Always There
by Princess Misery
Summary: Brian falls for a girl called CJ but what he doesnt know is that CJ is related to the DT team.how is she related?What will happen when the team come to Miami?what happens when Brian finds out CJ has a close relationship with Rome?Rome/OC,Jesse/OC,Dom/Let.
1. Its About Time

**Title:**

**Author: Stacey Mclean**

**Disclaimer: **Anyone's name that you recognise I don't own. Jade, Joss and CJ are minePlease don't sue I don't have much anyway.

**Spoilers: **Brian falls for CJ but CJ is related to The DT team. How is she related? What happens when the team have to come to California?

**Chapter 1**

It was 7.30 AM Brian, Tej and Roman sat in the booth in Louie's that they always sat at and had ordered the same food they had every day, and were served by the same waitress.

"Thanks CJ" Roman said as she placed his pancakes and waffles on the table in front of him.

"Anything to get my boys started for the day" she said as she placed Tej's and Brian's food in front of then.

"you racing tonight?" Tej asked her. 

"I'll be there don't know about racing though" CJ replied before she walked away from the table. Brian watched her walk away in to the kitchen then began to eat his food.

"Bro stop being such a fucking pussy and ask her out" Roman told Brian.

"What?" Brian asked

"We've known her what 10 years. And we have been coming in here everyday for like the past 6 months and we both know it ain't for the wonderful coffee they make" Roman told him holding up his coffee cup.

"I like the pancakes here" Brian lied to his friend putting a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth.

"Bullshit. You do nothing but search for her at the races too" Tej joined in with Roman.

"I like her car" Brian said beginning to blush.

"Yeah right, it's a clapped out Skyline" Tej said laughing.

"But she can drive it and whoop Suki's ass and your ass Rome" Brian said.

"You're such a chicken shit" Roman told his friend.

"Fine if she's at the races tonight I'll ask her out" Brian announced.

Brian stood outside of Louie's remembering the morning's conversation he had with Roman and Tej. He did like CJ she was a great girl, kind, sweet, funny, plus she could drive, that was a huge bonus. She was gorgeous too, naturally blonde curly hair to her shoulders, she was quite tall about 5'6-5'7.

He took a deep breathe then walked in to the diner. He looked around, it was empty except one old guy drinking some coffee and reading the paper. It was 1.30 Am though so it was understandable.

He walked to his booth and sat down. CJ was sat at the bar reading a magazine. "What you still doing here?" Brian called across the empty café.

"Hey you" she said turning around, she got off the barstool and walked over to him. "I'm pulling a double. Why you here? What happened to races?"

"Cops showed up we all had to split" he explained to her.

"So what can I get you?" she asked smiling as she took out her order pad. He wanted to ask her for a date but he lost his bottle and just ordered some coffee.

"You wanna join me?" he asked as she bought over his coffee.

"I'm finished now, I'm going home and Lou will be chucking you out shortly! But definitely some other time" she said walking out the back again. _He shoots and he get shot down_. He thought to himself. "See you later Brian" CJ said walking past him and out of the diner.

"Later" he called after her. 

"Come on man time for you to leave and time for me to get some sleep" Lou told him walking out from the kitchen. He drank the last bit of his coffee then exited the diner.

He had parked next to CJ's Skyline, when he approached the car she was sat in her car trying to start it, but it was just ticking over then cutting out.

He tapped on her window. "Need a ride?" he asked.

"It's the last thing I need" CJ moaned sitting on the bonnet of Brian's car. He had asked her if she had some free time and he had drove them to the beach and parked in the sand. "I can't afford to have her fixed"

"Don't sweat it, I'll see what I can do with her tomorrow" Brian told her.

"So Brian what took you so long?" CJ asked him looking at him. They were lay on his bonnet staring at the stars.

"What?" he asked

"Asking me out, I've been giving you come on's from the moment you walked in to Louie's 6 months ago" she told him. He laughed at her.

"I'm a chicken" he said nodding his head. She laughed at him.

"I was in L.A studying law and I got the call that my mom had been killed in a car crash, so I came home to look after my little sister, I was 19 and now I'm 25 and still in the same dead end job" CJ explained to Brian. They had been talking for nearly 7 hours and had got on to the subject of family. Brian knew she looked after her little sister but never knew the reason why.

"What about your dad?" Brian inquired

"He took off when I was 10 with the babysitter when Jade was a few months old, so now it's just me, Jade, and Joss. Jade hates me a 15 year old girl who's discovered boys and her own body with an overprotective sister not a good mix". Joss was CJ's best friend, and had been since they were 5; they were inseparable so when CJ's mom died Joss moved in to help her out.

Brian chuckled "You should bring her to a race one time"

"Yeah she's been dying to come to one. She fancies some older kid who goes all the time with his brother and she wants to be there to show him she's cool…but don't look I will be racing for a while"

"How did you get in to racing?" Brian asked her.

"I needed to pay off a few debts while I was in University and it was quick easy cash till the Toretto's showed up, oh shit Bri I'm sorry" CJ realised what she had said to the ex cop and stopped herself from saying anymore.

"Don't worry about it" he said shaking his head "it's fine" the sun had risen a while ago. It had been almost two year since the Toretto shit and 9 months since the Carter Verone cover.

"What time is it?" CJ asked Brian. 

"9.30" he told her looking at his wrist watch.

"oh shit, that's my cue to be tucked up in my bed" she said getting off the car and walking to the passenger side and opening the door. "I had fun, thank you" 

"Yeah me too. We will have to do it again sometime" he said opening his door.

"Yeah I'd like that" she replied.

* * *

CJ opened the front door quietly even though Brian wheel spun his car making a screeching noise. Joss was asleep on the couch, the TV on some cheesy talk show. She creped across the living room and turned off the TV making Joss stir. She woke up and yawned. "Where you been?" Joss asked sitting up.

"With Brian O'Connor" she said dreamingly.

"He finally asked you out!" Joss said waking up completely excited for her friend.

"Well my car broke down in Louie's parking lot and he gave me a ride home…" CJ began

"he take the scenic route or what?" Joss asked looking at the clock. 

"We went to the beach, sat on the bonnet of his car talking, he just dropped me off" CJ explained the evenings events.

"You going out again?" Joss asked.

"He asked me to go to the races tonight, he's gonna fix my car for me. I'm gonna take Jade"

"She got in to another fight at school" Joss began telling her friend of 20 years. "her principle called I had to go pick her up at like 2 o'clock said she's gonna be suspended if she's caught fighting again"

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?" CJ asked getting angry. "She's got a screw lose, doesn't she understand that she will be taken away if they think I'm not raising her right"

"She blamed it on that Melissa girl, said she was giving her grief about her mom" Joss explained.

"I'd love to get my hands on that little bitch, I'm sick of her picking on Jade" CJ expressed her anger. "She up yet?"

"She just got out the shower I think" Joss said "I heard someone walking around so it better be Jade"

"JADE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" CJ called walking to the bottom of the stairs.

"Go easy on her" Joss said. 

"No she's gotta get it in to her thick skull that she can't punch everyone that upsets her" CJ said.

"WHAT!?" Jade began walking down the stairs her hair in a towel. Jade looked a lot like her sister, the same blue eyes and blonde curly hair, although Jade always wore it straight. She was a little smaller than her sister though at 5'2. 

"What the hell are you playing at fighting again?" CJ asked trying not to be angry. Jade opened her mouth to speak but CJ interrupted "and don't tell me she started it! Even if she did you should know better to just walk away"

"She was talking about mom" Jade said sadly dropping her head and looking at her feet.

"I don't care what she was talking about you can't afford to get chucked out of school and that's what's gonna happen if you carry on the way you are" CJ told her younger sibling.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT SHE SAID THAT MOM WAS…" Jade began

"Don't shout at me Jade" CJ interrupted "I'm here I can hear you just fine"

"you don't know how hard it is for me" Jade screamed at her sister.

"AND YOU THINK IT'S EASY FOR ME? I HAVE TO WORK A DEAD END JOB RISK MY ASS RACING AND YOU THINK I ENJOY IT? I HATE THIS SITUATION JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO, I WISH MOM WERE HERE TOO, BUT SHE AIN'T SO YOU'RE WITH STUCK ME! I PROMISED HER I'D TAKE CARE OF YOU AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"YOU'RE NEVER HERE JOSS LOOKS AFTER ME. AND IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH PUT ME UP FOR ADOPTION, I'D BE HAPPIER WITHOUT YOU ANYWAY!" Jade said angrily before running up the stairs.

"DON'T FUCKING TEMPT ME" CJ screamed back at her. 

"That was harsh" Joss said as CJ slumped herself on the couch.

"I can't do it anymore Joss; she hates me I don't know what to do to make her like me." CJ sighed.

"She'll come around" Joss reassured her.

"it's been 6 years Joss, how much longer does she need?" CJ asked. "Take her to the races tonight, bond with her. She'll love it, especially if you hook her up with that guy she likes" Joss said 

"She's 15 Joss I'm not hooking her up with anyone!"

"yeah but she's older than her years, sometimes I forget she's 15 and think she's our age" Joss said walking in to the kitchen. 

Jade sat in her room reading a magazine with her music on, she hadn't left her room all day only to use the bathroom or to get food. CJ hadn't tried speaking to her either, leaving her alone to think about things and what she had said to her.

Jade smiled hearing the knock at her bedroom door knowing her sister had given in first. The door opened and CJ walked in.

"Babe?" she asked hopingly.

"What!" Jade snapped back at her. CJ sat at the end of her sister's bed and sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you" CJ said trying to clear the air. Jade didn't reply and just continued to read her magazine "I know it's hard for you without mom, but I'm doing my best" CJ told her to her back "I got picked on at high school everyday for wearing second hand clothes or last years shoes. I buy you all the latest fashions make sure you got the latest trainers. But they don't come cheap Angel, I know I work a lot and I'm never here but it's not for me. and I know you don't believe me but it's true, I go to work to put clothes on your back, food on the table, I mean come on when was the last time you saw me with something new on?" CJ asked. Jade turned over on the bed and looked sorry for her sister knowing what she said was true.

"I'm sorry too" Jade said crawling down the bed and hugging her sister.

"Now if you can be ready in an hour I hear there are some kind of street races going on tonight?" CJ asked acting as if she didn't know about them.

"Are you serious?" Jade asked coming out of the hug excitedly.

"If you can be ready otherwise I'm going without you" CJ told her. Jade hugged her again squealing happily then ran out of the room to shower again.

* * *

Jade stood at the front door checking her lip gloss in her tiny pocket mirror. "You're so vain" CJ stated to her younger sister.

"Yeah like you don't wanna look good for Brian!" Jade said laughing.

"Get lost." CJ laughed pushing her sister "Come on you we're already late" she added looking at her watch that read 8.17.


	2. A Night At Races

**CHAPTER 2**

"Stay close to me, Brian or Rome ok?" CJ asked her sister who wasn't paying much attention to her at all, she was to busy looking out the window at all the action that was happening. There was an ocean of cars and people in front of her, cars of all different shapes, sizes, colours, heights, it was like walking in to another world for Jade, she knew it went on but not to this scale.

"Yeah ok" Jade mumbled in totally ore of the world she was being taken in to.

"And try to act cool" CJ told her knowing it would get her attention.

"What!" Jade shot around.

"Now you're listening" CJ smirked at her. Jade gave her a sarcastic look then went back to her window. CJ parked Joss's Skyline besides a guy with a black RX-7, and then they both exited the car.

The noise was better than the visual to Jade, all the different tunes blaring out of all the different systems. "Come on you. Let's go find Brian" CJ told her sister. Jade went to grab her sisters hand not wanting to lose her in this crowd but she realised it would be un-cool and just smiled at her knowing CJ had seen her do it. "here" CJ said handing Jade her cell phone "You get lost Rome's number is number 3 on speed dial call him, stay where you are and he will come find you or I will". Jade smiled and sighed, silently thanking her sister.

They didn't have to look far for Brian, CJ knew exactly where he was gonna be, the starting line.

"So you finally asked her out?" Tej asked walking over to Roman and Brian who were stood by Brian's car.

"Yeah" Brian said smiling. He had been doing it all morning

"He's whipped already, she's got him fixing her car for free" Roman told Tej. Tej and Roman began to laugh.

"She didn't ask me too I offered" Brian protested.

"She coming tonight?" Tej asked.

"She's here" Roman said pointing through the crowd at CJ and Jade walking towards them.

"Cut the shit" Brian warned Tej and Roman as they began to doing whipped impressions. CJ and Jade approached the three guys laughing with one another.

"hey Baby Girl" Tej said kissing CJ on the cheek. "Angel" he added kissing Jade's cheek.

"hey stranger, you haven't been around in a while" Roman said hugging Jade. Jade and Roman were friends, and had been for the past few years. Roman helped CJ out with bills, or looked after Jade when she or Joss couldn't. they got along well, if CJ didn't now any better she would have said they were brother and sister not her and Jade.

"hey" Brian said softly to CJ taking her in his arms and kissing her. "you racing tonight?" he asked coming out of the kiss.

"No I got Joss's car and I know I'm good but no one could win in that thing!" CJ told him laughing.

"well then in that case. Jade wanna ride with me?" Brian asked her. "that way this guy you like will definitely know your cool getting out of the winning car"

"Can I?" Jade asked her sister excitedly.

"I'll make you a deal, you can go with him, and I'll bring you to races every time I go only if you stop fighting at school." CJ laid out her deal for Jade and waited for her to make her choice.

"Yeah ok" she said after a few minutes of careful consideration.

"Pinkie promise?" CJ asked holding out her little finger to her sister.

"I promise" Jade said taking her sisters finger.

"let's go then" Tej said motioning for everyone to follow.

"now you can give me the low down on your sister" Brian said putting his arm around Jade and walking with her.

"Remember who feeds you Jade, clothes you" CJ called to her as she got in the car with Brian. 

Jade sat next to Brian smiling. Brian prepared the car, NOS tanks, Computer etc. "you ready?"

"hell yeah" Jade said loudly. Brian laughed at her enthusiasm. It was only going to be an 10-11 second race but still that 10 seconds can change a person and hopefully for CJ's sake it was gonna change Jade, stop her from fighting.

CJ walked in between the two middle cars and put her hands in the air, after winking at Brian and Jade she threw her hands down and the race began. 

The 10 seconds were over pretty fast and Jade couldn't see much out of the window except flashes of colours. "Did we win?" Jade asked Brian feeling the car slow down.

"of course we did" Brian told her turning the car around to go back to the finish line. 

"That was amazing, I wanna race" Jade told Brian getting out of the car as the crowds of people patted Brian on the back congratulating him on yet another win.

"hell no" CJ pushing her way to the front of the crowd followed by Tej. 

"I'll hook you up" Tej said winking at Jade and nudging her in the side.

"Thank you" CJ said placing her arms around Brian's neck. "That's the happiest I've seen her in a long while" she said watching Jade and Rome play fight with one another.

"It's party time Angel, you ready? You gonna be able to stay up?" Roman asked Jade after letting her go from tickling her.

"Oh yeah" Jade said.

"Oh no" CJ said turning around in Brian's arm. He kept his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head in to her neck kissing her lightly.

"Aahh come on please?" Jade asked "please, please, please" she pleaded along with Roman doing puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but no drinking!" CJ put her foot down.

"You're such a push over" Brian told her.

* * *

CJ and Brain stood in the corner of Tej's house. CJ had her back on the wall looking over Brian's shoulder looking for Jade. The guy she liked Chris Jones, had spoken to her at the races and now they were somewhere at the party alone talking.

"You wanna go look for her?" Brian asked CJ seeing the concern in her face.

"Babe I'm sorry" CJ laughed, she and Brian had been talking for almost 2 hours and she hadn't remembered much of what had been said because she was to busy worrying about her sister. "I'm just worried about her. The Jones' don't exactly have a good reputation with girls"

"She'll be fine; she can more than take care of herself. And if anything does happen to her, me, Rome and Tej will be there kicking his ass for her" he reassured CJ.

"Let's just concentrate on us then" CJ said kissing him again.


	3. More Trouble

**CHAPTER 3**

****

CJ woke and looked at the alarm clock besides her bed. "Shit" She said jumping out of bed. It was 10.30 AM. Brian stirred and woke up seeing CJ pull her jeans up and pull her top down properly "Shit, shit, shit" she chimed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm late again" she said pulling her hair in to a lose bun. "I swear I've been late so many times in the last 6 months and it's all your fault" she told Brian climbing on the bed and on top of him.

"But I keep you up for good reason" he told her raising his eye brows seductively.

"Don't even think about it I'm already over an hour late" she said kissing him then climbing off the bed and running out the bed room door.

"Tease" he called after her smiling.

Brian half fell to sleep again, he could still hear Joss walking around in her room and Snipes, the Rotweiler puppy CJ had bought Jade for her 16th birthday three weeks ago, scratching at the door to come in. Snipes managed to push the door open with his nose that CJ had left slightly open. Brian's cell phone rang as Snipes jumped on to the bed behind him.

"O'Connor" Brian answered.

"Mr O'Connor this is Mr Baxster, Jade Messenger's Principle. We have you down on her records as a form of emergency contact" Mr Baxster explained. Brian was fully awake and shot up in the bed almost knocking Snipes off who had decided to climb on his chest and try to lick his face.

"What's happened to her?" Brian asked panicked.

"She has been in another fight and she needs to be taken home, her summer vacation is starting a few days early" Mr Baxster told him.**_ Asshole_**! Brian screamed in his head, Mr Baxster had made him think that Jade had been injured or something. 

"Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes" Brian replied before hanging up. He stood up and picked up his pants from the floor and put them on. He put his top on as he was leaving the room bumping in to Joss.

"Where's the fire?" she asked laughing at his clumsiness. 

"Nothing, just hungry you know me" he replied saying the first thing that came in to his head.

* * *

"That's him now" Jade told Mr Baxster stood in his office looking out of the window and seeing Brian's car pull up.

"Make sure you give him that letter" Mr Baxster warned as Jade left the office.

Jade raced down the steps of the school and got in to the passenger side of Brian's car thanking God her sister didn't pick up her cell phone.

"So you gonna tell me what happened?" Brian asked pulling off from his parking spot. He looked over at her, she hadn't tided herself up from the fight, her hair was still a mess and her shirt was still lopsided.

"Melissa was picking on Chris' little sister, I stepped in and she hit me first, and you know the rest" Jade said sounding disappointed in herself.

"Jade you were doing so well, 6 months without a single fight. Your sister is so proud of you…" 

"I know but I didn't start this one for a change" Jade protested interrupting him "and he suspended me!"

"So we won't tell her." Brian finished what he was saying. Jade looked at him not really understanding what he meant. "She's been really happy about you turning over a new leaf, and I don't wanna see her unhappy. So you get up every morning for the next few days as if your going to school and you go to the garage you can help me out there till you officially break up for summer and destroy that letter!" he told her.

"Thank you" she said softly. 

"And this way you still get to go on your date with Chris" I told her.

"Thank you so much Bri I owe you big time"

"Damn straight you do like huge, I mean do my dirty washing for like 6 months owe me" she laughed with him. "And I want you to go speak to Roman ask him where he was on his 16th birthday?"

Brian walked passed Roman greeting him by knocking fists with him. Jade followed close behind pulling her shirt straight and re doing her hair in a pony. "Hey why ain't you at school?" Roman asked Jade whilst he cleaned a car part that she had no idea what its purpose was.

"I got in to another fight" she said quietly.

"Ah Angel, come on you've been doing so well" he said

"I know but it wasn't my fault I didn't start it" she protested.

"When you've been in enough fights it doesn't matter who started it, you will always get the blame" Roman told her.

"Brian told me to ask you where you were on your 16th birthday?" Jade asked him

What she had been told to do.

"I was in Juvenile prison for getting in to fights at school" he said "sound familiar? And believe me babe the only other place to go from there is jail and it's not much fun in there either"

* * *

Jade stood in her room looking in the mirror at the outfit she had chosen for her date with Chris. The short black mini and white off the shoulder top looked better in the shop three days ago than it did now. She changed her pose but still it didn't look good.

"Hey you all ready for your big date?" CJ said walking in to Jade's room and lying on the bed and stroking Snipes who was lay on the bed looking bored.

"I would be I just can't find anything to wear" Jade moaned sitting on the bed.

"That's brand new and it looks really nice" CJ told her sister

"it looks better on the hanger in my closet" Jade moaned sarcastically.

"Chris will love it" CJ said as Snipes rolled over so she could scratch his stomach. "We need to talk…" CJ began. Jade began to panic and hoped it didn't show in her face. She couldn't know she had been suspended could she? Brian and Jade had come home and deleted the missed call and the message from her cell phone, they had burned the letter and put it in the trash at the garage there was no more evidence. "You and Chris have been together a while now and I know things are going well between you and I know that you've had to grow up fast but still your only 16 and…"

Jade calmed down and looked at her sister knowing what was coming next, it was inevitable, she had been with Chris for almost 6 months now and her and CJ still hadn't had 'the talk'.

"CJ" Jade interrupted laughing at her sisters obviously awkward feelings. "I know what your trying to say and I'm not ready to have sex yet and if I was you'd be the first person I'd come talk to" Jade said sincerely "and Chris isn't the one I'd like to be my first you raised me to be sure and I'm not sure about Chris so I will wait".

tears filled CJ eyes, Jade was only 16 yet she was sat in front of her sister with the sensibility of someone much older, and had credited her for it. she was so proud.

"I love you" CJ said grabbing her sister and pulling her in to a hug.

"I love you too sis, now get lost so I can finish getting ready" Jade told her coming out of the hug and standing up and pointing towards the door.

"Fine, fine" CJ said holding her hands up as if she were surrendering whilst climbing off the bed.


	4. A Date Gone Bad

**AUTHOR NOTE**: I'm changing the time length of when the heist were it was two years ago not one and a year since the Carter Verone thing. HOPE THAT MAKES SENSE. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW BAD OR GOOD. ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE GREAT!

****

**CHAPTER 4**

"Thanks Joss" Jade said getting out of the passenger side door. Joss smiled and told her to enjoy her night before backing off the drive and continuing her journey to work.

Jade walked up to the front door and took a deep breath. Something had made her nervous on the way over here, she was thinking about what CJ had 'tried' talking to her about. The birds and the bees talk. If CJ thought she and Chris were going to have sex maybe Chris did too.

No one was home tonight at Chris' he was cooking them both a meal. So it would be the perfect opportunity. _Stop being so stupid, if he tries something I will just tell him I'm not ready and if he doesn't understand than he's not worth my time. _Jade told herself before knocking on the white door with the numbers 256 on in gold.

She waited a minute or two then the door opened and Chris stood there in a pair of smart black trouser and a white shirt with his short blonde hair spiked to perfection. "hi babe, you look gorgeous" he said as she entered the house and kissed her on the cheek.

"something smells great" Jade said smiling at him. 

"hopefully it tastes great too" he said walking in to the kitchen as Jade followed.

* * *

"so we got the house to ourselves, what are you going to do?" Brian asked. CJ was sat besides him with her legs up on the couch leaning her head on him. Jade and Joss had left about 10 minutes before.

"watch some TV, play monopoly maybe?" CJ replied trying not to laugh at her own suggestion.

"Yeah I haven't played Monopoly in ages" Brian played along.

"Go get it then, it's under Jade's bed." CJ told him seeing if he'd actually sit and play Monopoly when they had the house to themselves.

A few hours later…

"Ow what was that for?" he said laughing after CJ had punched him in the arm.

"You took 300 then its 200 for passing go you cheat" She laughed at him.

"No I never" he denied chuckling placing the money in to his pile of money. There was a 50 on top before he placed the hundreds on top; CJ grabbed his cash to check.

"One, two, three" she said counting the hundreds off "cheat" 

"I made an honest mistake" he said laughing still. CJ stared at him for a minute still laughing with him. His smile was gorgeous; his eyes sparkled as his smile grew larger. His blonde hair made his eyes stand out more; they were blue as the ocean. His eyes gave everything away, he could lie all he wanted but his eyes always gave him away.

"Bull shit" CJ replied. "Brian Paul O'Connor you're a shitty liar so don't lie"

"I'm sorry Casey Jane Messenger!" he said using her full name as she had used his.

"hey watch it, don't you dare tell anyone that's my name" she warned pointing a finger at him. 

"I promise I wont" he said softly moving in to kiss her. She kissed him back and placed her hand on his cheek. After a long passionate kiss they parted lips but rested their heads on one another. CJ kept her eyes closed wanting to savour the moment, "I love you" Brian said softly. CJ shot back and looked in to his eyes just as the front door slammed shut.

CJ saw the opportunity to escape and left the dinning room. "Rome" she said seeing him standing staring up the stairs. CJ looked up the stairs and saw Jade disappear and then hearing her bedroom door slam shut. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know" Rome said "she called me asked me to come pick her up. She was half way home when I caught up with her, crying, she wouldn't look at me wouldn't let me hug her nothing, wouldn't tell me what was going on. All she said is that she called me cause she didn't wanna interrupt you two" Roman explained what had happened.

CJ ran up the stairs to check on her sister.

Brian and Roman made themselves comfortable in the living room, after getting a Corona each from the fridge. "So did we interrupt anything?" Roman asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah a long, hard, passionate session of Monopoly" Brian told him laughing.

"God sorry man, you want me to leave?" Roman joked.

"I said the three magic words" Brian told Roman changing the tone to serious. Roman looked at him for a minute to make sure he was serious.

"Ah wow" Roman said "is it that heavy already?"

"yeah it is man. She's amazing, sweet, funny, kind, loving, she's just so easy to get along with. I thought I was in love with Mia but CJ god man she's everything I've ever wanted and more" "I'm happy for you man, its about time you had something good going for you" Roman said genuinely. 

"One problem though…" Brian began "you guys got back before she said it back"

"Sorry man" Roman said.

_Meanwhile…_

"Jade honey, can I come in?" CJ asked banging on her sister door. She could hear her sobbing in her room and knew something was seriously wrong. Jade was a strong girl and only cried when something was really wrong, plus she hadn't let Rome hug her and that wasn't like Jade at all. "Jade I'm coming in" CJ said before opening the door. Jade was lay on her bed her head buried in her pillow sobbing. CJ closed the door then rushed over to Jade's aid.

"Baby what's going on?" CJ asked stroking her hair. Jade tried to control her sobbing and sat up hugging her pillow. "What the hell?" CJ asked seeing Jade had a nice Chris sized hand print on her cheek. Jade moved her head out of CJ's reach. "Jade what the hell did he do to you?"

"I…I…we…" Jade tried to tell her but couldn't catch her breath.

"Calm down, breathe, breathe baby. Deep breathes calm down" CJ said sitting on the bed and stroking her hair again.

"We had our meal, it was really nice, we talked about school and stuff, races and me getting my licence. Then we sat watching the TV and making out." she took a breath through her sobs then continued "He tried to get up my top and I stopped and said I wasn't ready but he wouldn't listen and he attacked me I had to hit him with the wine bottle so I could get out" she sobbed harder as CJ hugged her.

CJ raced downstairs to find Brian and Roman watching TV with three empty Corona bottles besides each of them. 

"What took so long?" Brian asked. "You been up there like two hours"

"Get your keys" She told him anger clearly showing on her face. 

"What's going on?" Roman asked standing up

"He attacked her. He tried it on and she said no but turns out our Chris don't know what that means, she's got a slap mark on her face and she had to smack him with a wine bottle to get out of there" CJ explained to them.

"And you want us too do what to him? Just name it" Roman said.

"Rome he's just a kid" Brian said now standing in front of CJ

"He's 18 he's old enough to know what it means when a girl says she doesn't want to do anything" CJ said. "And I want you to give him the beating of his life" CJ told Roman.

"consider it done" Roman said leaving the house followed by Brian.

* * *

CJ sat on the couch leaning forward so she was closer to the coffee table. She had a half bottle of vodka and a glass. She would fill the glass then knock it back and then fill it up again. The front door closed and CJ shot up to see who it was.

"CJ?" Joss asked switching on the hall light. "What's wrong?" Joss asked her seeing the glass in her hand and her red teary eyes. 

CJ blurted the whole thing out to her. "I failed her Joss, I was supposed to protect her and I didn't" CJ sobbed in to Joss' shoulder.

"No you didn't. You can't protect her from everything she has to make her own mistakes; you can't wrap her up in a cotton ball forever" Joss told her friend trying to calm her by stroking her hair.

"I should never have let her go there when I know I knew no one was there to watch them" CJ cried.

"And she would have been pissed at you for not letting her go" Joss told her. "Look" she said looking in to CJ's eyes once she had sat up properly "what's done is done all you can do is be there for her. And she's a strong girl I'm sure she'll be over this sooner than you know"


	5. Reunited

**CHAPTER 5**

CJ crouched by the dryer pulling out the warm clothes and placing them on top of the counter picking up the lose socks that fell to the floor every time she dragged a pair of jeans or a top out. Her head throbbed; she could hear her heat beat in her skull from the bottle of vodka she had drank the night before. Brian and Rome hadn't come back and she had fallen to sleep on Joss on the couch.

CJ woke at 7.45 waking Joss who CJ made go back to bed to get some proper sleep. She had checked on Jade who was sleeping still.

CJ stood folding the clothes in some sort of fashion that would probably crease them all so she would need to iron them. She had taken aspirin for her hangover but it didn't seem to do anything so when the front door closed it was amplified a thousand times over.

She turned to see Roman and Brian walking in to the kitchen and flopping themselves on to the chairs looking tired. "You look how we feel" Roman told CJ.

"Thanks Rome" she said sarcastically. "Where have you two been?" 

"We spent the night at the sty" Roman told her. The sty was what he called the police station.

"When we got to Chris' he'd called an ambulance for himself, the wine bottle Jade threw at him really smashed his head up. We've been trying to convince Bilkins that he attacked her. Chris wanted to press charges against her but Bilkins is sorting it out for me" Brian explained.

"That little fucker" CJ said anger flaring in her eyes again.

"She been up yet?" Roman asked

"No, haven't heard a peep from her since last night" CJ explained. "I told her last night she didn't have to go to school for the rest of the week so I doubt she'll be up early"

* * *

Jade lay in her bed listening to the mumbles of Brian, CJ and Roman down stairs. She knew CJ had sent them to kick Chris' ass and she hoped to god they had done some serious damage but she didn't want to go downstairs and face them.

It wasn't because she was ashamed of what happened, it wasn't her fault that Chris was an ass and CJ was an asshole magnet except Brian, so her sister wouldn't be able to lecture her on picking the right guys. She didn't want to face them because she had made some angry phone calls last night waiting for Roman to pick her up. and she knew the person she had called would be calling today to check up on her and when CJ found out then there would be hell to pay whether she had been attacked or not!

Jade's stomach growled smelling the bacon, eggs, sausage, toast and beans aroma that was coming from downstairs. She couldn't lie in bed all day cause as soon as that phone rang CJ would be in her room strangling her. So it would be better for Jade to be downstairs to answer the phone first , if she could.

She walked down the stairs having dressed and a quick wash. Brian and Roman had already tucked in to their breakfast whilst CJ began to clean up. Her hangover made her stomach turn when she saw the grease on the food she had cooked so she stuck to some toast and water.

"Morning" Jade said cheerily walking in to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie" CJ replied turning from the sink to look at her. "Your breakfast is in the oven keeping warm"

CJ had decided if Jade didn't want to talk about it then she wasn't going to force her too. She had told her all she needed to know last night and if there was more Jade would tell her in her own time.

Jade sat down with Brian and Rome with out saying a word and began to dig in to her breakfast. "So…" Jade began cutting a huge piece of sausage and putting it on to her fork then putting the whole thing in to her mouth "did you kick his ass?" Roman and Brian laughed at the mumbled question through a mouth full of food.

They explained to her about him already have called an ambulance and him wanting to press charges against her but everything was being sorted so she had nothing to worry about.

Joss had entered the kitchen and heard what Brian had told Jade. "you know it's your fault I'm attracted to knobs don't you?" Jade asked her sister who was leaning on the kitchen counter smelling the cup of coffee that Joss had made her.

"how'd you work that out?" CJ asked in a high pitched voice offended by the comment.

"apart from Brian every guy you've been with has been an ass" Jade justified her comment

"she's right" Joss said.

"you want me to list them?" Jade asked looking at her sister.

"how many have their been?" Brian asked walking to the sink with his plate and placing it in the soapy water. 

"not many" CJ chimed in before Jade or Joss could answer for her.

"Come on D was a prick" Jade said "and Roman you treated her like shit" she added placing another fork full of food in to her mouth. 

"You two dated?" Brian asked as the phone rang.

"for like 5 minutes before he cheated on me with some skank" CJ said staring at Roman as she left the room to answer the phone. Brian looked at Roman and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Messenger's" CJ answered the phone

"What the hell happened last night?" a male voice asked.

"what you talking about?" CJ asked not knowing who it was.

"my sister left her in your supervision and fuck no's why cause you obviously ain't taking care of her?" he yelled at her. when he said his sister she knew who it was. Leon. Her uncle. Jade must have called him last night.

"you don't know what's going on so don't go accusing me of not taking care of her!" CJ told him.

"me, the guys and Mia are about an hour away and we're hungry get some food on" he told her before hanging up.

"Leon…wait…hello?" CJ hung up the phone and walked back in to the kitchen. "Jade what the fuck have you done?" CJ asked running her hands through her hair. 

"I was angry I didn't know who else to call. I wanted him to pay and even though D's an ass he'll get the job done" Jade told her sister in one breath.

"yeah well who's ass do you think he's gonna kick first huh?" CJ asked her slamming things as she put the frying pan and Roman's plate in to the bowl of water.

"I'm sorry" Jade said quietly

"yeah well I don't think he's gonna accept that when he gets here in an hour" CJ told her.

"What's going on?" Brian asked CJ. She had forgotten Brian was in the room. She had no choice now but to tell him. she had to tell him everything. She doubted he'd want to be around when they arrived so she had to tell him.

"we need to talk" CJ said looking at him tears filling her eyes. Roman, Joss and Jade left the room leaving CJ stood in the middle of the kitchen staring at Brian who was sat at the table.

"What's going on?" he asked watching CJ open her mouth a few times to begin to tell him but changing her mind. 

"The Toretto team are coming here" she said plainly like it was no big deal. She knew it was but she didn't want it to be. "Leon's my mom's brother. Mine and Jade's uncle. Jade phoned him last night and told him everything and I don't know what he thinks he can do but their all coming here their on their way" she said as fast as she could. "I'm sorry I should have told you sooner"

"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU SHOULD HAVE!" he bellowed at her standing up. normally he was a calm and collectively in bad situations but this was like real bad. he hadn't seen the team since he gave Dom the keys and he didn't plan on seeing them anytime soon. There was too much shit to sort out and most of it couldn't be sorted so it would probably just end up in a brawl. "YOU GET CLOSE TO ME JUST TO FUCK ME OVER LIKE I DID THEM?"

"no it wasn't like that" she said standing up and walking over to him "they don't know I'm with you. I barely talk to them. Leon sends us money once every month a check once a month and that's it!"

Brian began to pace up and down the kitchen deciding what to do. he could stick around and face them get everything out in the open sort everything out or he could lay low for a couple days wait till they leave town again. "why didn't you tell me?"

"I kept meaning to tell you but things were going well between us and I knew you'd hate me for lying to you and I didn't want you to hate me"

"I could never hate you" he said hugging her. "I can be really pissed at you but I could never hate you"

"Brian I'm sorry" she said burying her head in to his shoulder.

she had lied to him for this long and sooner or later he would find out so it was easier for her to tell him "Anything else I should know?" he asked. CJ pulled away from him and looked to his eyes. "What?" he asked knowing he wasn't going to like what she was about to tell him.

"I use to date Dom" she explained "when I was at Uni for 3 years he got sent down and then he moved here for like a year it didn't work out and he went back to L.A" "this just gets better and better" Brian said walking away from her. "Not only did you lie to me you use to date him. Fuck what else have you lied to me about?" 

"Nothing" she told him tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry"

"Sorry, just some how doesn't cut it" he said "I can't do this" he said before walking out of the kitchen. CJ followed him slowly.

"Just answer me this one thing" he said turning around as he reached the front door "did you love him?"

"Yeah" CJ said softly looking at the floor. Brian's eyes turned from blue to black as he shot CJ an icy look before leaving the house.

* * *

Jade, Joss and CJ looked up from the couch to Leon, Vince, Dom, Jesse and Mia and a young girl of about 1 pile in to the house. _Here we go_. CJ told her self standing up.

"Who's this little girl?" Jade asked crouching down to the cute little girl so she was at her level.

"this is Brianna" Mia told her "my daughter". 

CJ's breathe caught in her throat. She looked at Brianna who was giggling and noticed she had Brian's blue eyes.

"Vince finally got his leg over you?" CJ asked silently praying that it wasn't Brian's kid. Vince shot her a evil look as he sat down.

"Brian's" Mia told CJ.

Jade stood up from her crouching position and hugged everyone. CJ walked to the kitchen to get the Coronas. She took 4 bottles from the fridge and placed them on the counter.

She heard Leon begin to ask Jade what had happened the previous night and Jade begin to explain. Emphasising the fact that it wasn't her fault.

"He's calmed down" Dom told her standing in the kitchen door way.

"Good for him" she told him not turning around searching through the draw for a bottle opener.

"Don't I get a hug?" he asked walking across the kitchen.

"Depends did you screw her?" CJ asked.

"Oh it's like that?" he asked chuckling.

"Looks that way don't it" CJ said carrying the Coronas in to the living room to her much unwanted guests. Dom followed and took a seat besides his sister on the couch.

Leon looked at CJ as she handed out the Corona's and offered Mia a drink. When Mia had said she was fine and that Brianna had her own juice Leon decided it was time to say something.

"So wanna tell me what happened last night?" Leon asked CJ who had sat on the arm of Joss's chair. "Like why you're 16 year old sister was out with an 18 year old guy?"

"For fuck's sake Leon cut the shit. You don't know her; you don't know shit about what's going on! So just go ahead and say it. Tell me I screwed up tell me I'm no good for her; tell me all the shit I already know. But I'll tell you one thing she's better off with me than she is with you fuck ups, jacking trucks who the fuck do you think you are?" CJ said wrathfully.

"HEY" Vince growled at her. She was talking about his family and he wouldn't stand for anyone talking shit about his family. CJ began to scream at Vince who stood up and gave as good as he got screaming in her face.

"COOL IT" Dom bellowed standing in between them.

"Uncle Leon, I was with that guy cause I wanted to be. CJ tried to stop me from going out with him but I was being a pain in the ass" Jade said standing up and looking at her Uncle "I have to learn from my own mistakes and I'm old enough to know when a guy is gonna be an ass or not."

"I'm sorry" Leon said to Jade then looking over at CJ "I'm sorry. I just promised to take care of you both and I know all I ever do is send money but it don't mean I don't care"

"And I'm trying to take care of her. But you don't know what it's like to raise a 16 year old girl, hold down a job, pay a mortgage, and try to have a life of my own." CJ pleaded her case.

"Well I tell you what you can have a life of your own tonight" Leon said smiling standing up "we'll look after Jade. You go do whatever it is that you wanna do with whoever it is that you wanna do it with" CJ smiled she wasn't in the mood to have a life of her own tonight. She wanted to sort things out with Brian but he would never listen to her now. Things were to messed up between them and it probably wouldn't get sorted till the team left.

"Nice thought but I gotta work again tonight" CJ said sadly.

"Come on. I know a pretty girl like you has got a man so call him up and go out ditch work" Leon told her.

"I don't have a man" she told him "they ain't worth it"

"Some of them are" Mia told them leaving the room.

"She's still really hung up on Spilner" Dom explained to CJ as she watched Mia leave the room. Jade, Joss and CJ all looked worried. Brian had told them not to say anything about him being there or him dating CJ so they kept quiet. But now he had a child to CJ's knowledge he didn't know anything about.

CJ knew about the whole undercover cop thing. Leon had called and told her everything that had happened in case she heard it from someone on the street and got worried.

"Yeah well love sucks" CJ announced.

They caught up with one another. Where the team had been since the heists? How Jesse was recovering but had to take medication every day for the rest of his life. Vince showed them his scars on his arm and the shot gun wound. At around 9 everyone was tired so retreated to bed. There were two guests room in CJ's house both with two single beds so the guys had them and Jade was sharing with CJ so Mia and Brianna could have Jade's bed.


	6. Talking With Dom

**CHAPTER 6**

CJ was working the late shift tonight 9-1 but wasn't in the mood. And she hadn't been concentrating on it. Her mind was on the team, Brian and Jade.

"A cheeseburger, fries and a coke please" the middle aged man told her as she wrote everything down. She recited his order back to him then left to give the kitchen his order.

"CJ" Lou called from the counter. CJ was in the kitchen collecting a meal "table 6 when your ready" CJ took table 8's order to them then walked to table 6 not paying attention to the customer.

"What can I get you?" She asked stopping at the end of the booth. "How about an explanation?" she looked up to see Roman sat in front of her. "Brian's over at his place angry as Hugh Heffner when he's ran out of Viagra". CJ chuckled at his comment. She began explaining about being related to Leon and them coming down because of Jade, and how she had dated Dom and Brian asking her if she was in love with him. "No wonder he's pissed" 

"I didn't mean to keep it from him Rome I was just to scared of how he'd react and I was scared of losing him. But I guess I have anyway now"  
  
"I'm sure when they've left you'll be able to talk about it." he told her.

"it's not gonna be that simple now though" she told him.

"Why?"

"its complicated"

he raised his eyebrows at her "I've known you for how long? Tell me what's going on?"

"Mia showed up with a kid" she told him, he frowned not understanding "Brian's kid"

"oh shit" he said "you gotta tell him"

"it's not my place and I don't know if he knows or not"

"he don't know" Roman told her.

"I don't know what I should do Rome. He deserves to know but I know he ain't gonna come round and see her"

"So take Mia to him"

* * *

CJ sat outside Brian's place her engine turned off lights on. Debating with herself whether she should knock on his door or not. She exited her car and sat on the bonnet looking at the boat like house. The light in the living room was on. Tears filled her eyes again; it had been an emotional day. "You gonna sit out there all night?" Brian asked coming to the door. CJ entered the house and sat down on the couch. Brian stood by the door topless arms folded a hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry" CJ said.

"so you said earlier" he said.

"I'm sorry I lied to you but you've been keeping things from me too" she told him tears falling from her eyes.

"like what"? he asked angered

"calling Mia, you neglected to mention that you called her" CJ pointed out.

"well I guess we shouldn't be together if we lie to each other" he said emotionlessly.

"you can't mean that" she told him "I've screwed up I know that but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make that up to you. I love you" she declared "I never got chance to say it back to you yesterday but I'm saying it now, I love you"

"more than you love Dom?" he asked "loved Dom and yes" she explained. 

"how do you expect me to believe you? you've lied to me about everything why not this?"

"not everything. One thing!" 

"I just need some time to sort my head out" he told her "you can see yourself out" he added walking in to his bed room and closing the door.

"Bri there's something I need to tell you" she said knocking on his bed room door. he opened the door a few minutes later.

"if it's something that's gonna hurt me even more I don't wanna know" 

"the team showed up with a new member" she explained "you need to talk to Mia. Do you want me to bring her over tomorrow?"

"what are you talking about?"

"you need to talk to her. it's not my place to say. I'll bring Mia over alone tomorrow at 6, no one will know where we are going I promise" CJ told him.

"what's going on?"

"just be here at 6." She explained before walking out.

* * *

CJ entered the house quietly not wanting to wake the now sleeping team. It was only 2.00 but they had been driving all day and needed to rest so she knew they'd be in bed.

"Hey" Mia said as CJ entered the living room.

"hey" CJ replied "what's up? why you not asleep?" 

"I don't sleep much lately." Mia told her sitting up from her lying position on the couch. "ever since the last heist and Jesse being shot and Brian leaving I don't sleep much at all". The mention of Brian almost bought tears to CJ's eyes but she couldn't let them fall. Mia would know something was going on and tell the rest of the team so CJ would have to explain the situation between her and Brian.

"he not contacted you?" CJ asked thinking it would be something someone on the outside would ask. 

"About 3 months ago, just to say he was sorry and that he was ok and not to worry about him. I asked him if he was with someone else and he said he was falling for someone and that I should move on too. But it's not that easy there's some many things I wanna ask him and stuff I need to know" Mia explained to her. Letty not being around Mia didn't have a female to talk to, sure she had friends at college but it wasn't the same she couldn't explain to them exactly what had happened she had to bend the truth so their advice didn't mean much to her. but CJ knew everything and knew Mia well.

"he know about Brianna?" CJ asked

"No"

"If he's with someone else then you should do the same" CJ told her

"but maybe he'd dump the skank if he knew about Brianna"

"Why didn't you tell him?" "I couldn't do it over the phone" she told CJ "I need to tell him to his face. I just wanna see him again" 

"it's not healthy to lust after someone like you are"

"It's not lust its love. I love him" Mia told her. "they way you love Dom"

"use to love Dom" CJ corrected her.

"Don't you ever miss him?" Mia asked. "the way you use to laugh together, how he'd hold you after a race, how he'd make every guy around know you were his woman?"

"sometimes…" CJ replied daydreaming of a time when Dom was the man in her life making her happy "then I remember catching him screwing Letty and it just makes me angry. It wasn't the same between us when he got out and being here having to look after Jade. Where is Letty come to think of it?"

"she split after the heists haven't heard from her since" Dom said from behind the girls.

"Fuck Dom, stalk much?" CJ said holding her heart to show he had scared her. 

"I heard the front door close, came to investigate forgot you were at work" he explained walking further in to the living room.

"well I'm gonna hit the sack see if my eyes will close" Mia announced standing up and stretching her body as Dom sat beside CJ on the couch.

"night" Dom said as Mia exited the lounge.

"I think she has a good idea" CJ said standing up to leave as well.

"Can we talk first?" Dom asked CJ with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Dom I've had a real shitty, long day and I don't need to add fighting with you to the list" CJ sighed.

"we're not gonna fight I promise, any sign of a fight and you can go to bed" Dom compromised with her.

"Fine" CJ said sitting down, knowing they had to do this eventually and sooner was better than later. She sat down besides him again. He looked in to her eyes and saw the pain and confusion she was feeling.

She had been alone raising her sister for 6 years and when you looked in to her eyes you could see how much it had taken out of her; it was like she had lost part of herself. And she had, she was 19 when she moved back to California leaving her life in L.A behind without hesitation. She finished her first year of college in L.A then didn't bother to enrol for the second year it was all too much.

She was 19 and missed out on so much, parties, boyfriends, girlie holidays, being so drunk you hardly remember your own name, travelling the globe on her gap year. She had missed it all and when he looked in to her eyes he could see how much she missed her old life.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry" he began "for everything. Letty, leaving you alone to raise Jade, being a total ass, you chucked me out of here so fast I never got chance to say it and my stubborn ass let my pride get in the way of me telling you how I really feel"

to anyone else this wasn't Dom. Dom didn't show how he felt let alone talk about it, he didn't apologise to anyone and never admitted when he was wrong but this was the Dom CJ knew and once loved.

He was totally different around CJ, she knew him better than anyone, Letty, Vince, Mia, anyone, she had been there for him every time he needed her to be. When his dad died, when he caught up with Kevin Linder. She visited him twice a month when he was inside without fail and made sure he had a job and everything set for him when he got out.

3 months after he got out CJ got the call about her mom being killed…

_Dom and CJ rolled around on his bed wrestling. If he wanted to he could have pinned her a long time ago but he thought he'd give her a chance. She managed to get on top of him laughing at him. "I'm the champ" she said tensing her muscles like a body builder. _

_"I let you win" he told her putting his hand under his head and staring up at her. He had missed her so much. 2 years was to long and he was definitely gonna make up for lost time. She stared lovingly back at him. She couldn't believe how much she loved him, it scared her so much but she loved the way he made her feel at the same time. "I love you" he told her. _

_"I love you too" she said leaning down and kissing him as her cell phone rang. _

_"Just ignore it" he told her coming out of the kiss._

_"I cant it might be Jade, she said she'd call me tonight" CJ said reaching over to grab her phone. "You got me" she answered not reading the caller ID. Dom watched her face remembering the first time they met and how things had worked out for them. He saw the pain in her face and her drop the phone on to him shocked. He picked up the phone and talked to the person on the other end. CJ leaped off him and began to pack her bags. _

_"I have to go get Jade, I have to take care of her, I need to be there for her" CJ told Dom once he had hung up the phone.  
  
"I'll come with you" he said. _

And that was it they moved to California, Dom went back a week later for the rest of their things. He had been there a year with her, Leon, Vince, Jesse, Mia and Letty had all moved to California a few months before. Things weren't the same between CJ and Dom; she had to become a completely different person for Jade. She hadn't changed for the worst she just didn't have time for him and that's one thing Dominic Toretto needed, attention, he wasn't getting it from her so he got it from Letty.

"It's in the past Dom" CJ told him.

"but I don't want it to be" he told her taking her hand in his. "I screwed up I know that but I wanna make another go of us" 

"no Dom. There is no us left to make a go of" she told him "we are completely different people now, it wouldn't work and I don't want to try"

"why not?"

"I'm not gonna give you another chance to walk all over my heart Dom, I did it once and I wont make that mistake twice. Letty might put up with it but I wont I better than that, I deserve better than that" she told him. _and I had better than that. _She told herself.

"I know you deserve better than that and that's what I'm gonna give you" He told her.

"No Dom. You hurt me and I just can't forget that, it's not that simple" she said.

"Tell me what I have to do I'll do anything" he pleaded.

"I don't think there is anything you can do" she told him walking to the kitchen and getting them both a Corona.


	7. Jade and Jesse

**CHAPTER 7**

Brian woke to the sound of Roman singing in his living room. "Dude shut up" Brian yelled at him placing a pillow over his own face.

"Dude get up Tej wants us at the garage"

"it's our day off" Brian said coming to his bedroom door.

"he's got loads on needs us in" Roman told him.

"give me 5" Brian said going back in to his room as Roman began singing again.

* * *

Joss entered the kitchen to see CJ over the cooker and Jesse, Vince, Dom, Leon, Jade, Brianna and Mia all tucking in to breakfast. There were countless amounts of toast pilled up on a plate in the middle of the table which they all kept helping themselves too. Joss made her way over to the fridge and got a list of orders as to what they all wanted to drink. Joss laughed but followed orders and bought out the orange juice, Corona's and Pepsi's.

"you look tired" Joss told CJ standing besides her at the cooker watching her turn a few pieces of bacon over in the frying pan.

"I haven't been to bed that's why" CJ whispered to her looking up at her.

"Why?" Joss asked quietly.

"Me and Dom spent the night talking" CJ explained still being quietly.

"Oh god no." Joss said knowing if Dom and CJ had sorted things out then it would only end in him hurting her again. "What about Brian?" Joss asked standing closer to CJ so no one could see her lips.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me Joss, and I don't blame him. And me and Dom talked that was all, didn't kiss, didn't hug, no contact what so ever just talked. We had a lot to sort out" CJ reassured her placing some bacon, sausages, eggs, mushrooms, beans and toast on a plate.

"so no getting back together?" Joss asked raising her eyebrows at her a sceptical look on her face. 

"No. we're friends that's all" CJ told her.

"You'll never be friends and you know it" Joss told her taking her plate and walking in to the living room. CJ watched her exit the room knowing she was right. She and Dom had never been friends and never could be just friends; the moment they met they had wanted one another. And it wasn't long before they were together…

_"You got me" __Leon__ answered his phone standing up straight from under the car bonnet. CJ did the same it must've been where she got it from. _

_"Hey __Leon__" she replied happily "I'm all settled in I'm coming over to see you. Where you at?" she asked. _

_"I'm at the garage" he told her before giving her directions. He hung up the phone and everyone starred at him. _

_"We finally get to meet your niece?" Dom asked him seeing the smile creep across __Leon__'s face. He always talked about CJ and Jade, the team had seen old photos but never actually met them and it was a big day for __Leon__, almost 4 years since he had seen either of them. _

_He always talked to them on the phone, religiously once a week and then maybe more if he felt like it. CJ was moving to L.A from __California__ to go to University so __Leon__ hoped he would see more of her now she was in his town. _

_"on her way now" he chimed his smile growing bigger if it was possible. _

_Sure enough 20 minutes later a black Nissan pulled up and the blonde, tall, slim girl exited the car smiling. She looked around then closed the door and walked towards Leon who had begun to walk towards her. _

_"Man you've grown" he told her hugging her. she laughed at him, without a care in the world. Life was simple. guys, parties, and studying in that order. Life was easy and fun. _

_They walked back in to the garage laughing and smiling with one another. You could tell by the expression on __Leon__'s face that he had missed his only blood relatives. And today he had got them back and nothing made him happier. _

_"guys" __Leon__ called. Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked to the middle of the garage where Leon and CJ stood. "Vince, Jesse, Letty and Dom" __Leon__ said introducing everyone to her pointing at them as he said their names. "guys this is Casey" _

_"it's CJ" CJ corrected him. Leon and her mom where the only people that called her Casey and she hated it. she shook Vince and Jesse's hand and when she came to Letty and offered her hand to her Letty raised her eyebrow at her and chewed her bottom lip as if to say 'these are my boys don't fuck with me or them!'. _

_"behave" Dom growled at Letty. _

_"You behave" she told him before walking off. _

_"I'm Dom" he said taking CJ's hand and shaking it._

_"the legendary Dom I see" CJ said smiling at him. _

_"so you've heard about me" he said returning the smile. _

_"who hasn't?" she asked "I just never heard how cute you are" she told him. _

_"yeah well __Leon__ failed to mention how sexy you are too" _

_"you wanna go get some lunch" __Leon__ asked CJ. _

_"sure where's good around here?" she asked her uncle letting go of Dom's hand. _

_"let's break for lunch guys" Dom called to the rest of the team. _

_"when you told us about her you didn't tell us she was gorgeous" Dom told __Leon__ walking in to Toretto's. _

_"Dom don't even think about it" __Leon__ warned pointing a finger at him "she's 19 and don't need the shit you come with" _

_"I'm only 20 and I won't do anything unless she does fair"? Dom asked. CJ wasn't a shy girl so sure enough she made a move on him and the rest as they say is history. _

CJ finished cooking and washed the dishes with the help of Mia who dried them for her. she dried her hands on the towel then announced she was going for a shower. When she had showered she walked down the stairs to see everyone watching TV.

"Joss can I have a ride to Tej's?" she asked. Joss looked at her over the top of the couch. "he called me he's done with my car I need to go pick it up" she explained knowing Joss was going to ask why.

"I'll take you" Dom told her standing up "I wanna go see him anyway it's been ages since I spoke to him"

"yeah see about Races this weekend" Vince told Dom from the floor.

"you're staying till the weekend?" CJ asked more rudely than she anticipated. 

"yeah" Dom replied "it's your birthday, we wouldn't miss that for the world"

"I'm not doing anything special so there's not much point in staying" CJ told them.

"Don't you want us here?" Jesse asked.

"no of course I do it's just…" CJ began "forget it…Joss will you take me?" CJ asked. 

"I'm taking you" Dom told her.

"Jade will you call Tej tell him I'm on my way over" CJ said. Jade understood what she meant. Warn Brian Dom is on his way over, they both knew it was his day off but just in case. 

"why you gotta tell him?" Dom asked leaving the house with her.

"so he knows to have the car ready" she lied to him.

it was a 30 minute drive to Tej's and 10 minutes in to the journey Dom asked CJ what Mia had said to her last night about Brian. CJ explained the whole can't eat, can't sleep thing.

"I'm really worried about her" Dom expressed his fears "she hasn't been the same since he left. I think the only thing that keeps her going is Brianna. If I ever got my hands on him I swear…" Dom said gritting his teeth.

"what would you do to him if you caught up with him?" CJ asked interested in his answer.

"first of all I'd smash his face in then I'd thank him" Dom said. She looked at him confused he noticed her expression taking his eyes off the road for a second so he explained "he really hurt Mia and I told him he hurts her I'd kill him, and he lied to me, all of us. I'd thank him cause he gave me the keys let me get away, he saved Vince's life not that Vince'd admit it. He chose a side and that's the only reason I'm here today"

"what would you do after you thanked him? take him out for a beer?" CJ laughed.

"I don't know haven't really thought about it just the smashing his face in part" Dom told her.

"You haven't changed one bit" she told him as they pulled up at Tej's garage. CJ scanned the garage looking for Brian but he wasn't in sight which she was thankful for.

* * *

Jade walked down the stairs once she had showered and dressed to see the team in exactly the same place as she had left them. Except now Mia was reading Brianna a book.

"where you going Angel?" Leon asked her seeing her put her favourite pair of Skechers on.

"I was just gonna go for a walk on the beach" she explained to her Uncle.

"I'll come with you" Jesse said standing up and stretching "I need some fresh air"

"Cool" Jade said smiling at him as he crossed the living room to the front door to her.

* * *

"so give me the real low down on what's going on at home?" Jesse asked Jade walking across the beach with her. they had taken the 45 minute drive in silence so he decided to ask her something that would get her attention.

Jade took her attention from the ocean and looked at Jesse "what do you mean?" she asked

"is CJ beating you? making you do all the chores? what?" he joked.

"No everything's fine. We've gotten really close over the past few months, I think she's finally realised I'm not the 9 year old girl that lost her mom anymore. I've grown up; I'm not a stupid little kid anymore"

"that your definitely not" he told her looking her up and down. She blushed knowing her was checking her out. she had always had a crush on Jesse and they had always got along well. Messing around and talking when either one of them needed to talk about something. He was the one that took the time to see how she felt about things when things weren't so good at home, he was the one that was patient enough to let her cry all the tears so could cry and then ask her what was wrong. He was younger than the rest of the team. The same age as Mia 22. so he understood her more.

"Jesse your checking me out" she laughed at him as he shook his head and denied it "yes you are!" she yelled

"I'm not" he said laughing himself.

"oh you so are" she told him pushing him off balance. 

"your so in for it" he told her before chasing her around the beach. They had been running for nearly 15 minutes when Jesse doubled over in pain holding his chest. Gasping for breathe. Jade ran to his side as he fell on to the sand on his side.

"Jesse?" she asked panicking "what's wrong? Jesse?" Jesse quickly turned over and pinned Jade down

"Sucker!" he told her.

"you prick I thought something was really wrong" she said punching him in the arm before he could grab her arm to hold her down. She struggled to break lose as Jesse began to tickle her sides making her giggle and scream laughing. She managed to roll him off her and pin him down. "now who's the sucker?" she asked. He looked in to her eyes, and swore to himself he saw her soul. He had the urge to kiss her so he leaned up and kissed her. to his surprise and pleasure she kissed him back.

* * *

"you tell him?" Roman asked CJ whilst Dom spoke to Tej a few yards away.

"no I'm taking Mia over there tonight" CJ explained. "where is he? Ain't it your day off?"

"when he got Jade's message he split told Tej to call him when Dom's gone" Roman explained watching Dom walk towards them.

"Roman, Dom, Dom, Roman" CJ introduced them.

Dom nodded his hello then asked "you the guy who helped Spilner get Carter Verone?"

"Who's Spilner?" Roman asked him.

"Brian"

"yeah I am got a problem with that?" Roman asked standing his ground. 

"You a cop too?" Dom asked. CJ laughed. Roman a cop that was hilarious, apart from Dom there was no one she knew that hated cops more.

"Fuck no are you?" Roman asked.

"What'd you get out of it?" Dom asked Roman. "What did you gain from helping him out?"

"a clean record" Roman explained he wasn't gonna tell him about the cash they stole, that was between Brian and him and it would go to the grave with both of them. 

"I'll speak to ya later" CJ told Roman kissing him on the cheek before walking away from him with Dom.

"Yo Dom" Roman called. CJ and Dom both turned to look back at Roman.

"You gained something too" Roman told him. "Check your team's records and I think you'll find Brian saved your asses twice" he said holding up his two middle fingers at him. Dom just stared at him then continued to walk away. "Laters" Roman called after them.

* * *

Jesse and Jade continued their walk across the beach holding hands as if they had been a couple for years talking about anything and everything. She explained to him about how she had met Chris first night of the races.

"So who's was the winning car that you got out of?" Jesse asked.

"Just a friend of CJ's" she told him realising she had said the wrong thing.

"He good?" Jesse inquired. If the team were going to race at the weekend he had to know what there competition was even if it wasn't much competition when Dom showed up.

"Yeah best around here" Jade explained.

"Will he be at races?"

"Not sure he might have stuff on, he isn't at all of them" Jade explained.

Jesse laughed "he's dating CJ ain't he?" he laughed again at her. She wasn't very good at lying.

"yeah, well no…I'm not sure anymore" she told him "but don't tell D or anyone" Jade was the only one that could get away with calling Dom, D, he hated it but liked to keep in Jade's good graces for CJ's sake. When he moved to California to help CJ with Jade she hated him and made it really clear. So they were always bickering or throwing sly remarks at one another so they just made nice for CJ's sake. Jade knew being called D pissed him off so she did it every chance she got. "How did you know?"

"you can't lie for shit" he told her. 

"Jess?" Jade asked getting to his car.

"Yeah?" he asked opening the passenger door.

"Are we gonna tell the team about…?" she didn't know whether to say 'us' or 'us kissing' so she left it there and let him answer.

"Not for now. Let's just keep it quiet for awhile" he told her. She smiled relieved he felt the same. She wasn't ready to face a grilling from CJ, Dom and Leon so it was for the best.

She knew CJ wouldn't really say much to her just tell her to be careful. But Dom and Leon would tell Jesse how wrong it was, how she was to young and what not but for now they could just take it easy.


	8. Mia and Brian CJ and Roman

**CHAPTER 8**

CJ entered the house followed by a confused Dom. The half hour journey back to the house he hadn't said a word obviously deep in thought thinking about what Roman had said to him.

"Where's Jesse?" Dom asked looking around the living room and finding him absent.

"He's at the beech with Jade" Vince told him "what's up?"

"I need his brains" Dom explained sitting on the couch. Jesse was the only one who could use a computer so if Dom wanted to get to the bottom of this he would have to wait for Jesse to come back.

"Mia around?" CJ asked the guys.

"out back with Brianna" Leon told her. CJ walked through the kitchen and saw Mia and Brianna playing with Snipes in the back yard. Brianna was laughing at Snipes jumping around and chasing the ball every time Mia would throw it for him. She took a deep breath and held back her tears. She was about to hand over the man she loved to someone she hardly even knew anymore. But she had to do; it was the right thing to do.

CJ walked in to the garden getting the attention of Mia as the door closed behind her. "You ok?" Mia asked her "you look scared"

"I'm fine. I just…I gotta talk to you" CJ began sighing. She sat on the table part of the picnic bench that was against the house. Mia sent Brianna inside with Snipes and told her to go beat up Uncle Dom, Brianna was more than happy to oblige. Mia sat besides CJ on the table staring at her as she sat down.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Don't yell or scream but I know where Brian is" CJ told her quickly not knowing any other way to say it. Mia's eyes widened and tears filled them. CJ didn't know whether they were happy or sad tears so she continued "he's here in Miami. I know him he comes in to Lou's every morning for breakfast. Anyway he knows the teams here and he doesn't want to face them but he wants to see you and you need to tell him about Brianna"

Mia grabbed CJ and pulled her in to a hug. Squeezing her as hard as she could without stopping her friend from breathing. "But you can't tell Dom or anyone. He wants to see you and you only"

"I'm not stupid I don't want Dom to get his hands on him" Mia told her smiling.

"I'll take you round there about 6 tonight so we need an excuse to escape just me and you" the back door flung open to reveal a gleeful Jade standing at the top of the stairs.

"CJ can I talk with you?" Jade asked her sister smiling from ear to ear.

"Sure just give us five more minutes" CJ told her

"I'll be inside then" Jade told her skipping in to the house again. CJ laughed at her sister then took her attention from the back door and back to Mia.

"We'll tell the Team that I'm taking you out to catch up. Some girly time. We'll get Jade to look after Brianna." CJ told her plastering on a fake smile to hide the fact that her heart was breaking. "Don't worry I wont be around. I've gotta go see Roman so I'll be there, you can just call me when you're done"

"Thank you" Mia told her.

"Don't sweat it anything for a friend" CJ said getting off the bench and walking in to the house.

Mia followed trying to hide her fear and excitement. She had thought about this day for so long. She imagined how the conversation would go. How she would tell him she had had his daughter, she had rehearsed it so many times in her head now the time was here she didn't know what she was going to say. They had so much to talk about and she didn't think one night would be enough so CJ and she would need to 'escape' more than once this week. Unless Brian was ready to face the team?

"Where's Jade?" CJ asked entering the kitchen to see Dom, Leon and Vince leaning over Jesse who was sat at the table with his laptop pushing buttons. Leon pointed upstairs too occupied with the computer than his niece.

"Thanks" she said chuckling as she left the room. She climbed the stairs and heard Black Eyed Peas – Let's Get Retarded coming from Jade's room, her singing at full volume along with the record.

Jade sat on her bed as the door opened noticing it was CJ. "So what's up?" CJ asked her.

"You know you always tell me everything happens for a reason?" Jade asked her climbing off the bed to close the door so no one else could hear her if they walked passed.

"Yeah" CJ replied watching her close the door then walk back and sit on the bed.

"Well I know what the reason is that Chris attacked me?" She told her sister. CJ looked confused and waited for her to carry on "Chris attacked me so I'd call Leon and they would come here and me and Jesse could kiss" Jade had to tell someone. She couldn't keep it to herself she was to excited.

"Are you serious?" CJ asked.

"Deadly" Jade said.

"God Jade" CJ groaned standing up "do you realise what the guys will do to him if they find out?"

"He's gonna talk to Leon privately and sort it out with him" Jade explained "everything will be fine"

"No Jade it wont. Your 16 and Jesse's 22 you saw how mad Leon was that you were out with an 18 year old imagine how mad he'll get now?"

"But he knows Jesse, he knows he'll treat me well and he knows he'll take care of me" Jade tried to stand up for her and Jesse but knew CJ was right too.

"And what happens when they go back to Mexico?" CJ asked.

"I can go with them for the summer or Jesse can stay here" Jade said. CJ began pacing up and down the room trying to figure out what planet her sister lived on cause it obviously wasn't this one. "Aren't you happy for me?" Jade asked her.

"of course I am. You've liked Jesse for years but I just don't want you to get your hopes up that your gonna be together cause it could all blow up in your face"

* * *

Leon walked through the kitchen to get himself and the rest of the team a corona each. CJ was sat at the kitchen table with papers in front of her and a calculator punching equations in to it then writing them down.

"What you doing?" Leon asked her going to the fridge.

"I do Tej's paperwork for him, make everything looks legal and shit. He's good at making the money just not a keeping a record of it so I do it for him" CJ explained not looking up from the paperwork.

"He pay you?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. It's a little extra that always goes to good use" CJ explained jotting things down on a piece of paper that Leon noticed had lots of large numbers written on it. "Jesse found what you were looking for yet?" CJ asked him.

"no he said they've made things harder to get in to so he's still doing his thing trying to figure it out" Leon told her. "You can really make shit look legit just by doing paperwork?" he asked pulling the tops off the Corona's.

"Yeah it's just a case of changing an illegal exhaust to a standard one it's all words and numbers really" CJ explained

"You should go out man" Leon told her.

"you know what your right" she told him looking up for the first time and looking over at the clock on the wall. It read 5.40. "I'll take Mia out. We can catch up"

CJ gathered the papers and things together and placed them in a folder. Leon entered the living room calling to Mia that CJ was taking her out. CJ changed from her around the house outfit (baggy pants and a big t-shirt) to a pair of low jeans and a tank top. She grabbed her car keys and told Dom he would need to move his car so CJ could get off the drive. Dom and CJ exited the house CJ calling to Mia that she would meet her in the car.

Dom reversed his car off the drive and CJ followed in her Skyline. Dom drove back on to the drive and then began to walk down the path to CJ's car but Mia came bounding past him "bye bro" She said getting in to the car.

"Later" he said watching them drive away.

* * *

"How long now?" Mia asked for the 100th time in the last five minutes. CJ didn't answer her this time. She knew they were ten minutes away from Brian's, CJ had already drove around the block three times cause Mia wasn't ready to see him again. But this time she wasn't giving her a choice CJ wanted this over and done with just as much as Mia if not more. Delaying it was just making things worse; CJ stopped the car outside Brian's place.

"You gotta do this Mia, if not for Brianna for you and Brian" CJ told her turning off the cars engine.

"Your right" Mia said taking a deep breath "I gotta do this" she added before exiting the car. She leaned down to look in the car as CJ started the engine again. "What time you coming back for me?"

"Give me a call whenever your ready I'll be at Roman's it's like five minutes away" CJ explained.

"Ok thanks for this CJ I owe you big time" Mia told her. _You'll never know_ CJ thought to herself. She just smiled at her. She closed the door and walked towards the house. Brian came to the front door and watched as Mia walked towards him. He motioned for her to enter the house as she got besides him he watched CJ as she screeched the wheels and drove off.

* * *

CJ pulled up outside Roman's house and got out of the car almost running up the path to his door locking the car with her fob as she knocked on the door. Roman answered a minute later. "You alone?" she asked

"Yeah" he replied. She leaped on his kissing him closing the door with her foot as she entered the house.

* * *


	9. Brian Finds Out

**CHAPTER 9**

Roman fed CJ a strawberry laughing at her as she almost dropped it out of her mouth. She had had a few Budweiser's and was getting a little drunk. She seemed to forget everything that was going on and just let go acting 16 again. Flirting and messing around. Roman understood why she would want to forget so didn't mention it and just messed around with her.

The front door closed. Roman and CJ walked out of the kitchen to investigate. Mia and Brian were stood at the door talking quietly. Brian looked up to see CJ in Roman's shirt and Roman in just his boxers and understood what had gone on between the two of them.

"Mia, Roman, Roman, Mia" CJ introduced them ignoring the angered look on Brian's face. "I better go put my clothes on" CJ added walking up the stairs.

"Mia your gonna have to drive her home" Roman told her "she's drank way to much"

"I'll go wait in the car for her so she can't argue with me" Mia said "you know where her keys are?"

"Here" Roman told her picking them up from the floor.

"You two were obviously busy" Mia laughed before leaving the house.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?" Brian asked as Mia closed the door and CJ walked down the stairs.

"Keep your fucking voice down!" CJ told him. "And it's pretty obvious what's going on here"

"So what you've been screwing him behind my back for the last 6 months?" Brian asked as CJ reached the bottom step. CJ looked at Roman.

"Go" he told her "I'll sort this out" he added. CJ pulled the door open and went to walk out.

"Oh by the way Brian. If you haven't figured it out it's over between us" CJ told him before closing the door.

* * *

CJ got in to the passenger side of her car. Mia looked over at her to see the tears streaming down her face. "Don't ask" CJ told Mia before she could say a word. 

Mia drove them home telling CJ about what her and Brian had talked back and told her he would be coming over tomorrow to talk to the team. CJ wasn't really listening she had her head on the window remembering all the things her and Brian had done in the first 6 months of their relationship. Knowing it was never going to be like that again, she was never going to be that happy again.

* * *

"Brian man calm down" Roman told him. Brian had been shouting insults at Roman for nearly ten minutes now. Roman had ignored him and just got two bottles of Budweiser out of his fridge and handed Brian one. 

"No man we've been broke up five minutes and your already screwing her probably been doing it behind my back for that last 6 months!"

"No I haven't and you were just screwing Mia!" Roman told him. Brian grew quiet. "She's my piece of ass, as you and Tej put it" Roman explained. Roman would go in to work with his 'I got laid' smile on and Brian and Tej would always ask who it was. Roman would never tell them who the girl was so Tej and Brian had named her his 'piece of ass'.

"She's the girl you've been screwing for like 6 years?" Brian asked frowning.

"Yeah" Roman told him. "And we weren't doing it while you were together I swear man". Brian believed him, he knew that whenever Roman or his 'piece of ass' had a partner they cooled off and didn't do anything till they were both single again.

"I can't believe she's the girl" Brian told him. "I mean I knew you guys have always been close but not that close"

"Why do you think me and Jade are so close?" Roman asked "its cause I was always round there. Think about it man and it will all fall in to place"

* * *

"The first time was just after Dom left" CJ explained to Mia. Mia had asked what the deal with her and Roman was and CJ had begun to explain the whole 'ring and ride' situation. Ring and Ride was what she liked to call it and that's what it was she'd ring him then ride him. "I was really upset and couldn't cope with it all. Roman helped me out, looked after Jade when I needed sometime off, picked her up from school, helped me out with the bills, everything he was great. someone had tried to break in so I asked Roman if he'd stop over he did one thing led to another and all that shit and we ended up in bed, been going back ever since" CJ told her as they pulled up outside CJ's house. 

"Doesn't it piss you off if he goes with someone else?" Mia asked her closing the car door as they both walked up the path towards the house.

"I know he sleeps with other woman and it's cool, I don't own him and he don't own me. But I always know he'll be coming back to me."

* * *

"She say anything about me?" Brian asked. 

Roman had explained how it first happened between them and the situation now. Brian had understood and calmed down. He was still angry that his friend and his girlfriend well ex girlfriend had kept something like this from him. But Roman had told him that they didn't keep it a secret they just didn't feel what they did was anyone else's business and it wasn't. What CJ and Roman did was between them!

"You want the truth?" Roman asked him. He nodded yes, cautiously not really sure if he wanted to hear the truth or if he wanted him to lie. "She said it was over. That she can't give you what you want"

"What does she mean can't give me what I want?" Brian asked confused.

"In the long run…" Roman began "It's complicated with her" he sighed.

"Rome I've been lied to, told I got a kid, lost someone I love in the space of two days and I'm probably gonna die tomorrow so cut the shit and tell me!" Brian said angrily but not raising his voice.

"You want kids right?" Roman asked. Brian nodded yes again. "She can't have kids. She tells everyone that she caught Dom cheating on her and she did. When she was like 2 months pregnant with his kid at the time…she refused to be with him when he had cheated on her so she had an abortion. She got an infection and had to have an operation thingy and now she can't have kids" Roman told Brian. He knew it wasn't his place to tell him but Brian had been through a lot the past few days and he didn't need to be lied to anymore.

Brian looked shocked he thought he knew CJ but now he realised he didn't know much about her at all. And that hurt him he was in love with some he barely even knew. "You sort things out with Mia?" Roman asked not liking the look of pain in his friend's eyes; he wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah, we're gonna try and make it work" Brian told his friend. "I'm going over tomorrow at 11 to face the team"

"Is that what you want? To make it work I mean?"

"I don't really have a choice. She's got my kid man. I'm not gonna run from my responsibilities, I'm not gonna turn in to my dad" Brian told him.

"You don't have to be with Mia you can just see your kid"

"What am I supposed to do Rome? See my kid and date CJ I think Dom will have something to say about that."

"Toretto don't own her Brian she can do what she wants"

"She don't want me Rome, I gotta face it whatever me and CJ had is long gone"

**A/N**: SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT AT LEAST IT'S AN UPDATE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?


	10. We Know Where Brian Is

**A/N: **RiNgLeS thanks for you review. I know that you want CJ and Brian to be together but there is something in chapter 12 that you might like!

Thanks to everyone else that has reviewed I really appreciate it keep em coming!

I'm so sad I'm all excited about something I've wrote got butterflies in my tummy and everything! hangs her head in shame

Anyway gonna be a few days before there is another update so just wanna let you know about something's that are coming up!

There is a double date, but who? And how will it go?

Jesse and Chris (the guy that attacked Jade) have a confrontation! Will the team figure out what is going on with Jesse and Jade?

Jade wants to find her Dad will she find him? how will CJ react?

Again that engagement is coming up but who? And what will everyone think?

Anyway to the point…

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"Where have you two been?" Joss threw at them as the door opened. CJ had barely walked in to the house before Joss was asking the question.

"We went out to catch up I told you" CJ told Joss walking in to the house properly so Mia could get in also.

"I've been calling your cell phone" Joss told her "why didn't you answer?"

"I was busy" CJ told her.

"Lou has been calling all night you were supposed to be at work" Joss told her.

"FUCK!" CJ shouted "I totally forgot he asked me to do overtime"

"well you wont be doing any overtime from now on he fired you" Joss explained. CJ didn't look shocked. She knew she was on her final warning. She had been late everyday for the last 6 months and was always too tired to do her job properly. Lou in some way had done her a favour. The hours weren't suitable to her life so now she could get a job that would allow her to race whenever she needed too. All she had to do now was find a job somewhere else.

"where are the guys?" Mia asked.

"been having a team meeting in the kitchen for like the past half hour. V keeps raising his voice so it's something he's not happy about" Joss told Mia.

"Was Brianna ok?" Mia asked.

"good as gold. Went to sleep straight away, she was great. Jade fell to sleep with her" Joss explained. Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse walked from the kitchen. V, Leon and Jesse sat down on the couch as Dom walked over to CJ and stood in front of her.

"We all need to talk" Dom said. Mia, Joss and CJ all took seats in the living room not questioning him or moaning at him, his expression said it was serious so they weren't going to argue. Dom stood in the middle of the room so everyone could see him. CJ noticed Vince had an irritated look on his face. "our records are clean" Dom announced "Jesse managed to get in the police files and we don't have any convictions, warrants for our arrests, parking tickets nothing, it's gone, its like we don't exist"

"Wow" Mia said standing up "that's great" she added hugging him.

"we know Brian did it…" Dom began again "and we all think it's about time Brianna got to meet her dad. Jesse found out that he was last seen here in California and I know CJ knows some people who can track him down" Dom told Mia. Her face had lit up, she was so happy. She had got her man back and now Dom wanted him around too this was turning in to a pretty perfect day.

"we already know where he is" Mia told them all. "CJ knew him she took me there tonight that's where I've been with Brian telling him about Brianna he's coming over tomorrow to sort things out with you guys" Mia managed to get it all out in one breath her excitement had got the better of her.

"Really?" Dom asked looking at CJ. CJ looked away knowing the 'you questioned my authority' look. CJ knew Dom would have something to say to her later.

"Yeah" Mia said almost jumping up and down not being able to contain her exhilaration any more. Mia explained to the team what she had said to Brian and his reaction to having a kid, which was a good one as far as Mia was concerned. CJ left the room when Mia informed them all that it had been like they had never been apart. Joss followed her in to the kitchen as CJ took a beer from the fridge and drank most of its contents in one go.

"You ok?" Joss asked her.

"Yeah" CJ said "I'm fine, just glad to see Mia happy for a change"

"Even if it means your not?" Joss asked.

"I'm happy" CJ lied "I'm great. And even if I wasn't, it wouldn't matter cause there's nothing I can do about it now, he caught me with Rome"

"What" Joss asked. Joss and Jade knew what went on between Roman and CJ. At first they didn't approve but they got use to. They still didn't approve but Roman was good to all of them so they didn't say anything to CJ.

"I wasn't gonna sit there while she was talking to Brian so I went to see Rome. Brian bought Mia round, I was wearing Roman's shirt and Rome wasn't wearing much of anything. I left Roman to explain" CJ told her taking the last swig of her Corona.

"could this be anymore screwed up?" Joss asked.

"You do realise you just cursed me right?" CJ said "if this was a movie it would cut to the scene where this gets more messed up" she said as she sat at the kitchen table. Joss laughed before leaving the kitchen to go to bed. Mia was still telling the guys about Brian to the dismay of Vince. CJ had begun to do Tej's books again. She hadn't finished them and needed to check over them. She hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights so she decided she would do them now.

"So that goes there and that makes that right" CJ told herself out loud. She always spoke to herself when she was concentrating on something.

"night CJ" Mia said popping her head in to the kitchen

"Night" CJ told her looking up

"Thanks for tonight" Mia said. CJ didn't reply she smiled at her then went back to her books. CJ didn't notice Dom enter the kitchen and go to the fridge. She was too busy doing Tej's paperwork; she often went in to a little world of her own.

"You wanna tell me what you were playing at?" Dom asked. CJ jumped at the sound of his voice. She got up from her chair and went to the coffee machine pouring herself another mug. She ignored his question and went back to the table. "ANSWER ME!" he bellowed at her.

"She's 22 Dom with a kid it's about time you realised she doesn't need your permission to go to the toilet!" CJ told him not looking up from the books.

"You have no idea how it could have turned out between them she could have ended up getting more hurt than she already is!" Dom said sitting at the table.

"you can't protect her from everything Dom! On the way over there she was so nervous and scared and it wasn't cause she was going to see him it was because she hadn't asked you how she should tell him, or the exact words she should say!" CJ said. She was exaggerating he didn't control her life; he simply guided her to do the right thing in his eyes. "She's a smart, kind, sweet woman Dom and you need to let her do her own thing now. she has a kid to take care of and she cant keep running to you every time something goes wrong its not good for her." she said once he didn't reply "she handled the situation well and she sorted it out, she's gotta do it on her own now Dom so let her!"

"I just worry about her" Dom told CJ. Everything she had just said to him was correct exaggerated and not put in the nicest way but correct.

"And I worry about Jade, but we're not always gonna be around to worry about them!"

"So where were you while they were talking?" Dom inquired. CJ hoped he wouldn't have thought to ask the question but he had and now she had to come up with an answer.

"A friends" CJ told him continuing with the books.

"a male friend?" Dom asked. CJ wished he would just ask the real question he wanted to ask, was she sleeping with someone?

"Yes Dom a male friend and yes I'm sleeping with him" she said knowing what his next question would be. He didn't ask who it was, he didn't want to know cause he knew if she had told him he would probably hunt him down and kill him. If he couldn't have her he didn't want anyone else to.

* * *

Jesse and Jade stood in the kitchen leaning against the back door kissing. It was 8.15 AM. Jesse had heard Jade get up, knowing it was her because she told Snipes to stop crying to go in to Mia's and Brianna's temporary room. He got up 5 minutes later so no one got suspicious if they heard him. if he had jumped out of bed the second he heard her get up then someone would think something was going on. 

"you wanna do something today?" Jade asked him coming out of the kiss.

"I can't. Brian's coming round to see the Team I'm needed here to stop Vince from killing him" Jesse told her. "but we'll do something later I promise" he added kissing her again. They heard someone walk down the stairs and quickly parted Jesse pretending he had began to make himself a bowl of cereal and Jade pretending to let Snipes out of the back door.

"Could you two be anymore obvious?" CJ asked walking in to the kitchen. "if you don't want anyone to find out I suggest that you don't have big stupid grins on your faces when someone walks in the room!"

"You know?" Jesse asked looking at Jade.

"yeah and if I didn't I would have figured it out by now" CJ told him.

The rest of the team slowly emerged from their pits one by one Vince being the last to show his face at 10.15. CJ had showered and dressed by this time. "CJ can I borrow some deodorant" Mia asked walking to CJ's room after knocking on the door.

"Sure" CJ told her handing her a blue can.

"Mmmmm this is really nice" Mia told her after spraying it.

"I love it, it's my favourite. Don't go anywhere without a can" CJ told her

"we packed in such a hurry I didn't think the bring more mine just ran out"

"no troubles I've always got at least two cans of the stuff" CJ walked down the stairs leaving Mia to continue dressing herself and Brianna. "I'm going to see Tej I'll be back later" CJ announced to the team who were all sat watching TV. That's all they seemed to do since they had arrived watch TV and drink beer. I guess it was cause there wasn't much more they could do till races tonight.

"you not sticking around to see the brawl?" Vince asked watching her put her trainers on.

"there wont be a brawl" Dom growled at him.

"any blood in my house and you will all be on your hands and knees scrubbing it off" CJ told them.

"You going out?" Mia asked walking down the stars behind Brianna. CJ explained she had to go see Tej to give him his books back then go look for a job.

"please stay" Mia said walking over to her. "I could really do with the support"

"I gotta get these back to Tej" CJ holding up the books "you will be fine, these guys will behave. And you gotta do it on your own sooner or later"

"your right. But if you can make it…" Mia trailed off.

"I'll come back as soon as I can" CJ told he before leaving the house.

* * *

Brian woke and didn't recognise where he was then he remember him and Roman had had a bit to drink so he crashed at Rome's. then he remembered he had to go face the team today. He dressed then walked down stairs. Roman was sat playing Burnout 3 Takedown on his newly bought Playstation 2. 

"Compliments of Carter Verone" Roman told Brian holding up the control pad. Brian laughed.

"Why you up and dressed so early?" Brian asked him.

"Figured you'd need some moral support today or some muscle depending on how it goes" Roman told him. Brian looked at him for second trying to read his expression, Roman only ever thought about number one, so this was new to Brian. Roman helped his mates out when they asked but he never did it voluntarily.

"You feel like shit about CJ don't you?" Brian asked his friend who had now turned off the Playstation.

"Yeah" Roman admitted walking in to the kitchen to get his car keys.

"Don't man its understandable I get it, she needs you" Brian told him, Roman looked confused walking out of the kitchen "she wouldn't keep coming back if she didn't"

"you ready?" Roman asked him pointing towards the door.

"As I'll ever be" Brian told him leaving the house followed by Roman.

* * *

"now she's gone" Leon said looking at Jade as CJ closed the front door. "what's going on about her birthday tomorrow?" he asked. 

"we are throwing her a surprise birthday party at Tej's club" Jade explained "8 pm, everyone who is anyone will be there! We just need a way to get here there and give us all chance to get ready without her knowing what's going on"

"I'll take her out" Dom said quickly before anyone else could come up with an idea. "I'll take her for a meal about 6, and then we can head over towards the club, I'll tell her I gotta see Tej about something"

"Cool that's that then" Jade said smiling, her plan was falling in to place.

someone knocked on the door Mia held her breath as Dom walked across the living room to answer it.

"Brian" Dom said.


	11. Left Alone

**CHAPTER 11**

CJ walked out of the house towards her car that was the last of 6 cars parked on the drive. Brian and Roman pulled up just as she was opening her door to get in.

"Come to back him up?" CJ asked Roman.

"Yeah just in case ya know" Roman told her.

"Dom's already warned every one that no one is to touch you" CJ said looking at Brian. "V might disobey him but I doubt it…you got nothing to worry about your back in their good graces"

"You not sticking around?" Brian asked her.

"got things to do and I don't need or want to see the big reunion!" she explained

"Can we talk?" Brian asked walking towards her car and holding the door open so she couldn't close it once she had got in. "tonight will you come round my place so we can talk"

"What's there to say Brian?" CJ said looking up at him "we're over that's it, over and done with, we don't have anything to talk about"

"How about the first time we said we love each other it's over. What about that huh? You can't say you love me then just walk away" he said raising his voice.

"We don't have a choice Brian!" she said reaching his level of angry and volume. "You have a kid in there and your Childs mother loves you and wants to be with you and even if you don't in order to see your kid you have to keep her sweet and being with me isn't going to do that. Deal with it Brian cause it's over I wont say it again!" CJ said before pulling the door closed smashing him in the back with it. She screeched out of the drive and drove away.

* * *

Brian knocked on the door and held his breath till it opened "Brian" Dom said opening the door. Brian and Roman walked in to the house seeing everyone was sat in the living room. He couldn't see a little girl anywhere so he figured Jade or Joss must have her somewhere out of the way in case things got nasty. 

Vince growled at Brian seeing him for the first time since the last heist and he wanted to pounce on him and beat the living day lights out of him but the whole 'don't bite the hand that feeds you' thing popped up in his head so he kept his cool and remained seated. Brian noticed the death stare he was getting so he held his own, ready for anything.

Jesse and Leon nodded their greeting to Brian "glad to see you made it" Brian said looking at Jesse.

"Thanks" Jesse said.

"V don't you have something to say" Mia said nudging him from her seat besides him. Vince looked at her and didn't say a word Mia now receiving the death stare as well. "Brian saved your life" she added

"He wouldn't have needed to save my life if he hadn't have lied to us" Vince said looking at Brian again.

"Oh so if Brian wasn't a cop that truck driver wouldn't have blew a whole in your side!" Dom said looking at Vince. "Brian was there and he helped you, he didn't have to. He let me go, he wiped our records for us, we owe our lives to him" Dom said. Brian was shocked to hear Dom stand up for him, but then he remember where he had heard them words before 'they owe their lives to you', CJ. When Brian had explained everything to her that is what she had said so she had clearly been talking to Dom about not killing Brian.

* * *

CJ pulled up at Tej's garage and got out of her car. He noticed her pull up so stopped what he was doing under the hood of someone's Honda. "Hey baby girl" he said as she got closer to him.

"hi babe" she kissed him on the cheek. "I got the books done; you took quite a lot last month,"

"I love it when you bring me good news" he told her.

"I'm glad your in a good mood cause I need a favour" CJ began smiling sweetly at him he looked at her with a sceptical look but let her continue "I need you to find someone for me"

"who?" he asked

"Letty" CJ told him, he was shocked, CJ hated Letty with a passion. "Don't give me that look. She deserves to know that she can go home if she wants to. She can go back to L.A her record is clean and she should know that"

"I'll do my best" he explained

"just let me know when you've got something" CJ explained.

"Got anything that could help?" he asked

"She's got family in New York I think maybe try there first?" CJ told him.

* * *

Brian watched Brianna run around the garden with Jade. Mia and Brian had escaped the interrogation and decided to have some alone time. Roman had left after making sure Brian was going to be ok.

The 'reunion' had gone a lot better than Brian had expected. Vince still wanted to rip his heart out but Dom would have a word with him and he would do as he was told. Jesse and Leon where their usual sit on the fence selves. Jesse was to busy playing Playstation to put his two cents in. Brian had been at the house all day nearly.

Brian was shocked to see how much Brianna looked like both her parents she had his eyes and nose but the rest was Mia. Her hair, thin arms and legs, she was so cute. Mia had told Brianna who Brian was and immediately she had jumped in to his arms calling him 'Daddy'. Mia explained to him that she had told Brianna all about him and that she had seen a picture of him, the only picture Mia had of Brian.

"You're all covered in grease, but I guess we'll have plenty of pictures soon" Mia said happily placing her arms around his waist.

"Yeah I guess" Brian told her putting his arms around her again. The back door opened CJ stood at the top of the stairs.

"hey" Mia said smiling at her.

"Hi" CJ said looking at Brian and Mia in one another's arms.

"You get everything sorted?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. Tej gave me a job at the garage, I'm his receptionist. Answering the phone, doing the books, taking payments for the cars all that shit. We don't know why we hadn't thought of it sooner." CJ explained.

"isn't that where you work?" Mia asked Brian

"yeah we're now colleagues" CJ said sarcastically smiling at him as Mia ran over to Brianna who had begun to cry because she had fallen over. "Jade are you going to races tonight?" CJ asked what she had come in to the garden for.

"Hell yeah. Dom's racing I wouldn't miss that for the world" Jade said to her sister.

"cool. Mia I'll look after Brianna tonight if you want" CJ told her

"You not going to the races?" Brian asked.

"no, I'm not in the mood for it and its not like I will be making any money" CJ said "and a race is no place for a baby so this way you and Mia get to spend some quality time together"

"well in that case I'm gonna go get ready" Mia said kissing Brian before running in to the house.

"I'ma leave you two alone" Jade said going to walk up the stairs.

"No don't" Brian said "the guys will get suspicious" she turned on her heels and went back to playing with Brianna and Snipes. "Why are you doing this?" Brian asked her.

"doing what?"

"Making nice with Mia, doing everything for her so you don't have to be around me or both of us together"

"oh I'm sorry if me finding this hard a little hard is inconveniencing you" CJ said.

"Way to use a big word" Jade said across the garden. Brian and CJ looked at her she held her hands up surrendering.

"Brian look your with who you should be with and that's all that matters now. We're friends and that's all we can be"

"I don't want to be just your friend" He told her.

"GOD!" CJ sighed raising her voice she realised what she had done so lowered her tone "why do you insist on making this harder! You don't have a choice Brian, Brianna made that choice for you" CJ said before walking in to the house and bumping in to Dom.

"Wow slow down" He said "Mia said your not coming to races tonight"

"Yeah I don't feel up to it" She told him

"Come on I want you there please" he pleaded. She shook her head, no, "please baby I really want you there, it will be like old times"

"FOR FUCK SAKES DOM, NO" CJ shouted before walking past him and running up the stairs. She wanted to be alone.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Dom asked as Jade entered the house from the yard followed by Brian, Brianna and Snipes.

"Guess she don't like to talk to cheating scum" Jade threw at him. He gritted his teeth but wanted to give her a mouthful; it had already been a long day with Brian's return so he bit his tongue and ignored her. He decided he should go and talk to CJ see what was wrong but Jade stopped him telling him that if CJ wanted him to talk to her she wouldn't have ran up stairs in the first place.

* * *

"You ok?" Jade asked closing CJ's bedroom door. She was lying down on her bed holding a pillow staring at the ceiling tears streaming down her face. 

"Yeah you know me tough as nails and all that shit" she replied

"It isn't fair on Mia ya know" Jade told her, CJ looked at her "Brian doesn't want to be with her, it's not fair on either of them. It would just be easier for everyone if you two were together"

"Jade don't I'm sick of people telling me how it should be, Roman, Brian, Tej, Joss maybe this isn't how it should be but this is how it is and I have to face that"

"Wait here" Jade said before getting off the bed and leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later running across the landing back in to CJ's room. She closed the door behind her again and pulled the envelope from under her shirt that she had been hiding. She handed it to CJ, she looked at Jade for a second waiting for her to explain and when she didn't CJ turned the envelope over ripped it open and unfolded the letter:

**_CJ, _**

**_I can't believe we've been together for 6 months now, it's gone so fast and it has been the best 6 months of my life. _**

**_You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me want to be a better person and you let me be myself. I sometimes think I loved you before I met you, your everything I've ever wanted and needed. You'll always be in my heart I'll never love anyone like I love you. _**

**_I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So…_**

CJ looked up at Jade as if to ask 'where is the rest of the letter'? "He's supposed to come in now with this" Jade said reaching in to her pocket to pull out a small ring box. CJ took it off her and opened the box to reveal the most gorgeous ring. It was white gold band with 5 diamonds in it. "I guess he isn't going to do it now he's back with Mia" Jade told her.

"I guess not" CJ said sadly. She wasn't going to cry she had done enough of that over men and she was sick of it. It was time to be strong no matter what happened.

"I was supposed to hide it under your pillow while he took you out tomorrow" Jade explained the plan to her.

"CJ" Mia said knocking on the bedroom door then just walking in. CJ threw the letter under her pillow quickly but didn't have time to dispose of the ring. "Nice" she said looking at the ring.

"It's an early birthday present off me" Jade said quickly, she could see CJ was dumbstruck so jumped in to save her "you know me I'm not one for big scenes"

"This must have set you back a bit" she said taking the ring out of CJ's hand.

"I've been saving for a real long time" Jade sighed.

"put it on lets see it" Mia said handing her the ring back.

"I cant I got sensitive skin I will buy a chain and put it on that" CJ explained. Mia asked if she could borrow one of CJ's tops and once she had decided which one she would like to wear she left the room leaving Jade and CJ alone again CJ put the ring on her engagement finger "it would have been nice" she said tears welling up in her eyes. "Maybe for once I would have been happy, with the man I love, but its me remember I'm not supposed to be happy" CJ said taking the ring off and placing it back in to the box.

"You are supposed to be happy and you will be" Jade told her.

"I doubt it babe I really doubt it. How can I be happy when the guy I wanna be with is with someone else?" she sighed standing up and putting the ring in her pocket "I gotta apologise to Dom" she added before leaving the room.

CJ walked in to the kitchen to find Dom and Brian talking whilst Brianna ate a packet or crisps at the table and Joss making coffee. "Can we talk?" CJ asked looking at Dom. Brian nodded and took Brianna in to the next room with him. CJ looked at Joss waiting for her to leave, Joss reluctantly left the room knowing nothing ever good came of Dom and CJ being alone, they either fought or shagged and neither one had good consequences. "I'm sorry for shouting at you"

"Are you ok?" Dom asked "and don't give me any shit cause I know you and I know something's wrong"

"It's just not the best time of year for me is it?" she said sitting at the table.

* * *

"What them two talking about now?" Leon asked noticing everyone leave the room except Dom and CJ. 

"I don't know just asked us to leave" Brian told him. Leon got up from his chair and went to walk in to the kitchen.

"man leave them alone" Vince said making Leon stop in his tracks "they got a lot to sort out they need to talk"

"Nothing good ever comes of them two 'talking'!" Joss aired her views doing quotation marks in the air as she said 'talking'.

"They use to date right?" Brian asked, Leon and Jesse looked at him confused "Mia told me"

"Yeah for about a year only girl Dom has ever and will ever love" Jesse told Brian as no one else had coughed up the information. It wasn't like it was a huge secret or anything anyone could tell they use to be a couple their body language and the chemistry between them said it all.

"They getting back together?" Brian asked. Joss shot a look at him knowing he was close to crossing a line that would spell out in huge block letters that he and CJ use to date and if it got out it wouldn't be a pretty picture in that house.

"Probably and if not they'll be screwing before the weekends over" Leon said sitting down.

* * *

CJ stood at the front door holding a sleepy Brianna in her arms waving goodbye to everyone as they stepped off the porch and walked towards their cars. Mia and Brian remained on the porch kissing, Mia came out of the kiss and looked over at CJ "Brian wants to stay with Brianna" she told her "so will you make sure he doesn't make her cry or anything" Mia joked. 

CJ fake laughed trying not to sound like she was but not succeeding very well "sure thing". Mia kissed Brian again told him she loved him then walked down the stairs off the porch and got in to Joss' car with her and Jade. CJ turned and walked in to the house Brian followed after he had waved to Mia one last time.

"Are you fucking stupid?" CJ asked once Brian had closed the door.

"We need to talk and if this is the only way we can talk then that's what I will do" Brian said walking closer to her and taking Brianna from her. "I'ma put her to bed" he added beginning to climb the stairs.

Brianna was practically asleep before he had placed her in her bed he placed a soft kiss on her forehead then heard the front door slam shut. He quickly but quietly closed Jade's bedroom door and descended the stairs missing a few jumping the last 5 and using the door to stop him from falling. He opened the door and ran towards CJ's car. She was just getting in to the drivers side. He grabbed the door before she could close it.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"to see if Rome wants to **_fuck_**" she said emphasising the last word. That hurt him, he knew about it but still she didn't need to put it like that.

"CJ don't do this please we need to talk?" he said.

"We have nothing to say"

"You told Mia you'd help me out what will she think when your not here? And Rome is probably at races by now" he told her. She looked at him "please I just wanna talk to you sort everything out" he said "I'm begging…please" she got out of the car and closed the door. They walked back in to the house together.

* * *

**A/N**: sorry about the cheesy letter bit it was the only way I could think to do it. 

Ok so what happens while they are alone? Will anything be resolved?

RiNgLeS this last chapter was supposed to stop after Leon tells Brian that CJ and Dom will be shagging by the end of the weekend but I just wanted to give you a glint of hope and make you want to read chapter 12 that little bit more…so hang in there not long to go, it may be a few days though!

Look a review button!


	12. Brian and CJ

**CHAPTER 12**

CJ sat on the chair on the far side of the room leaving Brian to sit on the couch across from her. CJ stared at him for a few minutes waiting for him to talk but he just stared back at her waiting for her to talk. She stretched her leg out and put her hand in her pocket pulling out the ring. She threw it across the room towards Brian he caught it "you might as well save it to give to Mia"

"It's not for Mia it was for you" he said softly looking at the ring.

"exactly was for me!" CJ said a silence fell over them CJ stood up and began to pace up and down the living room walking towards Brian then away from him "why cant you just let it go? It's over between us your with Mia you have a kid you need to take care of"

"Because I love you, I can't just forget about that." CJ stopped pacing and listened to him "Every time I see you I wanna hold you, kiss you, when you were talking to Dom earlier I wanted to go in there and smash his face in! I love you with everything I am and being with Mia isn't going to change that!" CJ stared at him not knowing what to say. "Why didn't you tell me you can't have kids?" Brian asked softly. He didn't know if he was crossing a line or not but he wanted to know. They had talked about having kids and spending their lives together, maybe not seriously but still it was something he thought she would tell him.

"Roman right?" She asked knowing how he had found out. He nodded his head "I didn't need you to feel sorry for me" CJ told him "everyone I tell is all like 'I'm so sorry it must be really hard' and it is. I'd love to have a family of my own but I can't and that's my fault and I deal with it. I didn't tell you cause it was nothing to do with you"

"We talked about it though… having a family"

"No you talked about it I listened" CJ said. She was right. A few weeks before they had been lying in CJ's bed facing one another with the light off, they had been talking about their relationship and Brian asked where she saw their relationship in ten years she said she hoped they would still be together and Brian said with a little CJ or a little Brian running around. Although it was dark he could tell her expression was sad but didn't say anything he just thought he had scared her off a little so let it go.

"what did Dom say?" Brian asked

"he doesn't know, he doesn't even know I was pregnant. I got up the morning after I did the home pregnancy test just like any other day as if I was going to work but instead I went to the doctors. I was gonna cook him his favourite meal and tell him over dinner I came home with the shopping bags and that's when I found him screwing Letty!"

"Shit" Brian said "you just can't seem to catch a break"

"I swear the beginning of August I should just crawl in to a hole and not come out till September" CJ said sitting down on the couch and putting her hands to her face.

"Why?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Around my birthday everything just turns to shit! It's been like this for the past 6 years, it's not worth celebrating my birthday!" she sighed beginning to cry.

"Since when your mom died?" he asked.

"she and Jade had come to L.A to see me for my 19th birthday they were only coming for the weekend but me and Leon persuaded them to stay for the week…we did everything, swimming, bowling, movies, played games, meals, everything you name it we did it all in a week and it was great. I was glad when they left though I wanted some time alone with Dom…they had been gone about 4 hours then I got the call, she was dead and Jade was alone, half way home with no one she knew. Jade didn't talk at all for like 2 years after it happened. She was in the car with my mom when she died" CJ sobbed "Jade watched her bleed to death crying and screaming dying in agony and I was glad they had gone home…" Brian put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the team" CJ told Brian. They had been talking about two hours now just about general stuff not about them they were both avoiding the subject.

"I probably would have done the same thing" he told her.

"I'm gonna hit the sack" she told him standing up.

"I'll check on Brianna" he told her. They both climbed the stairs. CJ opened her bed room door as Brian walked past to go to Jade's room.

"Brian" she said standing in the door way, he stopped at Jade's bedroom door and looked at her "I think we could have been something special… and I'm real sorry that it didn't work between us" she said

"me too" he said smiling weakly at her. she went in to her room and closed the door. she leaned against the door for a minute and took a deep breath holding back yet more tears. "stop it" she whispered to herself.

She moved from the door and begun to take off her top. Just as she pulled her top over her head the door opened and Brian raced across the room taking her face in his hands and kissing her. His hands moved from her face and went down to her waist. she tiptoed and placed her arms around his neck. His hands were on her skin, and she felt like she was on fire. She had longed for it and missed it.

CJ walked closer to the bed still kissing him he walked with her towards the bed after kicking the door closed behind him.

She pulled off his shirt as fast as she could and threw it on the floor only parting lips with him to take it over his head. He undid her bra and she did the rest throwing it across the room. He grabbed her right breast caressing it as he began to kiss her neck. She groaned a little running her hands through his hair pulling at it slightly. She undid the top button on his jeans as he came from her neck to kiss her again. He began to undo her jeans too, both of them rapidly pulling their own trousers and under ware off and throwing them across the room. Brian pushed CJ on to the bed and climbed on top of her.

"I love you" he said looking in to her eyes.

"I love you too" she told him.

* * *

CJ woke and turned over smiling to put her arm around Brian but found Jade there instead. She got out of bed refreshed; she had slept a lot better last night. She went to the mirror that was above her dresser by the door. she ran her fingers over the black and purple love bite on her neck. 

"Thanks Brian" she whispered sarcastically. She noticed the ring on he finger, she sighed before taking it off and placing it on the cabinet in front of her.

"Rome wasn't at races you will have to tell them it was him" Jade said from the bed CJ turned to look at her "he will cover for you if they ask"

"did I wake you?" CJ asked.

"I've been awake for a while listening to a happy Mia singing in the shower" Jade told her sitting up in the bed. CJ sat on the end of bed to.

"this is a really dangerous game I'm playing isn't it?" CJ asked Jade.

"yeah it is…I know I said you and Brian should be together but I didn't mean like this" Jade said "if anyone gets word of this then it's your ass and his neck" Jade told her "and maybe even Roman's now cause I know Dom wont be happy about you sleeping with him"

"it's fuck all to do with Dom"

* * *

CJ walked downstairs. Brian was sat on the couch with Brianna on his lap, Leon and Jesse watching TV. 

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear CJ happy birthday to you" Jesse and Leon chimed gleefully. She chuckled at them smiling.

"How was races?" CJ asked

"we won but what's new hey?" Jesse asked not taking his focus from the TV. CJ laughed. Brian looked at her and put his hand on his neck. CJ mouthed the words 'I know' to him. Dom walked out of the kitchen and looked directly at CJ's neck. CJ looked at him staring at her.

"I grew a new head or something?" she asked walking passed him and in to the kitchen. Leon, Jesse and Brian watched Dom clench his fists at his side and grit his teeth, he wanted to kill someone, fair enough she was sleeping with someone but she didn't need to throw it in his face. Jesse, Leon and Brian's eyes followed Dom as he sat down on the couch.

"I'll let it go, it's her birthday" Dom told them knowing they were waiting for them to have an argument.

"Man you know you two will be at it before we leave" Leon said putting his focus back on the TV.

"I don't think we will she's changed, I actually think she hates me" Dom said rubbing his hands over his head.

"I don't hate you Dom," CJ said coming in to the kitchen with a glass of water and sitting beside Dom on the couch "I just hate the way you think you own me, you never have and never will own me" she said.

"I don't think I own you, I **_wish_** I owned you" he told her. CJ laughed at him, he was being honest he wished he did own her. He wished he hadn't have slept with Letty, he wished he hadn't left Miami, he wished a lot of things but it was all too late now. CJ was no longer his and he was slowly realising that she probably never would be again.

"Things change babe, we changed" CJ told him looking directly in to his eyes.

When Dom didn't reply Jesse spoke "so what you got planned for your birthday?"

"A nice quiet day doing nothing at all I probably won't even get dressed" CJ told him. Mia and Vince walked down the stairs together, Mia laughing at something Vince had said.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Dom asked her. He had asked her last night before he went to the races if he could take her out for a nice meal on her birthday like old times.

"yes" she told him "6 right?" she asked him making sure she had got the time right. He nodded.

"Why don't we make it a double date?" Mia asked half way to the kitchen.

"Dom and CJ probably wanna be alone" Brian said.

"all we do is argue if we're left alone" Dom told him.

"Or end up sleeping together" Vince chimed in.

"And that's never a bad thing" CJ said winking at Dom.

He laughed "can't argue with that" he said

"A double date it is then" Mia said smiling.

**

* * *

A/N:** I know this is shorter than the rest of the chapters and I apologise. But this is all I have so far I don't want to post chapter 13 yet cause im not 100 satisfied with it. 

Hope you all enjoyed this one let me know what you think of Brian and CJ now!


	13. Double Date

**CHAPTER 13**

CJ stood in her room putting on her favourite pair of jeans. They were faded black, had a rip above both knees to show a small part of her tanned legs and diamonds on the belt hooks. She had already decided which top to wear and had left it hanging on her wardrobe door. When she had done her jeans up she pulled the black halter neck top off the hanger and pulled it over her head.

She had asked Mia what she was wearing, Mia was getting dressed up and CJ didn't want to be under dressed. She had done her make up and made sure her hair was pinned up properly and wasn't going to come lose at any point. It was so tight it would probably give her a headache she thought. "The price for beauty" she said aloud.

She wasn't in any way looking forward to this 'double date' it would have been fine if it was just her and Dom. They would have a civil conversation about something stupid like the weather then talk about races and then as always Dom would bring up the old times and they would sit and reminisce for hours laughing and drinking with one another. It wasn't a bad thing she enjoyed Dom's company even though he was an ass at times and thought the world revolved around him. She missed what her and Dom once had and sometimes wished they would get it back but now she had met Brian she didn't want anyone but him, but understood she would have to have someone else although last night had made her hopeful. He was with Mia and had a kid and she didn't want to have she supposed an affair with him but last night they couldn't help themselves so maybe they wouldn't be able to again. For now though she would try and keep away from him, however it was going to be a little hard as he was always at her house and she now worked with him.

She did feel bad about what had happened with Brian and if she could help it, it wasn't going to happen again. She had to think of a way that it wouldn't happen again, she needed a plan.

"You ready?" Dom asked walking in to CJ's room

"It's 5.50 I got ten minutes yet" she joked looking at the clock on her night stand.

"get your ass down stairs; we're only waiting for you now" Dom told her. She sighed sarcastically and picked up the bag that lay on her bed picking up the tube of lip gloss that had fallen out and throwing it back in. they walked down stairs together. CJ admiring Dom's ass in a tight pair of black jeans. He had put a nice white shirt on too, she was surprised to see him make an effort just for a meal then it all fell in to place.

"Have fun" Jade said walking towards the door as they were leaving.

"see you at the party" CJ called back.

"how do you know?" Dom asked following her to the car.

"I didn't but I do now" She told him turning her head whilst she was walking to look at him. "I guessed, you don't wear a shirt for nothing and none of you have given me presents" CJ said.

"What makes you think you have a present?" Dom asked opening the car door.

"If I haven't your sleeping in the car tonight" She told him opening the passenger door of his car and getting in.

"We need to be alone for me to give you my present" he told her starting the cars engine.

"Let's be alone soon then" CJ flirted with him. Maybe if she and Dom slept together or got back together Brian would take the hint, just maybe?

* * *

They had all eaten their meals and were now waiting for their deserts. It was a small little pub they had found after driving for about 20 minutes. Your meals were bought to you but you had to go and fetch your drinks from the bar. So when Dom left the table to get more drinks and Mia left to use the 'restroom' CJ saw her chance and handed Brian the ring back.

"I told you it was a present for you" he said taking the ring.

"Brian I don't want it. Last night was a huge mistake and it shouldn't have happened if Dom finds out I'd hate to think what he'll do to us" CJ said.

"You weren't complaining last night" Brian said. CJ just looked at him not believing he had the audacity to say such a thing. "I know it shouldn't have happened but I don't regret it and if I had the chance I'd do it again"

"Yeah well you won't be getting another chance" CJ told him "me and Dom are back together" she announced lying.

"What?" he asked watching the bar over CJ shoulder. Dom was still waiting to be served and Mia had gone over to her brother talking to him.

"on the way over here we were talking and I decided to give it another go, I cant sit around hoping and wishing that you and Mia are gonna break up" she said "so nothing more will happen with us, I'm not a cheat" she told him. It was one thing that disgusted her, cheating. She had never done it and never would.

"It's not cheating cause you're not with Dom" Brian said. He could tell by looking in to her eyes that she was lying "I use to be a cop I'm trained to know when someone's lying" he told her.

"I won't be your bit on the side Brian, you have to be with Mia, just leave me alone" CJ said. It hurt to say it to him but she had to, she wanted Brian so bad but he had to be with Mia and Brianna.

"I was gonna propose to you doesn't that mean anything?" Brian inquired.

"Yeah it means we could have been happy but it's never gonna happen now" CJ informed him.

"I'm not going back to L.A with them" he told CJ "I'm staying here and if Mia doesn't like it its tough shit"

"She'd stay here with you so don't think your gonna get away with it that easily" CJ said.

Dom and Mia began towards the table carrying two drinks each. Mia had an usually huge smile on her face as she sat down, but no one asked her why.

They all ate their pudding Mia hand feeding Brian a chocolate fudge cake. Brian was lapping it up throwing it in CJ's face for knocking him back. he had heard what she had said but not for one minute did he believe that nothing was gonna happen between the two of them again. Dom whispered something to CJ and she giggled and blushed slightly.

"Well then let's get to this party" she told him. Dom paid for the bill whilst CJ, Mia and Brian made their way to the cars in the parking lot.

* * *

Dom and CJ pulled up outside Tej's club a 30-40 minute drive from CJ's house depending on traffic. CJ got out of the car and could hear the music coming from inside suddenly go dead. "Mia called to say I'm here huh?"

Dom laughed at her "nothing gets passed you does it?" he said as Brian and Mia pulled up in Brian's car. They exited the car and stood waiting for CJ to walk in to the club.

"I really have to do this?" CJ asked looking at Dom. "we all know my birthday never turns out well" CJ said as Dom began pushing her towards the door she fought him pushing back on his hands "We had a good night can't we just call it quits before something goes wrong?" CJ asked as they reached the door, she tried fighting him but she was no match for Dom. He picked her up the last few feet away from the door throwing her over his shoulder.

"You're doing this" he said opening the door then smacking her arse.

"Ow you fucker that hurt" she said rubbing her arse cheek as Brian and Mia laughed at her.

"SURPRISE" everyone roared.

"Your gonna pay for this" CJ said told Dom pointing at him as he put her down.

"I look forward to it" he said before kissing her on the cheek "happy birthday" he told her. It wasn't the last time she was kissed or heard the words happy birthday, she was almost sick of hearing it but it was nice to see all her friends in the same place all at once. It was a Saturday night and all the street racers were there taking the night off, probably cause Tej was at the party and not arranging races but still it was nice that they showed up.

Brian and Mia were stood by the bar both with a drink watching CJ dirty dancing with Roman to R-Kelly's Bump 'n' Grind. She was smiling and laughing, glowing in fact. Brian's heart ached, he loved her, god he loved her. He wanted so bad to be with her, but then he saw Brianna chasing a balloon around the dance floor and didn't want to deny the little girl of her father.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry its short and not much happened but just had to get this out of the way ready for the next chapter which actually has something happen in it.

My computer is playing up it keeps cutting out and turning it self off so if there is nothing from me for a while it has broken. If it does will try and get a message to you all though!

Please review

Stacey


	14. Birthday Party

**CHAPTER 14**

Jade walked towards the toilets hot and tired from dancing, she wanted to put some water on her face to cool herself down. She was pleased with herself the party had gone off with no hitches and CJ was really enjoying herself. They had been there nearly 5 hours and nothing had gone wrong. And watching Dom grit his teeth watching CJ dance with Roman was priceless!

She walked through the archway that lead to the restroom at the back of the room that Tej had supplied them free of charge to throw the party. "Hey" she greeted some racing groupie that exited the bathroom as she went to walk in.

"Jade" She stopped and turned around to see Chris walking towards her. She rolled her eyes and continued in to the bathroom. There was a short brunette girl standing at the mirror applying some lip gloss Jade glanced at her and made the mental note that make up doesn't make everyone look good!

She chuckled to herself quietly as she ran the cold tap cupping the water in her hands. She leant down closer to the sink to put the water on to her face. She had on water proof mascara which she knew would be a bitch to take off in the morning but she knew she would need it tonight because of how much dancing she would be doing.

She left the bathroom and began to walk towards the archway when someone grabbed her arm she turned around "Chris leave me alone" she said snatching her arm back.

"Jade please I just wanna talk" he pleaded,

"I got nothing to say to you" Jade said before walking away.

"I miss you" Chris told her following her.

"and I miss you like a hole in the head" she said still walking away concentrating on finding CJ, Roman, Leon god even Dom just anyone to get him as far away from her as possible. "Who invited you anyway?" Jade asked

"I came with my brother" Chris told her. "Please Jade…"

"Chris I got a real man I don't want anything to do with you anymore" she told him.

**MEANWHILE…**

Brian looked at Mia noticing she had that exceptionally big grin on her face from early and decided to ask her "what's with the big grin?" he shouted above the music.

"I know" she told him, he looked baffled and she laughed at him "you can stop playing the game I saw CJ give you the ring back" Brian's face dropped, she knew about him and CJ oh fuck he was a dead man! But why was she smiling? Was it amusing? "I saw it yesterday Jade was showing CJ to make sure she approved; Jade made up some bull that it was an early birthday present but it isn't is it?" Mia asked turning so she was now facing him.

"No" Brian said

"it's an engagement ring for me isn't it?" Mia asked happily.

He looked at her for a second seeing no easy way out of this "yeah, yeah it is" he said taking the ring out of his pocket "but you've spoilt it now" he said placing it on her finger trying to sound disappointed. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. What else was he supposed to do? Say no? Then she would have been suspicious as to why CJ was giving him a ring, what had he gotten himself in to? What were the team going to say? What would CJ say? This was so fucked up! Brian saw CJ and Roman run from their spot on the dance floor weaving in and out of people. Brian knew immediately something was wrong "Mia something's wrong" he said pulling her arms from around his neck and taking off in the direction he saw Rome and CJ go.

"Rome no" CJ said trying to pull Rome's grip from Chris' shirt as Brian approached.

"he ain't worth it" Jade told him. Roman let Chris go but like a fool he didn't run away and stood staring at Jade instead.

"Can we talk please?" Chris asked.

"Leave her alone" CJ told him "she has nothing to say to you". By this time the team had made their way over to the commotion they saw happening from the crowd forming. Leon had made his way to the front and was followed by Dom, Vince and Jesse.

"This the guy?" Leon asked looking at Jade.

Jade nodded "but I don't want any trouble, not tonight" she said softly.

"He needs to learn his lesson on how to treat women" Leon told her.

"Please Leon not tonight" she said again. Leon looked deep in to her eyes, knowing she didn't want to cause any trouble on her sisters birthday so he agreed to let it go for now.

"If you won't do it I will" Jesse said before throwing his fist at Chris hitting him the right side of his face.

"Jesse no" Jade said standing between him and Chris "he isn't worth it" she said holding his fist that was raised ready to hit Chris again.

"this your new man?" Chris asked holding his face. Jade made the mistake of looking straight at Leon with the guiltiest look on her face. She saw the anger rush to his eyes and his face turn red, his blood boiling.

"Chris I think you ought to leave" CJ said looking at Jade knowing this would be a night she would never forget.

"I think it's time everyone did" Leon said looking at Jesse. Mia, Brian, Roman and Vince began telling everyone it was time to leave, the party was over. Leon held his ground staring from Jade to Jesse, Jesse held his own. Dom stood in between Leon and Jesse knowing Leon would fly for him the second the last person left.

"COME ON GUYS YOU AIN'T GOT TO GO HOME BUT YOU GOTTA GET THE FUCK UP OUT OF HERE!" Roman told the last gang of people pushing them closer to the door.

"Let's just sit down and talk about this" CJ said trying to push Leon away from Jesse.

"get off of me CJ!" Leon told her.

"I'm not gonna let you do this Leon, you leave them the hell alone they don't need this" CJ said grabbing his arms and pushing him backwards.

"GET OFF OF ME" Leon bellowed pushing CJ off him accidentally punching her in the face knocking her to the ground.

"You better watch yourself" Dom said walking towards Leon finger pointed in his face.

"I got no beef with you Dawg it's him I want" Leon said as Brian helped CJ up.

"you ain't touching him" Dom told Leon. "Your gonna sit down and talk this through. Jesse is family and you lay a finger on him I'll lay a hell of a lot more on you" Dom warned. Jesse was the baby of the group, he could hold his own but 90 percent of the time he needed back up. Jesse had been through enough and Dom wasn't about to sit back and watch him get hurt again emotionally or physically.

"you know about this?" Leon asked walking towards CJ. Dom stepped in front of her. Dom didn't need to say anything Leon knew he would give his life for CJ in a second that's one thing nobody did was touch CJ, there was more than hell to pay if they did!

"yeah I knew" CJ said from behind Dom, she was confident that Dom would protect her so she had the courage to speak up to Leon. "She told me the other day"

* * *

**A/N: **sorry it's short again but wanna save the best for another time. 

Just to let you all know that I'm helping my b/f move in to and decorate his new house over the weekend and beginning of next week so there wont be an update for a few days maybe a week.

Just so you come back here what's coming up…

Someone gets pregnant? Who? Who by? What does everyone else think?

Someone tries to commit suicide but who and why? will someone save them?

Guess if you like but remember to come back and read to find out.

Don't forget to review.


	15. End Of The Party

**CHAPTER 15 – End Of The Party**

"I told everyone shit goes wrong on my birthday" CJ told Roman. They were stood at the bar in the empty hall; he was holding an ice pack to her face. Jesse, Jade, Leon, Vince, Dom, Mia and Brian were all sat at a table talking Dom sitting at the end of the table nearest Leon who was sat across from Jade and Jesse. Brianna was oblivious to the drama unfolding before her and had fallen asleep on a chair besides her mother.

"You see Mia's finger?" CJ asked. Roman had a questioning look on his face "she has on an engagement ring, MY engagement ring!" she told him. CJ was a really observant person, she had learned to be, she had to read the body language or tone of voice of her Mom's boyfriends, so when they began beating her mom she could run and hide, she had gotten good at knowing what was coming next so she would be able to run in to her room before any of the violence started.

"She must have found it in his pocket and jumped to conclusions" Roman reassured her. CJ knew Roman knew about Brian proposing to her, he was probably the first to know being Brian's best friend. Roman probably helped him choose the ring CJ thought.

Brian watched CJ and Roman from the table, he wanted nothing more than to run over there and make sure she was ok, but he couldn't. No one had noticed Mia's ring yet and he hoped that no one would but it was gonna happen. Mia still had that ridiculous grin spread across her face and if it was possible Brian thought it had grew.

"Did getting shot fuck up your brain or what?" Leon asked Jesse.

"Dude it just happened I'm sorry" Jesse told him looking at his hands that were on the table messing with his finger nervously.

"why are you sorry?" Jade asked "do you not like me?"

"No Jade I do a lot I…I…I just…" Jesse stopped he was beginning to stutter and he hated it when he stuttered he felt like a dork plus he was digging his own grave right now, he couldn't tell Jade he liked her cause Leon would kill him but he didn't want to hurt her by saying he didn't like her.

"What's so wrong with this?" Jade asked looking at Leon "Jesse's a great guy and he will treat me right, I could do a lot worse"

"You think this is gonna last?" Leon asked sounding almost disgusted.

"stop putting them down" CJ said joining everyone still holding the ice pack to her face, Leon glared at her "look there gonna do it whatever you say, if they wanna be together they'll find a way" CJ told him quickly glancing at Brian.

"Not if we leave!" Leon spat at her "we're going back to Mexico" Leon announced. Everyone turned to look at Dom. Jesse and Jade looked at him both with sad expressions waiting for his response.

"Jesse man you crossed a line I agree with that, you should have told him but like CJ said your gonna be together if we approve or not" Dom said "and we're not leaving and when we do we're going home to L.A not Mexico" Dom told everyone. No one surprised, they knew they would be going back to L.A the first chance they got and now their records were clean they could go home.

Jesse and Jade looked at Leon "I don't like this!" he said angrily "but…" he began, Jade's eyes beamed with hope "I guess I gotta get use to it but I don't want you all over each other in front of me!" Leon told them calming down "I want some respect" Jade and Jesse looked so happy. Leon knew he couldn't stop them, as much as he hated to admit it Jade was a young woman now and Jesse would take care of her and if he didn't then he'd kill him and he knew Dom wouldn't stop him that time. He hadn't thought about what would happen when they went home.

"now that drama is over" Mia began "I have some good news" all eyes were on Mia who had now placed her arm around Brian. Dom noticed that the colour from Brian's face disappeared he went white; all you could see was his blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Mia not now it's not the right time" Brian told her quietly but everyone heard anyway.

"Now's as good time as any" CJ said looking at him still holding the ice pack to her face.

"We're engaged" Mia announced happily. Vince stood up his chair sliding half way across the hall. His fists clenched by his side then he turned and walked to the door of the room.

"V" Dom called "Vince, man you're to drunk to drive" he began to go after him. CJ grabbed his arm stopping him.

"So are you" She said "I'll go after him" she added before following Vince out of the hall. She was glad for the excuse to leave she didn't need to hear the big announcement.

Dom watched as CJ ran across the hall and leave. He wasn't pleased about all of this, it was too soon, Brian had been back in their lives less than a week and now they were engaged. "Don't you think it's a little soon?" he asked speaking his mind. Mia glared at him, she was happy, happier than she had ever been in two years and now he was trying to deny her a life of happiness.

"You know what Dom fuck you!" Mia said standing up "I'm sick of you trying to rule my life I'm happy why can't you just let me be happy?"

"I want you to be happy I just wanna make sure your doing the right thing" Dom told her.

"Well we are doing the right thing we want this and we don't have to get married right away" Mia said. Brian silently sighed thanking the lord she didn't wanna get married right away.

* * *

CJ drove Vince's car to the beach, he didn't want to go home. He knew they would all be going back there soon and he didn't want to be there. 

CJ parked the car in the designated spaces and before the car had come to a complete stop Vince had gotten out. He walked down to the beach and plopped himself down in the sand. There was no way CJ was going to walk on the sand in stiletto boots so she took them off leaning against the car and took off her socks pushing them down in to her boots. She threw them in the car and walked across the little concrete left between the car and the sand. She rolled up her jeans just below her knee and sat beside Vince.

She looked at him seeing the scowled look on his face as he stared at the ocean. It was dark so you could just about make out the waves but you could hear them perfectly. CJ didn't say anything knowing Vince would speak when he wanted to and not before. She stared at the ocean to thinking about her own problems.

"You know we were dating don't you?" Vince asked. CJ looked at him "me and Mia, a couple months after she gave birth to Brianna we kissed and were dating, she didn't wanna tell anyone so we kept it quiet. Then a week before we came here she said it wasn't working and it wasn't right to keep it from the guys" CJ was shocked. Vince had always wanted Mia but not for a second did she think Mia liked Vince.

"I'm sorry babe" CJ told him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"How long had you been dating Brian?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" CJ asked trying not to sound shocked.

"CJ please I sat on the side lines of you and Dom I saw the way you'd look at him when Letty entered the room and you've been doing the same with Brian, as much as we don't like each other I know you better than you think". Vince was right they didn't like one another. As soon as CJ had come on the scene V didn't like her she had taken Dom away from him and he hated her for it, she changed him, it wasn't till he came back to L.A that he was the old Dom once again. "Don't worry it's just between us. I give you my word" he said looking at her for the first time, she believed him Vince never broke his promises

CJ sighed "about six months. We broke up the day you guys got here I hadn't told him about Leon being my uncle and when he found out he was angry as you can probably guess then Mia shows up with Brianna so we called it a day"

"Is that what you want?" he asked

"I don't have a choice he has a kid and now their engaged" she said "and he found out that I'm sleeping with Roman"

"You were cheating on him?" Vince was shocked CJ wasn't the sort or person to cheat. She knew what it was like to be cheated on so she wouldn't do it to someone else. CJ explained the Roman situation to Vince and he agreed that he needed someone to have no strings attached sex with.

"What about you and Dom not getting back together?" he asked looking back at the ocean.

"We know how that story ends" CJ said "him screwing someone else and me pregnant and alone" _SHIT! _CJ screamed at herself, she had forgotten Vince didn't know, none of the team knew except Mia. Mia was the only one who CJ had told she had no one else to turn too except Joss and her advice was bias because she didn't like Dom.

"You were pregnant?" Vince asked

"I guess it was gonna come out sooner or later" CJ sighed to herself "yeah two months the day I caught Letty and Dom"

"What did you do?" Vince asked "cause I don't see a kid running around"

"I had an abortion; I couldn't raise Jade and a kid of my own alone so I had an abortion"

"Does Dom know?" he asked her.

"no and he's not going to" Vince gave her a look that said he would have to tell him, Dom was his brother and Vince thought something this big he should know "Vince no you cant tell him. Why put him through it when he doesn't need to? What's done is done and he can't do anything to change it"

"But he should know"

"You just want him to kill me which you know he will do" CJ said

"CJ he has a right to know, it was his kid"

"Exactly was his kid who is now gone and will never come back" she said beginning to cry.

"CJ I have to tell him, he's my brother we can't keep secrets"

"So your gonna tell him me and Brian were together too?"

"No cause that doesn't have anything to do with him but Brian should tell Mia" Vince explained. "And I gave you my word no one will know about you and Brian from me"

"Thank you now make the same promise about Dom" CJ told him "please Vince, it's just heart ache he doesn't need"

Vince looked at her searching her crying eyes for answers "fine I won't tell him"

"I need your word" she told him

"You have my word"

"Thank you" CJ said. "He just really doesn't need to know".

* * *

CJ pulled up outside her house, everyone's car excluding Brian's was in the drive way. Vince opened the door to exit the car and CJ sat watching him leaving the engine running. "You not coming in?" he asked. 

"I got some energy to burn gonna go see Roman" she told him.

"Thanks for tonight" he said

"Anytime babe" she told him. He closed the car door and walked towards the house. CJ backed off the drive and drove to Roman's. She stopped outside his house seeing Brian's car parked on his drive. She changed her mind she wasn't going to go in to the house. She didn't want to see Brian right now her energy would have to wait. The front door opened and Brian walked out.

"CJ" he called to her. She wheel spun and drove off. "Think she's pissed with me?" Brian asked turning to look and Roman.

"You blame her?" Roman asked him "she's in love with you Brian big time and your engaged to someone else"

"I love her too man but she refuses to be with me keeps telling me I gotta be with Mia" Brian explained.

* * *

CJ walked in to the house closing the door behind her. Dom was sat on the couch waiting for her. 

"Hey" he said sleepily

"Hi" she replied

"Where you been?" he asked "I've been waiting up for you"

"Just talking to Vince and was gonna go see a friend but they had company" she explained sitting beside him on the couch.

"Roman right?" Dom asked, CJ looked at him and didn't need to reply her look said everything "don't worry I'm not gonna throw down with him. Don't get me wrong I don't like it I'll live with it though"

"It's nothing serious it's just sex" CJ told him.

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or not" he said.

"Dom we've been split up what four or five years you should be over us by now"

"Well I'm not if anything I'm more in love with you since we arrived here than I was before" he told her.

"I still love you too Dom, somewhere deep down inside I do but things have changed and I'm not sure I've forgiven you yet"

"look what I did with Letty was a huge mistake and I'm so sorry I cant take it back but I'll do whatever it takes to make things right with you, I wanna be with you again, be the way we use to be"

"What if we get back together and we can't get back what we had?" CJ asked raising her eyebrows. He was watching her lips as she talked he wanted to kiss her so much.

"We've both changed and maybe if we get back together we will work out, things will be better"

"And what if things aren't better?"

"Stop being so negative and kiss me" he said leaning in to her and kissing her.

* * *

"Dom we can't… do this" CJ said between kisses outside her bedroom door "Jade's in there" 

"Mia and Brianna are at Brian's Jade's in her own room" Dom told her kissing her neck. CJ opened her bedroom door and walked in Dom walking with her his arms around her waist kissing her.

* * *

Brian and Mia walked in to the house the following day. Mia was smiling still happy as ever, she had her man. It was 2 pm. They had been talking most of the morning then Brian took the two ladies in his life out to lunch. Vince and Leon were playing Playstation. Jesse and Jade weren't there; Mia noticed Jesse's car wasn't in the drive so he and Jade must had gone out together. 

"Hey" Mia called to the guys. Vince looked up and gave her a death stare then went back to playing Need For Speed Underground 2.

"Hi" Leon called back.

"where is everyone?" she asked

"Jesse and Jade are out somewhere, Dom and CJ are in bed" Leon told her.

"Its 2 o'clock what the hell are they doing?" Mia asked

"What CJ and Dom do best, their making up" Leon explained.

"Not seeing them at any point today then" Mia said heading in to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: **hey all took me a while but finally I have an update. Sorry it took so long been helping my b/f although he still isnt completely moved in yet its so much hassle! 

I'm beginning to run out of ideas and don't like something I've done in chapter 17 so maybe a little while before I post chapter 16 in case I need to change stuff in it. Any idead anyone has please let me know!

I want a new title for this too so any suggestions let me know.

Review please cause I'm getting less and less.

If I have made any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me cause this hasn't been proof read!

Thanks

Stacey


	16. Letty and Pregnancy

**Disclaimer:** There is no intention with this chapter to support or disagree with teen pregnancy. I am truly sorry if I offend, hurt or insult anyone with the following chapter; however this is where I see my story going at the moment. These situations are real and if anyone reading this is dealing with teenage pregnancy if you feel the need, please speak with a professional or someone you feel you can trust.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 – Letty and Pregnancy**

**3 months later…**

It was a hot Monday morning, CJ wasn't in any mood to be on the road, it was to damn hot and all the fucking Granny's were out taking a 3 mph drive everywhere. She had asked Tej if she could take Monday off, she had something to do. He knew where she was going as he had gotten the information for her. He had reluctantly agreed knowing Monday's where the busiest days. After the weekend races the phone would ring none stop with wannabe's wanting to know what Dom was running.

CJ held her hand on the horn making it sound out for a couple of seconds before the old lady in front of her moved from the traffic lights "for fucks sakes lady I gots to be somewhere!" CJ shouted out the window. She took the left sharply then hit the gas no one in front of her for a half mile. She felt better, speed is what she wanted, what she needed.

She slowed seeing the sign for the Elbow Pub; Elbow what the fuck sort of name was that for a pub? But it wasn't her choice so she parked the car next to a black Mercedes SLK and exited checking the interior of the car next to her. She nodded her approval as she walked across the car park to the pub entrance.

She searched the pub for her but couldn't see her "late as always" CJ said to herself walking to the bar that was directly in front of her. She didn't mind her being late because she was late herself. "Can I have Pepsi please no ice and a slice of lemon?"

"Make that two" the woman said coming up besides her.

"fashionably late as always" CJ said pulling Letty in to a hug.

"I couldn't be letting you think I'd changed now could I?" Letty asked coming out of the hug.

"I was kinda surprised you called" Letty said.

"Oh girl it's in the past, its history it's forgotten" CJ told her.

Letty and CJ sat at a table at the back of the pub out of the way of prying ears; Letty was still a little skittish about people she didn't know. CJ had explained to Letty why the team were now in Miami and had been for 3 months, about Brian clearing their records, Jesse and Jade, Mia and Brian, herself and Brian, herself and Dom.

"Much drama" Letty concluded CJ laughed it was an understatement.

"So what's new with you?" CJ asked

"I'm married" Letty announced holding her hand out for CJ to admire her ring.

"Damn Let, he grow money on trees or something?" CJ asked

"His parent died left him millions and for some reason he wants me," Letty said "I gave birth to our first child 4 months ago" she added pulling her wallet from her back pocket and opening it to show CJ a picture

"He's hot to" CJ said.

Letty explained how she met him, working in a garage in New York. He had seen her and not given up till she agreed to go on a date with him and everything from then on had seemed like a fairy tale dream. CJ was happy for Letty she deserved it. Letty told her she didn't want the team to know they had met up; she didn't want them to know anything. She had got her second chance and she didn't want anything to mess that up.

* * *

"Tej's" CJ answered the phone. She had been at work for almost an hour now and she had done nothing but answer the phone, she had better things to do than answer the phone. She hadn't even sat down yet. Ok it was part of her job but there has to be some kind of limit to the amount of times a person can answer the phone before going insane. 

"Hey CJ its Mia"

"Hi babe what's up?" CJ asked thankful it wasn't another racer wannabe wanting to know what Dom had on his car.

"Jade's sick again I've had to call in to school for her" Mia explained "Mr Baxster thinks it's just an excuse so she don't have to go to this parent teacher thing tonight but she really has been throwing up"

"I'll see if Tej can give me the afternoon off" CJ sighed. Mia had to go to work at 1.30 and Jade didn't like to be alone when she was ill. Mia had found a part time job in a supermarket, she didn't like it much but she needed some money so she would do it, for now.

"Well Jesse is here said he will take care of her if you can't make it back"

"Ok cool" CJ said before hanging up. Brian entered the office through the back door so he was behind the counter.

"No customers?" Brian asked looking around seeing no one waiting.

"No it's too early" CJ told him looking through some papers.

"Good I can do this then" he said putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Are you crazy?" CJ asked moving away from him. "Do you want someone to see us?" she added turning to face him.

"Tej and Suki are the only people here" he said. "And they won't rat us out"

"Just cool it" CJ told him pushing him away.

"Come on we've been doing this for 3 months now we're masters at sneaking around" he told her grinning mischievously "I can't think of a place in Miami where we haven't had sex".

It had been three months since the team came to Miami and they were still there. Vince, Leon and Jesse had rented a house off Tej a few blocks from CJ's house. Mia and Brianna were living with Brian in his newly bought house (again courtesy of Carter Verone). Dom was living with CJ.

Brian and CJ had been 'seeing' each other since her first day at Tej's garage. They had kissed in the reception and had kissed and more every chance they got since.

"We need to cool off for a while. I think Vince is getting suspicious. He knows we use to date and I think he knows something's going on. I'm with Dom and you're with Mia maybe we should call if off before we get caught"

"Here we go again" Brian sighed "we go through this every two weeks. So what's new this week? Why are we gonna stop what we're doing?"

"I'm not saying we gotta stop I'm saying we just gotta think of ways to be even sneakier" CJ told him.

"That's what I'm talking about" Brian said walking over to her and kissing her.

"Hey baby girl" Tej said entering the office. They quickly pulled away from one another Tej laughed "now if I was Dom you two would be dead"

"Told you" CJ said Tej getting her point of sneaking around better across. Brian gave her a sarcastic look then announced he was going to start on the Honda Civic that CJ had bought and asked Brian to do up for her. It was just an excuse so they could spend sometime together. Dom asked why CJ didn't want him to do up but CJ pointed out that he doesn't work in a garage and he let it go.

"Who's Paul Sitek?" Tej asked her reading a small yellow post it note.

"My dad why?" CJ inquired slightly panicked.

"Jade came round a couple days ago asked me if I could track him down for her" Tej explained. "Why don't you have the same last name?" Tej asked quickly before CJ could reply to his explanation.

"I changed mine and Jade's name to my Mom's maiden name just after she died" CJ told him.

"Do you want me to track him down?" Tej asked.

"No I know where he is. I'll tell Jade. Thanks" CJ told him.

* * *

CJ walked in to the house at 1.15 to silence. It was heaven, no car engines, no clanking of tools, no hollers of abuse from Rome to Brian, no radio, complete silence. She knew it wasn't going to last long Jade was gonna throw a hissy fit when CJ asked what she was about to ask her. She heard Jade throw up in the bathroom upstairs. She sighed and put her car keys on the table beside the door then walked up stairs. 

Jade was sat on the bathroom floor her head in the toilet Jesse holding her hair for her. "No better I take it?" CJ asked leaning on the door frame. Jesse shook his head obviously worrying about her.

"She's been throwing up for like 3 days now CJ, there's gotta be something wrong" Jesse said.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you both" CJ began. Jade raised her head weakly and looked at her sister. CJ gave her a sympathetic look then continued "I don't know how to ask so just gonna say it… is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Jesse looked at Jade and Jade looked back at him. Then they both looked at CJ. "That's what I thought. So I bought this" CJ said pulling out a home pregnancy test from her back pocket. "It's simple to use you just gotta…"

"I don't wanna do it" Jade said getting up and pushing past CJ and running in to her room slamming the door.

CJ looked at Jesse who was still sat on the side of the bath "talk to her Jesse" CJ said "you need to know sooner rather than later"

* * *

"Yes she will have a sick note when she returns from a doctor…yes thank you…thank you bye" CJ said hanging up the phone as Jesse walked in to the kitchen. CJ had phoned the school to let them know Jade wouldn't be in for the rest of the week and CJ wouldn't be attending tonight's parent teacher meeting "she done it?" 

"No but she's going to" Jesse told her "she wants me to leave. She wants you to go up there"

"You ok?"

"a little scared and hurt that she don't want me here but whatever makes her happy you know" Jesse said

"yeah" CJ said walking out of the kitchen.

"let me know" Jesse said as CJ began to walk up the stairs.

"As soon as Jade's ready yeah" CJ told him sympathising with him. He looked like a little kid that had just had his ice cream snatched from him; he looked like he wanted to cry but was trying to be strong. He turned to open the door "Jesse" CJ said he turned to look at her "don't worry about this, things will be fine no matter what the result is" he weakly smiled at her then continued out of the house, he knew she meant to make him feel better but it didn't help this was huge.

* * *

Jade was sat on her bed holding the home pregnancy test reading the instructions on the back. She didn't look up when CJ walked in to the room or when she sat besides her. CJ knew Jade was scared her hand was shaking making the test rattle slightly. Jade was 16, been with Jesse 3 months and here she was doing what some couples didn't do for 3 years in to their relationship let alone 3 months. Jade was strong and could handle most bad news but CJ wasn't so sure about this. 

Jade got off the bed when CJ placed her hand on her shoulder and walked in to the bathroom locking the door behind her. She reappeared a few minutes later without the test and sat down again where she had sat before.

"I can't look" Jade said "it takes a minute, will you go check?" CJ didn't reply she just got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

CJ remembered the day she had taken her home pregnancy test. She was so happy to do it she couldn't wait for the result. She probably would have been disappointed if it had been negative. She remembered jumping around in the bathroom trying not to yell out in delight Joss or Dom would have heard her and she had already made the decision to go to the doctors to have it confirmed she wouldn't rely on the home test alone.

She recalled planning how she was going to tell Dom on the drive over to the doctors, thinking of all of his reactions bad and good, and deciding whatever his reaction she was going to have the baby.

Then she had gotten home and found Dom and Letty and that was it, the baby meant nothing, it was a lie of his love to her, she would have only ended up despising it. That's the thought that made her feel better about it anyway.

CJ hadn't realised she had been in to the bathroom and gone back to Jade's room with the test. She was lost in her daydream. Jade looked up at her already with tears in her eyes "you don't need to tell me I already know. I can feel it" Jade said. CJ sat besides her and sighed "what am I gonna do?" Jade asked leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. CJ ran her fingers through Jade's hair trying to soothe her but her sobs only seemed to get harder and longer.

"Tej told me you're looking for Dad" CJ told Jade. Jade lifted her head from her shoulder and looked at her.

"I would have asked you but…"

"It's ok you have a right to wanna know about him. Being in Barstow wasn't easy for him, me coming along just added to the problem. He use to beat mom and me, he put mom in a coma once, wouldn't let me call her an ambulance or anything just left her there. Roman saved me; he got me out of the house, made me move in with him. Then mom had you, there was no reason for me to have a babysitter cause mom was there full time looking after you, so he took off with her and he currently lives…"

"I don't wanna know" Jade interrupted "he's a prick I don't wanna know him…Roman's really been there for you hasn't he?" Jade asked

"Every time I need him, he drops everything and comes running to help me" CJ said.

"Maybe Rome is the one you should be with and not Brian or Dom" Jade told her.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry it took so long again just been making sure everything is right. I decided against bringing Letty in to it things are already so messed up so wanted to make Letty happy for a change cause I haven't read many stories where she gets to be happy. 

I've had a few suggestions for the new title and here they are, let me know what you think and what you think I should change it to:

A Love Worth Waiting For (thanks alex4ever)  
Home Is Where The Heart Breaks (thanks Mickael MM)  
Hard Love (thanks again Mickael MM)  
The Pain Of Love (thanks again Mickael MM, u should be drunk more often lol!)  
Trials and Tribulations (thanks rangerwebb)  
Rollercoaster Ride (thanks rangerwebb)

I'm useless at titles so had to ask your advice so let me know which one you like (can just write the number in your review if u want). Or if anyone has a better one let me know, I will give u the credit for it don't worry!

Thank you to RiNgLeS, Leybeth, mrsblonde1503, maliek, Trina3, rangerwebb, OTHlover04, Mickael MM, alex4ever, you have all helped make me really want to continue this story, I have 48 reviews which is the most I have ever had (which I know is small to most of you) and you helped do that so thank you so much.

Stacey

P.S. not sure how long it will be till the next chapter but keep looking!


	17. Arguments

**Disclaimer:** There is no intention with this chapter to support or disagree with teen pregnancy. I am truly sorry if I offend, hurt or insult anyone with the following chapter; however this is where I see my story going at the moment. These situations are real and if anyone reading this is dealing with teenage pregnancy if you feel the need, please speak with a professional or someone you feel you can trust.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17- Arguments.**

CJ stood in the garden fighting back tears; Jade was sat by the living room window watching every car pass waiting for Leon, Vince and Dom to find Jesse. CJ had told Dom why it was important to find him but not Leon; he would have gone mad so they decided to wait till they got back.

"Their here" Jade hollered through the house. CJ took a deep breath preparing herself for what was to come although she thought a bottle of vodka would prepare her more. When she walked in to the kitchen Vince, Dom, Jesse and Jade had all sat at the table. Leon wasn't anywhere to be seen Jesse had a nice new black eye though so CJ knew Leon had done it.

"we sent Leon home to cool off" Vince reassured Jade when he had seen the worry in her eyes after seeing Jesse's new bruise.

It took them all a while for someone to speak up and when they did it was Vince asking what they were going to do? Neither Jesse nor Jade had the answers and they both just held one another's hands. Leon came round an hour later whilst Jade was throwing up in the bathroom and Jesse was with her holding her hair again.

"How the hell…" Leon began "this is all your fault" he said looking at CJ "you agreed to let them be together"

"So did you" CJ said defending herself

"it's no one's fault!" Dom half yelled "Jesse and Jade know how babies are made and they both know the precautions to take to prevent it"

Jade sat back leaning on the bath sighing. "I'm sick of being sick" she told Jesse.

He smiled at her trying not to feel awkward. He ran his hand down her face and lowered himself to the floor to sit beside her. He put his hand on her stomach "I want this baby" he said softly. She looked deep in to his eyes to make sure he wasn't just saying it to make her feel better. She searched them for a while then replied she wanted the baby too.

"You're not having this baby" Leon told Jade once she and Jesse had returned. They sat besides each other at the table, no one had said a word for a few minutes then Leon made his statement it was the start of huge up roar. CJ shouted, Jesse yelled, Dom bellowed, Vince listened and Jade cried.

"Jade listen to me…" CJ said sitting next to her. Jesse had stood up and got in to Leon's face before Dom had stood in between them "this is to do with you and Jesse. You wanna keep the baby I'm here for you, I'll help you out whatever you need whenever you need it, if you wanna give the baby up for adoption I'm here for you, if you wanna have an abortion I'll stand by you I just want you to know that there can be problems, but whatever happens I'm here for you always" CJ said looking in to her eyes.

"you're having an abortion" Leon told her

"oh shut the fuck up!" CJ said standing up again. "YOU STICK AROUND FOR 3 MONTHS AND SUDDENLY YOU'RE SOME KIND OF FATHER FIGURE! PULL ANOTHER ONE, SHE'S NOT HAVING AN ABORTION THINGS CAN GO WRONG"

"LIKE YOU'RE SOME KIND OF FUCKING EXPERT!" Leon yelled in her face. A verbal fight ensued, Dom didn't interfere this time, he let them yell it out and if it got to heated he would step in. Jade was screaming at them stop, Jesse was trying to stop Jade from shouting "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT ABORTIONS!" Leon roared at CJ.

"CAUSE I'VE HAD ONE!" CJ screamed at him. The room went quiet; CJ closed her eyes hoping no one had heard but knowing everyone in the room had and probably the whole street. The anger left Leon's face and turned to part confusion part sympathy.

"we've already made the decision we're having this baby" Jade spoke up. Leon glared at her before leaving the kitchen. CJ stood in the same spot her eyes still closed tears running silently down her cheek. Dom hadn't said anything, CJ wasn't sure if he had even taken a breath. Jade would have left the room too but she didn't know anything about this abortion and wanted to know, Jesse wasn't going to leave Jade's side and Vince wanted to stick around to make sure it didn't get out of hand.

"Who's…was…was it mine?" Dom asked, CJ took a deep breath ready to answer but the front door closed again and Mia sang out a hello through the house. Mia and Brian entered the kitchen.

"hey we got a baby-sit…" She said. She noticed the tension and stopped mid sentence.

"Dom I'm sorry" CJ said walking towards him "I never meant for you to find out like this" she added. She was stood in front of him her head hanging, she was looking at her feet. She could feel his breath making stray bits of hair sway. She held on to his shirt.

"did you mean me to find out at all?" he asked softly. His voice didn't seem as deep, as hard, as vicious as it usually did, he sounded hurt and confused. She looked up at him tears running freely now, she didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know how to make this better. She didn't even know why she had said it out loud she could have told Leon about the consequences of abortions without telling him she had had one. She rested her forehead on his chest.

"No" she answered quietly just loud enough for Brian and Mia to hear who were stood furthest away from her. "I didn't see the point of you going through what I did when you didn't need to" she added quickly.

"When?" he asked "why?" he was getting angry now and stepped away from her he was pacing the width of the kitchen his fists clenching and unclenching.

"When I saw you with Letty, the reason I was home early was cause I had been to the doctors to get it confirmed and why well the same reason, you were with Letty" he stopped pacing and looked at her, directly in to her eyes. The same look on her face when she walked in to the room and found him and Letty at it. The same disappointed, full of hatred look.

_CJ walked in to the house carrying the two brown grocery bags humming a tune she had heard on the radio. Dom's car was still on the drive, she figured Vince had driven them to work today, they were working in Tej's garage it wasn't far so it was pointless in taking all of their cars._

_She put the bags down on the kitchen counter and stood staring out of the kitchen window in to the backyard. She imagined Dom running around the garden with a mini Dom laughing and happy. She smiled and tears of joy filled her eyes. She was pulled from her daydream hearing a girl laugh upstairs. _

_"Jade I'ma kill you" CJ said leaving the kitchen. Jade had taken to skipping school, it was Jesse's fault. Jade was 10, Jesse 16, Jesse didn't go to school he had dropped out and Jade idolising Jesse figured she would do the same. She reached the top step then heard Dom chuckle. Her heart stopped, Dom wouldn't let Jade skip, no way in hell. She walked to her bedroom door and put her hand on the handle. _

_"Oh Dom" Letty moaned. She didn't need to open the door to find out what was going on in there. But she opened it anyway quietly. Letty was on top straddling Dom, her arse and his legs were visible. Letty's hair was down falling below her shoulders CJ had never seen it down before but still she knew it was Letty. _

_Neither Dom nor Letty had heard the door open. "Burn the sheets when you're done" she said before leaving the room again._

"So you're saying it was my fault?" Dom asked

"Obviously" Jade said "if you hadn't have cheated then she never would have got rid of it"

"Stay out of this" Dom said pointing at Jade. They began to shout at each other.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" CJ screamed above them for the third time this time making them quiet "Dom look" She said looking at him "I made my choice and I don't regret it, it wouldn't have been the right time to have a kid, I had Jade to look after, bills to pay. I made the right choice and I'm sorry if you can't accept that"

"What's the complications you were talking about?" Jade asked CJ looked at her confused "the reason this all came out was cause you were telling Leon there's consequences to abortions so I take it they happened to you" Jade said.

CJ sighed "after I had the abortion I got an infection and had to have a hysterectomy" CJ explained.

"What's a hysterectomy?" Jade asked.

"When a woman has her reproductive organs removed" CJ told him.

"it's something 40 year old women have when they've had their families and don't want anymore kids" Mia said looking at Dom.

"So you can't have anymore kids?" Dom asked. CJ shook her head, no. "That's my fault isn't it?"

"Dom no I…" CJ began, Dom held his hand up to her stopping her from talking.

"If I hadn't have slept with Letty you never would have had an abortion so you never would have had to have a hyster-thingy" he said "I didn't just break your heart I killed our kid and any future kids" he said before walking out of the back door. No one said anything till they heard Dom's car screeched off the drive.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Jade asked

"You were too young at the time and I just never knew how to tell you" CJ explained before running her hands down her face.

"We came round to tell you guys some good news" Mia said trying to lighten the mood.

"Tell them guys" CJ said walking towards the door where they were stood "I've taken about as much 'news' as I can for a lifetime" she added pushing past them out of the kitchen.

* * *

"CJ?" Jade asked knocking on her bedroom door. CJ didn't reply she knocked again and waited and when she heard nothing again she let herself in seeing CJ lay on her bed. Jade closed the door and sat at the end of the bed. "Thank you for today" she began "you've been really understanding and helpful you had my back with Leon and I'm thankful for it" 

"That's what sister do Angel" CJ told her. They sat in silence for a few minutes neither one knowing what to say or do. Jade understood what CJ had told Dom was a big issue that wasn't going to be resolved from them shagging each others brains out for a weekend, and Jade felt partly responsible for her secret getting out in the first place.

"I just want you to know I'm gonna stick to our deal" Jade said. When Jade had come home and told CJ that her and Jesse had kissed CJ made Jade make a pact with her that she would graduate school with top grades, that was all she asked her to do, graduate, have some grades that she could use instead of working in a garage or Toretto's grocery store. "Mia's already agreed to help me out, I've caught up in all my classes and if I work real hard I can graduate early in time for the baby" Jade told her.

"Good that's all I want" CJ said distantly, she had other things on her mind.

"And don't be thinking me getting pregnant is your fault. You told me everything about taking precautions and I took them, but I forgot to take my pill a couple times so I guess it was cause of that"

"Any word on Dom?" CJ asked. He had left over 3 hours ago and he hadn't called anyone's cell to say where he was.

"No" Jade said "I'll let you know as soon as we know anything"

"Thanks" CJ said

"Are you…" Jade began

"I just wanna be alone if that's cool?" Jade didn't reply she just got up and walked to the door.

"I'll stop at Jesse's tonight so when Dom gets back you can talk"

"Thanks" CJ said half smiling.

* * *

When CJ had heard Jade leave the house with Jesse she decided she would go downstairs and watch some TV. CJ woke when she heard the front door slam. She looked at the TV; the channel she had been watching was finished for the night and had changed to a shopping commercial. She got up from her lying position and looked over the couch to see Dom staggering to put his keys in his pocket. 

"Are you drunk?" CJ asked, she knew he was didn't need to ask him.

"Are you drunk?" He mocked pointing his finger doing the best girly voice he could. He walked to sit on the end of the couch, she had her feet tucked up so she was almost in a ball she sat up properly then rolled her eyes at him and pressed the standby button on the TV remote. There was no point in talking to him now; she would wait till he sobered up in the morning. "Where you going?" He asked "we need to talk"

"No Dom, you need to sleep it off and we will talk in the morning" she said getting off the couch and walking to the stairs.

"We need to talk now!" he said standing up and grabbing her arm.

"Ow Dom your hurting me let go" She said trying to free her arm from his grasp as he dragged her back to the couch. She didn't struggle as he dragged her just tried to free her arm.

"Who else knows?" Dom asked. He had been thinking for the time he was gone, trying to figure everything out in his head, hurting but now it was about pride, who else knew? Who was making a fool of him? Laughing behind his back?

CJ sighed "it doesn't matter who else knows, it's nothing to do with anyone else" he asked again, angry flaring in his eyes "fine, Mia and Roman" CJ said she wasn't going to rat out Vince he kept his word so she wasn't about to get him in to trouble

"Roman Pearce knows?" Dom asked "why the **fuck** does he know my business?"

"Cause he was there when it all went down"

"me too if you'd given me the god damn chance!" Dom bellowed at her.

"YOU WERE TO BUSY SCREWING LETTY AND AVOIDING ME!" CJ screamed back.

"WELL IF YOU'D PAID ME MORE ATTENTION MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE SLEPT WITH HER!" Dom was right, CJ didn't pay much attention to him once she had moved to Miami, she had things to take care of a funeral, a decent paying job (which she didn't succeed in getting and ended up at Louie's), making sure Jade had everything she needed, paying bills, she just didn't have time for him but still it didn't mean he should sleep with someone else.

"THERE IT IS. IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU ISN'T IT DOM? I'M THE KING, I'M GOD OBEY ME OR FEEL MY WRATH" she yelled "I GOT NEWS FOR YOU DOM YOUR NOT GOD, YOUR BARLEY EVEN A MAN!"

"FUCK YOU" the yelling continued for a while Dom throwing insults at her and finding a way to blame their relationship faults on her, she gave as good as she got and made it clear she was glad they broke up and never knew why she got back with him! She wanted to yell at him that she had been sleeping with Brian for the past 3 months but it wasn't worth the agro it would cause.

"THE DAY YOU LEFT MIAMI I WAS KILLING YOUR KID! HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL HUH?" CJ asked getting in to his face. "MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE A MAN? LIKE A GOD HUH?" Dom's fists clenched and he couldn't control his anger he raised his fist and threw it down in to her face. They had managed to work their way in to the middle of the living room, CJ stumbled back holding her cheek the pain setting in "your dad would be so proud, hitting a woman" CJ said gaining her balance he raised his fist again and struck her harder this time making her fall, hitting her head on the coffee table as she fell.

* * *

A/N: Hey All. 

Tell me what you think? I'm still not completely sure where I am going with all of this. Rangerwebb has given me a few good ideas (thank you) and so will be using them but still not sure what's going to happen next.

Any ideas, suggestions, just mail me or leave me a review. If anyone wants to write a chapter mail me I will send you what I have (up to chapter 19) and you can write the next chapter.

I have chapter 18 so I will definitely be posting it next week sometime.

I still want and need a new title so please let me know which one you all prefer so I can change it. The choices again are:

A Love Worth Waiting For (thanks alex4ever) Home Is Where The Heart Breaks (thanks Mickael MM) Hard Love (thanks again Mickael MM) The Pain Of Love (thanks again Mickael MM, u should be drunk more often lol!) Trials and Tribulations (thanks rangerwebb) Rollercoaster Ride (thanks rangerwebb) 

Thank you Leybeth for letting me know your favourite one. thank you to everyone who review chapter 16 (especially you rangerwebb as you had already 'previewed' it).

These author notes seems to get longer and longer every time!

Anyway thanks again and please review.

Stacey


	18. Man and Wife

**Disclaimer:** There is no intention with this chapter to support or disagree with suicide. I am truly sorry if I offend, hurt or insult anyone with the following chapter; however this is where I see my story going at the moment. These situations are real and if anyone reading this is dealing with the issue if you feel the need, please speak with a professional or someone you feel you can trust.

* * *

**CHAPTER 18 – Man and Wife**

Roman walked in to CJ's house "honey I'm home" he called out, he got no reply so started calling her name, she hadn't called Tej to say she was going to be late or not coming in and everyone else (including the team) where to chicken shit to go round in case Dom was there (who also no one else had seen). He saw her washing up in the kitchen; he wondered what she had to wash up because no one had been there since last night. "Hey baby girl" he said walking in to the kitchen, she didn't turn around she continued to wash up.

"I think I need to invest in a dish washer" she told him still not turning around

"You got one, Jade" Roman joked. CJ laughed slightly then sighed. "So what's going on?" he inquired

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Why you're not at work? Why you won't look at me?" he asked walking further over to her. She stepped away before he made it over to her and went to the cooker pretending to clean it, still keeping her back to him. "CJ look at me" he said walking behind her and putting his hands on her arms but not forcing her to turn around. "please CJ I need to know what's going on" he pleaded. She slowly turned herself around but hung her head; he put his finger on her chin and guided her head up, then left to right so he could access the damage. Her right cheek was swollen and bruised, her right eye half shut and bruised. "Where is he?" Roman asked. He didn't sound angry although CJ knew he was, he had learned over the years to not sound angry, that way CJ would let him leave so he could beat the guy who hurt her but she had caught on to his idea.

"I don't know, he hit me, I went down everything went black I woke up and he was gone, I called round the hospitals but…"

"How long were you out for?" Roman interrupted he didn't care about Dom, he hoped he was lying in a ditch somewhere dying, a slow, painful death. And if he wasn't it wouldn't be long before he was.

"I don't know it was dark outside and when I woke it was light again" CJ explained.

"Your going to the hospital you could have concussion" Roman said.

"I'm fine Rome, I've cleaned my wounds I'm ok" she told him going back to cleaning the cooker.

"If I have to pick you up or drag you kicking and screaming your going to the hospital" he told her firmly.

"they ask questions at hospitals…"

"So we will tell them what happened and get his ass arrested" Roman interrupted again.

"I'm not gonna have him arrested Rome" she said turning to look at him again

"You're going the hospital" he told her again. She starred deep in to his eyes seeing if there was any way he would back down from this.

"Fine" she replied turning on her heels to put the cloth she had been using in the sink again. He watched triumphant and happy he had got his way. She wobbled slightly and held on to the sink

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah just went a little..." she didn't get to finish her sentence she fell, Roman caught her before she hit the floor.

"CJ baby" Roman said looking at her face. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp, she had passed out, he hoped.

* * *

"What's up bro?" Brian answered his phone to Roman. 

"He beat her up bro" Roman said weaving in out of traffic trying to get CJ to the hospital as soon as he could. CJ was still out of it, he had carried her to his car and strapped her in. "and I'm not talking slapped her, I'm talking punched her at least twice in the face, she was knocked out for a few hours and she just passed out again." Roman said angrily but not shouting.

"You taking her to the hospital?"

"no I'm just staring at her, what'd ya think?" Roman asked.

"I'll get Jade and bring her right over" Brian said

"Go lock up her house too I just left it" Roman said

"Ok dude"

"If he comes anywhere near her I swear to god I'll kill him" Roman said before hanging up as he pulled up at the hospital.

"I hope he comes round then" Brian said hanging up under his breath. "Tej I gotta go Rome's had to take CJ to hospital I gotta go get Jade" Brian called across the garage.

"Sure thang, go" Tej called back. Brian ran to his car hearing Tej tell him to call him when he knew what the deal was with CJ. He sped off to get Jade from Jesse's and tell the others about CJ.

* * *

Roman sat in the waiting room rubbing his hands over his head and sighing. He had rushed in with CJ in his arms she was still passed out and had vomited as he closed his car door which he thanked her for not throwing up in his car. Some doctors had taken her and rushed her in to a room and one hung back to ask him some questions. 

_"What happened to her face?" he asked looking at Roman as if to say 'you bastard beating a woman'._

_"Her boyfriend did it and it ain't me" Roman said almost getting in to his face. _

_"How long has she been passed out for?" _

_"I don't know 15-20 minutes, but he knocked her out I think she was out a good few hours" _

_"How many?" _

_  
"I don't know exactly she said it was dark when they were fighting and she woke up and it was light" Roman told him getting angry, these could be answered later he just wanted someone to help her. _

_  
"is she on any medication?" _

_"I don't know" he replied. _

_"Any allergies?" the doctors asked, _

_"FOR FUCKS SAKE BRO HELP HER" Roman yelled._ The doctor walked off and a nurse came over a few minutes later and escorted him to the chair he was sat in now. CJ was in the room behind him but the blinds were closed so he couldn't see anything. He had been told he could go in and see her but what the doctor told him prior to that he wasn't sure he could control his anger at her. He took a deep breath vowed he wouldn't get mad at her then entered the room. She was lay on the bed her head facing the window although the only scenery she had was the next building and a little courtyard thing.

She didn't look at him when he came in to the room and he didn't say anything he pulled the chair from the far side of the room and sat beside her bed. He took her hand in his and she looked at him.

"Did you try to top yourself?" he asked softly almost whispering.

"No I was knocked out I got concussion" CJ said scrunching up her face in disgust that he would accuse her of such a thing.

"No you passed out cause you over dosed on Anti-Depressants and exhaustion nothing to do with what the punk did to you" Roman explained to her. CJ looked at him not understanding she hit her head on the coffee table, she knocked herself out. "CJ they had to pump your stomach!" he said showing his anger now "you took an overdose"

"Rome I forget from day to day if I've taken any of them it's an honest mistake" she told him. He looked at her sceptically not knowing if he should believe her or not "Rome when have I ever lied to you huh?" she asked him eyebrows raised he lost the sceptical look "and I'm not bout to start now" she told him.

"Why are you even taking them things?" he inquired.

"I took them when mom died they helped me I had a few left over I've been taking them the past week or so plus I was drinking last night so it probably didn't help" she was telling the truth, she had drunk half a bottle of vodka with coke waiting for Dom to return, then she had taken painkillers cause her face hurt from Dom punching her.

"Why? What have you got to be depressed about?"

"You want the list?" she asked sick of the interrogation.

"Yeah I do" he said raising his voice.

"Jade's pregnant, the man I love is engaged to one of my closet friends, I got bills coming out of my ass that I cant pay, my boyfriend beat me up, I cant have kids need me to go on?" she asked raising her voice as well.

"You know I will always help you out with bills all you gotta do is ask, Jade is old enough to take care of herself and has Jesse now, and as for Dom dump his ass"

"Rome we both know he's not the first guy to beat me and he won't be the last"

"you still need to dump him and need to call it off with Brian, your not good at lying and it's killing you to lie to everyone so call if off before it does kill you" Roman told her. She didn't reply she knew he was right and that she needed to do all of the above but she was scared of being alone. Jade was with Jesse now and had a baby on the way.

Joss had left two weeks previous as he brother had been diagnosed with cancer that was to late to treat, she was going to take custody of his kids as his wife had died three years before in a car accident. Joss didn't want to uproot the kids so she was staying in Manhattan with them. "CJ if you don't call if off with Brian I'ma tell the team what's going on with both of you"

"Fine ok I'll call it off with him" CJ said Roman raised his eyebrows at her "for real this time I swear" she said. Roman offered her his pinkie finger and she took it making the pact.

"Looks likes your gonna have to marry me" Roman said stretching his legs out and putting his arms behind his head lightening the mood.

"I got four years yet bro" she told him laughing. They had made a pact on CJ's 17th birthday that if by the time she was 30 (Roman would be 31) they were both single they would marry each other. They had pinkie promised on it and everything. CJ knew it was always going to come down to marrying Roman and it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"We might as well just do it now, but we're allowed to see other people" Roman said.

"And we live in different houses" CJ replied.

"And we don't actually have a wedding"

"Or sign the papers" CJ added.

"of course"

"I know pronounce us man and wife" CJ laughed.

"May I kiss the bride?" he asked she nodded her head. He got up from his chair and leaned over and pecked her on the lips. He moved his head back a bit opening his eyes to look at her. Her eyes were going from his eyes back to his lips. He leaned in to kiss her again and then realised what he was doing then pulled away "I'm sorry" he said standing up straight "your with two other guys you don't need the hassle of me too" he added.

Roman wasn't hassle to CJ he was her savour, knight in shinning armour whatever you wanted to call it, if she needed anyone she needed Roman he was her rock, he knew her like no one else. He was there whenever she needed him, when her mom died, when her dad beat her, when Jade would get in to trouble at school, when Dom slept with Letty, when she had her abortion, when she moved to L.A, every time she needed someone he was right there without being asked. He just knew she needed her and ran right to her. And he never asked for anything in return. She loved him for it.

The door opened and Jade entered followed by Vince, Jesse, Leon, Brian and Mia carrying Brianna.

"What happened?" Jade asked hugging her sister. Roman told them it was exhaustion and Dom hitting her he didn't mention the anti-depressants, they didn't need to know because CJ was going to stop taking them he would make her promise.

* * *

Could her life get any more messed up? The man she loved (Dom) had hit her and probably hated her, the man she was IN love with and having an affair with (Brian) had been round two days before to call off their affair as Mia wanted to set a date for the wedding. CJ was going to call it off with him anyway but it was still a shock, he was hurting when he said it too but they both knew it was the right thing to do. 

She was raising her 16 year old sister who was pregnant with a 22 year old guy's kid, she had bills coming out of her ass with no money to pay them, a 8 month old Rotweiler puppy that still hadn't been house trained so pissed and crapped everywhere, she couldn't take it anymore.

She had just got back from going to see Roman just thinking his name made her cry.

_"hey" CJ said smiling stood at his front door he said hi then let her in and walked straight to the living room and un-paused his game on the Playstation. She got gotten out of the hospital three days ago and she hadn't seen Roman once he even avoided her at work. She had gone round to tell him that it was over between her and Brian that she would stick to their promise. "How you doin?" she asked him_

_"I'm good" he replied. His next question would normally be 'how you doing baby girl?' but he didn't ask it. _

_"__Rome__ what the hell is going on?" CJ asked "you've been avoiding me and off with me ever since I got out of the hospital" _

_"CAUSE I CANT DO IT ANYMORE" He yelled throwing down his pad and standing up "CJ I'M SICK OF BAILING YOU, I HATE SEEING YOU IN PAIN, I HATE SEEING YOU CRY, I HATE SEEING YOU SAD OR LONELY, I CANT DO IT ANYMORE!" he sat back down and sighed "it hurts to much"._

_Ok so he had bailed her out a lot but she had helped him out a lot too. She was there for him when he went to prison, visited him twice a month (that's all he was permitted), wrote him letters every week even if he didn't send any back. she was there when he got his first girlfriend pregnant at 14, when his Dad kicked his ass she was the one who cleaned him up and waited till he fell asleep whilst she stroked his back to soothe him, she was there when his girlfriends mom moved them away and denied him contact, she was there when he got the letter to say she had had a baby boy. _

_She was there when he got out of prison and his dad and Mom disowned him wanted nothing to do with him, the point was it wasn't a one way street she bailed him out when he needed it too! And Roman had always said: ''**a good friend will bail you out of jail…but a true friend will be sitting next to you saying 'Damn We Fucked Up'!'**_

_"So what are you saying?" CJ asked tears filling her eyes "you don't want me around anymore? You don't wanna see me again?"_

_"Yes" he said quickly "no, I don't know what I'm saying" _

_"I'll just leave then" CJ said standing up tears free flowing now. She walked to the door and didn't hear his foot steps following her pleading for her to go back, she heard nothing. No call of her name or I'm sorry nothing._

That was the last straw; he had been avoiding her since she got out of the hospital three days ago. If Roman didn't want to know her she had no one.

She stood over the kitchen sink holding the knife to her wrist. It was gonna be painful, bleeding to death, slowly watching everything go dark, but she didn't see any other way out. An overdose wasn't always certain and she would probably just end up throwing up, hanging would be quicker, but in the movies everyone was always found with their eyes open and she wouldn't want someone to find her like that.

She contemplated crashing her car but again it wasn't certain she would die, and she wouldn't want to risk hurting someone else.

The blade was cold but she was sure she had cut deep enough cause the blood began to flow fast, the words 'pain is in your mind, pain is in your mind' repeating in her head.

* * *

A/N: hey all! 

Just a quick one this time to say thank you so much to rangerwebb. You have been my muse and saviour through out this story so thank you.

I am not getting as many reviews as before what's happening?

Stacey.


	19. Finding CJ

**CHAPTER 19 – Finding CJ**

"Brian baby" Mia called down the stairs to Brian in their house.

"Yeah" Brian replied a couple minutes later. Mia had had a shower and Brian was playing with Brianna before she had to go to bed. He wasn't in the mood for being smiley and happy he had told CJ that it was over between them two days previous and he had been feeling shittier and shittier as the hours passed. The look in her eyes, the pain she was clearly feeling. He had wished that they could have gone back and he not have been mad at her for not telling him about the team.

He would have stayed at the house and waited for the team to arrive and tell them him and CJ were a couple and that he would still take responsibility for his daughter he just wouldn't be with Mia. But he and CJ had just made things worse; hurt each other more than they had to.

"Will you go get Brianna's Tiger teddy from CJ's please. She won't sleep without it I left it there earlier" Mia yelled to him.

"Sure" Brian replied. He took Brianna upstairs to her mom and then drove to CJ's. He wasn't looking forward to this.

* * *

Brian sang Eminem's – Just Lose It along with the radio laughing at himself he pulled up at CJ's and noticed only CJ's car in the drive. Then he remembered Jesse and Jade were out on a celebratory date. So CJ was alone, whenever him and CJ were alone they always ended up doing something they shouldn't but he told himself he would have to be strong. 

He opened the front door and looked around, no TV on, no CJ sleeping on the couch, that's all she seemed to do since she left the hospital, sleep. "CJ" Brian called through the house. He got no reply. "Mia this would have been a hell of a lot easier if you had told me where it was" he said aloud. He searched the living room for the teddy.

* * *

Mia placed Brianna on the couch and put some cartoons on for her whilst she cleaned the kitchen. She hadn't tided up from dinner, there wasn't much that needed doing just, loading the dishwasher, taking out the trash it wouldn't take her long. 

She didn't know why Brian hadn't already done it! _He's a lazy ass guy that's why! _Mia told herself closing the dishwasher and pressing the button to make it wash. She took an empty bag to put in the bin once she had taken the used one out. She took the lid off the bin and pulled out the bag a hole in the bottom made most of the contents spill on to the floor. "Fuck Brian" Mia called out. She always told him to put two bags in the bin in case one ripped. She sighed and began putting the old trash bag in to the new one careful not to spill anymore of its contents.

Once the old ripped bag was securely in the other bag she began to pick up the rubbish that had fallen on to the floor, a few crisps wrappers, a few beer bottles "Brian you drink to much" she said picking up a blue deodorant can. She stopped before putting it in to the bin. She didn't use that deodorant, only when she was at CJ's, she had gone back to her usual brand once she had settled in. where the hell had it come from? Who's was it more importantly? She was bought out of her thoughts by the phone ringing.

* * *

Roman drove the purple car around the track he was supposed to be 'drifting' but he was failing miserably and running out of time. "FUCK YOU" he yelled throwing down the Playstation pad as the screen announced he was 'out of time' "piece o' shit" he growled. He sighed running his hands over his head. _Bro stop being such a fucking pussy and ask her out! _He remembered the words he said to Brian the morning he asked CJ outThose were the fatal words, the fatal words that started the whole CJ, Brian, Dom, Mia, Jade, and Jesse shit! Roman had started all of this drama. 

He didn't understand why he encouraged Brian to ask CJ out. Maybe because he was scared of what he was beginning to feel for her. He had slept with CJ the previous night of going in to Lou's for their breakfast the night before the morning he told Brian to ask her out.

That night he slept with her he felt something different, it wasn't all fast and furious like all the other times, it was slow, sweet, passionate, and calm. And they lay in each others arms after talking like a normal couple, instead of CJ or him darting out of the house to go somewhere. He didn't want to admit any of these feeling because she was his best friend, fair enough they slept together but they were still best friends, the sex didn't change anything till now…

Seeing her in the hospital, her passing out, he would never confess to it but he was scared shitless. He thought he was gonna lose her, and he didn't know how he would survive without her.

And he had pushed her away today, made her feel bad, and he hated it when she felt bad. He decided he was going over there to apologise and maybe get himself some…

* * *

"CJ you have any idea where Brianna's Tiger teddy is?" He asked knocking on her bedroom door. She didn't reply so he opened the door but found no CJ. He was worried now, her car was in the drive but she was no where to be found, the shower wasn't on so she wasn't in the bathroom, kitchen, kitchen was the only place he hadn't checked. He walked back down the stairs and to the kitchen door.

* * *

Vince and Leon laughed at the film they were watching Vince almost spitting out the gulp or Corona he had in his mouth. Dom's concentration wasn't on the movie it was on the girl who lived a couple blocks away. He hadn't spoken to her in almost a week but more importantly he hadn't apologised. Not that he thought a simple 'I'm sorry' could make up for what he had done. He had hit her and not just back handed her across the face he had punched her like she was a guy. 

He had gotten so angry (and so drunk) he just couldn't hold it in any longer. It was the same anger rising in him when he bumped in to Kevin Linder and it scared him when she fell down he left, he didn't even stick around to make sure she was ok because he was afraid of what he might do to her.

He knew she was ok he had asked Leon who was reluctant at first and pissed off with him but then told him and said 'she probably deserved it'.

Leon was angry with her for his own reasons and he didn't feel sorry for her in anyway when he saw what Dom had done to her. She had no right to take his child from him without his permission so Leon sympathised with his brother.

Dom had debated with himself a few times whether he should go over there or not to talk to her but decided not to. If she wanted to talk to him she knew where he was.

* * *

Roman pulled up outside CJ's house seeing the ambulance parked outside putting someone in the back on a stretcher. Brian stood beside the ambulance talking on his mobile phone. Roman got out of the car silently praying she had just collapsed again from her fall. 

"Brian" Roman called running around his car towards Brian. Brian turned around pure panic filling his facial expressions.

"Ah shit Rome" Brian said hanging up his phone.

"What's going on?" Roman asked Brian

"There's like blood every where man… she was almost blue… I've been in there like 20 minutes and…" Brian said in-between breaths of fear pointing towards the house.

"Slow down man" Roman said grabbing Brian's arms to keep him still "what happened?"

"She slit her wrists dude," Brian explained.

"We need to get going are you coming with us?" a tall brunette paramedic asked Brian.

"Yeah" Brian said getting in to the back of the ambulance "Rome get Jade to the hospital, don't let her go in there" Brian told Rome.

"Where are they?" Roman asked quickly as the paramedic closed the doors. Roman stood watching the ambulance drive away sirens blaring, lights flashing, he was in shock, but he had to snap out of it and find Jade, get her to the hospital. He frantically rang Jade's cell phone, screaming at it to ring faster and Jade to pick up. _What's the point in having a fucking cell phone if you don't god damn well answer it! _He bellowed in his head.

"Hello" Jade answered

"Thank god Angel, where are you?" Roman asked calming down a bit because he had found her.

* * *

Jesse stared at Jade across the table lovingly his hand on top of hers. He had taken her to the fanciest restaurant he could find in his short time and Jade telling him she wanted to go out on a celebratory date. 

They had talked about a lot of things, the baby, a house together, a life together, how much Jade wanted CJ involved with the baby.

"No way am I calling my kid Jesse Junior" Jade laughed "it's going to be a girl anyway and she will be called Bethany after my mom"

"it will be a boy and he will be called Jesse Junior, J.J" Jesse said.

"We will see when our baby GIRL is born" Jade said making them both laugh.

"I love you" Jesse sighed calming down his laughing.

"I love you too" she said smiling at him across the table. He leaned over the table to kiss her as her cell phone rang.

"It's Roman" she announced looking at the caller ID. Jesse pulled a face "Jesse is that jealousy? Are you jealous of Roman?" she chuckled.

"Yeah…" he said pouting "your really close with him and I wish I was that close with you"

"You are" she said kissing him before answering the call "hello"

* * *

Brian rushed in with the paramedics holding up the IV bag he had been told to hold. He wasn't sure what was going on, the paramedics where explaining to the doctors what had happened and what treatment they had given her. The doctors told them where to put her and wheeled her away a nurse telling Brian he had to wait and would be informed when there was any news. 

He found the waiting room that the nurse had told him to wait in and sat down. He ran his hands through his hair then looked at them, they were covered in blood. He looked down at his shirt, his shirt and trousers were to blood soaked. He went to the nearest bathroom and washed his hands, he scrubbed and scrubbed as hard as he could removing most of the blood, he couldn't do anything about his clothes so his clean hands would have to satisfy him for now.

As he left the bathroom to return to the waiting room he passed the reception desk to find a distraught Jade with Roman and Jesse. "Jade" Brian said putting his hand on her shoulder. Jade turned around floods of tears streaming down her face.

"Oh god" she said seeing the blood staining his clothes "What's going on Brian?" Jade asked through sobs.

"I don't know…I only just got…"

"did she try to kill herself?" Jade interrupted.

"It looks like it yeah" Brian explained.

* * *

A/N: I finally know where I'm taking this so I have finally changed the title too. Sorry I didn't use the other titles but thank you to all who thought some up. 

PaulsGirlyGirl I liked some of your ideas but would need your permission to use them or you could write a chapter using some of your ideas. If you want to mail me or leave a review.

Anyway until next time.

Stacey.


	20. Do You Need Me?

**CHAPTER 20- "Do You Need Me?"**

"Why?" Jade asked breaking the silence. Dom, Vince, Jesse, Jade, Mia, Leon, Brian and Roman were all in the private waiting room the doctor had led them to. He had come with the news it was a suicide attempt by slitting her wrists and that she was stable and should recover. She had lost a 'hell of a lot of blood' as the doctor put it but everything was ok and she was currently sleeping. No one had spoken since the doctor left so Jade asked.

No one answered her but it they all played their own part in it. And they were all thinking about it.

Dom hit her, Jade was pregnant, Brian stopped their affair after sleeping with her one last time, Mia hadn't been there for her as much as she could have, Leon hadn't helped her at all since he arrived or prior to that, Jesse got Jade pregnant, Roman turned her away just when she obviously needed him the most. Vince was the only one who hadn't played a part in it.

"I don't understand, she was happy, the happiest I've ever seen her" Jade said

_Yeah with my fiancé and brother_! Mia thought to herself. She needed to confront Brian get everything out in the open put her mind at rest. She burst in to tears, handed Brianna to Dom who was sat beside her and ran out of the room in the hopes that Brian would follow her. She ran out of the main doors of the hospital and stood outside. Everyone else would think the tears were because of CJ and to some extent they were, but mostly because Brian had betrayed her again, and Dom. Brian called her name and grabbed her arm stopping her as the automatic doors closed behind them. She didn't turn to look at him she was afraid she might completely flip out and launch at him.

"Mia baby the doctor said she is gonna be alright" Brian said massaging her shoulders gently.

"How long Brian?" Mia asked angrily.

"How long what?" he asked completely confused.

"Have you been sleeping with her?" Mia asked turning around and slapping him hard across face. Brian rubbed his cheek then repeated the question he really didn't know what she was talking about "I found her deodorant can in the bin!" Mia almost yelled "you've been having an affair with her haven't you?" Brian sighed knowing he had been caught out but not wanting to be having this conversation here or now.

"Yes" Brian said softly. Mia's eyes widened in shock, she knew it was true but hearing him say it hurt like nothing she had felt before.

"I don't believe you!" Mia exclaimed

"Wait don't go thinking it's just something that happened one day!" Brian said "we were together before you arrived here…" Mia looked at him as if to ask 'are you for real?' "Yeah I'm serious" he said knowing the look well "6 months before you and the team got here…we had a fight the day you guys got here, (_our first to be exact_. Brian thought but didn't say) she didn't tell me Leon was her uncle, then you showed up with Brianna so we called it off"

"doesn't seem like it was 'called off' to me" Mia said angrily

"the first night you went to races we slept together and she told me it wouldn't happen again and it didn't… until the day she started at Tej's we started again, we couldn't help ourselves" Brian said tears filling his eyes. Mia watched him walk to a bench and sit down running his hands through his hair. Everything was beginning to make sense. CJ's love bite, CJ avoiding Brianna, avoiding Mia. Brian always going to see 'Rome', them working together it all made sense. Mia sat beside Brian. She looked in to his eyes he was hurting and she knew it wasn't because of her.

"When was the last…when did you stop?" Mia asked

"The day you told me you wanted to set a date for the wedding, they day after she came out of hospital"

"You love her don't you?" Mia asked softly.

"Yeah I love her" Brian said sighing "but I know that what we have can be so much more than that. We're a family and that's all that matters. Me, you and Brianna that's all the counts now me and CJ are over" Brian explained. He had to concentrate on the good things in his life. The one thing he had always wanted out of life was a kid and he had that with Mia he could never had that with CJ so he would have to suck it up and get on with his life, CJ-less.

Mia would pretend that he meant what he said although she knew otherwise. "How can I trust you?" Mia asked "it isn't the first time you've betrayed me Brian"

"I know and I'm so sorry but I'll do anything to put this right" he told her.

"you can't just patch this up by saying sorry! It's not that simple"

"I know, I know I just wanna make things right. I love you and I want us to work out"

"Are you the reason she did this?" Mia asked

"I don't know, I guess I had something to do with it yeah"

* * *

Mia and Brian returned to the waiting room a little while later to find it Jade and Roman less. Brianna was playing patter cake with her Uncle Dom. Mia took a seat next to her brother stroking Brianna's hair as she sat down."You gonna go talk to her?" Mia asked Dom quietly. 

"And say what? Oh sorry I hit you how'd the suicide attempt go?" Dom asked sarcastically. His voice had anger in it but he didn't raise it.

"You gotta talk to her sometime Dom, she's probably got a lot she needs to tell you" Mia said. Brianna yawned. "Brian baby will you take Brianna home?" she asked "there's no real reason for you to be here" Brian looked at her and narrowed his eyes, she was doing it on purpose she wanted to hurt him it was understandable though. He figured he owed her that much and even though he wanted to stay to talk to CJ, to warn her that Mia and knew and tell her what Mia had asked him to do. He left anyway and figured Mia wouldn't say anything to CJ till she was out of the hospital.

"Sure" Brian said walking over to take his daughter from Dom.

"I'll come with you" Dom said standing up with Brianna in his arms "I'm no good here, she wont wanna see me I might as well go home and get some sleep"

_NOOOO_! Brian screamed in his head, alarm bells ringing. He couldn't be alone with Dom, it wouldn't end well, Mia would be burying his body in a week if he did. Their agreement was for Brian to tell Dom what had been going on with him and CJ, if he did Mia would trust him again and maybe let him sleep in their bed instead of on the couch.

"You can't leave bro, CJ might ask for you and it will stress her more if your not here" Vince told his brother as Roman and Jade returned to the room.

"She's not gonna ask for me Vince I'm the reason she did this" Dom announced.

"We all had something to do with it" Jade said sitting beside Jesse and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"She awake?" Jesse asked. Jade shook her head, no. Roman knew better, CJ was awake, she use to do it when they slept together pretend she was sleeping so she didn't have to listen to him talk about something she wasn't interested in. he knew they way her breathing changed when she was completely asleep and when they were in her room she was breathing normally.

"Come on" Brian said taking Brianna from Dom. "Just stay man she might ask for you and it would be better for you to be here if she does" Brian reasoned with him.

"Yeah maybe your right" Dom said sitting down next to Mia again. Mia glared at Brian knowing he had just wormed his way out of the perfect opportunity to tell Dom. Mia knew Dom was gonna flip so maybe it would be better if one to the guys were around to help control him when Brian did tell him.

* * *

They all sat in silence for a while, thinking about their own little things. Jade was sat next to Jesse holding his hand, the more she was thinking about it the more angry she got squeezing Jesse's hand. She wanted answers and sitting in here wasn't going to get them. She walked to the door and announced she was going to ask her why when Dom asked her where she was going. 

"We can't all just storm in there it will stress her more" Roman was the voice of reason.

"Fine we will all go in alone and she can explain to us individually" Jade told him leaving the room.

She entered the room quietly CJ had changed position her head facing the door. Jade sighed and thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "CJ" she said. CJ didn't move, she got no response at all so sat at the end of her bed by her feet. "I really don't understand you" Jade began "you hated Dad for leaving us, and I know your angry with mom for leaving us the way she did and yet here you are trying to leave me as well, what do you suddenly think cause I got Jesse and a baby on the way I don't need you…" she waited for a reply but knew she wasn't going to get one. She sighed and closed her eyes running her hands over her hair.

"Do you need me?" CJ asked. Jade looked at her, her eyes were still closed.

"more than ever" Jade replied. CJ opened her eyes "god CJ this time in my life I need my sister not my mom, you don't have to be my mom anymore I'm older now I still need you to guide me and stuff but you can stop being my mom, just be CJ, fun loving, sweet, kind, funny CJ" Jade told her. CJ smiled at her weakly. They sat staring at one another for a minute "I need to know why?" Jade asked

"Honestly?" CJ asked

"As always"

"Everything… Dom, Brian, Roman, you it just all got too much" it seemed to be enough for Jade so she didn't ask anymore. "Who's here?" CJ asked

"Everyone minus Brian, Mia sent him home with Brianna" Jade explained. "They all wanna come in on their own to talk to you…so who do you want first?"

"Rome" CJ said quickly "we'll leave Dom till last" she added.

Jade left and CJ took a deep breath waiting for Roman to enter. This wasn't going to be easy but she was glad she didn't have to face everyone at once. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a happier time, Brian came to mind, the first night they met, the first night they made love, and the first time he told her he loved her. The door opened and she opened her eyes. Dom was stood in the door way. She had asked for Roman why was Dom here?

"Roman said he couldn't come in… he doesn't know what to say to you" Dom explained seeing the confusion on her face. "Kinda like everyone" CJ kept quiet not knowing what to say herself but she held his gaze. "Look baby girl before I ask why I just wanna say I'm sorry. What I did to you… (He looked at the slowly fading bruises on her face)…it wasn't me, I was drunk and I know that isn't an excuse but I… I just lost control. I shouldn't hit a woman let alone one I love…my Dad would kick my ass for it and I deserve it. I know sorry doesn't cut it but I hope it's a start"

"When the bruises are gone, it's gone from my mind, it's forgotten"

"Forgiven?" Dom asked hopeful.

"I can forgive not forget" she told him. He nodded his head in understanding. He knew what she meant, she would forget it until they fought again then the memory would arise and she would fear he would do it again to her. But he swore to himself and to his father that he would never touch a woman in a negative way again, ever!

"Am I the reason you did this?" Dom asked looking at her bandaged wrists.

"Partly"

* * *

Mia stormed around the house slamming things down, and throwing things, cursing at anything that got in her way. Brian sat on the couch with Brianna watching her trying to make her point that she was angry with him. "3 fucking days Brian!" she said polishing the coffee table vigorously "you've had plenty of chances to tell him yet you've been putting it off!" Mia added angrily. 

"It hasn't been the right time and I was gonna do it today but he's going to pick CJ up to bring her home" Brian explained his not so good reasons for not telling Dom about him and CJ.

"He went off on one at me cause I haven't been to the hospital to see her!" Mia told him "he had a go at me cause I haven't been to see the woman who's been sleeping with my fiancé, you wanna be telling him Brian and soon!"

Brian was glad when his cell phone rang and Roman's number came up on the caller Id. Maybe he could use it as an excuse to get out of the lecture.

* * *

CJ walked in to the house with Dom's much unneeded help. She was fine, she didn't feel weak anymore, she had got her colour back, and the wounds on her wrists were healing. And if she wasn't fit to go home the doctor wouldn't have sent her. "Dom I'm ok" CJ chuckled sitting down on the couch with Dom giving her a running commentary 'be careful, Oooh cushion let me move it'. 

"I'm sorry I just worry" he said.

"I'm fine now baby, honestly, nothing to worry about, I got my reality check" she said pointing to her left bandaged wrist.

"You want a drink? You hungry?" Dom called walking to the kitchen.

"Dom I'm fine relax" she said to his back. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her as she began to get off the couch. "I'm going to see Rome" she explained "I need to talk to him". He hadn't been in the room to see her said he didn't know what to say. Jade said he had been at the hospital all day every day but just couldn't face to go in there and see her.

"You want me to drive you?" he asked.

"No it's only a couple blocks I'll walk I need some fresh air" she told him walking to the door.

"Call me as soon as you get there" he demanded "so I know your ok"

"Yes sir" she saluted. He gave her a sarcastic look as she left the house.


	21. Telling Dom

**A/N: **Hey all.

So here is the new chapter. Dom finds out about Brian and CJ. The writing that is in bold Rangerwebb wrote for me so a huge thank you to her. sorry if its annoying to read but I just wanted to give her the credit she deserves. This chapter and the next 3 chapters wouldn't have been possible without her and I'm sure I will be turning to her for help on future chapter. So again Rangerwebb thank you!

Just so you come back…

**In Chapter 22. **

Roman receives a letter from an old friend. Who from and what's it about?

Dom catches up with Brian, what does he do?

**In Chapter 23 **

Dom and CJ talk, will they resolve anything? Will they get back together?

Roman has to make a decision; will he make the one CJ wants him to?

**In Chapter 24**

Roman and CJ go on a road trip, which is full of fun events…so come back people! Pretty please.

* * *

**CHAPTER 21 – Telling Dom. **

**She walked to the garage**; she was on medication which meant she wasn't allowed to drive. **Deciding that it was now or never she walked in to face everyone else that hadn't really talked much to her since she went into the hospital, she first used the front desk phone to call Dom and let him know that she was there. Then she walked into the garage area to seek out Roman.**

**"****Rome****, we need to talk." CJ said walking up behind him where he was bent over an engine.**

**"Not now," ****Rome**** answered back not wanting to deal with her. He loved her but was torn between being mad at her and being kind to her.**

**"No, you have avoided me and ignored me, it ain't going to work this time, Roman Pierce get you ass into the office so we can talk." CJ said in the calmest yelling voice she could find. She was there, walked there for that damn matter and he was going to talk with her.**

**"Fine," He half yelled and followed her into the office. Once they were both inside CJ shut the door **"you lied to me" Roman said angry.

"No I…"

"The anti depressants" he said interrupting "you said you didn't try to top yourself but you did"

"It wasn't, this was" she said pointing to her wrists. "Rome I swear to you I'd never lie to you and I never have". He paced a bit around the office "can you just hug me please?" she asked "you can be as mad as you like at me but please just hold me" he walked closer to her and hugged her**. He first stiffened up to her touch then started to soften when he heard her lightly crying. Whispering soft words to her he was bound and determined to get the whole truth out of her this time.**

**"CJ, what happened?" **

**"I was so stressed, Dom, Brian, you and then everything with Jade and Jesse, Leon being an ass, I didn't know what else to do, all the bills were due, and I felt it would be easier for everyone with out me here."**

"It's harder with out you. **Bills are taken care of, Brian needs to be with his kid which you said that your self, he has always wanted kids, don't take that away from him**. I know that your in love with him, and you cant help that but if you do love him then let be happy **let him try and have a life that he wants. Jesse and Jade will be ok. Jesse will take care of her, Jade is strong and knows that we are all here for her, I trust Jesse with her, and you should trust him too. Leon is going to back off of you; he has realized that you have raised her a hell of a lot better then he ever could, and Dom well I don't know what to tell you, you need to get you shit straight with him. You need to be real with your self on whether you love him or not and if you do you need to tell him about you and Brian before some one else tells him. As for me you know that I will always be here for you no matter what else happens. I love you, and always will be here for you, I just refuse to let you hurt your self again, you need to sort out what you want in life and go after it." Roman told her holding her close. **

**"I needed that. Thanks for taking care of the bills I'll make it up to you, once I get some money." CJ said backing away from him a little bit.**

**"It's not the money I'm worried about baby girl its you. Why couldn't you just come to me or some one else, tell us it was getting rough and we would have picked up your slack."**

**"I just couldn't."**

**"Where are you at with Dom?"**

**"I don't know, I love him but don't know what to do, I know I need to tell him about me and Brian but he is going to be so pissed and I am kind of afraid of him now." CJ said honestly.**

**"Then tell him in a public place, or when lots of people are home.** You just gotta stop the lying it ain't good for you"

"I know"

**"Do what you need to do, tell him and let me know how things go. I have to get back to work ok." Roman said kissing her on the lips soft but firm.**

**"All right. Thank you and I love you too." With that Roman walked out of the office and back to work. **

**Brian had noticed her come in; he also noticed that she was talking with Roman in the office. He saw Roman come out and decided that he needed to talk to her and didn't know when he would get a chance so when Roman left he went in and closed the door.**

**"Brian you shouldn't be in here."**

**"I know but Mia won't let me talk with you; she found out and is pissed. I'm sorry that I put you in this mess."**

**"It was my fault too. I should have said no"**

**"I have to tell Dom tonight, to show Mia that she can trust me" Brian said thinking about what he had to do to make Mia happy.**

"No" CJ said "I will, it's my responsibility**. I'll tell him when I get back to the house. He needs to hear it form me not you. This way you save him killing you. He will be a lot easier on me then you." CJ said with a small smile**, "but if you see his car coming at a high speed towards you move" **she joked; she looked down at her wrist and sighed.**

**"Can I ask you a question?" Brian asked seeing the bandage.**

**"Sure, everyone else has"**

**"Why?" Brian whispered.**

**"Everything was getting to hard, I couldn't cope, Jade getting pregnant, Leon blaming me, Dom finding out about the baby and all and then him beating me, You and Mia, everything." CJ said looking him in the eyes hopping to ease him blaming him self and trying to tell him she was telling the truth.**

**"Next time talk to some one, promise."**

**"There won't be a next time, I realized that I am here to stay and Jade needs me. But I promise**…promise me something?" she asked

"Depends what it is"

**"Take care of that little girl of yours, make Mia happy and make me proud, take care of your family and make things right with her." CJ said**

"I promise I'll try" CJ smiled slightly and sighed **"I gotta get some work done, did you need a ride home?" **

**"No thanks, I am going to walk back think about how to tell Dom."**

**"Be careful and if you need anything or he starts acting up get out of there and call Roman or me." **

"I will"

"Can I hug you?" he asked opening his arms to her he began walking a little closer to her.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea" she said walking away from him.

"Please I just wanna hold you one last time" he said. She could see the tears forming in his eyes and his complete lack of trying to hide them.

"no Brian we can't it's…it's just too hard" CJ said her own tears falling. She walked around him and to the office door. "I wish I had told you the truth from the beginning and maybe things would have been different" **With that CJ left the garage, she had accomplished almost all that she needed to and was happy to get where she was with it all.

* * *

**

**She walked back to the house deciding to tell Dom straight out what happened and why. She wasn't going to hide it from him any more.**

**Walking into the house she went into the kitchen to find Dom reading something and sipping coffee.**

**"Hey you back so soon?" Dom questioned out of niceness. He didn't like the idea of her and Roman's relationship but she needed to make peace and Roman was closest to her now, he would just have to deal with it. He trusted her.**

**"Yeah, can we talk?" CJ asked not sure how to take this.**

**"Always baby girl what's on your mind?"**

"I promised Roman I'd start talking about my shit instead of holding it in and I need you to know something, **I need to be honest with you and I need you to let me finish before you say anything." CJ said while boosting her self up onto the counter closest to him.**

**"I get the felling I'm not gonna like this but all right. Go for it." Dom said putting the paper down and looking into her eyes.**

**"Before you guys got here, me and Brian dated, for 6 months before. The morning you guys came back we got into a huge fight. Then Brian found out about Brianna and wanted the best for her and Mia, But we started seeing each other again when I started working for Tej, I never meant it to **happen and I never wanted to hurt anyone and I know I have. **I know you will be pissed at me, and I know that what ever you say or do I deserve."**

"what was it like payback for Letty?" he asked raising his voice and standing up making her flinch thinking he was going to hit her again.

"No it wasn't like that I just…I don't know" CJ said

**"When did you guy's stop?" Dom asked wondering if Brian was still cheating on Mia when they were talking about setting a date.**

**"When Mia said she wanted to set a date." **Dom began pacing around the kitchen breathing heaving clenching and unclenching his fist angrily "Dom please sit down your scaring me" she said.

"Does Mia know?" he asked stopping in front of his chair trying to calm himself down.

"yeah she found out when I was in the hospital, she wanted Brian to tell you"

"Is that the only reason you're telling me?" Dom asked "to save Brian's ass?"

"No because I feel like I should tell you" CJ explained softly. She hadn't raised her voice once and was getting a little pissed off at the fact that Dom was angry with her for something he had done in the past.

"I respect you for that… I don't think I would have told you about Letty if you hadn't have caught us" Dom said sitting down on the chair.

"Couldn't exactly lie then though could you?" CJ joked trying to lighten the mood which seemed to work.

**"Thank you for being honest with me." Dom said standing up. When he stood up CJ kind of shuttered and backed further on to the counter.**

**"Damn, I'm so sorry CJ the last thing I want is for you to fear me," Dom sighed slowly wrapping his arms around her holding her tight against him. He would have taking any sign she gave him and backed off. But feeling her willingly let him hold her made him realize that she still somewhat trusted him. "**I'm such an ass and I hope there is some way I can make it up to you."

"There is" she said softly he came out of the hug and looked in to her eyes with an 'I will do anything to make it right' look "Leave Brian alone"

"You can't ask me to do that" Dom said walking away from her.

"Dom please" CJ said jumping down off the counter "Mia and Brian have been through enough they don't need this too"

"Why are you protecting him?" Dom asked "do you love him?"

"No" she replied. She wasn't lying she didn't love him she was in love with him.

"Are you in love with him?" he reworded his question not wanting to get left in the dark about how she felt. She didn't reply she sighed and looked at her feet she opened her mouth to talk but he held up his hand to silence her "I don't need to hear it"

"Dom for once please let's just sit and talk this through, before you go off and start throwing punches" she pleaded he looked at her deep in to her soul, searching, searching for the reason they went down this path, they always seemed to fail at their relationship "you owe me that much" she said. He looked over her disappearing bruises and sat down again silently agreeing to talk with her. She sat on the chair nearest him and put her elbows on the table resting her head on her hands. "Dom I'm sorry…I never meant for things to get so messed up"

"We all make mistakes" he said softly almost whispering. They sat in one another's company but didn't talk, neither one knowing what to say. CJ wanted to get as far away from him as possible, she felt awkward. Dom wanted to be beating on Brian but he owed it to CJ to talk about it. **They both couldn't help but think, what happened to the times when they could talk forever, what happened to being able to read each other, most importantly what happened to them**. "Why?" he eventually asked.

"Why did you with Letty?"

"I don't know"

"Well there's your answer"

"You spoke to Mia?" Dom asked

"No, that's my next stop" CJ explained.

"Maybe I should go back to L.A" Dom said, it sounded more like a conclusion than a suggestion.

"Dom no I don't want you to leave" CJ said "I got my family all in the same place for the first time ever and I don't want to lose that. And I know you've bought the garage on the outskirts of town are you going to give that up?" she asked.

"How do you…"

"I found some of the papers cleaning up the day Jade found out she was pregnant" CJ interrupted knowing what his question was going to be "you've all started from scratch here Dom, it's a fresh, clean start don't take that away from everyone"

"Go see Mia" he said "I need to…I wanna be…I just can't do this right now" he said standing up and walking to the back door. "I'm sorry we ended up this way" he said before walking out of the door. CJ rubbed her hands over her face trying to fight back the tears. She managed to suppress them, took a deep breath and once she had heard Dom's car screech off the drive she stood up and decided she would go and see Mia. Now was as good as time as any right?

* * *

Dom drove as fast as he could in a residential area without being a hazard to himself or anyone else for that matter. He was torn between being angry with CJ for having an affair and feeling sorry for her because she felt everything was too much for her and tried to kill herself. 

He loved her, he had a funny way of showing it but he was IN love with her, the way she was in love with Brian. God he could kill him, he had betrayed him twice, once he could forgive and forget but this…he wasn't so sure. He would just drive for now clear his head.

Driving soothed him most of the time but today some how it didn't do much of anything. He stopped his car realising Tej's garage was just around the corner, he had been on autopilot and ended up here. Brian was here, working; he pushed the accelerator down and drove to Tej's.

* * *

Mia had opened the door to CJ holding Brianna, she widened the door and CJ entered she sat on the couch after Mia had told her she was going to lay Brianna down for her afternoon nap. CJ faintly smiled to her as she ascended the stairs leaving CJ to get more nervous about the conversation ahead. 

Mia sat on the other end of the couch to CJ "I'd offer you one of my beers but you've had enough of my things" Mia shot at her.

"Ouch…Ok I deserved that" CJ said

"All I wanna know is why?" Mia said "I don't give a damn when or how long or where I just wanna know why? You're supposed to be my friend"

"Mia, Brian made me happy, I've never been so happy in all my life. Then you show up with a kid and I knew that it meant me and Brian were over, that happiness was gone for good" CJ said standing up and pacing in front of the TV playing with her fingers nervously. "I had to sit here day in day out and watch him make you happy and it broke my heart…i just don't get why the world wont let me be happy?" CJ raised her voice. "I was happy in L.A. with the team and Dom and then my mom dies so I have to come here, I was happy with Dom and he cheats with Letty and I was happy with Brian and I had to give him up to you"

"I know you've had a pretty shitty life but it's no excuse to sleep with my fiancé behind my back! And I don't understand you're like the most anti-cheating person I know why?"

"I don't know who I am anymore" CJ sighed sitting down. "Ever since Dom cheated I don't know who I am anymore. After Dom left I went off the rails, partying none stop, sleeping with any guy that was willing, I neglected Jade"

"What made you stop?" Mia asked doing the opposite of what she wanted to do. She wanted to be angry with her but understood her and felt sorry for her.

"Roman" CJ explained "he made me see what I was doing, told me stop or I'd lose him and that's something I wasn't willing to give up, I gave up on my pride, self respect, dignity but I refused to lose Rome and I wouldn't give him up for anything"


	22. Letter's From Old Friends

**A/N:** ok seeing as it's Christmas this is the first update of two this week, the next one will be up tomorrow so enjoy.

Again the bold writing was done by Rangerwebb so again a huge thank you to her.

Hope you like, let me know what you think… anyway to the point…

* * *

**CHAPTER 22 – Letter's From Old Friends.**

Roman walked in to his quiet home tired. It had been a long day; the garage seemed to get more and more business as the hours passed. It was hectic trying to keep up with the work load and now CJ was off they all had to take it in turns to go answer the phone. He planned on showering ordering in some pizza for when Jimmy and Tej arrived for a night of booze and Playstation he threw his keys on to the coffee table in front of his 42 inch TV and sat on the couch flicking through the few letters that he had "bills, bills, junk, bills" he said reading the company names on the envelopes. He decided they could all wait went to the fridge and took out a Pepsi and opened it took a swig and walked up stairs.

He showered welcoming the cool water that washed over his hot and sweating body. He wasn't long in the shower; not having hair saved him time. He walked across the hall to his room; he stopped at his bedroom door hearing the TV on downstairs. He retraced his steps of entering the house and sitting on the couch and couldn't remember turning on the TV. "Yo who's down there?" he called. No one answered but he heard footsteps coming towards the stairs.

"Relax it's just me" CJ said ascending the stairs towards him.

"Don't do that shit! You're lucky I didn't come down swinging a bat!" CJ laughed at him, Rome could hold his own with almost anyone yet he was paranoid as hell when it came to security of his belongings and would rather smack first ask questions later. He walked in to his room as CJ followed and made herself comfortable on his bed, propping up a couple of pillows so she way lying down yet her head was high enough to see Roman walk around the room. "So what's up?"

"I could sense you were in the shower so I came for a little full Monty, yet it would be little with you wouldn't it?" she joked. He pulled off his towel and threw it at her making it land on her face.

"Bitch" he shot at her.

"Ah now tiny no need to name call" she laughed moving the towel off her face.

"Watch it or I might come over there and put _tiny_ in your face" he warned pointing a finger at her.

"Seriously though" she said as he turned to one of his draws and pulled out a clean pair of black boxers and put them on "a letter came to my house for you" she added hoisting her ass up using her foot against the bed and pulling the letter out of her back pocket. He lay on the bed next to her using his elbow to sit him up slightly. She handed him the white envelope "its hand written so it's not a bill" he took the envelope and studied it trying to figure out if he recognised the hand writing or not. He opened the letter and being impatient he turned it over to read the signed name.

"It's Olivia" he said reading the name of his ex girlfriend.

"Shit" CJ replied as Roman quickly turned the letter over again to read it from the beginning.

_"Roman, _

_I hope your still around __Miami__ and still in contact with CJ cause I didn't know where else to send it. _

_Have several things that I need to tell you, first let me start out by telling you that I am so sorry that I haven't allowed you to be more then a financial figure in your son's life. I hope you realize that with out the financial support I wouldn't be able to raise him properly. I am thankful for that. _

_I am writing to tell you about your son, about a week ago I had to go to his school and talk with his teachers, he is getting into trouble, then just yesterday he got brought in by the cops. He was out with some friends destructing other people's property._

_I can't handle him any more; he will not listen and refuses to do anything I ask him. I can not control him. I think he would benefit coming and living with you._

_I know that this is a lot to leave on you but if you cant take him in then I will have to put him in to a foster home and I don't want that, I grew up in foster care and I don't want my son to suffer the way I did._

_I know you're probably the same old Roman, racing and still being the **playa you always were,** but I really need your help right now **I cant do this alone anymore, I never should have left**. Please contact me my number is at the bottom of this letter. _

_Olivia" _Roman read aloud.

"he's definitely your son" CJ said **not really knowing what else to tell him. She knew that he had a son and that he never got to be in his life, but she also knew that he was taking care of them. "So, what are you going to do?"**

"I'm not any kind of a Dad" he sighed "I can just about look after myself"

"you did fine with Jade" CJ told him he looked at her for the first time, his eyes had been fixed on the letter "you were great with her, played games with her, made her diner, took her out, bought her toys, threw birthday parties for her… most of the fights she got in to at school were cause someone had mentioned that you weren't her dad cause you're black and she isn't, but the most important thing you did for her was being there whenever she needed you"

"Jade was different though I could give her back at the end of the day and you were always there to help me"

"And I will be now" CJ reassured him.

"I guess I gotta… **I gotta to take care of him, there ain't no way in hell I'm gonna let my son go into the system, I am getting my chance with him again."**

"So go call her" CJ said ushering him off the bed.

"You talk to Toretto?" he asked her changing the subject.

"Both of them" she replied "Mia hates me but I think she understands and Dom well he didn't hit me which is a start but he just said he couldn't deal so he left and apologised that we ended up this way" CJ explained

"So that's it the Dom and CJ saga is over?" he asked a glint of relief in his eyes. He hated her being with Dom, he wasn't good enough for her, she deserved better. Someone that wouldn't cheat on her hit her, make her cry. Dom use to treat her like a princess but things changed and Roman didn't like it. He could deal with CJ being with anyone but there was something about her being with the infamous Dominic Toretto that made him angrier than he liked.

"I think for good this time" CJ sighed "now stop stalling and go call her"

* * *

Brian was crouched over doing the final touches to the Honda Civic Coupe he had been working on most of the day. He was feeling a little better about things now he had spoke with CJ and he didn't have to tell Dom about them. Roman had left work about an hour and a half earlier, Tej had made him go order some parts then told him he could take the rest of the day off. Brian wished he had spoke up when Tej broadcasted he needed a favour. He sighed and stood up washing the sweat off his brow. 

"Bullet" Suki called to him from the car next to him he turned to look at her, she was pointing in front of him, and he turned back to a fist in his face. He stumbled back and hit the wall.

"He found out about CJ" Suki told Jimmy who had stood beside her to watch the 'show'.

"Ya think?" he asked her earning him self a punch in the arm.

"Dom man please" Brian said gaining his balance and backing away from him.

"Was it worth it Arizona?" Dom asked angrily walking towards him as Brian stood on the opposite side of the car Suki had been working on. "Having my sister and my girlfriend huh? Was it fun? **Was it really worth it?**" Dom asked walking to same side of the car as Brian.

"It wasn't like that **man**" Brian replied holding his hands out to keep Dom at a distance. Although Dom still managed to hit him in the face again this time cutting him slightly.

"So what was it like? Explain to me Brian**, cause right now all I see is that you need your ass kicked for screwing me over twice, first the whole cop thing, now this. You know your track record isn't getting any better, what the hell man?**" Dom asked standing still.

**"I'm sure she told you that we dated before you got here?"** Brian asked rubbing the spot Dom had just punched looking at the blood on his hand **"We broke up, then I couldn't take it anymore, Mia is so final, so permanent, but with CJ it was always spontaneous, quick never settling,** and it wasn't just sex dude we went out on dates, just spent time together. **I know now that I have to make it right with Mia. I love her and Brianna and want to make our family right. I don't know what else to tell you." Brian said laying out all of his feelings to him.**

**"So, now what?**** Should I let it slide, see what Mia tells me? Should I finish your ass off? It's not like what you told me makes it any better, why should I just leave it? You have a habit of earning my trust. I give you one more shot and then were through." Dom said holding his hand out to shake.**

**"Thank you. I'm sorry, I know that doesn't help, but I am. You and CJ going to be ok?"**

**"I think we will be ok as friends but I don't think we can be ok as a couple" Dom said while rubbing the top of his head.**

**"Hang in there Man, we all have shit come our way it's just the way you live with it. A really great guy told me once to live life a quarter mile at a time, he's pretty smart, maybe you should take his advice." Brian said smiling while kind of joking around.**

**"Wow, I think I might," Dom said while smirking, then coughing while saying. "Suck up"

* * *

**

Dom knocked on Mia's door and waited for an answer. He knew this had probably crushed her so he wanted to go see how she was doing. He knocked again and still she didn't come to the door so he let himself in. he walked in to the living room and found Mia and Brianna asleep on the couch. He smiled watching them then quietly turned off the TV. Mia groaned rubbing her eyes and waking. "Hey bro" she said smiling

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you" he said softly sitting on the chair nearest the TV. Mia sat up careful not to wake Brianna. She stirred a little adjusted her position and then continued to suck her thumb.

"You ok?" Mia asked her brother. She could see in his face something was bothering him.

"Better now your boyfriends bleeding" Dom said.

"He tell you then?" she asked. He thought she would have flipped out at that comment but she was clearly too pissed off with Brian to care.

"CJ did. Said she promised Roman she's start telling it how it was instead of keeping it all inside" Dom explained. "To be honest I knew something was going with her but if it was with anyone I would have said Roman"

"People can surprise you" she said standing up "you want a coffee?" she asked **laying Brianna on the couch to finish her nap.**

"Sure" he said they walked in to the kitchen. Dom sat at the table while Mia turned on the coffee machine and got the mugs out. "How are you doin?" he asked

"Pissed off, confused, hurt, angry" Mia said with her back to him

"you staying with him?" Dom asked

"Yeah" she said turning to look at him folding her arms over her chest and leaning on the counter behind her.

"Because you love him or because of little old madam in there?" he asked

"Because I love him…I know how stupid it sounds after everything he's done to me but I do"

"And CJ? How do you feel about her?" Dom inquired.

"I wanna hate her, I'm trying to hate her, but I can't, I understand why they did it and I know she feels bad about it…how about you? You and her gonna try and salvage something from all of this?"

"Don't think so…**there's too much shit there. Letty and me, her and Roman, her and Brian, Jade and the baby**…I just don't think she feels the same about me as she use to"

"You still feel the same about her?"

"Yeah but I don't think it's enough…she hates me, she's scared of me, we're not the same old CJ and Dom that we use to be" Dom said "I think we're just gonna be friends"

"You sure you can be?" Mia asked "I mean you were never really friends before, you've always been together and when you weren't you were trying to be"

"We will have to try and if not I don't know what we'll do"

* * *

CJ stood next to Roman whilst he was on the phone talking with Olivia, she was trying to listen to both sides of the conversation but Roman kept ushering her away and straightening himself up so she was to small to reach the phone. She stood on the couch and threw her arms around his neck holding him still and listening to Olivia talk on the other end of the phone. 

"I'll try and talk with him, see what he wants to do" Olivia told him.

"Ok **here's** my numbers…" Roman began

"I already got it, I got a caller id" she interrupted.

"Cool give me a call when you've decided" Roman replied.

"Ok bye"

"Later" Roman said before hanging up.

"Well?" CJ asked still hanging over his shoulders.

"She wants me to go up there" Roman explained "maybe bring him down here or move up there"

"And are you gonna move up there?" CJ asked beginning to panic.

"Whatever he needs me to do" Roman explained. CJ took her arms from around his neck and got down off the couch. She looked around for her cell phone which she had left on the coffee table and her house keys; she picked them up and walked to the front door. "Where you going?" he asked her.

"I got stuff to do" CJ said distantly.

"CJ what's…" he didn't have time to finish the sentence she had already walked out of the door and slammed it. He ran around the couch and to the front door he ran and caught up with her as she got off his drive. "What the hell?" he asked grabbing her arm.

She stopped and turned around "Rome go put some clothes on" she said looking him up and down he still had on just his black boxers.

"Not till you tell me what just happened in there? You just went cold on me"

"You're leaving me" she almost yelled at him. she didn't mean to, it just came out that way "I just got you back Rome" she said beginning to cry "you've been back just over a year and now your leaving me to go live in Tampa"

"Nothing's final yet" he said

"but still there's the possibility that I'm gonna lose you again, I cant do it again Rome I cant watch you leave me again" he knew what she meant, when he went to prison, it really cut her up when he left, he was her rock and she didn't know what she was going to do without him, she still to this day didn't know how she managed it.

"I'm not leaving you" he said "and it's only like a 4 hour drive. You can come visit"

"I don't wanna visit you Rome I want you here!" she said raising her voice.

"You want me at your beckon and call you mean" he stated raising his voice to.

"I'm not gonna do this…I know I can't ask you to stay but I'm gonna anyway" she said softly "…please Rome don't leave me again, I'm begging don't go, I don't know what I'll do if I lose you again"

"CJ you can't do this…I have to do what's best …"

"For your son I know" she said sighing "go put some clothes on the neighbours are getting an eyeful" she said before walking off.

"Baby girl" Roman called after her "CJ" she held her hand up telling him to just leave her alone, she hung her head and he could tell she was wiping away tears. **Walking back into the house, Roman decided that it was best to just leave her for now. He would make her see that he would be there for her, but that he couldn't put his life on hold just because she wanted to have him at her every beckon call, he just wasn't sure how he was going to do it.

* * *

**

**A/N:** MERRY CHRISTMAS, hope all your wishes come true!


	23. I'm Sorry

**A/N:** the bold writing was done by Rangerwebb and believe me if she hadn't have helped me you wouldn't be getting any chapters let alone two in two days!

* * *

**CHAPTER 23 – "I'm Sorry"**

**CJ walked home thinking about the previous events and what could happen next? She didn't like the idea of her "man" picking up at the drop of a hat to go see an ex. But who was she to take him away from his son?** She really didn't have any power over him in anyway. She would have to accept whatever decision he made even if she didn't like it. At the end of it Roman was still her best friend and had been for years, nothing would change that not even Roman moving to Tampa.

Roman sat watching some old movie on the TV. He wasn't really interest in it but there was nothing else on and he had other things on his mind.

_A 14 year old Roman ran up to the door he knew well. He banged as hard as he could making it known that this call was urgent. A few seconds later the door opened and a 14 year old CJ stood staring at her bleeding and battered best friend. "Ah shit __Rome__ get in here" she said ushering him in to the house. He walked in and closed the door. _

_They walked in to the kitchen passing a 4 year old Jade playing with some of her toys in the living room. CJ made him sit at the table in the kitchen and went to the sink and wet a towel. She went back over to him and lowered to her knees in between his legs. She wiped the cut above his right eye and he winced in pain. "Watch it" he said. "Where's your mom's at?" he asked. _

_"Work till 8" CJ told him. He looked over at the clock that read 4.30. She cleaned the rest of his wounds and then asked "Whatcha do this time?"_

_"Olivia's pregnant" he told her. Olivia was Roman's girlfriend, they had only been together a few months but __Rome__ never was one for precautions so CJ wasn't surprised. _

_"God __Rome__" she said using his knees as her leverage to stand up on her now aching legs. She went back to the sink and put the cloth in the sink to wash off some of the blood. "I'm glad your dad kicked your ass saves me a job" she said with her back to him. she rambled on about he knew how to take precautions and that he should have been careful and by the time she had turned around he had his head in his hands crying softly. "__Rome__ baby I'm sorry" she said walking over to him and rubbing circles on his back, it always soothed him._

_"What am I gonna do?" he asked through his cries. _

_"We'll get through this" she told him. He looked up at her with tear streaks down his face. "Don't worry. I'm here every step of the way" _

_"Pinkie?" he asked holding out his little finger to her. _

_"Pinkie" she replied. That was the first time she had seen Roman cry and she didn't like it. She didn't want to see it again and he didn't want her to see it again._

His **phone rang bringing him out of his daydream. He didn't look at the caller ID he just answered it.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Roman?"**

**"Sorry, what's up?" Roman asked realizing who it was.**

**"I think it would be best if you come up here for now. See if you can get through to him here, so we aren't up rotting him to live some where else." Olivia told him.**

**"All right, I'll take some time off from work. I'll be heading out in the morning." Roman told her starting to go up the stairs to pack.**

**"All right give me a call when you get close." They exchanged good byes and then hung up. Roman had called Tej and got the time off. Tej was pissed about it but knew he couldn't tell him no.**

He packed his bag in his room trying to think of what his son might look like, his name was Tyrese and he was 13 but that's all he really knew about him. _Tyrese what kind of punk ass name is that? _He thought to himself. After placing his packed bag **in to his car he decided he had to make a phone call he wasn't too sure of how it was going to go. He just couldn't leave and not tell her, it wasn't him and it wasn't how he was going to do things. **She was already pissed at him and if he didn't tell her he was leaving all hell would break lose.

* * *

CJ walked out of the bathroom and across the hall to her bedroom, Jade and Jesse were down stairs watching TV. Jade had been to the doctors today and he had assured her everything was perfectly fine. 

She sat on her bed after putting on her underwear and began to rub lotion in to her legs deciding her legs had got chunky. Her cell began to ring and she stood up to get it from her dresser before it vibrated off and hit the floor. **Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was Roman.**

**"Hey Baby, What's up?" CJ said kind of sing songy into the phone. **

**"That how you answer the phone for everyone Baby girl?"**

**"Just you**… Rome look I'm sorry about earlier I had no right and I'm sorry"

"I understand where your coming from don't sweat it Baby girl" he said.

**"So… what's up?"** she asked happy they had made their peace.

**"Olivia called; I am leaving in the morning."**

**"Ohh."**** CJ said trying to not sound as sad and disappointed as she was.**

"I'm just going to see what the deal is with him, see if he wants to stay there or come down to live here in Miami with me" Roman explained. He could hear the disappointment and fear in her voice.

"cool so I'll see you in a couple days?" she asked. She wanted to be happy for him, she really did. He had always wanted to be more than just the guy who sends money once a month to his kid and now he had the chance, she knew he was thrilled about it although he was nervous and scared at the same time.

"Yeah I guess" he said "I'll come round in the morning just so I can see you before I go"

"yeah ok. See you then" CJ replied.

"I love you Baby girl" he said softly

"Love you to" she said before hanging up.

* * *

CJ dressed and walked down stairs to find Jade and Jesse snuggled up to one another watching Blade together. They looked so cute together, so right together it was almost scary. "Hey CJ how you doin?" Jesse asked as she sat on the couch. 

"I'm good you?" she asked

"Great" he said snuggling closer to Jade.

"I thought you were spending the night with Rome?" Jade asked. CJ had told Jade when she came home from talking with Mia that she was going to see Roman and probably wouldn't be home till tomorrow.

"I was planning on it but something came up that he needed to take care of…any of you seen Dom?" CJ asked

"No haven't seen him all day" Jesse replied shaking his head. Jade and Jesse knew something was going on between Dom and CJ but neither had asked what it was, they both figured if it was that important she would tell them herself.

"Anyway now I have you two alone there's something I wanna talk to you about" CJ began. Jade and Jesse both sat up straight **kind of afraid of what she might want to talk about.** "It's nothing to worry about" she assured them seeing the fear in their eyes "it's just I've been thinking about **you guys for a while and I know** when the baby arrives you two are gonna want your own place**, for a start to your** family and I was thinking you guys could have this place?" CJ suggested.

"Where would you go?" Jade asked

"I'll rent an apartment or something; Tej owns a few I could get one of his"

"It's a nice idea **thanks for thinking of us like that** but we couldn't run you out of your home" Jesse said.

"Jess its fine honestly, this place just holds a few memories I don't want or need **and this way you will not have to deal with where you would go, moving or finding a place**" CJ explained

"We'll talk about it **and then talk with you again**" Jade said. **They were all kind of in their own world when they heard the** front door close they all turned to see Dom. "hey Dom" Jade said.

"Sup guys" he replied, CJ stared at him scanning him for signs of violence, she noticed his bruised knuckles "I just came to fetch the rest of my things" he told CJ noticing her investigation of his body. CJ just nodded at him as he walked up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Jade asked CJ.

"The shit hit the fan" CJ replied before following Dom up the stairs.

* * *

CJ stood in the door way of her and Dom's room watching him pack his duffle bag. He opened draws and took out boxer shorts, socks, t-shirts; he went in to the wardrobe and took out jeans, wife beaters and everything else that belonged to him. He wasn't packing fast, it almost seemed like he was delaying the whole process. 

"I see you caught up with Brian" CJ said after a few minutes of staring at him.

"He talked; I punched him a couple times" Dom said placing a folded pair of jeans in to his bag.

"You don't have to take all your things now" CJ said **softly knowing there were so many emotions in the room.**

"I think its best I get this over and done with". He continued to pack his things and didn't look at her. He didn't seem angry; he didn't seem anything at all. He was calm, slowly packing his things away. CJ stared at him for a minute then realised what was actually happening. Dom was leaving her, again, and this time it was her fault. She didn't think it would hurt this much. She began to cry softly not wanting Dom to hear or see her. She wiped the tears away and tried to compose herself.

"Dom I'm so sorry" she broke down in to floods of tears sitting on her bed. She put her hands over her face and sobbed. Dom stopped his packing and watched her sob in to her hands. He wanted to go round the bed and hug her, tell her everything was going to be alright, but it wasn't, it wouldn't be alright unless they were together.

"I know you are" he said walking around the bed and sitting beside her. "It's not your fault we ended up this way…I guess its destiny" he added putting his arm around her.

"Why did we do it Dom?" CJ asked looking up from her hands "we were so in love, so happy, so right for each other, we were like one person, where did it all go wrong? Why did we hurt one another the way we did?" she asked crying harder.

"That's exactly what did it" he said softly. "your not in love with me anymore…we never should have tried again I thought I could make the whole Letty thing better but I was wrong…you don't love me CJ, you never wanted me back…you wanted you back, you wanted the 19 year old you back" Dom explained. He was right, she thought being with Dom would make her 19 again, but he didn't. He just reminded her that she would never have that again.

"That's the CJ I knew" she said staring in to space. "I knew her; she was so simple no shit going on nothing. All she wanted was you, a car, fun and to graduate from law school"

"Yeah and then you would have become a lawyer or something and my life, all my shit wouldn't have been good enough for you, **hell you would have had incriminating information on me that I'm sure you would have had to share, our worlds never would have mixed. And us as a couple don't mix anymore either, no matter what we want or how hard we try.**"

"I guess it's just the shit that life throws at you" CJ sighed. "Can we still be friends? Go out for a drink together, go watch a movie have dinner sometime?" she asked

"Maybe not right away but yeah I hope we can **I love you CJ and want nothing but for you to be happy, I know now that that happiness isn't with me anymore, I can handle that, and I will accept that, just take care of yourself. Make you, you again with out some guy that you define yourself with**" he said

"I'm gonna miss you Dom" she said. Although she knew he was going to be around, she would probably see him every day at least once, but he knew what she meant, she was going to miss them together.

"I'ma miss you to Baby Girl" he replied. They held each other close. As they came out of the hug just as if by habit they kissed, passionately, then Dom pulled away "I'm sorry I cant…this is hard enough already" he told her standing up and going back to his packing.

"I'm sorry" CJ replied standing up and leaving the room.

"Me too" he said softly throwing a pair of black jeans in to his bag angrily.

* * *

Brian sat on the couch holding a bag of frozen peas on his face; Mia was upstairs putting Brianna to bed. They had only really small talked since he arrived home 4 hours ago. She hadn't mentioned his bruise or asked how he got it. She walked back down stairs and in to the kitchen. He waited a couple minutes so she could do what she needed to do, make her self a drink or tidy up, but she didn't return to the living room. So he stood up braced himself and entered the kitchen. Mia didn't turn around **as** she heard him enter the room. 

"So you made CJ tell Dom?" Mia asked

"No Rome did" Brian said "told her she had to stop lying and get everything out"

"So you haven't spoken to her?" Mia asked

"No" Brian lied "I promised you I wouldn't and I haven't". He didn't feel the need to tell Mia he had talked with her, it would only cause more arguments. "Mia baby I told you I wanna make this right with you and I'm gonna do everything you ask me to" she smiled weakly at him and he saw this as his chance to hug her.

* * *

A/N: I know this is shorter than all the rest but it was an update and that's what 3 in one week now? anyway just wanted to say thanks for reviewing and coming back for more and I know I have lost some people but hey at least if I get one review it means someone is reading it. 

Merry Christmas till next time.

Stacey

P.s. I want a new summary for this if anyone has any ideas let me know…


	24. Road Trip

**Disclaimer:** I in no way mean to hurt or offend anyone with the terminology used in this chapter, the word I use is what I saw fit to use but I IN no way agree with people using the word.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey All. 

Hope you all had a nice holiday and got lots of nice pressies!

Just a quick one to tell you that Cheerthis95 wrote the flashback at the beginning of this chap and Rangerwebb wrote all the stuff in bold so again thanks a lot girlys!…anyway on with it, enjoy…

* * *

**CHAPTER 24 – Road Trip.**

_"You okay?" Roman asked his hand on CJ's face. They were leaning on __Rome__'s car outside of her house. They had been out to dinner together. She was shaken up, who wouldn't be after their house had been broken into? He stared at her, his mind seeing for the first time just how beautiful she was. They were good friends, the kind who trusted in each other to the fullest. He felt almost guilty for the sudden attraction and fought the urge to draw on it. _

_"I'm just…in shock." CJ took a deep breath and gave a brave nod, typical for her personality. Roman put his strong arms around her and just pulled her in front of him and close to his body._

_"I know and if I find those busters, believe me, it's on." Roman stroked her hair, still feeling like he was doing something wrong. For some reason, CJ found this funny and giggled. "I'm serious. Don't get me started." He held her out at arms length and grinned. That was when he kissed her and he could tell it was mutual._

_"Want to come in and stay here tonight?" CJ asked after they had stopped kissing, the awkward silence making a smile play on her lips. She was still in shock she hadn't pulled away. She had always thought he was hot, that was a friend's right, but to let it go on as it just did was uncharacteristic for her._

_"Yeah, I wouldn't let you stay here alone. You are a blonde." Roman quipped, making her laugh again. His voice was deep and husky sounding and he was just looking better and better to her. It never dawned on her what the night held in store for the two friends._

_"Good, cause I don't wanna be alone right now." CJ flashed a smile "I know Joss and Jade are here but it's not the same" she added leading him in the house by hand. He pulled her to the couch and fell on top of her, again kissing her. "Crime turn you on?" She asked so seriously he laughed this time._

_"You're a barrel of laughs, let me tell you." he played with one of her curly long locks and shook his head. _

_"You know me, what can I say?" She shrugged, looking down. He lifted up her chin and kissed her softly._

_"So, is this wrong?" He asked, kissing her yet again. She shook her head, kissing him back._

_"I don't think so." She whispered her heart pounding. He pulled her closer and held her for what seemed the longest time._

_A few hours later…_

_"Come on, let's get to bed." She pulled him up two hours later, they had both drifted to sleep in each other's arms_**_and she wanted to go somewhere where they both could sleep comfortably._**

_"You sure?" he asked, stretching, his left hand still being held by hers. "You know what you're getting your self into?" He asked, checking the door as he talked._

_"I do." She grinned. "A girl has needs to, ya know." She strutted up the stairs and took off giggling when he came running up the stairs behind her._

_"Is that so?" he asked tickling her. She laughed until she cried._

_"That's so, macho man." She fell onto the bed, him doing the same. _

_"I like me a girl with needs. No wonder we're friends." Roman leaned on one elbow and stared at her._

_"Gotta promise we'll always be friends, though... No matter what." She raised an eyebrow and tried to look stern. That was the only thing she was scared of, loosing a friend. She had heard stories how friends that slept together often ended up hating each other and she loved Roman so much she didn't want that to be their case. "Cause if this is gonna change shit between us we won't do this…" _

_"Of course we'll be friends, girl. I am always here for you. We don't gotta do this." He looked her sincerely in the eyes._

_"I know but I want to and I think you do too." She nodded, whispering back. He rubbed her back, massaging her tense shoulders. Poor girl had been through so much lately; Dom had left only a few months before, he thought guiltily and here he was taking advantage of her. Or so it felt._

_"I do. I just feel like I'm overstepping my boundaries." He admitted, being totally honest with her. He hadn't been like this with any of the one-night stands he had had and he had never felt that way about them either. He battled himself mentally as he watched CJ closely for signs of hesitation._

_"__Rome__, I know how to say no and right now that is not in my vocabulary." She reassured him, kissing him softly and not moving from his side. _

_"Well, I ain't gonna argue, girl." He smiled; scooting under the covers she was holding up for him to get under. _

_"Good, I should hope not." She laughed, taking off the top layered shirt she had on._

_"No protests here, no way." He smiled at her appreciatively and put his arms around her after taking off his shirt and revealing a muscular chest. CJ had always thought he was hot but tonight he looked even hotter_ _than usual_.

Roman was pulled from his memory as he pulled up on CJ's drive the following morning. He had been remembering the first time they slept together so much had changed since then. From the moment he left his house and the journey to CJ's he had been remembering it. He exited his car, he looked up at the sky, it was a real hot day today, _at least 100 _he thought to himself walking to the door and knocking. He waited a few minutes then the door opened and CJ stood there half dressed with just a pair of low rider jeans on and a black bra, she had a **scrunchie** in her mouth her hands doing her hair.

"Your early" She moaned at him still with the **scrunchie** in her mouth.

"Morning to you too" he commented walking in to the house and closing the door. There was a packed duffle bag at the bottom of the stairs. "Who's bag?" he asked watching CJ stand in front of the mirror in the living room scrapping her hair up in to a lose ponytail.

"Mine" she replied turning around, **taking the scrunchie from** her mouth **using it to** hold her hair up.

"Where you going?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her, he already knew she was going with him, although she hadn't asked or told him for that matter she had invited herself. He didn't mind, he could do with the support and the company on the four hour drive.

"I'm going to see an old friend in Tampa thought I could ride with you" she joked knowing he already knew. She walked over to him fluttering her eyelashes at him, she knew he wasn't going to tell her no but still she wanted him to feel like she had to suck up to him.

"My car's kinda full with my bags not sure if there's enough room" he said as seriously as he could. She slapped his arm and pretended to look hurt. "I'm sorry baby girl," he said in a baby voice hugging her. She put her arms around him and held him close, it was nice to be in his arms, he always knew how to hold her right to make her feel like he really needed and wanted her. She knew it was stupid no one can hold you in a certain way she just figured it was the feeling he gave her. Roman began to pull out of the hug but CJ pulled him closer to her again not wanting to let go yet. He stroked the back of her neck, he liked to do it and knew she liked it but he rarely did it because she wore her hair down a lot.

"You keep doing that and we're gonna be late" she warned him closing her eyes at his touch, enjoying it a little more than she should have. He cleared his throat and quickly moved away from her.

"Get ready then," he demanded.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked walking to the couch to put on the top that she had slung over the arm of the couch. "You've been off with me for ages now"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I don't know three, four months ago you were butt naked the second I called you to come round and now you **can't even** hug me without **almost** turning to ice" she explained pulling her top over her head and pulling it down properly. She had chosen a light blue tank top that stopped just before her belly button to show off the R & C (Roman and Casey) tattoo she had on her hip.

"You ain't done nothing wrong it's just you've been with people" he tried to explain his reasons.

"I'm not with anyone now" she pointed out staring at him.

"I know I just don't wanna be late," he said. He was lying, he wanted more than anything to pounce on her right now, make sweet love to her, make her feel wanted, make all her pain go away, but he couldn't he was scared of the way he was beginning to feel about her, he still wasn't 100 sure of what he was beginning to feel for her but he knew sleeping with her wasn't going to make him anymore sure about it.

CJ laughed at him. "You're a shity liar Rome" she said walking over to him "so your telling me…" she whispered tiptoeing in front of him and wrapping her leg around his chewing on his ear as she spoke knowing it drove him wild "…if I stripped butt naked right now in front of you, you'd just walk away? And not do a thing to me?" she asked still chewing on his ear.

He groaned slightly, he was getting hard and if she carried on they wouldn't be going to Tampa at all, he'd be carrying her upstairs and they'd be staying in bed for a couple days. "CJ stop" he said mustering the most serious voice he could in his state of horny-ness, he was commanding his legs to move but they didn't listen.

"Shit you really have gone off me haven't you?" she said unwrapping her legs from his and standing normally. She searched his face for any sort of explanation to why he didn't want her?

"No it's not that I just…" he began, he was gonna blurt all his feelings out, tell her everything, the moment he thought he was falling for her, how hard it was for him to see her with Brian and then Dom, how much it hurt him to see her try and kill her self, everything but she interrupted him.

"Rome chill" she said picking up her bag "I can handle rejection" she added walking out of the front door and to his car.

"You just don't get it baby girl," he said softly to himself watching her walk to the car. "I love you"

* * *

The first half of the drive neither one spoke to the other, CJ pretended to file her nails and sing along with the radio even if it was a really shit song that she didn't like, but still **had** heard it enough to know the words. She looked up feeling the car turn; he was pulling off the highway in to a service station. 

"I'm hungry," he told her as she looked at him with a questioning look.

"What's new?" she asked going back to her nails. He parked in the first free space he came to and got out of the car.

"You coming?" he asked leaning back in to the car.

"I'm cool here thanks" she replied not looking at him.

"How you gonna act like that? Baby girl please don't be mad at me, I can't stand it when you're like this"

"Then explain to me Rome," she said getting out of the car in a strop. "**Damn it, **explain to me why you don't want me**, why you no longer seem to have an interest in me at all**?" she asked looking at him.

"I'll have you **and want you** baby" a dark haired guy said as he passed with three of his friends

"Eat shit" Roman told the guy angrily **while looking back at CJ to try and search her face to see if she was just trying to get him mad or If she really wanted to know, he was trying to determine if now was a good time to tell her what he thought he was feeling for her.**

"You want some of this baldy?" the guy asked opening his arms walking towards Roman. Roman walked around the car slamming the door cursing at the guy.

"Let's go **ass**," Roman said getting closer and throwing his fist in to the guys face without warning. The guy stumbled back but gained his balance quickly and threw a punch at Roman hitting him in the face. A fistfight ensued with the guy's friends egging him on although Roman had the upper hand. CJ was telling them to stop that it wasn't worth it and was trying to pull Roman off of him.

"Kick that nigger's ass," one of them shouted. Roman was sat on top of the guy now smacking him repeatedly in the face. Memories of CJ lying in the hospital flashing through his head, the bruises on her face from Dom, he was taking his frustration and anger out on this guy **somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was wrong he just couldn't stop him self. He just kept flashing back to the moment CJ had turned around and looked at him.  
**  
"What the fuck did you say?" CJ asked looking at him. The guy repeated his comment with CJ walking towards him; CJ **balled up her fist and put all of her energy into hitting **him right on the bridge of his nose making it pour with blood.

"You bitch" he said holding his nose. She kicked him in the balls.

"Wanna say that again I didn't quite catch it," she said watching him fall to the floor trying to hold his nuts and his nose. A crowd had formed now and people were laughing at the guy curled up in a ball on the floor. "Rome cool it," she said grabbing his fist as he raised it to strike the guy again, **this caused Roman to look up at her, he was pissed that she was stopping him. "Damn it Roman you're gonna kill him."** she told him **as** calmly **as she possibly could.**

"Dickhead" Roman said getting up off the guy and walking away with CJ.

CJ sat in between Roman's legs wiping the blood off his lip using a napkin dipped in the glass of ice cold water she had purchased.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, "he makes one dumb ass comment and you jump him?" CJ said.

"I just lost it," he said

"Ya think, **you didn't just lose it Roman you beat the shit out of him. We are lucky that no one called the cops on you**." she **responded with sarcasm dripping from her voice, she was** holding the glass on his right eye to try and stop some of the swelling.

He shot back it was colder than he expected "your one to talk" he said "I saw that guy on the floor what did he do? Breath wrong?" he joked.

"He said something's he shouldn't have," she explained. The nigger comment probably hurt her more than it would Roman, but still she didn't want to tell him. "And anyway, I'm not the one going to met my 13 year old off the rails son" CJ said changing the subject "not a good way to show up bruised and bloody" she added pointing at his shirt. There were splatters of blood on it, mostly from the other guy.

"I can change it in the car, I just want some food" he said

"Typical Rome**, Typical**." she said standing up kissing him on the forehead "sorry" she apologised before walking off to get him his food. He wondered why she had apologised but she didn't give him chance to ask.

Purchasing Roman's 12'' ham and pineapple pizza she mentally kicked herself for kissing him. Watching him kick the shit out of that guy she had decided he wasn't interested anymore and she would just have to accept it. She wasn't going to do anything to push him so kissing him was something she shouldn't have done.

* * *

CJ and Rome walked across the car park together Roman drinking from a large cup of coke-a-cola. "I don't believe you just ate a whole 12 inch pizza" 

"Minus the slice you ate" he reminded her.

"Still your gonna get fat" she told him

"Hell no" he said "just means a couple more hours at the gym" he said taking off his bloody shirt as they reached his car.

"And when was the last time you saw the inside of one of them?" she asked

"Ah shit!" Roman said seeing his back window had been smashed. "Those fucking bastards I'll kill them!"

"You almost did" CJ told him as he began to wipe the shards of glass off the parcel shelf of his car, his bloody shirt wrapped around his hand. She helped knock as many shards as she could on to the floor without any protection on her hands.

"It's like a 100 out here anyway, the air will do us good" he said. CJ laughed, he was always one to get the best out of a really shit situation. He opened the trunk of his car to get a shirt from his bag.

"He says opening the trunk to get out a clean shirt?" CJ questioned.

"Cause your really dressed for the hot weather" he said looking her up and down scanning her jeans and tank top.

"Actually I came prepared" she said unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down to reveal a pair of black hot pants, they showed off her perfectly tanned legs. This ride was gonna be hard, really hard for Roman in fact.

He left CJ by the car to put his empty coke cup in the bin which he had placed on the roof while he brushed off the glass. CJ watched him walk off his muscles visible as he strode off topless. Roman watched CJ sat on the hood of his car staring up to the sky her eyes closed, enjoying the sun. _Damn she's hot_, he thought to himself "pull it together Rome, she's your best friend" he said aloud getting closer to the car. As he approached her he could hear her laughing to herself.

**"Please enlighten me here CJ, my back window just got smashed, I beat some guy up for almost nothing and you are laughing at me. What in the hell could you find so funny about this whole situation?" Roman asked standing in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere**

**"Just that now we have to either fix it, get it done or turn back." CJ said still laughing.**

**"We can't just drive there like that?" Roman asked kind of joking yet kind of asking why not?**

**"No, and to think you know cars, lets get this fixed so we can get back on the road." CJ replied pushing him away and starting for the service station a woman on a mission**

**"CJ how are we going to fix this?" he whined following her. **

**"Ghetto style" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

**

**CJ walked into the service station and asked for the things she needed. She then walked back out to the car and looked at what she was about to do. **

**Taking the roll of plastic she just bought she measured out what she would need and then used the knife Roman always kept in his glove box to cut it. Taking out the roll of duck tape she started to pull off little strips to hold the plastic in place to put full strips on.**

**CJ had put the plastic where the window use to be and held the corners down with tape, looking to see Roman coming back with a bag of chips and some more drinks she started to laugh. That boy could eat…**

**"So, Roman you gonna to help me with this?" CJ said holding up the roll of tape.**

**"Woman what in the hell are you doing to my car, there ain't no way in hell you are going to put that on my paint job." Roman said while looking at the tape and then his car.**

**"To late cowboy, now hold this for me." CJ said smiling at him while pointing to the end of the tape she wanted him to hold.**

**"Hell now, Baby Girl, Hell now." Roman whined as she was putting the tape on his window.**

**"I promise if it ruins the paint, I know it won't, but if it does I will get it repainted for you ok." CJ said smiling knowing he would let her do what ever she wanted.**

**"You know you put a new meaning to the phrase you can take the girl out of the ghetto but you can't take the ghetto out of the girl." Roman said smirking at her while ducking away from a punch he was sure to get in the arm at least.**


	25. Like Father Like Son

**CHAPTER 25 – Like Father Like Son**

After they had 'fixed' the window and Roman had finished whining about how it might wreck the paint job on his purple Mitsubishi Spyder. CJ asked him "so you gonna answer my question?" He glanced over at her not having a clue what she was talking about, she noticed his puzzled look so she continued "why you no longer seem to have an interest in me at all?" she repeated her same words from earlier.

He was caught off guard and didn't know how to answer so he said the only thing he could think of "I have a girlfriend…well not really a girlfriend but I've just started seeing someone and don't wanna mess it up"

"So why didn't you just say that?" CJ asked "instead of leaving me pissed at you?"

"Cause your cute when you're mad" he said smiling at her.

"So anyone I would know?"

"No someone new on the race scene" he explained quickly, again saying the first thing that came in to his head. It was believable though because CJ rarely went to races lately so she wouldn't know who was new. "So I spoke to Brian this morning" Roman began changing the subject "said Dom caught up with him"

The mention of Dom and Brian made CJ lose her smile and made her look out of the window away from him. "Yeah, I told Dom, he took it better than I thought" CJ said distantly.

"He punched Bullet how is that taking it well?" Roman asked

"He didn't hit me, that's a start" CJ replied

"You spoke to Dom since?" Roman inquired.

"He came round to get his things last night, we spoke **some **then" CJ said

"You getting back together?" Roman asked. CJ shook her head long enough for Roman to look over at her and see her gesture. "You ok?"

"It's just kinda sore subject right now" she said tears forming in her eyes.

"he's an ass CJ, and you've shed enough tears over him **that he doesn't deserve **already" he told her hearing the tears in her voice.

"I know but you don't understand what its like" she said. "Dom was like my first everything he'll always be in my heart no matter how much I don't want him to be"

Roman didn't like her last statement; it kind of tugged at his heart, **would she have said that if I just told her what I think I feel about her? Would she have said that if I hadn't of said I have a girl right now? Hell would she have said that if I would have just stepped up and told her the way I know I feel?** He thought to himself, he decided to drop the subject and turned the radio up as J-Kwon - Tipsy began to play.

Roman watched CJ sing along with the song and do her 'in car' dancing he loved so much. She raised her legs and placed them on his dashboard; he looked at her legs and mentally kicked himself for the thought that entered his head. He turned down the radio much to CJ's disgust and began "I need to tell you something" he began still staring at her legs then quickly looking back at the road.

**"So tell me." CJ said in a kind of pissed off tone, wondering what could be so important that he would turn down the radio**

"I know this might freak you out but I gotta get it off my chest and we've always been honest with each other no matter what and I'm not gonna stop now…" he began

CJ laughed "shit Rome sounds like your gonna tell me your going to prison again" she said and then realised that it wasn't something she should have said. She knew that was a real hard thing for him to do and when he had told her she tried her hardest to be strong and not be angry with him for being so stupid that it meant he had to leave her.

"No it's not that…it's just that" Roman began again "hang on" he said before pulling over to the side of the road and stopping.

"what the hell?" she asked getting out of the car just after he had. Roman kicked some gravel from under his feet pissed off with him self that he had lost the bottle to tell her. "Rome what's going on?" she asked becoming concerned now.

"CJ I love you" he shouted above the passing cars.

"I love you to" she said walking over to him and placing her arms around him.

"no…" he said moving away from her "…you don't get it…Baby Girl I'm IN love with you, truly, madly, deeply, passionately, I want you to be mine and mine only. I want us to be together, I wanna tell the world that I love you" CJ looked shocked at him for a second not actually believing he was saying what he was. "Baby girl I want you so bad it hurts" he said walking closer to her and taking her in his arms. He leaned in to kiss her watching her face for any sign of reluctance; she showed none and kissed him back with more passion and love than she had ever done before.

"Roman Pearce" she said coming out of the kiss "it's about damn time" he laughed at her and kissed her again as a passing car sounded its horn. "ROMAN" CJ screamed grabbing the wheel to avoid a collision with the car in the next lane.

"What?" Roman asked coming out of his daydream.

"What the fucks wrong with you? You wanna kill us both?"

"Sorry I was…in a world of my own" he said distantly. He wished it wasn't a daydream but it was and he was never gonna have the balls to tell her the truth.

* * *

**Roman turned down the street that CJ directed him to with the map and letter with Olivia's address on it. He slowed down so they could look at the house numbers. Finding the correct one he pulled up on the street and exited the car he noticed the reserved look on CJ's face, he walked around the car to the passenger side and opened the door for her.**

**"Don't make me do this alone." Roman said softly knowing his emotions were safe with her.**

**"Let's do this." With that CJ got out of the car and they walked up to the door to Olivia's house. Roman knocked on the door and waited in anticipation. Seeing almost fear in his eyes, CJ wrapped her arms around his back and side hugged him.**

The door opened and there stood Olivia, she hadn't changed much, just got taller **and a little more mature looking**, she was probably about 5'8, her blue eyes were still piercing and her waist length straight blonde hair was styled the same and still fell on her face in all the right places, she was muscular than CJ but still she was a lady. "Hey girl" Olivia said pulling CJ in to a hug.

"How's tricks girl?" CJ asked smiling at her old friend's presence. Olivia and CJ parted and Olivia hugged Roman them both feeling awkward. Olivia told them to go in and make themselves at home whilst she fetched them some drinks. CJ took Roman's hand in to hers making sure he knew she was still there, he was staring in to space and she didn't think he would be coming in to the real world anytime soon.

**They could hear Olivia having a conversation with someone just not what the conversation was about. Next came a male voice yelling "I'm leaving now, I will meet him later." then the sound of a screen door slamming.**

**CJ got up and walked into the kitchen to make sure things were all right. Olivia started whipping the tears form her eyes as she heard someone come into the room.**

**"Liv you ok?" CJ asked her.**

**"Yeah, that was just Tyrese, Roman's son. He said he would be back later." She answered softly**

**CJ smiled and then went out the door that she figured was slammed a few minutes before. She then walked around the house to find a younger version of Roman and some guys that looked like they should be hanging out with people CJ's age, they stood there hiding something.**

"Damn" a tall guy wearing his black baseball cap backwards said, "girl you hot" he told her.

CJ laughed, "That the best shit you got boy?" she asked "no wonder you're hanging out with a 13 year old kid" she shot at him.

"If he gets me closer to you then shit I'll live with him" he explained.

"**Boy** come back when you got some game," she said to him ignoring him and looking at Tyrese who was clearly Roman's son, you couldn't mistake him; he could be his identical twin if he was just taller. "So Tyrese wanna show me what you got there?"

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine" he said checking her out. She laughed, he was so like Roman.

"Your definitely your Fathers son" she replied walking closer to him and leaning over him, she was just tall enough to see the same white bag in his hand that had weed in it.

"I think you guys should get a stepping before I decide to come friends with the local PD" CJ told his friends. He friends hesitantly said their goodbyes not knowing if she was bluffing.

"Later Ty" the guy with the baseball cap said before walking away.

"So that what you like to be called, Ty?" she asked once his friends had become distant images.

"My friends call me Ty" he told her harshly.

"I not one of your friends?" she asked walking with him as he began to walk away.

"I don't even know you" he said pushing the weed in to the back pocket of his very baggy jeans.

"Well if you come to Miami with your Dad, I'm gonna be a huge part in your life, so why don't we get to know each other now?"

"Why so you can yell at me for being 'off the rails'?" he said using a woman's voice for his last words obviously mimicking his mother.

"I ain't here to yell at you, **I could if that's what you really want me to do, but then again **if you have gone off the rails then I'm sure there's reason for it" she said trying to make him see that she was on his side.

"What would you know?" he asked

"That's why I'm here; I wanna know what's up with you?"

"Buy me diner and I'll tell you anything," he told her a smile playing on his lips. She laughed again; he was definitely Roman's son.

"Name the place sweetheart" she told him.

* * *

"So you and CJ finally got together?" Olivia asked Roman sitting beside him and handing him a can of cold Pepsi. 

"It's a long and complicated story" Roman told her after swallowing his gulp of Pepsi. "But no we're not together"

"**Well since she is out there trying to get some sense talked into that boy, we have more time than I think you could imagine." **Olivia told him.

"Let's just say we are closer than we use to be" Roman tried explaining without actually saying what was going on with them, although he wasn't sure what was going on with them at the moment.

"How have things been?" she asked him not knowing where to start.

"Good" Roman told her, ok he lied since the last time he had seen her there had probably been more bad stuff than good but he didn't need to get in to right now.

"I'm sorry he wouldn't come in here and talk with you" Olivia apologised for something she clearly had no control over.

"Don't worry about it, CJ will work her charms and he will come round to seeing sense" Roman reassured her.

* * *

**Once they arrived at the local dinner they decided to sit in a booth towards the back. The waitress came over and asked for their drinks and then said she would be back to take their order. When she came back CJ decided on a burger and fires and Tyrese looked kind of sceptical at what he should order.**

**"Get what ever you want, It's on your Dad," CJ told him laughing softly getting a chuckle from him. He then ordered and they sat in silence for a few seconds before CJ decided to start "So, I guess I am going to have to make conversation since you aren't. What's with you acting like that to your Mom?" CJ asked knowing if he was anything like Roman you had to get him angry to get him to talk.**

**"She may have had me but she ain't my Mom." Tyrese responded with a little anger in his voice.**

**"Fine, we'll play your way, why you acting like you are? Your Dad came up here to see how things are and to try and keep you here with your friends, but judging by your attitude now I think you need to get away from this place." CJ said knowing she was rubbing on him the way she wanted. She just hoped this would get the conversation and emotions out of him that she wanted.**

**"They ain't going to listen to you, so why should I worry." Tyrese said thinking that this lady was out of her mind.**

**"Umm... Ok if you want to take your chances on that, why don't you tell me what makes you think you should stay here?" CJ asked him putting it off like he might be right but that she might also be right. She could see him clearly thinking about her possibly being able to make him move.**

**"I have friends here, my so called Mom is here and my real Mom is here." Tyrese answered back. **

**"Ok, well your so called Mom as you so politely put it called your Father to see if he could help with you, seems that you're getting to be too much for your own good, you as you put it real Mom will let me take you where ever I damn please no questions asked, and if you can call them friends." CJ said. With his attitude she knew she was getting to him and liked the reaction she was getting.**

**"They are the best friends I have, and why would she let you take me, she doesn't even know you?" Tyrese asked kind of scared that it might really be true.**

"No_ you_ don't know me" CJ reminded him "I've known your Mom and real Mom for a long time, your Mom use to be my best friend and not like the friends you call best friends".

**"And that makes you feel special, do you want a medal?" Tyrese said kind of pissed realizing that this woman might have more pull in his future then he first thought.**

**"Hey, cut that shitty ass attitude or I will just leave you here, and go tell your Father that you need and want to go back with him your just scared to say so cause you don't want your Mom sad." CJ said pissed but happy with is reaction.**

**"Fine, tell him I don't care." Tyrese said eating the rest of his fries and starting on his hamburger. CJ was done eating and decided to play with him a little.**

**"All Right, catch you later at the house then." CJ said getting up, She went to the counter and paid the bill, she then started for the door when she could see out of the corner of her eye Tyrese coming up to her with his eyes kind of down caste at the floor.**

**"I'm sorry, can we try this over sitting and talking." Tyrese said looking like a scared lost little boy. CJ got what she wanted form him. Emotions she didn't want to deal with this hard front he was putting up, she wanted the real him and was getting there.**

**"Ok, but the moment you get disrespectful or you talk shit again I'm outta here and we will be leaving in the morning. Capsice?" CJ said acting as though she was pissed.**

**"Yes," Tyrese answered and then they sat back down at the booth. **

**"So you know, I think you really are going to be coming back with us, but at least this way you have a chance to make it to where I may not be totally on their side."**

**"Thanks."**

**"One thing we need to get straight right now, I will always be honest with you no matter how much it might hurt you or me or some one else, I will not lie to you, I expect the same thing, agree?" CJ asked him in a motherly tone. **That was the mistake CJ had made with Jade, she wasn't always completely honest and she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

**"Sure," Tyrese answered with a mouth full of food.**

**"Damn boy, Don't talk with food in your mouth, you know how gross that is, no matter what your Father might tell you that is so not at all attractive to a woman, and was that a 'sure' as in I will be honest with you CJ, or is it an I'm saying sure to make you happy?" CJ questioned him.**

**"In all honesty I don't want to be totally honest with you right now or later on, I know that I will get into lots of trouble with just half the stuff I do."**

**"Wow, there's the first step to you being honest with me. I don't care what you did or are doing, I probably have done it at one time too, hell your Father has probably done more then you are doing, but that aside, you can always tell me the truth, I might be angry, mad or disappointed but you will get into far less trouble if you tell me the truth then if I find out you lied to me." CJ said softly**

**"Fine in all honesty, what happened to your wrist?" Tyrese asked, he had noticed her **bandaged wrists **when they first sat down and was curious what happened.**

**"I tried to commit suicide. Not that it's any excuse but there was a lot going on and I didn't think I could handle it." CJ said honestly **

**"I'm sorry; I guess that was none of my business." Tyrese said uncomfortable with what she just told him. **

**"It's ok. I told you I would be honest and I am. If you ask I will tell you no matter who it might hurt. I realised that ending my life like that would have hurt a lot of people and I was taking the easy way out. I now know that I'm here to stay even when it gets rough I can handle it." CJ answered his fear of pushing her to far letting him know she was ok with it.**

**"Thanks for being honest." Tyrese said not knowing what else to say.**

**"Sure, now I want to get some honesty from you. You up for it?" CJ questioned him to see what he would say.**

**"Yeah, go for it."**

**"Why are you acting like this and getting into so much trouble?" **

**"Growing up I questioned a few times if I was really grandmas and not my sisters. I then found out about 3 weeks ago that my Mom isn't my Mom, she's my grandma and that Olivia is really my Mom, to say the least I was pissed. Can I use that word?" Tyrese said kind of smiling.**

**"Around me use what you want to express your self, just watch you language with your Mom and Dad. Ok. So, you were mad at them, and you think that constitutes you going and getting into trouble why?" CJ asked not sure where he was going with this.**

**"They lied to me, I wanted them to know how much they hurt me so I decided to hurt them and start getting into trouble, figured if I got locked up they would see what I felt like."**

**"Ohh, so to get them back you decided to put yourself in hell?" CJ asked in a tone that was unreadable.**

**"Yeah, I guess it sounds stupid but it was working, they started saying they were sorry and things were going back to normal till this last time when Mom had to come get me from the police station, that's when she said she was going to call my Father."**

**"And how did that make you feel or what did you think about that?"**

**"Here is a man I know nothing about I never meet and never supported us in any way and she wants to just up and contact him with out my say, then she said probably send me to live with him. What am I supposed to feel?" Tyrese practically yelled at her, but managed to keep his voice down to a normal tone.**

**"First of all, your Father sent money every month, and your grandma wouldn't let him see you because they were so young, and let's face it he was kind of a trouble maker." CJ said softly. "Doesn't mean you have to be mad with her now about it, just change it with getting to know him now."**

**"But I don't want to go live with him, He doesn't know anything about me, I don't know anything about him. I would be better off here."**

**"So you can hang out with the same crowd, get into the same trouble, be put in jail possibly take away from the only home you have known, yeah that sounds like a plan... you know you could just talk to him, you know a lot about me now and hell we've been here..."CJ looked at her watch." Shit, it's been 2 hours already, we should get back I'm sure they are worried."**

**"No one worries about me; all they do is yell at me for coming and going as I please."**

**"That's cause they worry, now let's get back and then you can try and have a little civil conversation with your Mom and Dad. I will warn you this much, while Roman is here you better treat them with respect, he don't take to men not respecting women." CJ said as the rounded the corner to the house.

* * *

**

**When they got to the house, CJ stopped at Roman's car to get her med's and wait until Tyrese was ready to go in and meet his Father. "What in the hell? This your car?" Tyrese asked as they stopped next to it.**

**"It's your Fathers. Why you don't like it?" CJ asked wondering what his look was for.**

**"What did he do to have to ghetto it up like that?" **

**"We stopped to get some food along the way here and had a little bit of a scrap with someone and they decided to take it out on the car." CJ said in almost full honesty, she didn't want to make him afraid of his Father. "Your Father almost killed me for fixing it this way. But hey what ever works for the time. We will probably get it fixed tomorrow."**

**"Good cause I'm going no where in that thing looking like that, I have a reputation to keep." Tyrese said smiling.**

**"Yeah, and what would this do to that reputation?" CJ said as she grabbed him into a hug.**

**"Well considering you are one damn hot looking woman, it would help better if you kissed me on the lips though." Tyrese said laughing some more. He liked her and was letting it show. With that CJ smacked his arm and walked towards the house. **

**"Come inside when you are ready," CJ said just before entering the house.**

**When she got into the living room she noticed that Roman and Olivia hadn't made it any further then where she had left them she decided to introduce Tyrese whenever he decided to come in. seeing the questioning looks she decided to answer the unasked question she know was on both of their minds.**

**"He'll be in shortly, just give him some time." CJ said addressing Roman more then Olivia. They made small talk until the front door opened and Tyrese came in. CJ took this as her moment and introduced them.**

**"Roman, meet your son Tyrese, Tyrese this is you Father Roman." CJ said as she smiled from ear to ear.**

Roman stood up and offered his hand to Tyrese to shake "hey" Roman said softly

"Hi" Tyrese replied awkwardly. "And it's Ty not Tyrese"

"So where have you two been?" Olivia asked, "He hasn't been giving you any trouble has he?"

"No more than I can handle" CJ replied winking at Tyrese, he smiled at her deciding **to show her that he did some what like her.**

"So you come to any conclusions about my life yet?" Tyrese asked his Mom casually sitting down on a chair. He remembered what CJ had said about Roman not liking men disrespecting woman and he wanted to piss off his Mom without Roman knowing what he was doing.

"We decided to leave it up to you," Roman spoke up for Olivia. "We know you don't know me and stuff, so we decided the choice is yours, I will move up here to help your Mom out or you can come down to Miami with me for a while" Roman told him trying not to sound to Fatherly, he didn't know the kid so he couldn't just jump in head first at trying to be his Dad.

"Will you be there?" Tyrese asked looking up at CJ who was still stood in the doorway almost.

"All the time kiddo" she replied "probably more than you can stand". Tyrese gave her a sarcastic look.

"I think I should move to Miami" Tyrese told everyone, Olivia looked at her son shocked at his decision "I think it will be best for all of us if I go away for a while" he concluded. CJ knew she had got through to him, he knew he was doing wrong and punishing his Mom in the wrong way, this wasn't a punishment though he wanted to move to Miami, get away from his Mom for a while sort his head out.

"You sure?" Olivia asked him

"Yeah and if not I can always come back" Tyrese said, sounding like he was trying to reassure himself more than anyone else.

* * *

**A/N:** hey all! 

Hope you all had a nice new year! I got drunk for the first time ever and ended up being sick so I'm trying to take my mind off the sickly feeling I still have!

Anyway as always the bold writing was done by Rangerwebb so a big thanks to her. Hope you all enjoyed this and don't forget to review!

Much Love

Stacey


	26. Lies and Analyses

**A/N: **hey all!

Thought I'd post up a long chapter so you got 10 pages! As always the bold writing was done by Rangerwebb and if u haven't already go check out her story Why, it's brilliant!

* * *

**CHAPTER 26 – Lies and Analyses**

"What'd you say to him?" Roman asked CJ as they got in the car waving goodbye to Olivia and Tyrese. They were going to their hotel for the night. "The way Olivia was going on we would have had to drug him or something to make him do anything"

"I was honest with him, something Olivia hasn't been with him" CJ explained. They found the hotel easily having passed it on the way to finding Olivia's.

**"Glad you too are making it good, should I be jealous?" Roman asked with a smirk.**

**"Umm, yeah, sounds kind of right to me… But really, you want to always get through to him, have a very, very honest and open relationship with him. I didn't do it with Jade and regret it. Make sure you don't regret it with him." CJ told him as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.**

**"Sure. I don't know about you but I'm hungry and could use some sleep." **

**"When aren't you hungry? And I am not really all that hungry since you bought me and your son lunch this after ****noon****." CJ said smiling.**

**"I bought it?"**

**"Yeah, so much for having a secret stash in the car." CJ answered with a wide smile.**

**"Only for you Baby Girl, only for you." Roman said while they walked to the desk to check in.**

The woman at the desk had way to much make up on and was a little over the top for CJ's liking. She told them what time breakfast is served till and how to order room service, CJ stood by the door wanting nothing more than to cabbage on a big warm bed with the TV on some cheesy movie. She took the car keys from Roman's back pocket and walked back out to collect her and Roman's bags. She struggled back in with the heavy bags and Roman was waiting by the lifts for her.

"Took you so long" he said "anyone would think they were heavy" he joked she threw his on to the floor in front of him almost making it land on his foot. They entered the lift and Roman pushed button 3, stopping on their floor they exited the life and CJ asked Roman for her room key. He handed her a key with a huge key ring on that read 328 on it. She found the room and began to unlock the door.

"What you waiting for?" CJ asked Roman who was stood beside her.

"For you to open the door"

"This is my room"

"This is _our_ room" he told her entering the room as she got the door open. CJ didn't see it as a problem until she saw the double bed.

"Rome what is this?" CJ asked "you got a girlfriend"

"We're friends, we can share a bed with nothing happening" he told her, although he wasn't to sure himself. CJ didn't reply she threw her bag down and fell on to the bed exhausted, it had been a long day, fights, broken windows, chasing 13 year old Rome's, seeing old friends. "I'ma take a shower" he told her, all he received was a mumble from a sleepy CJ.

he showered and dressed in a fresh pair of boxers in the en-suite bathroom then decided he was gonna go wrestle CJ for the remote, he left the bathroom "right CJ time to give me the remote, none of that girly shit going on!" he said climbing on to the bed noticing she was in the same position as before, she was sleeping now though. He watched her for a second loving how sweet and peaceful she looked, he didn't want to wake her by changing channels on the TV so he just wrapped his arms around her gently and lay close to her. CJ stirred and felt Roman's arms around her she turned over so her face was close to his; on pure instinct she kissed him,**receiving kisses back from Roman they grew more intense. While they were kissing each other, their hands started to roam each others bodies. Soon they were almost clothe less and CJ pulled back looking deep into Roman's eyes. **

**"You sure about this?" CJ asked looking into his eyes for answers.**

**"As sure as I'll ever be." **

**"What about your girl friend?"**

**"What girl friend?" he asked. **CJ didn't see the point in calling him on it now she continued to kiss him. He kissed her back knowing he was doing exactly what he told himself he shouldn't do.

* * *

**"Not that I am complaining about last night, but didn't you tell me that you have a girl?" **CJ said the following morning doing up the zip on her stiletto boots sat on the bed. Roman was stood in front of the mirror making sure his jeans and wife beater looked ok. 

**"That was because I didn't want to go into my emotions of why I wasn't into you. I love you CJ and I don't want to confuse you with everything that is going on."**

**"So you lied to me instead?"**

"No it wasn't like… I guess so yeah" he caved in.

"26 years Rome" she said raising her voice "26 FUCKING YEARS AND YOUR ASS IS LYING TO ME ABOUT DUMB SHIT!" CJ screamed really pissed of now

"CJ please don't be…"

"MAD AT YOU? I'M A LITTLE PASSED MAD AT YOU!"

"There's reason for why I lied" Roman began

"THERE'S NEVER GOOD REASON TO LIE!" she told him

"SO WHY'D YOU LIE TO DOM ABOUT THE ABORTION? WHY'D YOU LIE ABOUT BEING WITH Brian?" Roman bellowed at her, regretting it the second it left his lips.

"THAT'S DIFFERENT SHIT. I'VE NEVER LIED TO YOU, EVER! AND YET HERE YOU ARE DOING IT TO ME"

"CJ please let me…" Roman began

"You say explain and I swear Rome you'll be driving home minus a couple of usual bones!" CJ threatened, he sat on the edge of the bed defeated. She was so furious with him; he had lied to her, and had no good reason to lie to her. There was never a good reason for them to lie to each other.

"I'm sorry" he sighed rubbing his hands over his freshly shaven head. CJ fought back the urge to shout some more at him, instead she grabbed her cell phone off the bed side cabinet and walked to the door.

"don't do this to Ty" Roman said quickly, she stopped her hand on the door handle the door part way open "you can be as pissed at me as you like but Ty needs you" Roman told her softly.

"I'll be by the car" CJ snapped at him picking up her bag that was sat ready and packed by the door. She left the room to leave Roman pissed with himself. He had lied to her and practically black mailed her in to not leaving him. he shouldn't have slept with her, it always complicated things and if he went out there now and blurted all his feelings about her to her then she would have called him on it again saying he was lying to get himself out of a jam, he knew her and knew that would be exactly what she would do.

* * *

Olivia stood at the door hugging Tyrese for the hundredth time telling him how proud she was of him for making such a grown up and smart decision. Roman and CJ sat in the car trying not to stare at them but trying not to look at one another either. 

"Can we sort this out please?" Roman asked before Tyrese walked towards the car.

"Why you're just gonna lie to me a bit more?" CJ shot at him, he sighed not in the mood for her attitude, today was a big deal without her being pissed at him.

**"It's not even like that and you know it. I lied to you yes, and I'm sorry. I just don't need you pissed at me for something you know I'm gonna punish my self over for a while." Roman said wanting to work this out but not sure what to tell her to make her trust him anymore. Not that he deserved it but he needed it right now. **

**"Then why don't you enlighten me with what in the hell was going on in your mind and telling me something then taking it back knowing I would be pissed as hell?" CJ practically yelled at him. "Right now it kind of feels like you are trying to make this all right so that you aren't alone with you son."**

**"It's not only that, CJ I need you too." Roman said softly knowing he was defeated and getting nowhere with her.**

**"So you are admitting it. You think I am going to leave you with your responsibility and make you do it alone. Kind of like you did to Jade and me when you went away?" CJ said regretting the last part.**

**"You ever gonna to drop that? I've continually told you I was sorry and there ain't a damn thing I can do about that now. I loved you then and I love you now. I need you, for me, but yeah I also need you for him. You're so much better at getting through to kids then I ever will be. If anything hate me with all your heart just make sure you don't let him down, you told him you would be there don't let him down." Roman said hopping the connection with him and her would be recreated some how.**

**"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT WHEN I GIVE MY WORD THAT'S WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN, DON'T EVEN TRY THAT SHIT." CJ said glaring at him. She jumped when** Tyrese knocked on **her **window. She **then** exited the car smiling at him and pulled the seat forward for him to get in.

"**Damn there is so much tension in this car I feel like I already did something wrong, what gives, if you don't want me to come you can tell me I would understand." Ty stated about** an hour in to the drive. CJ and Roman had barely spoken to each other.

"Your Dad felt the need to be dishonest with me **and expects me to forgive him at the drop of a hat; he thinks sorry is going to cut it**." CJ told Ty how it was.

**"Ohh, what did he do**?" Ty inquired **now interested as to what his Dad would lie about to get her that pissed. **

"Who knows, **maybe you can get it out of him and let me know**?" CJ asked beginning to bite one of her fingernails, it was a nasty habit she had when she was pissed off or nervous she would chew a nail.

Roman sighed, **he needed to clear the air, but wasn't sure if he was going to go into it with his son in the car. He was going to **say something but changed his mind as CJ's cell phone rang.

"Hey Angel" CJ answered seeing Jade's name on the caller ID.

"Hey where you at?" Jade asked

"On our way home about a couple hours away" CJ replied.

"You coming straight home?" Jade asked "me and Jesse wanna talk to you about the house"

"**Sounds like you guys come to a conclusion that you are happy about**, I'll be home in a little while, **and we can talk then**." CJ replied.

"Cool" Jade said "see ya later"

"Later girly" CJ said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Ty asked **trying to find out more background information on the two people he is now going to have to deal with on a daily basis.**

"My younger sister" CJ explained,

"She like younger men?" Tyrese asked her.

"Sorry kid she likes older guys and already has one" CJ told him.

"So what's the deal with you two anyway"? Ty asked her scrunching up his face in confusion.

"Me and my sister" CJ asked turning in her chair slightly to look at him.

"No" he said "you two" he said pointing from her to Roman. "What are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"We're just friends" CJ asked trying to chose her words carefully "but really close friends"

**"What does that mean?"  
****  
"Why don't you ask your Father?" CJ answered putting Roman on the spot to see if he would lie to him or not.**

**"Dad?" Ty questioned wondering if he would be as honest as CJ or if he was going to get lied to. He figured that if his Dad was lying to him that CJ would correct it later. Well at least he hoped.**

**"Umm, yeah. Why you got to put all this on me?" Roman asked looking at CJ. "We have been friends for a really long time, date here and there, and are really close. She has so kindly offered to help me, so I don't screw up my chance with you." **

**"Ohh. So basically you are telling me that you sleep with her, and are too chicken shit to admit that you love her and need her and most of all want her?" Ty asked putting it all on the table.**

CJ laughed at his analysis of there relationship, she had never heard such and open and honest description of their relationship, Joss and Jade always sugar coated it when people would ask them, their answers would always be something like 'they date on and off all the time'.

"We sleep together yeah…" Roman answered honestly as CJ was still laughing tears almost streaming down her face in laughter. "…but it's nothing serious like we're not in love or anything" Roman shot a look at CJ for leaving this one up to him.

"nicely handled Rome" CJ laughed at him "Ty," she began becoming serious again "me and your Dad are really close friends and we are there for each other's every need whether it be emotional or physical, it's a special bond we have" CJ tried to explain. Tyrese nodded as if he understood but CJ wasn't so sure but still she let the subject go.

* * *

CJ was glad when they pulled up outside her house; it was nice to be home. She noticed the car's on the drive, Vince, Leon's and Brian's. She hoped Dom wasn't there. She exited the car and so did Tyrese so he could sit in the front. "Can I come meet your Mom?" Tyrese asked walking to the back of the car to where CJ and Rome were getting CJ's bag from the trunk. 

"er…my Mom's dead" CJ explained "she died a few years ago it's just me and my sis now" CJ told him "but you can come meet her if you like?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it kiddo you weren't to know" CJ said walking past him carrying her bag. She took her keys from her pocket and unlocked the front door. "Jade, Jess" CJ called. Jade walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

"Hey" Jade called to her. CJ walked in to the kitchen to find everyone there, Leon, Jesse, Dom, Vince, Mia, Brian and Brianna all sat at the table they had obviously just finished eating "Jesse wanted everyone round for dinner" Jade explained "didn't know when you guys would be back" she said as if she were apologising.

"Cool, cool" CJ said "there's someone I want you all to meet" CJ said as Tyrese stood beside her with Roman. She didn't need to say it everyone could see the similarities between them.

"Everyone this is Ty…Roman's son" CJ said then told Tyrese everyone's name pointing to each of them as she introduced them. Brian's eyes grew wide, the team just looked on, neither one knew Roman well enough so him having a son was neither a shock nor news to them.

"Olivia?" Brian asked standing up and walking over to Roman. Roman nodded his head, yes. Brian shook Tyrese's hand "how's it going?" he said.

"Hey Ty, I'm Jade, CJ's sister, your somewhat sister" Jade said hugging Tyrese, he was the nearest thing she had to a brother. He liked her hugging him; he instantly felt a connection with her. CJ had explained to Ty how close Roman and Jade were so he figured it was something to do with that.

"So you and Jesse wanted to tell me something?" CJ asked as Jade came out of her hug with her 'brother'.

"We want the house" Jesse began looking at Jade "but we **don't really see how we can** afford it" Jesse added.

"Yes **you guys can**." CJ said awkwardly **she really didn't want to go into this with everyone there, she knew Jade would question her reasons and she didn't want that with everyone there. **

"**How are you so confident about this you** can't **even** afford it, **how in the hell do you think we can.**" Jade pointed out to her.

"**Jade,** You have some money" CJ told her walking to the fridge to get herself a Pepsi.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked.

"Jade you have **some** money, enough to **own the house** out right and enough to do a lot more with" CJ told her not wanting to tell her in front of everyone.

"How CJ? Explain **this to me damn it**!" Jade demanded. CJ sighed and opened her can of Pepsi and took a sip.

"**Fine.** The day I did this…" CJ began pointing at her wrists "…I got a letter, I didn't open it till** after** I got out of the hospital, but anyway it said that Paul died, our Dad died and he wasn't as much of a screw up as I thought" CJ told her, **seeing the blank expression on her face she decided to continue.** "He had a few car dealerships and he left us both a small fortune"

"How much is a small fortune?" Jade asked

"Half a million" CJ softly.

"Each?" Jade asked a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah" CJ said. She ran over to CJ and hugged her screaming out her joy "but you're having it all" CJ said not sharing her excitement.

"What?" Jade asked pulling away from her sister "why?"

"**Because I don't want it, I want to make sure that you**, Jesse and the baby are set… **Now if you don't mind** I'**m gonna go** take a shower" CJ said leaving the room calling to Ty and Rome that she would see them later. Jade went to follow her out of the room.

"Jade don't" Roman told her. Jade stopped in her tracks and then walked back in to the kitchen.

"What the hell Rome?" Jade asked him knowing he would know the answer as to why CJ was acting so strangely. One of the reasons she slit her wrists was because of money and now she had some she wasn't going to take it, it didn't make sense?

"Jade she hates your Father and she would probably rather be on the streets then take any of his money" Roman tried to explain

"But it doesn't make sense, she needs that money"

"But she doesn't need or want anything from him" Dom spoke up knowing exactly what Roman was talking about. CJ had told Dom about her Father and he understood why she wouldn't want any of his money.

"Put it in plain English Rome, what are you talking about?" Jade said annoyed that they were both using almost riddles to explain. She wanted reasons why she didn't want his money.

"Just leave it out Jade" Roman told her again as she went to walk out of the room.

"No you yourself **said** she's gotta put all her shit on the table" Jade turned around and spat at him angrily.

**Roman pulled Jade into the living room knowing people would still be able to hear him yell at her but he wouldn't feel as bad if they were in a different room. **

**"JADE RANA MESSENGER; don't take that tone with me, and Damn it stop acting like the spoiled 6 year old I use to know. I told you to let it go now let it go, if she wants you to know she will tell you. This is one thing that I don't expect her to tell anyone. Do you understand me?"** Roman **hated to yell at her, but she wasn't getting it and this was the only way he know that** she was going to understand **him "Jade just** take the money and be happy **that your sister is looking out for you.**" he added. "Tell her I'll call her later" Roman added leaving followed by Tyrese

**Jade followed Roman and Ty to the front door. "I can make you guys something to eat when CJ gets out." Jade told them softly as she started for the stairs.**

**"You cooking?" Ty asked and then looked at his Dad.**

**"She's a good cook; I don't think CJ wants us… me around right now. We are going to go get him settled tell CJ to call me later." Roman said hugging Jade.**

**"Sure, nice meeting you." Jade addressed Ty and then went the rest of the way up the stairs. Once she got to CJ room she noticed that there was no sound of water so she figured she was out of the shower.**

**Knocking on CJ's door she heard her reply to come in. slowly entering the room Jade noticed CJ crying.**

**"CJ are you ok?" **

**"Just thinking is all. What's up?" CJ asked wiping away her tears. **

"What's going on with Rome?" Jade asked "he said you don't want him around right now"

"It's a long story" CJ said "I just…I don't know…I just don't get him anymore, he's been acting really strange with me lately and he won't tell me why, so I give up on him"

"It's Rome, when isn't he acting strange?" Jade joked earning a smirk from CJ. "But don't give up on him, you know Rome he's probably got something he needs to tell you he just doesn't know how!"

"I don't know with him anymore Angel; I really think he doesn't want me around"

"Think about it CJ, you're his best friend, you've been beat up, tried to kill yourself, he has just got back his son, he has reason to be strange, he's probably just stressed"

"I guess…but still it doesn't give him reason to lie"

"He lied to you?" Jade asked shocked knowing it was a big deal.

"Yeah, about some stupid shit that I can't even remember now"

"you know what you need?" Jade asked

"A bottle of vodka?" CJ joked.

"A nice fun day out…we'll all go to the beach tomorrow, while I can still look good in a bikini" Jade said rubbing her still flat stomach.

"Does it involve vodka?" CJ asked raising her eyebrows at her. "And who is all?" CJ asked

"Anyone that wants to come and you need to call Rome and ask him and Ty to come" Jade told her. CJ looked at her as if to say 'do I have to?' Jade didn't say anything but gave her a look that made CJ roll her eyes at her.

"Fine I'll call him" CJ sighed "but don't blame me if his ass is an ass tomorrow" CJ warned.

* * *

CJ had called Rome and told him about Jade's suggestion of going to the beach tomorrow, Roman had told her he would love to go with Ty, but Ty didn't have any beach clothes. So CJ used her charm and persuaded Roman to take her and Ty shopping with his money. He had complained about CJ buying Ty Playstation games when they were shopping for clothes. 

CJ had given Ty the money and he was in the queue paying for his games. "I'm taking my car to be done tomorrow so can I borrow yours?" Roman asked "gotta get it all un-ghettod" he laughed. CJ punched him in the arm as he laughed at his own joke.

"Keep laughing cowboy but you know I saved your sorry ass back there!" she told him smiling herself.

"I'm sorry I lied to you" he said changing his tone to serious.

"I know" CJ said watching Ty in the queue. "And I figure whatever the reason was you'll tell me when you're ready"

"So I'm forgiven?" he asked eyebrows cocked knowing he wasn't going to get off that easily with her.

"Far from it sweetheart!" CJ said "there still a lot more shops and shinny things in this mall" she said smiling at him. He rolled his eyes.

"one thing your not is cheap" he told her as she linked arms with him as Ty walked towards them clutching the bag which held his new games.

"You ok kiddo?" CJ asked putting her arm around Tyrese's shoulders. Roman was looking at something in a shop window about cars, CJ wasn't interested so she stood a few feet away with Ty.

"Yeah just getting a little hungry" he said quietly "but my Dad has already spent loads of money"

"Come on we'll get some food" CJ said smiling at him.

"Did I hear someone say food?" Roman asked walking over to them. "I can always eat something" CJ and Ty laughed as Roman rubbed his stomach to indicate he was hungry.

**"Of course you can, you are the bottom less pit. What do you guys want we have, Mickey D's, Subway, Taco Bell, umm some Chinese places, Ohh and of course Chickfila?"**

"I could eat all of them right now" Roman said licking his lips.

"surprise, surprise" CJ said walking off with her arm still around Ty. He watched them walk away for a minute, CJ was great with kids and Ty really seemed to like her. He felt like he had his own little family.

**"So, which one do you want?" CJ asked Ty as they were walking towards the centre of the food court.**

**"What ever is fine with me." Ty said still not to happy about his Dad spending all of this money, he hoped that he didn't think he had to do it to make him happy or like him.**

They ate together then went to a few more shops buying Ty and CJ more than they needed, CJ made arrangements with Rome for the following morning and about borrowing her car as his was going to be in the shop.

"so I'll see you two tomorrow!" she said kissing Ty on the head he sat in the front seat.

"Later baby girl" Roman smiled before pulling off the drive. CJ went in to the house to find it silent. Jesse and Jade must have gone to bed, it was 10.30 after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Just wanted to say thanks to Cheer and Rangerwebb for all their help I know I always say thanks but seriously ladies, you've been great and if it wasn't for the two of you I wouldn't have a story to continue…so thank you. 

Thank you for all of you for reading and keeping up with this…If it's getting a little boring let me know and I will change it!


	27. A Day At The Beach

**CHAPTER 27 – A Day At The Beach**

Mia, Jade, Suki and CJ were lay in a line on the sand on their beach towels, neither one talking, they were all just basking in the sun. Roman had helped CJ apply her sunscreen and the thought of him writing something stupid like "I love Roman" across her back in sunscreen so it would tan that way made her laugh, he had done it before but he had wrote "I'm easy" instead. She chuckled to herself at the memory.

Dom, Vince, Jesse, Leon, Brian, Rome. Tej and Ty were all playing volleyball a couple feet away from the girls, all shirtless and trying to flex their muscles in competition with one another.

Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse were on one side of the net and Tej, Brian, Roman and Ty on the other. The game had been going on about 40 minutes and all the guys being competitive had drawn a crowd of guys and half dressed women.

Mia had noticed the crowd and didn't like the fact that girls were eyeing up her man. She sat up leaning on her elbows; she scanned the crowd to make sure none of the girls were trying to get with Brian, although most of their eyes seemed to be on Roman's body.

"CJ" Mia began watching Roman hit the ball back across the net.

"Um?" CJ asked

"What's Roman like in bed?" Mia inquired watching Roman's muscle. Suki and Jade both shot up to look at her.

"What!" CJ asked shocked sitting up and looking over at Roman through the D&G sunglasses he had bought her yesterday.

"Come on" Mia said "look at him, he's got the best body there, he's tall, sexy, he loves you to bits plus he's black and we all know what they say about black guys" CJ laughed so hard she almost cried this was a new side of Mia, maybe it was the heat.

"It's true what they say put it that way" CJ whilst blushing meaning he was 'hung well' as Joss use to put it.

"I want more than that…" Mia said taking her attention from Roman to CJ "…is he like all soft and sweet or hard and rough?" Mia asked. Jade and Suki both laughed at her behaviour.

"I don't need to hear **this, this is** **my sister and Roman **you're talking about!" Jade said before getting up and walking over to the guys. Jesse saw her walking over and scanned her face for any sign of trouble; he saw she was smiling so went back to his game as she stood next to the post in her black string bikini.

**"So, what are the girls gossiping about now?**" Dom asked nodding towards Mia, Suki and CJ who were all sat giggling looking over at the guys,

"What Roman's like in bed" Jade answered casually. Roman didn't see the ball coming over the net but managed to dodge out of the way before it hit him in the face.

"Are you serious?" Roman asked her.

"Yeah apparently you're hung well" Jade said with wide eyes trying not to look in 'that' direction. All the guys laughed in a sort of like it's funny but also in a nervous way that he might be 'hung' better than them!

"hey I'm like stood right here!" Jesse complained to Jade and Roman began to walk towards the girls.

"Baby girl, you got ten seconds" Roman called to her getting closer.

"Ah shit" CJ said getting up quickly "Jade I'm **so gonna** kill you" CJ yelled running off quickly.

"Ten" he called taking off after her. Jumping over people and bottles and everything else that got in her way CJ tried to run while holding her bikini top securely over her breasts, it was bad enough Roman was making her run let alone the embarrassment if her top fell down, she didn't mind going topless but not intending to going topless and then going topless would be way humiliating.

"Rome I'm sorry, it's was Mia, she asked" CJ said trying to go around a couple on sun beds to get passed him. "Come on she's with Brian she has to get some excitement" with anyone else around she wouldn't have said that but she knew she could get away with it with Roman.

"You think he'll catch her?" Ty asked walking with Tej and Leon back to where Suki and Mia were still sat. They could see Roman and CJ in the distant.

"No doubt about it" Tej replied "and when he does, she's in a whole world of trouble"

"What the hell was that?" Jesse asked Jade hanging back from the rest of the guys walking back to their spot.

"What was what?" Jade inquired.

"The whole 'you're hung well' crap" Jesse said doing an impression of her. "What's the deal huh? You got a thing for Roman?" Jesse asked not hiding the fact he was pissed.

"No you know I don't" Jade said shocked, he had never spoke to her like that before.

"Well you could have fooled me!" Jesse raised his voice to her.

"HEY DON'T GET FUCKING YELLING AT ME!" Jade yelled at him "if you got a pROBLEM with the way me and Rome are than that's your deal, don't yell at me for something Mia started! if you wanna yell at anyone go stand in a mirror don't be trippin' over something you already know isn't true!" Jade shot at him before taking off towards the team.

"Why you getting all defensive?" Jesse called after her "got something to hide?"

"**Fuck you** Jess **you of all people should know that he is like a father to me, that's just gross**!"

CJ managed to pass Roman and began to head towards the team. But he grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulders. "Rome you can't chuck me in the sea my stitches" she reminded him, she had taken the bandages off for today so all that was visible were the 12 stitches she had in each wrist for the inch long soon to be scar.

"So we won't get your wrists wet" he said carrying her towards the team.

"Rome if you wanna chuck anyone in chuck Mia in, she started this shit!" CJ moaned as they got to the spot the team had lain out with towels, and beer coolers that held the Corona's Vince and Leon so strongly said had to come along.

"You didn't have to tell me" Mia protested.

"She has a point" Roman said.

"Rome I swear if you take me anywhere near the water you'll regret the day your sorry ass was born"

"You're not really in the position to be threatening him" Dom told her as she looked at him from Roman's back.

"Dominic Toretto don't start with me!" CJ warned

"I think that was an invitation to help" Roman said looking at Dom.

"I think so to" Dom said standing up from his chair and handing Vince his freshly opened Corona. Everyone began to laugh at the poor girl's very wet future.

"I ever tell you how much I hate you guys?" CJ asked not fighting anymore for Roman to put her down; she just had to accept it now.

"Aaww" Roman said holding his heart although she couldn't see him "baby girl I'm hurt!"

"Screw you jack ass" she joked. He smacked her arse as hard as he could, making her yelp out in pain. "Fuck Rome!" she said holding her now red and sore arse cheek.

"That's how all this started" Dom laughed. Roman laughed at his comment to, all CJ did was wait to feel the cold water. And then he did it he placed her down, arse first in to the sea, he had walked two feet in to the water and put her down so she was sat in the water up to her neck almost.

She began to take deep breaths as the cold water hit her legs, the sun was hot but the water wasn't. She held her arms in the air so the water didn't get to her stitches. As soon as Roman had placed her in the water he took off running before she could get up to chase him.

"I love you really" he called over his shoulder whilst Dom was doubled over from laughing with the sea hitting his feet. He walked in to the sea still laughing and pulled her up by her hands.

"You ok?" he asked as she stood up and waited for the water to drain off of her.

"As soon as I get the feeling back in my arse yeah" she said laughing with him. Dom chuckled. "oh that's funny is it?" she asked cocking her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah as a matter of fact it is" he said to her, she pushed him over with all her might making him fall in to the water himself.

"Now that's funny" she said walking out of the water pointing at him. She heard the team roar at what she had done to him, they laughed harder at him than they did when she was in there. Dom stood up with a smirk across his face.

"Nice" He told her walking out of the water.

"Dom I'm too tired to run" she backing away from him holding her arms out at full length to keep him at a distance.

"so don't run" he said getting closer to her and grabbing her arms she didn't fight and let him pull her closer to his body. He held her by her arms and tripped her making her fall in to the sand with the help of him easing her down. "Now your all covered in sand, wanna take a shower?" he asked suggestively. CJ laughed at him under his body, as he climbed on top of her. Their faces were close together, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.

**All of the team watched this in amazement. They knew that CJ and Dom had broken up and that CJ was more into Roman now, but they also knew that CJ and Dom have a history. Roman watched on pissed as hell, he was trying to mask his emotions while looking the other way. He didn't know why but he knew that now was the time to talk with her about her moving in. **

"Ah shit here we go" Vince said watching his two friends. He and CJ had gotten a little closer since their heart to heart on this same beach.

"Come on man, they got history" Leon said. Everyone looked at him shocked he was sticking up for them.

"Dom" she said softly, she didn't have chance to protest his lips were on hers kissing her softly, she wanted to just as much as he did, but the team were watching, most of Roman was watching and she knew he would be pissed with her for leading Dom on. He pushed his tongue on her lips she parted them and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, playing with his tongue with her own. Dom pulled away and looked in to her eyes.

"Sorry" he said still gazing in to her ocean blue eyes.

"Me to" she said as he got up and helped her up.

**"Here Baby Girl," Roman said while walking to her with a towel in his hands.**

**"Thanks," CJ said smiling at him, she could tell that he was pissed and almost confused but she decided to leave it alone.**

**"Can talk?" Roman asked her hopeful she would come with him, even more hopeful that she would say yes to his questions.**

**"Sure,** you owe me some ice cream for the red hand print on my arse" **CJ said wrapping her arm around his waist and he did the same around her shoulders.**

**As they started to walk away CJ noticed that Ty was watching them closely. He almost looked hurt about CJ kissing Dom and then about her and Roman leaving him there alone. **

**"Hey, Ty you wanna come and get some ice cream with us?" CJ asked looking at his Father and getting a nod he decided to join them. CJ wrapped her other arm around him and was happy to be surrounded by the two men in her life. They walked up onto the boardwalk and found a vender that had ice cream and ordered what they wanted. Then they walked over to a near by table that was the furthest away from people.**

**"So, Ty how you liking it down here so far?" CJ asked seeing him look out at everything kind of in amazement.**

**"It's ok; you guys know how to have fun." Ty said smiling.**

**"I guess we do don't we?" CJ stated more then asked anyone. **

**"CJ I wanted to talk to you about something serious." Roman started out not sure how else to approach it. Ty got up saying he was going to go back with the group, but Roman told him that he needed to be there also.**

**"About that kiss..." CJ started, but Roman interrupted her.**

**"We can talk about that later, I know it didn't mean anything. I want you to move in with Ty and me." Roman said as honestly and as sweetly as possible.**

**"You don't need me there, you have Ty to think about, did you even consider his feelings in this?" CJ looked shocked that he would ask her to do something so drastic.**

**"He has and I want you to be there, hell with you there maybe I would get to play my new play station game." Ty said smirking at the glare his father was giving him.**

**"Roman, you buy him a game and don't even let him play it?" CJ scolded in fun.**

**"You just had to tell her didn't you?" Roman said still playfully glaring at Ty.**

**"Well, I got to play it once for 5 minutes and haven't been able to since then. What else am I supposed to do? What would you suggest? Huh Dad" Ty said the last part kind of heisted. He wasn't to sure what his dad thought about him calling him that. Both CJ and Roman noticed the hesitation in his voice and by his facial expression.**

**"Ty, you don't have to call me dad if you don't want to, I understand." Roman said cautiously, he loved the sound of it but didn't want Ty to be uncomfortable.**

**"I kind of like the sound of it. What do you think CJ does he look like a dad?" Ty said smirking at her.**

**"You know what you are right. He is starting to look like a dad, Ohh and look at the grey hairs." CJ said laughing at the fact that Roman didn't have any hair yet he put his hand to his head while denying having grey hair.**

**"CJ enough putting off, think about it and answer me, we both want you there and this way you have a place to go for Jade and Jesse to have the house, well that is if his ass chills out on her." Roman said as they started walking back to the group.**

**"What you mean?"**

**"He started going off on her cause of her telling them what you said about me. He was more then pissed." **

**"He'll get over it or he will get his ass kicked by more then just me." CJ said smiling

* * *

**

"Where's Jade and Jesse?" Mia asked

"Having words by the looks of it" Brian pointed towards the volleyball nets where Jesse and Jade were still arguing.

"What's your boy trippin' over now?" Suki asked looking over at them directing her question to one of the guys.

"Fucks knows" Dom replied "but she's hella pissed whatever it is"

"You ok Jade?" Suki asked as Jade sat down on her towel again in an obvious pissed off mood.

"I'm fine just Jesse being a typical, stupid, jealous, arrogant, prick!" Jade shot at Jesse as he sat down in a deck chair beside Vince taking the beer from Vince.

"Don't even twist it Jade, it nothing to do with me it's you and your thing you got for Roman!" Jesse told her angrily.

"What?" CJ asked laughing rejoining the group handing Mia the ice cream she had asked CJ to get for Brianna who had woken up a few minutes before.

"what's so funny? You don't see it?" Jesse asked

"Jess, Jade's and me are like brother and sister" Roman explained although Jesse wasn't grateful for Roman's interference.

"That's how you see her! She's got a thing for you man!"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE JESS! GET A GOD DAMN GRIP!" Jade said standing up "FOR SOME STRANGE FUCKED UP REASON I LOVE YOU, AND ONLY YOU! AND IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THEN MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS BABY!" Jade bellowed before walking off.

"you gone fucked up now!" Vince told Jesse. Jesse sighed, he had fucked up royally! He was jealous, he knew she didn't have a thing for him but he was angry. CJ went to walk after her but Jesse stopped her.

"No" Jesse said standing up himself "I'll go" he added before walking off.

CJ lay on her towel on her stomach to get a tan on her back. And asked Roman to reapply the sunscreen that had come off when he chucked her in the water. Ty was sat besides his Dad playing the Gameboy he had bought with him from Tampa. Roman smothered her back in sunscreen then lay down beside her on his side facing her keeping his hand on the small of her back.

"You thought about it?" he asked her softly in a whisper so no one else heard. Although they were all to busy doing their own thing, Dom, Leon and Vince staring at the 'talent' that walked by, Suki and Tej were kissing one another and hadn't come up for air in a about half an hour and Brian and Mia were making sand castles with Brianna.

"I don't know" CJ said her eyes still closed. "I know we've lived together before but I don't know… I mean Ty's there and a lot of things would have to change, like being clean and shit!" CJ told him half serious half joking.

"Well you could put us in check!" Roman told her chuckling at her.

"What if you wanna bring women home?" CJ asked

"there's fat chance of doing that now Ty's around, and I don't wanna bring women home, what if you wanna bring guys home?" he asked.

"I'm sworn off guys for life, I'm being single for the rest of my god given days!" CJ stated "your all just way more trouble than your worth" CJ said

"You're seriously never getting with anyone again?" Roman asked her. It was a relief to him in some way because he wouldn't have to go through the torture of seeing her with someone else but it was a bad thing too cause maybe that meant when he finally had the guts to tell her he was in love with her than maybe she wouldn't get with him.

"Yes I'm being seriously" she told him looking at him at him for the first time to show how serious she was. Roman nodded not knowing what else to say. "Even if Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt showed up on my door step and proposed with a nice shinny ring, I'd say no!" CJ said lightening the mood.

"Just let me know when you've decided" Roman told her

* * *

"Jade please get in the car" Jesse said pulling up beside her as she walked home. "Jade baby please, just get in, you don't have to talk to me, just please let me take you home!" she stopped and sighed, her feet were kind of burning walking on the hot concrete she hadn't picked up any of her clothes or shoes before she stormed off so it made sense to let him take her home. She walked around the car and got in to the passenger side. 

"Angel I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you like that…it's just…" Jesse began as they walked in to the house. He didn't get time to finish Jade had ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. "Way to go Jess" He said smacking himself in the side of the head. He pulled out his cell phone and called Dom. "Hey bro, we're back home" Jesse told him, ever since the whole Tran thing they had all learnt to keep in contact as to where they were, no one took off alone and always called to say where they had gone.

"Cool bro, good luck" Dom replied.

"I'ma need it" Jesse replied before hanging up looking up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so the bold writing Rangerwebb did so a huge thanks to her. 

Bad news…I'm totally out of ideas, I have up till chapter 30 then that's it, I have two endings ready to be posted so I gonna try and work them in and then I think it's gonna be finished! I'm sorry guys!

If any of you have any ideas I will gladly pass the story over to you or you could let me use them either way if I don't any ideas you will have around 32-35 chaps and then it's the end sorry!

Thanks for all your support and reviews and ideas you've all been great!

Loadsa love to you all

Stacey


	28. Crashes

**CHAPTER 28 – Crashes**

2 MONTHS LATER…

The crowd were going wild, everyone's adrenaline was off the scale, whether they were racing or not they felt the energy. Tej threw up his hands then let them drop, the cars left a cloud of smoke as they reached 60 in seconds.

The crowd got louder. CJ, Jade, Vince, Jesse, Leon, Ty, and Brian stood watching. Mia was home with Brianna and CJ came along to this one as it was Ty's first street race and she wanted to keep an eye on him.

They watched as the bridge rose, "no one's mad enough to risk that" Ty said looking at CJ. Roman and Dom were racing against another two members of a team; Dorian and Trey. They were racing for pinks, so she knew Roman and Dom would risk it. The deal was both members of the team had to cross the line first, behind one another.

"You'd be surprised kiddo" CJ said putting her hands on his shoulders as he stood in front of her. Dom was racing the Honda Civic Brian had been doing up for CJ, test driving it as he put it, so even if they lost (which was really unlikely) it wouldn't be much of a loss. Roman though was in his Spyder and if he lost he'd be a crying baby for weeks.

The Honda came flying over the bridge followed closely by the Spyder with the Skyline dangerously close to Roman's car. CJ held her breathe and squeezed Tyrese's shoulders knowing this wasn't going to end well.

Dom landed and used his hand break to pull the car to a halt just over the finish line; Roman landed fine and put his foot down to race to the finish line too. CJ sighed thankful it went well. As he crossed the finish line his opponent clipped him and made his car flip. CJ watched as Roman's car flipped three times as if in slow motion, before it finally landed the right way up. CJ began to run towards it, as the rest of the crowd huddled round it.

"ROMAN" CJ shouted pushing past people to get to Roman. She pushed to the front to see no one checking to see if Roman was ok they were just stood staring at his car whispering and pointing. CJ turned around seeing the state of the car "Jade keep every one back!" CJ commanded pushing Ty towards Jade.

"No I wanna…" Ty began

"Ty help keep everyone back the car could blow" CJ said pointing a finger at him making sure he got the message; he nodded tears filling his eyes. CJ rushed to the driver's side of Roman's car only now noticing the smoke coming from under the bonnet.

"Roman" CJ said seeing him lying with his head resting on the head rest of the chair. He had blood coming from his head and lip, his arm was cut up and that was all the damage she could see though she knew there would be more. "Roman talk to me!" she demanded tears streaming down her face. She shook him trying to wake him.

"CJ" he said softly but not opening his eyes trying to move his head.

"Rome you've gotta get out of here," CJ told him trying not to panic she knew the car was in a bad shape and would probably blow up, especially with the NOS tanks in it.

"I just need to sleep for a while" Roman told her "it hurts"

"I know baby I know but you've gotta get out of here, you can rest when your out I promise for months just please get out" She told him, she knew he was weak, and aching but he had to get out of the car. "Rome the car's gonna blow and your not gonna be in it when it does" she explained to him climbing in the window and undoing his seatbelt for him. "NOW GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF HERE!" she said trying the door. "I can't pull you out of here on my own your gonna have to help me here babe" she said softly the door not opening it was too messed up. "Brian, Dom get over here!" CJ yelled through the crowd not seeing them anywhere. She tried to help Roman out of the car through the window. Flames came from the bonnet and CJ knew they were running out of time. "Roman if you go up I go up too now get your big ass muscles out of this car" she said trying to will him out of the car, he was to incoherent to hear her much less move. "Try that door" CJ told Brian as he came running up. He tried it and it opened. He climbed in and began to pull Roman out Dom at his side helping him carry Roman away from the car. They ran as fast as they could with him away from the car CJ following. The car blew making some people in the crowd scream. Everyone was out of range although the car flew in the air a few feet high.

"we gotta get out of here the cops with be on us any minute" Vince said opening Dom's car so he and Brian could put Roman in the back.

Dom looked at CJ "I'll get Ty just get him to a hospital!" CJ said rushing off to Jade and Ty.

"He ok?" Ty asked her as she pulled him in to a hug.

"He's fine" she said even though she couldn't be sure "but we gotta get out of here before the Police come ok?"

"Come on" Brian said coming up behind her "I'll take you to the hospital"

"I'll go with Jesse" Jade said rushing off to get in Jesse's Jetta. Satisfied everyone had a way of getting home CJ darted off with Brian and Ty to Brian's car.

* * *

"Your arm ok?" Dom asked CJ noticing the blood coming from the back of her right arm. 

"yeah I'm good" CJ replied trying to look at the cut "I must have done it climbing in the window" she guessed "it's just a scratch it will heal"

"Is he really ok?" Ty asked CJ sat in the waiting room with the team. Roman had been in the Emergency Room for almost and hour now and there had been no news on him.

"He's gonna be fine babe" CJ said giving him a reassuring smile. "if your dad is one thing he's a fighter and he's been through a lot worse than this, hell he has me as a friend don't get more worse than that" she said laughing. He laughed with her too and then the frown and fear found his expression again. "You want a drink?" CJ asked him, he nodded to her. She got up and left the room walking down the hall she had been directed down by the nurse as to where the vending machines were. She put in the money and pushed the button for Pepsi three times before it dispensed one.

"You ok?" she turned around to see Brian stood in front of her. She nodded and half smiled fighting back tears, she wasn't going to breakdown, she refused to, she wouldn't let herself for Ty's and Jade's sake. Jade had been sobbing on to Jesse's shoulder; she didn't need the stress of this being 3 months pregnant.

"I'm holding up" she answered honestly sitting down on the chairs beside the vending machine.

"What you said in there is true you know" Brian told her sitting beside her "he's a fighter, and it probably looked worse than it is"

"You didn't hear him, he wanted to give up Bri," she said softly

"But he wont, he'll fight, for you, for Ty, he will don't worry" Brian told her putting his hand on her knee for reassurance.

"I know he will…it's just…I almost lost him you know…watching him sat there not talking I almost...." CJ stopped "I'm not gonna say it, it didn't happen there's no point in thinking about it" she said looking up at him, noticing the intense gaze he had on her she said "we better get back, they will get suspicious"

"Let them" Brian said moving closer to her. He kissed her softly on the lips and she allowed him to. Neither one pulled away them both wanting one another and needing to be comforted, "I still love you" Brian said coming out of this kiss slowly and leaning his head on hers his eyes still closed.

"I love you too" She said before standing up "but I'm not gonna do this again Bri…I promised Rome I wouldn't and I'm not gonna break that… I mean god, I've been helping Mia plan your wedding that is in three months in case you forgot"

"I know but I can't help the way I feel about you, CJ, I'd do anything for you, you want me to leave Mia I will, we could run away together and be together" he said standing up in front of her.

"Brian I wanna be with you just as much as you wanna be with me but we can't you know we can't, I can't and won't leave Rome and Ty" CJ told him before walking away towards the waiting room again. She sat besides Ty again and handed him his can of Pepsi, he smiled his thank you to her and kept quiet. "Hey if you're lucky, your Dad will have to stay in for a few days so you will get to play Playstation in peace!" she joked to him. He laughed smiling, if she was confident Roman was ok, then he had nothing to worry about.

"He'd probably make us bring it here for him so I couldn't play it anyway" Ty replied. In the past two months he and his father had become close, although they were more like friends than father and son, CJ and Roman did the bad cop good cop thing, CJ being the bad cop enforcing rules and Roman being the good cop and helping Ty break them.

Brian entered the room and told the team Mia didn't answer the phone. "She's probably in bed" Brian concluded looking at his watch that read 3.45 am. CJ glanced at him making sure he didn't have that boyish grin he had most of the time, the team would know he had lied cause he had nothing to smile about at the moment. He had obviously used the excuse of Mia to go and talk with CJ.

* * *

"Dom could you call Tej, make sure he's moved the car so there's no evidence" CJ said running her hands across her face. Ty was lay with his head on her lap sleeping lightly, Jade doing the same to Jesse. "I don't want the cops tracing the car back to Rome" 

"Sure" Dom said before exiting the room to make the necessary calls. He came back in ten minutes later putting his cell phone back in to his pocket. "He's done it" Dom told her. CJ sighed that was one less thing she had to worry about.

"Mrs Pearce?" a nurse asked walking in to the waiting room holding a clip board, about three hours after they had arrived with Roman.

"That's me" CJ said guiding Ty off of her lap softly and then standing up. Everyone looked at her knowing when she had filled in the paperwork she had signed her name as Mrs Pearce so they would give her the first hand information.

"Mr Pearce has…" the nurse began.

"Could we go outside?" CJ interrupted. If it was going to be bad news she didn't want Tyrese to hear it from the nurse she would tell him herself. The nurse nodded and turned to leave the room CJ following, making sure the door closed behind her.

"Your husband is lucky" the nurse began "he has a broken a few ribs, has a mild concussion, has broken his left leg and lots of cuts and bruises other than that he is fine" she explained to her "he will have to stay in for a few days maybe a week but other than that he is very lucky"

"Thank you" CJ told her the nurse nodded "Can we go in and see him?" CJ asked

"Yes but only a few at a time three at the most, and don't be in there long, he needs his rest" the nurse instructed and then walked away.

CJ put her hands together as if praying and looked up at the ceiling "thank you" she repeated tears of relief filling her eyes. She knew it could have gone a lot worse than it had. She took a deep breath and composed herself before re-entering the room. She smiled at Ty who was sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily. She gave him a reassuring smile and then began "he's ok, broke his leg, some ribs, got concussion and cuts and bruises" CJ told them all sighing in relief.

"Can we got see him?" Jade asked before Ty could.

"Yeah only three at a time though and in small doses, he needs rest" CJ said smiling at her.

"Can I go in and see him now?" Ty asked walking over to her.

"Sure" CJ said pulling him in to a hug

"I wanna see him too" Jade said standing up and leaving the room with CJ and Ty.

* * *

CJ stopped in front of the room where the nurse had told them Roman was resting in. she put her arms on Ty's shoulders and looked directly in to his eyes. "listen to me Ty, your Dad is gonna be battered and bruised to shit, he might not even look like your Dad and he is gonna be in pain, if you can't handle just bail, it's cool" CJ told him. 

"I'll be fine" Ty told her shrugging her hands off his shoulders. "I can handle it" CJ sighed an 'ok' and then nodded towards the door for Jade to enter.

Jade opened the door and walked in. his bed was facing the far wall with monitoring machines every where; he had IV's and wires and tubes coming out of him. His face was battered and bruised as CJ said he barely looked like Rome, his face was swollen and you could hear him breathing deeply, almost as if he were fighting to breathe. Jade went to his side and held his hand that had dozens of tiny cuts on it. She began to cry her emotions getting the best of her. Ty stood beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders. It seemed to soothe her and her crying subsided. CJ watched them and it was just like watching herself and Roman 6 years ago at her mother's funeral…

_CJ stood in the garden of her newly inherited house, she would have given up the house, everything just to see her mother again. She was holding a glass of wine that had been poured for her to toast one last time to her mother. She ran out in to the garden before Sonja (her mothers close friend and colleague) hadn't even finished her speech. She didn't want to toast to her mother one last time, she wanted her there, hugging her, telling her she loved her._

_She had been so strong in the first week of her mother's death and not cried in front of anyone, except Roman. She was being strong for Jade, but today was to much and Jade was upstairs with Jesse crying herself, so CJ wasn't that bothered at the moment that she had broken down in front of everyone. _

_As Sonja began her speech CJ was holding Dom's hand firmly, he kept squeezing her hand as if to let her know he was still there. She came out of his grip and ran through the kitchen to her garden, Dom watched not knowing what to say to her to make her feel better. He hated seeing her in so much pain and it broke his heart every time he looked in to her eyes and saw the pain she was feeling. Roman had noticed her leave the room and followed after her nodding at Dom on his way to let him know he would talk with her for him. _

_CJ heard the door close behind her and Roman's heavy footsteps on the stairs walking towards her so she didn't try and hide her free flowing ocean of tears. She actually smiled at how well she knew him as to know how his footsteps sounded. He placed his hands on her shoulder and needed out the knots. Soothing her. She put her hand on top of his and sighed. _

_"Everything's gonna be ok" Roman assured her "I'm gonna help you out no matter what you need, I'm here for you" he told her. "Don't worry about a thing old Romey __Rome__ is here for you Baby Girl" he said softly. She turned around and flung herself in to his arms wetting his suit jacket with her tears. _

CJ left the room and leaned on the door after closing it quietly to not disturb Jade and Ty who were in a loving embrace. She wasn't sure they had even remembered she was in the room. She sighed loudly and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She put her hands over her face and cried freely. She was so relieved that Roman was alive, the emotion overwhelming her.

* * *

CJ woke up to find Jade shaking her. It was the day after Roman's crash and CJ had made Jade take Ty home with herself and Jesse to get some sleep and some fresh clothes for Roman. Ty debated with her to begin with he didn't want to leave his dad but CJ pulled the 'I'm in charge' card and forced him to leave and come back in the morning. She understood why he didn't want to leave in case something went wrong in the night but CJ assured him she would call if anything were to happen. 

"morning" CJ said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Afternoon" Jesse replied.

"what time is it?" CJ inquired.

"4.30" Jade told her sitting in the seat beside her.

"He woke up yet?" Ty inquired.

"he mumbled something earlier, woke up for five minutes and complained he was in pain so the nurse gave him some medicine and he fell back to sleep like practically straight away" CJ explained to him.

"You want some coffee?" Jesse asked CJ as she stood up and stretched her whole body. She had been sleeping in the chair for nearly 8 hours now. The team had left at 8.30 Am and Jesse, Jade and Ty were the first to come back.

"Yeah I'ma go get me some coffee, there's only supposed to be three of us in here anyway" CJ explained walking to the door and leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Im sorry this chapter sucked and not much happened but things will get better soon, i hope. Thanks for reading. 

Stacey


	29. Shit Happens

**A/N:** Bold Writing was done by Rangerwebb, thanks girly!

* * *

**CHAPTER 29 – Shit Happens. **

Mia sat at her kitchen table with a pen in her mouth dialing a number on her cordless phone. She was what you could call 'on edge'. She had papers spread across the table magazines open, books; price lists everything in order to plan a wedding except the one crucial thing, a fiancé!

Brian had come home quite late from races; he didn't get in till 9 am. Mia was awake waiting for him lying in bed pretending to be asleep. He didn't lean over and kiss her like he had done so many nights before, he just stripped himself of his clothes in the dark and got in to bed and began to snore ten minutes later. A silent tear ran down her cheek and she got out of bed a few minutes later as she heard Brianna beginning to cry. She had been sat at the kitchen table for the past four hours and Brian was still asleep, with no explanation as to his whereabouts the evening and morning before she was getting paranoid and more pissed off by the second.

She knew CJ had gone to races last night too so she had thoughts of them two sneaking off to a dark corner to kiss and cuddle or more…she sighed and threw down the phone as the engaged tone sounded.

Brian entered the kitchen noticing Mia's obviously stressed out mood and debated with himself whether he should approach her and kiss her or keep his distance and ask what was wrong.

"Morning" he said kissing her forehead and then walked to the fridge to get out the orange juice.

"Morning yourself" she replied harshly. _Ah shit here we go! _Brian thought to himself. She had been nothing but a ticking time bomb from the moment she decided she wanted to set a date for the wedding. He had been walking on egg shells for the past three months with her and it was beginning to get on his last nerve he wasn't sure how much more he could take of her attitude.

"What have I done now?" he sighed.

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME BRIAN O'CONNOR! WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" Mia yelled standing up.

"Back off Mia" Brian said staring her down as she walked towards him "I'm really not in the mood for your attitude today" Brian told her.

"MY ATTITUDE! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF? TELLING ME TO BACK OFF!" Mia yelled some more at him, Brian stood and took it pretending he cared what she had to say, he waited for her to mention CJ and sure enough in her next sentence she accused him of spending the night with her. Then she flipped the script on him and said something completely new telling him she didn't like him talking to Roman because he was so close to CJ. "I forbid you to see him!" Mia said still angry but not shouting "I don't want you to see Roman anymore!" she made it clear what she was saying.

Brian laughed at her "you're unbelievable" Brian told her before leaving the kitchen with Mia following him screaming at him. He kissed Brianna on the head as she watched cartoons picked up his keys from the table beside the door and left. Leaving Mia gob smacked that he hadn't retaliated.

* * *

Brian drove to the hospital a little faster than he probably should have. Speed was his release. He was furious with Mia, she had **some** nerve! He had made one mistake with CJ like 3 months ago, it was in the past, he had given up CJ for her, not only was CJ his once girlfriend she was one of his close friends and he had given it all up for Mia and she acted like he was still sleeping with CJ. He didn't need her attitude right now, or ever for that matter. He had given her everything! A house, a car, a daughter, and all the money she needed for her 'dream' wedding and still she was being a selfish bitch and he couldn't take it anymore he needed to race, he needed something to cheer him up. 

He pulled up to a parking space at the hospital and got out of his car ignoring his ringing phone, he knew it was Mia it was the tenth time she had called since he had left the house. he wasn't ready to talk to her or listen to her excuses as to why she shouted at him he already knew it 'it's the stress of planning the wedding baby, I'm sorry' she had used that line so many times over the past two months, she needed a tape recorder so she could just press play to save her voice!

Brian stormed in to the hospital his mood clear to CJ who was sat outside Roman's room with a cup of coffee in her hand smelling the aroma to try and wake herself up. His mood lightened seeing her beautiful face, even though she still had yesterday's clothes on and her hair was a little messy, she was still amazingly beautiful to him. "Hey" he said to her

"Hi" she replied smiling at him.

"anybody in there?" he asked pointing towards Roman's room.

"Jade, Jesse and Ty" CJ replied going back to smelling her coffee. "So what's with the sour face?" she asked Brian as he took a seat beside her to wait for one of the three to leave Roman's room so he could go in.

"Long story" Brian replied

"Your long story just walked in" CJ said looking down the corridor seeing Mia walking down holding Brianna.

"she just doesn't know when to quit" Brian sighed standing up as she approached. "Mia if you've come for another fight your not gonna get one, I give up I really do" Brian said holding his hands up as if surrendering "everything I do is wrong, everything you do is right, what you says goes and I'll just be your lap dog" Brian said giving in.

"Brian I don't want that I'm just stressed because of the wedding I'm sorry" she said her classic line. "I didn't know about Roman I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and I'm sorry for what I said"

"Until next time and then you'll just accuse me of being with her again" Brian said. Mia looked at him as if to say 'shut up'. CJ was sat by them and could hear everything.

"we were together all night, just so you know" CJ said from her chair sarcastically she was sick of the accusing looks every time her and Brian were in the same room together, Mia needed to realize it was over between CJ and Brian but she just couldn't seem to get it through to her brain! Jesse and Jade exited Roman's room interrupting the bitching match that was about to begin.

"He's asking for Mrs. Pearce" Jesse told CJ. CJ laughed and stood up walked through the middle of Brian and Mia and entered Roman's room. Brian followed leaving Jade to tell Mia that only three people were allowed in the room at once.

Mia sighed and sat down in the still warm chair where CJ was sat moments ago she put Brianna down in front of her and played with her hair. "So what exactly happened?"

* * *

CJ and Brian entered the room to see Ty sat half on his dad's bed half off it using his foot on the floor to help him balance. He was laughing at something his Dad must have said, Roman laughed then winced in pain. CJ stood beside his bed and took his hand in hers. 

"Hey there's my wifey, **they** **keep talking about,**" Roman said smiling at her

"hey" she replied smiling leaning down to kiss his cheek. "We got married in this same hospital a couple months ago remember?" CJ asked him.

"Yeah, **of course I remember**" he replied "**and if I remember right**, it was hella romantic" Roman replied.

"Am I missing something?" Brian asked out of Roman's view. He was standing at the top of the bed.

"Hey bullet" Roman said hearing his voice. Brian walked in to Roman's view and greeted him with that million dollar smile.

"How you feelin bro?" Brian asked.

"Like **pure shit.** I **feel like I have** been hit by a bus, and then **ran over and reversed back over** by an 18 wheeler, and then kicked in the nuts **a few to many times."** Roman told him. Brian laughed at him as did CJ and Ty; Roman chuckled and then held his ribs "so what's the damage?" Roman asked looking at CJ "Doctor's haven't been in to see me yet"

"Your real lucky" CJ began, he gave her his usual 'just tell me' grin "you broke your leg, a few ribs, concussion and your gonna be bruised and aching for a while" CJ said

"And my car?" he asked

"even if it hadn't have blown up it would have been a total **lose**, sorry dude" Brian said

"it blew up?" Roman asked shocked, **and in a way hoping he was joking.**

"Right after me and Dom pulled you out of there" Brian explained.

"No way of salvaging any of it, **are you sure**?" Roman asked almost in a pissed off child not getting its own way tone.

"sorry dude" Brian replied "**the bright side of it is that you** won the race, and when we've tracked down he fuckers that did this, you'll have yourself a nice new shinny Skyline" Brian tried making him feel better.

"I want my **fucking** Spyder fuck a **damn fucking** Skyline" Roman said folding his arms and pouting. CJ, Brian and Ty all burst out laughing at his more than child like behavior.

"You need to give the racing shit up anyway" CJ said as everyone stopped laughing at him. Roman looked at her in total amazement that she would say such a stupid thing. He stared at her for a second to see if she actually meant it or was joking. He searched her face for a second and realized she was serious.

"You're joking right?" Roman asked just to make sure she wasn't trying to play him.

"Ty let's go get something for your dad to eat" Brian said escorting Ty out of the room to leave them alone for the fight that was about to ensue.

"You're serious aren't you?" Roman asked searching her expression again that hadn't changed since she made her comment "you think I should give up racing?" he asked

"Well duh!" CJ said getting angry pacing up and down his room "doesn't the pain in your side or the banging head ache you have tell you the same?"

"CJ I crashed once, doesn't mean I'm gonna do it again! Shit happens!"

"and when shit happens again and you die, what am I supposed to tell Ty? Oh Ty sorry you're Dad's dead but shit happens!" CJ yelled at him.

"Calm down" he said seeing the tears form in her eyes.

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN ROME! LESS THAN 24 HOURS AGO I WAS CLIMBING THROUGH A WINDOW TO TRY AND GET YOU OUT OF A CAR THAT WAS ABOUT TO BLOW UP AND YOUR TELLING ME YOUR GONNA RUN OUT AND DO IT AGAIN!" CJ bellowed

"I won't crash again" he assured her.

"Cause you can so guarantee that right!" CJ said sarcastically. He sighed not knowing what her deal was, he had crashed before, ok so it wasn't as serious as this one but still he had crashed before "remember when my mom died?" CJ asked he nodded and his heart broke all over again seeing the pain and hurt in her eyes. "Remember how upset I was? How much I cried?" he nodded again "do you want Ty to go through that?"

"No of course I don't" he said

"well you need to make a choice then, Ty or racing? You got responsibilities now" she told him

"You still raced when you had a responsibility to Jade" he reminded her

"Yeah because I didn't have the money you do, Ty needs you Rome; you're no good to him dead"

"I'm confused is this because Ty don't want me racing or you don't?" Roman asked her scrunching up his face to show he didn't understand.

* * *

"What's goin on in there?" Dom asked approaching Jade, Jesse, Mia, Ty, Brianna and Brian with Leon and Vince following him. He had heard CJ shouting and knew they were having an argument. 

"She told him he should stop racing" Brian said

"Oh" Dom said nodding, knowing exactly what was going on in there, CJ had told him the same thing when they were dating. He had reacted much the same as Roman had. "We found out where Dorian and Trey live," Dom said holding up a piece of paper. He had been to see Tej before he arrived at the hospital to get the address of the people who they raced the previous night. They were going to go round there to collect their cars and maybe kick some ass for putting Roman in his current situation. The shouting started again.

"IF I COULD GET UP AND WALK OUTTA HERE I WOULD!" Roman bellowed

"LET ME HELP YOU OUT!" she screamed back and then she appeared in front of the team.

"Marriage problems?" Brian asked looking at her.

"Aha" she said smiling at him sarcastically "your so god damn funny" she told him

"Can I go back in there?" Ty asked her

"as long as you smother him with a big fucking pillow" CJ replied as Ty walked in to the room. CJ sighed and sat down running her hands through her hair. "Will someone give me a ride home so I can go take a shower?" CJ said interlocking her hands behind her neck and closing her eyes.

"I'll take you" Dom said "then I'll come back to get you guys" Dom told Vince and Leon. They were going to collect Dom's and Roman's new cars from Dorian and Trey with the info Tej had supplied to them.

"Cool" Leon replied taking a seat beside CJ.

"Let's hit the road then" Dom told CJ. She stood up hesitated as to whether she should go in to Roman's room again to say goodbye again then changed her mind and left with Dom.

* * *

"So you found out where they live?" CJ asked Dom whilst he drove her home from the hospital. He knew what she was getting at and was in the mood for a little action himself. 

"you wanna?" he asked a smile playing on his lips. She didn't need to reply, she nodded and Dom did a **sharp ass** u-turn **in the middle of the street not caring about the traffic, **drove back the way he had come.

CJ and Dom pulled up on the street outside the house Tej had sent them too, CJ exited the car and could hear the music and people talking round the back of the house, she walked around the back of the house to see Dorian, Trey and four other guys CJ didn't recognize. No one noticed her approach but she got their full attention when she turned off the radio that was blaring out Numb/Encore by Linkin Park and Jay-Z.

"Hey CJ" Dorian said seeing Dom behind her thinking they had come for the cars.

"Dorian" CJ replied as calmly as she could without sounding bitter. Dorian and her had raced once when she had just turned 22, the deal was if she won she got 5 grand and as she didn't have any money, if he won he got her for a night. She lost and had to spend the night with him, Dorian use to be an alright guy, treated her nice, didn't make her do anything she didn't want to do but he went back to all his friends and had told them she had confessed to being a lesbian because she refused to sleep with him. And let's just say Roman and Tej had to throw his ass a good beating.

**"You guys here for the cars?" Trey asked smiling at her.**

**"Something like that." Dom replied with a scowl.**

**"So Dorian you want to answer a question for me?" CJ asked in almost a whisper while she was up in his face.**

**"Not really." Dorian responded. He wasn't going to let her get to him, not even with a guy like Dom around.**

**"Too damn bad," With that CJ landed a hard swift punch to his stomach making him double over in pain. Trey and the other guys were watching this trying to determine if they should get involved or not. They weren't really scared of the out come, there were 6 of them against, Dom and CJ, but they didn't know if they wanted to get involved.**

A tall guy with a Lakers shirt on walked towards CJ who was stood punching Dorian anyplace her fist would connect with. The guy clenched his fists getting closer. Dom noticed and walked up to him before he reached CJ.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dom said standing up to his full height and flexing a little.**

**"Damn woman, what in the hell could he have possibly done to piss you off this much? I know that he is an ass and uses women, but damn." The guy asked backing off from attempting to help.**

**"Ohh, he wasn't bragging about wrecking some one last night?" CJ said looking at them.**

**"Yeah but you're here so weren't you," The same guy replied again.**

"He dead yet?" Dorian laughed standing up. CJ hit him again as hard as she could all her anger and frustration thrown in to one punch that sent Dorian to the ground again, she kicked him and punched him as much as she could until Dom picked her up off of him and stood her up on her feet.

"He got the message" Dom told her staring deep in to her eyes "let's just go" Dom said softly. She looked down at Dorian and kicked him once more

"Expect more when Rome's healed!" she warned before walking away with Dom. He knew CJ had some rage in her and could do a lot of damage but looking down at Dorian he kinda started to fear her wrath. He was a ugly, bloody mess she had done him some damage, not as much as he deserved for what he had done to Roman, but as CJ said Roman would be back to finish him off in due time.

"I'll be back for the cars" Dom told the guys pointing at them.

* * *

CJ sat on the bench staring at the grave stone breathing deeply. Dom had taken her home for her shower and now she was sat here trying to figure out where to start. She was hoping Dom had taken Vince and Leon to collect his own and Roman's car and that Leon and Vince had had a stab at throwing Dorian a beating too. CJ looked at her bruised and cut knuckles and stretched out her hand frowning at the slight pain that ran through her hand. 

She sighed and then began "hey mom…I know it's been a while since I came here, it was with Dom a few months ago right? didn't stay long though didn't wanna tell you what was happening while he was around so I'm gonna try and tell you everything now…ok so me and Dom broke up my fault this time though so don't go doing the 'I told you so' look" CJ chuckled remembering the look her mom would give her to say 'I told you so' without actually saying the words.

"Anyway I had been having an affair with Brian, who I knew you would have liked, I don't think I know anyone who doesn't like him, except Vince but that's a whole other story! The reason I'm here is cause I need some help… Jade and Jesse finally got together; remember how we use to tease her about liking him?" CJ laughed to herself again remembering Jade throwing a hissy fit every time CJ or their mom would talk about Jade fancying Jesse

"she's pregnant and I know your gonna be disappointed in me for letting it happen but you've seen her, she is so happy, I was kinda skeptical at first and wanted to react how Leon did but Mom, she is over the moon, she's worked real hard and is graduating school next month and with great grades better than she would have gotten if she hadn't have been with Jesse…anyway they need a place to live and I hope Paul isn't up there cause he doesn't deserve to be but he died and left us some money. So Jade wants the house and I wanna give it to her but I'm stuck, Rome wants me to move in with him and I'm not sure if it's such a good idea…oh Olivia called, his son is in Miami, he's a great kid, living with Rome…Roman's his usual laid back approach guy so I've gotta be the hard one, making sure he does his homework and stuff…**Roman was in a accident, racing, it's so hard, he has a son to live for now and he wont stop racing. How can I get him to see that he needs to give it up for him, so he will be around when his son needs him the most? **And I know your saying something like I want him around for me and yeah I do…Rome's my rock, my world, I'd seriously be lost with out him, and I just don't know what to do…" CJ sighed and ran her hands over her face waiting for her mom to answer; she never did and never would. But it felt better for her to talk about all the stuff that was going on in her life.

**Getting this all out to her mom and the 'dead' world around her made her come to a realization. She needed Roman and in a way he needed her. "Thanks, for listening to me, I'm gonna live with ****Rome**** for a while and see how it works out. I love you mom." CJ said with a smile on her face, it still amazed her that just talking with her mom allowed her to figure things out. Her mom never did really have to say anything. **Now all she had to do was make peace with Roman and ask if the offer was still on the table.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm getting review withdrawals so hook me up people! And where has RiNgLeS gone? I haven't had a review from you since chapter 25 or something! 

Anyway please review, yes I am begging (Cheer you've rubbed off on me! LOL)


	30. Moving In

**A/N:** The bold writing is Rangerwebbs thanks again chica

* * *

**CHAPTER 30 – Moving In. **

CJ walked in to the hospital to see Mia and Brianna sat around outside Roman's room. She figured Brian was still in with Roman and avoiding Mia and she refused to leave with her fiancé mad at her. "You've been gone a while" Mia said looking up at CJ.

"Had things to take care of" CJ replied

"I can see" Mia said noticing her bruised knuckles

"who's in there?" CJ asked ignoring the look Mia was giving her.

"Brian, Jade and Ty. Dom and the guys went to pick up the cars and home" CJ opened the door and popped her head around the door.

**"Can you guys give us a minute?" CJ asked them as they all turned to see who had entered the room.**

**"Sure," They said almost in unison.**

Brian, Ty and Jade left the room to leave them alone. CJ catching Brian's gaze as he passed her to leave.** "What makes you think I want you in here?" Roman told her still mad that she yelled at him the way she did.**

**"Cause I brought you this." She said as she pulled up a bag that held steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and a piece of pie in it.**

**"I don't want it." Roman said not taking her offering.**

**"Look, I'm sorry, I never should have yelled at you like that, I brought this as a peace offering, but even if you don't forgive me you can have it cause I know this hospital shit sucks." CJ said smiling at him hopping he would forgive her.**

**"I don't know what to say. You yell at me, tell me how I should lead my life and then come to make up." Roman said still not sure if he should let her off the hook or not.**

**"I'm sorry, it was my fault and yes I was wrong, now quit being such a damn baby and eat the food you know you're drooling over." CJ said holding the plate out while she kissed him on the cheek. Roman moved just right so that their lips touched. She sat on the bed close to him. **

**"I went and talked with my mom before I came her." CJ said knowing it sounded weird but also knew that Roman wouldn't judge her for it. **And little did she know he knew she went to see her mom often and talked to her. But he never said anything to her, it was her thing and if she wanted him to know she would tell him.

**"And?"**

**"I got some answers I needed. And if the offer is still there I would love to move in with you guys." CJ said in one breath hoping he hadn't decided against it.**

**"I don't know if I can live with your ass anymore." Roman said with a serious look on his face. He was going to test her and make her in a way pay for the little bit of disrespect that she had shown him.**

**"All right, it's cool; I'll just look for a small apartment." CJ said looking out the window.**

**"Hey Baby Girl, don't look so down, I was messing with your ass. I'd be hurt and lost if you didn't come live with us. If anything else I need you more than Ty does." Roman said knowing making this confession to her would make her realize that he still wanted her there.**

**"Thanks." CJ said taking a bite of his potatoes.**

**"Hey, that's mine," Roman protested **frowning, how dare she eatRoman's food!

**"Ohh, quit your winning, if it hadn't been for me your ass wouldn't have had it at all," CJ laughed at him.**

**"Thanks." Roman said grabbing her hand before she could get more. He pulled her hand to him to kiss it and noticed the cuts and bruises. "I'd hate to see what they look like." Roman said after kissing her hand.**

**"Umm?" CJ questioned not sure what he was talking about.**

**"Your hands, who was on the receiving end of your anger?" Roman asked kind of chuckling.**

**"Ohh, just some guys that thought it would be fun to create a crash with some one I care deeply about." CJ said softly. "They didn't tell you that we found out were they live?"**

**"They said Dom was taking you home to shower. No one knew other wise."**

**"Sorry, Dom and I had a nice little chat with them. They went to go get the cars." CJ said looking at him.**

**"Nice little chat my ass, nothing with you is nice and little and by the looks of your hands I would say they picked up what you were putting down." Roman said laughing at her.**

**"I am truly hurt, you don't think I'm nice or little, I see how it is, I guess you don't want this pie then." CJ said opening it up and taking a bite.**

**"Ok, OK you have a nice sweet little ass that is cute as hell." Roman said trying to save his pie. **

**"Hey, I didn't need to hear that." Ty said as he walked in at the wrong moment. **

"Hey roomy" CJ said grabbing Ty and pulling him in to a hug.

"Roomy?" Ty asked pulling away from CJ.

"She's moving in dude so no more walking around naked!" Roman told Ty taking back his pie from CJ.

"And no more Playstation in the living room!" CJ already beginning to lay down her laws.

"WHAT!" Both of them shouted in unison

"You got two spare rooms up there, make one a games room!" she suggested.

"That's not a bad idea" Roman said nodding his agreement with a mouthful of steak and mash potatoes.

"Hey at least now we don't have to take our laundry to the launderette!" Ty said from his now seated position.

* * *

Ty ran past CJ in to the house like a big kid waiting to get a surprise. There was no surprise, just Roman coming home from the hospital. He had been in there two weeks and now he was coming home for CJ to take care of him whilst his leg was still in a cast. She had moved in the same day they had the fight and made up, she went home packed her clothes and slept at Roman's that night with Ty. 

She had been back to collect CD's and things she owned but left all the furniture for Jesse and Jade.

Ty ran in to the house and threw down his bag by the front door and went in to the living room to see Brian, Mia and Brianna sat with his father watching TV.

"hey Kiddo" Roman said as Ty sat besides him. He was sat on the couch with his leg on the coffee table and pillow underneath his foot.

"Hey, how's the leg?" Ty asked his Dad staring at his cast.

"It's cool" Roman said "kinda itches" he answered honestly. CJ walked in to the house and passed the back of the couch kissing Roman on the head as she walked in to the kitchen to put the coffee machine on. "hey baby girl, how was work?" Roman called to her in the kitchen.

"Busy as hell" she called back. She emerged a couple minutes later with a cup of coffee and sat beside Roman on the other side of the couch to Ty.

"I see the Playstation is still here" Roman said cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I figured it can stay till your leg is better" she said making sure he knew that she was serious.

"we better be going" Mia said standing up with Brianna in her arms.

"I'd see you to the door but you know" Roman said pointing to his cast

"No trouble bro, I'll come by tomorrow" Brian said knocking fists with him. Roman thanked him for bringing him home from the hospital whilst CJ worked. Brian told him it wasn't a problem and told CJ to take care of him as he left with Mia.

* * *

CJ yawned lay her head on Roman's shoulder, he knew she was getting sleepy, they had been watching Training Day and for the past hour all she had done was yawn her ass off. Ty had already announced half an hour ago he was going to bed. "You ready to hit the sack?" Roman asked her 

"Yeah" she yawned again and then laughed. She stood up and turned off the TV. Walked through to the kitchen and checked all the doors and windows were locked then walked back through to the stairs where Roman had already started to make his slow and steady climb. "Take it easy" she told him walking behind him carrying his crutches. He managed to get to his room pretty easy and sat on his bed.

"It's so good to be home" he announced lying back putting his leg up slowly and softly on to the bed. CJ helped him undress down to his boxers.

"Night Rome" she said starting for the door.

"where you goin?" he asked

"to bed" she replied turning to look at him confused as to why he sounded so shocked.

"You made up a room?" he asked frowning completely stunned she wasn't sharing a room with him.

"Yeah my room" CJ said "did you think I'd be sharing with you?" she asked softly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well yeah kinda" he said wide eyes as if she had asked him the dumbest question ever!

"Rome we're not a couple"

"I know but you know…we…no strings and all"

"So what you asked me to move on so you could have sex on tap?" She asked raising her voice and standing up, getting angry.

"No and you know it" he told her "I just figured it would be cool to fall to sleep with you every night and wake up beside you"

she smiled at him, that was sweet, it would have been romantic and made her jump him if they were a couple but they weren't they were friends, room mates now "Ty doesn't need to get confused, I know he knows about us but he needs to see stable relationships, we both know what its like to grow up seeing your parents fight or have a different boyfriend ever few months, and us being intimate wouldn't show him that" CJ explained

"so you're saying we won't sleep together ever again?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"and lets face it the last time we were together like that you lied to me and you've been strange with me ever since!"

"I know I'm sorry it's just…" he began looking almost shy

"You don't have to explain Rome, its cool" she said before yawning again. **She then left the room going in to Ty's room to make sure he was ok. Walking into Ty's room, CJ thought back to all the times she had done this with Jade, she hoped that she would be ok on her own. Yes she had Jesse there, but CJ wasn't there. Ty was laying on his stomach with his upper body half off of the bed. **

**CJ walked over to the side of the bed and pushed him back on it, she then covered him with the covers and kissed him on the forehead. She hoped that her and Roman's relationship wasn't going to be a problem to him. **

**CJ walked out of his room and into the room that she had set up for her self. She felt like an idiot sleeping in her own room, when the only room she has ever really slept well in was Roman's, but she wasn't going to go there. He either needed to make it a point that he wanted to be a couple or she might just have to move out on her own anyways. **

**She undressed and put on some pajamas. She then climbed into bed. Turning off the lamp by her bed she closed her eyes to try and get what she knew was going to be a restless night of sleep. **

**A loud noise woke her; confused and not remembering for the moment where she was she called out "Jade?"**

**"Sorry CJ," Ty replied. "I had a dream about dad's crash and didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go to him cause I didn't want him to think I'm weak."**

**"He wouldn't think that, come here it will be ok." CJ held up the covers for him to get in. once he was settled she closed her eyes to went back to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**Waking up to the sunlight seeping into his room, Roman remembered that he forgot to close his blinds all the way and was now regretting it. Getting up he decided to go and see if CJ would help him get dressed. Walking into her room he stopped dead in his tracks. **

**Here was the woman that he loved more then anything and his son. They were laying there all cute, him almost cuddled into her like a baby would its mother. He almost wanted to cry at the sight. **

**"You going to ask what ever it was you wanted or stare at us all day?" Came CJ tired and almost pissed off tone. She still had her eyes closed but knew he was there. And Boy was she not a morning person sometimes.**

**"Couldn't help it. You guys were just too cute lying there together. Did something happen?" Roman asked wondering why he was in there with her.**

**"Something like that. Let's get you cleaned up and dressed and then I'll make us all some breakfast." CJ said climbing carefully over Ty not wanting to wake him.**

**CJ helped Roman get cleaned up, a challenge at that. He was sat on the edge of the bathtub with all of his body in it except his casted leg. CJ then took the sprayer hose and pulled it down. Being the person that she was, when she first sprayed him with it she made sure it was cold.**

**"Hey, that is so wrong in so many ways." Roman screamed at her.**

**"Just thought I would help you out with your first of many cold showers you will take with me staying here." CJ smirked at him.**

**"Aren't you just so damn funny?" Roman scowled. Finally getting him all cleaned up she helped dry him off and then get dressed. Once he was dressed she checked to see if Ty was up yet.**

**"He's still sleeping, I'm going to hop into the shower and then wake him if he isn't up by then." CJ said going into her room and getting some clothes. She took a quick shower and got dressed. "Ty, Hey if you don't get up soon your dad is going to eat all the food." CJ said softly knowing this would get him up.**

**"Thanks, CJ."**

**"No problem. Your dad might ask why you were in here though. He came in and woke me." CJ said with a half smile.**

**"Ohh well, I will just tell him the truth if he asks." Ty said not too convincingly.**

**"That would be a good thing. You don't need to lie to him. Not even with the small stuff. Your dad may not be all the nice or soft acting but deep down he is just a big softy." CJ said while they walked out of the room.**

**"I'm going to tell him you said that."**

**"Said what?" Roman asked hearing the end of Ty's comment as they walked down the stairs.**

**"That you are just a big damn softy inside." CJ said dodging the pillow Roman threw at her once he heard the end of her statement.CJ made pancakes and Ty and Roman were more than happy to eat their home made breakfast instead of going to a diner or cereal. Ty ate his syrup drenched pancakes and then ran in to the living room to play Playstation before his dad could get hold of it.**

**"so any plans today?" Roman asked CJ as she began to load up his dishwasher with the dirty crocks.**

**"No just gonna unpack some more of my things" she explained to him closing the dishwasher after putting a tablet in and pushing the button to start the cycle.**

**"I'm glad you're here you know" Roman said softly "I know I was being an ass last night about the whole bedroom thing but I'm happy that your living with me…us" he corrected quickly.**

**"Me too" she said smiling at him.

* * *

**

**A/N: **hey all this is the longest story i have ever written so if its starting to get boring let me know!

i think i have a few decent ideas for this now so hopefully there are lots more chaps to come!

keep reading and reviewing!

thanks Stacey


	31. Daylight Robbery!

**A/N**: hey all!

I finally know where his is going just not sure how to get there! Even though I have the last chapter written already!

Anyway review please! Hope you like!

Stacey

* * *

**CHAPTER 31 – Daylight Robbery.**

A MONTH LATER…

CJ sat in the office at Tej's trying to figure out why the sums and answers didn't add up, she was either losing her touch or Tej had not told her about some of his spending habits this month, since Roman's crash every one had reinforced their cars to make it take more of the impact if they were to crash.

It had been a month and Roman's foot was still in a cast and boy did everyone know about it! He did nothing but whine all day but today CJ had bought him to work so he was sat in a chair in the garage watching everyone else work and doing little odd jobs sat in his chair. He loved being waited on, made him feel like the king he thought he was.

All he kept doing was shouting across the garage and demanding drinks or food or something to do. he was no different to what he was like at home and if you said something about him being so demanding he would tell you it was his "physical incapacity to carry out such easy tasks" he had had a month to work on his excuse and he had it down to perfection. Thank god his cast came off in two weeks. CJ couldn't wait!

* * *

Suki walked in to the office and placed down an invoice under the screw that CJ was using as a paper weight, it was still way to hot so CJ had all the doors open and a fan behind her desk so she had to have everything under something heavy so it didn't fly away. "What you still doin here?" Suki asked her as CJ screamed quietly in frustration. 

"I'm working Suk's what's it look like?" CJ asked her pissed off that it wasn't her day and people kept interrupting her, like the guy that came in earlier asking if she could give him some information on street racing. She barely looked up at him before telling him to go back under the rock he had come from.

"It's 3.30 you gotta pick Ty up" Suki reminded her.

"Ah shit I'm gone" CJ said jumping up and grabbing her car keys. She ran past Suki and out of the office and towards her Honda Civic "Brian!" CJ yelled seeing his car parked behind her own blocking her in.

"Sup?" he asked walking towards her wiping his hands on an already dirty rag.

"Keys" she told him, "your blocking me in" she pointed out to him

"And you think your taking my Mitsubishi?" he asking smiling at her and laughing the same way he did when he told Dom 'he almost had him'.

"Brian I'm late to pick up Ty now stop acting like you ain't gonna let me take her when you know full well I'll just take your ass down and take her anyway!" CJ said walking closer to him slowly.

"You ain't taking her!" Brian told her backing up slowly trying not to make it obvious he was a little scared of her, he had seen the mess she had made of Dorian. CJ got closer to him and tackled him to the ground and once he was down she pinned him to the hot concrete floor rummaged in his pocket and took his keys.

"Thanks sweetheart" she said before quickly jumping up off of him and getting in to his car.

"That shit's daylight robbery!" Brian called after her smiling, it was funny he admitted.

"But I'm sure you won't call the cops on me" she called back sticking her head out of the window, she put the key in the ignition and turned it on "aahh" she sighed. She took off in a cloud of smoke making sure he heard and saw what she was doing to his car.

"Dude you got served" Tej laughed at Brian as he stood up from the ground brushing himself off and watching her drive away.

* * *

CJ pulled up outside Ty's school and saw the last few parents pulling off in their cars after collecting their children. She sat in the car knowing Ty was always one of the last to leave school so she wasn't actually that late picking him up. a brunette woman passed the front of the car with a young girl about 16 that looked just like her the young girl was holding the hand of what must have been her younger brother, he looked about 5 or 6, the age CJ's and Dom's child would have been if she had gone through with her pregnancy. 

She realized that if she had of had kept her child that would be here right now collecting Jade from school with her son or daughter. She sighed knowing she was never going to pick up her own flesh and blood from school ever. So she would have to settle for Roman's flesh and blood instead.

She shook herself out of the thought and looked around for Ty. "where's the damned clock in this thing?" she asked looking at the dashboard, she couldn't see a clock so she reached in to her pocket and took out her cell phone, it told her it was 3.55. Ty was never this late maybe he was in detention, but he had no reason to be, he had been doing really well, he got in to a little trouble when he first started but since then he had been and 'upstanding student'. She called his cell phone beginning to worry. "Hey" he answered.

"Where you at?" she asked calm now she had heard his voice and that he was ok.

"I'm at the garage, mom picked me up" Ty told her.

Olivia was there? Why? "Oh cool, I'm on my way back then" she said turning the cars engine on then driving off. Olivia had come to Miami? That was strange; she hadn't even come down for Ty's 14th birthday party that CJ had thrown for him so why was she here now? She drove back to the garage and as soon as she got there Brian was beside the car checking it for any kind of damage. "Some guy opened his car door on to the left side, can't miss the big scratch" she told him with as much of a serious face as she could muster watching his panicked look.

"What?!" Brian almost yelled

"I didn't bother taking his details it was cool, honest mistake" she told him walking away from him as he ran around to the left side to check.

"that is some fucked up shit" Brian told her walking a few feet behind her.

"Your ass is dumb enough to fall for it!" CJ told him. She saw Olivia and Roman talking from Roman's same position of in his chair.

"You do realize your gonna pay for that don't you?" he asked her

"I look forward to it" she said looking at him over her shoulder and winking at him. He chuckled and smiled and returned to the car he had been working on previous to her stealing his car. "Hey girl" CJ said hugging Olivia.

"Hey, how's it goin?" she asked smiling "he behaving?" she added looking at Ty.

"Of course he is, he's great" CJ said smiling at Ty. "I'm sorry I can't talk got loads of work to do" CJ said genuinely sorry she didn't have time to talk to her old friend.

"No worries, my own fault for dropping in unexpected" Olivia told her before CJ disappeared in to the office again. She looked at Roman and he gave her a worried look, he was obviously worried about the reason why Olivia was here. She gave him a weak smile trying to reassure him but not succeeding.

* * *

CJ heard the main door close and looked up quickly and then went back to her paper work noticing it was the same guy that interrupted her earlier. "I told you unless you need something done to your car, you don't need to be in here" 

"no earlier you told me to crawl under the rock I came from and I know you probably think I'm a cop but…"

"Look" she said looking up exasperated with his constant annoyance. "my day has been stressful and hard enough without some muscle guy wanting to know stuff about Dominic Toretto so he can try and take his title of King Of The Street…so excuse me if I'm being a little hostile" the guy was tall and was wearing a white shirt that was undone except the two middle buttons and it showed off his very muscular chest and bulging arms. He had slight stubble growing around his mouth and he obviously liked it because it was trimmed in to a goatee. She admitted he was some what nice looking but that didn't give him the right to keep interrupting her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your stressful day but I don't want to take his title I just want some information on him" the guy told her.

"why do you want info on him? You wanna take him down? Put him behind bars? Huh what do you want with him?" CJ asked really pissed off he hadn't got the message and just left.

"My name's Dwayne Johnson" he began walking closer to the desk "I'm making a film about street racing and I found some information that said you'd be the best person to ask for help"

CJ laughed "I gotta admit that was good, I've never heard that one before" she smiled at him.

"You have a nice smile" he told her smiling himself.

"I've already made it clear I'm not going to help you so flattery won't get you anywhere" she told him

"how about dinner?" he asked lifting up one eyebrow. She laughed again, he had charm she couldn't deny that but still it was a bad idea, so she declined.

* * *

"So what happened to the leg?" Olivia finally asked the question Rome and Ty didn't want her to ask. 

"I got in to a crash" Roman explained wearily of how to word his answer.

"Racing?" she asked her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah" he answered hanging his head as if he was ashamed, Olivia asked Ty if she could have a minute alone with his father so Ty went in to the office to talk with CJ.

"Roman are you seriously still racing with him around?" Olivia asked when Ty was out of earshot.

"Not since this no" he tried joking but her expression didn't change she was clearly mad at him for racing. "CJ's already give me the lecture so don't need to hear it and I'm gonna stop"

* * *

"Hey kiddo" CJ said taking her attention from Dwayne to Ty as he entered the office. He walked in looking at his feet. "You ok?" she asked 

"No" he replied "mom's gonna take me back to Tampa" Ty sighed taking a seat behind the desk. CJ knew he would need to talk so looked up at Dwayne; she wanted him to leave so she could talk with Ty.

"Look I'm sorry I can't help you I just don't think it's a good idea" she told him softly. Ty looked up at him and gasped.

"I'm not gonna give up" he told her firmly. Ty stood up and began to stammer something pointing at Dwayne.

"Ty what's wrong?" CJ asked him frowning putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know who that is?" Ty asked looking at her.

"No she doesn't kid" Dwayne told her smiling. Hoping that the kid could help him get through to her so she could give him some help.

"he's just some annoying guy that doesn't get hints" CJ said looking at Dwayne she was joking but had a hint of seriousness to her.

"CJ he's The Rock" Ty practically screamed

"Good for him" CJ said frowning still not understanding.

"The wrestler!" Ty tried to explain to her. "He's an actor" he said seeing that she still didn't know what she was getting at. "Do you like not watch movies?" Ty asked and sighed walking around the desk and towards Dwayne who was laughing at the whole conversation between the two.

"I'm Ty" he said offering his hand to Dwayne "sorry about her, she doesn't watch much TV" he apologized for CJ and then fell in to a conversation with Dwayne about why he was there.

"Hello" CJ interrupted "wanna fill me in here?" she asked looking at the two of them rambling on.

"I'm an actor" Dwayne said

"Use to be a wrestler" Ty added for him

"And I need your help for my next role" Dwayne told her. CJ blushed, she was so embarrassed he was obviously genuine because Ty knew who he was, and she had just fobbed him off as being another wannabe racer.

"As embarrassed and indebted to you as I am for the way I treated you, I can't help you, we don't take lightly to strangers and even if you are an actor you're still a stranger to me, so I'm sorry you will have to find someone else to help you" she said

"look you don't have to mention names or places or anything, just show me how to drive give me some inside info on a racers life please, no cops involved nothing, I can even sign a contract to say what you tell me is confidential"

"CJ" Ty said walking over to her "can I see you for a minute?" he asked pulling her to one side. "You have to do this, he's like famous, a celebrity, do you know what that would do for this garage on the credits of a hit film"

"you don't know it will be a hit film" she told him

"Fast cars, sexy women and the Rock! It will be a hit" Ty reassured her. "Please do this for me? No one has to know your doing this" he gave her his best puppy dog eyes and knew she would cave in.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU ROMAN!" CJ and Ty stood up straight from their crouched whispering position as they heard Olivia shout.

"Fine" CJ said wanting to get rid of Dwayne as soon as she could so she could step in between the yelling match that Roman and Olivia had begun.

"We will talk" she said "when?" she asked

"Tonight?" he asked

"Ok, where?" she asked

"My hotel?" he asked, she cocked an eyebrow as if to ask him what kind of women did he think she was?

"I'll pick you up from the hotel at 9 and I will take you to a nice restaurant or something" she told him.

"Thank you" he said handing her a card with the hotel address on after writing down his cell phone number on the back.

"Now if you'll excuse me I gotta stop my friend from being killed" she said before exiting the office.

* * *

"GOD WHY DID I EVEN CALL YOU?" Olivia yelled "WHY THE HELL DID I THINK YOU COULD BE A FATHER? MY MOM WAS RIGHT TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU!" 

"HEY" CJ yelled louder than Olivia staring at her "don't talk to him like that!" CJ warned, she didn't like people talking badly about Roman and had no qualms with hitting someone that dissed him in anyway. "He's a great father to Ty! Racing is a flaw we all got flaws!"

"It's dangerous and I don't want my son involved in it" Olivia said "he's coming back to Tampa with me"

"So I'm your son now?" Ty asked from beside CJ "you admit it now?"

"Don't start with me Ty" Olivia warned him

"no I'll start all I wanna! First of all you make me think my Nan is my mom and then you send me away with someone I barely even know! And now you show up out of the blue and wanna take me back! Well I'll tell you something I'm not coming! I'm happy here with my Dad and CJ than I ever was in Tampa and I'm not going back and you can't make me!"

"Yes I can and I will" Olivia said walking over to Ty and grabbing him by the arm and beginning to drag him away. CJ walked over to her and pulled her off Ty; Olivia swung round and slapped her around the face. CJ looked at her and flicked the hair out of her face.

"I'ma pretend you didn't do that" CJ said "for his sake" CJ told her looked down at Ty.

"Don't let me stop you" Ty said looking at CJ.

"Olivia. Please" Roman said walking towards her using one crutch, he was able to put a little more weight on his foot now so he was only using one crutch "don't take him back, I messed up, but I'ma stop racing I swear, he's never been to a race I just race" Roman pleaded with her bending the truth slightly.

"No Rome, you're a piss poor excuse for a father" Olivia said the wrong thing and CJ swung for her punching her in the face. A fight ensued and when CJ had got the better of Olivia, Brian picked her up around the waist and walked away with her still in his arms. Roman helped Olivia up "my son is not staying here with_ her_ around!" Olivia said standing up and feeling her lip where the small cut had begun to bleed. "I'm picking you up in the morning Tyrese make sure you are packed and ready to go!" his mom said before walking away to her car.

"Let me go Brian!" CJ said angry he had pulled her away. He put her on her feet but kept his grip around her waist he put his head on her shoulder and spoke softly in to her ear. She was breathing heavy from the fight but relaxed hearing his soothing words and being so close to him, she calmed down. They both turned to see Olivia's car screech out of the garage, CJ quickly looked to where the fight had taken place to make sure Ty was still there and to her relief she hadn't taken him with her.

"I just screwed up didn't I?" CJ asked looking at the tears that were falling from Ty's eyes.

"Look's like it" Brian told her honestly.


	32. Outsiders At Races

**A/N:** the bold writing was done by Rangerwebb thanks girly!

I'm totally out of ideas for this I don't want to drag it out as much as I don't want to finish it I'm afraid I have to. There will be about 36 chapters and I will try to get them up ASAP. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and kept up with this anyway on to the chapter…

* * *

**CHAPTER 32 – Outsiders at Races**

Jade knocked on her sister's bedroom door and then walked in, they hadn't seen much of one another since she had moved in to Roman's, Jade was busy with the preparing for the baby and Jesse and CJ was busy with Ty and Roman. CJ was sat in her favorite pair or deep blue jeans and a black lacy bra applying her make up, her hair pinned up nicely and a white halter neck top hanging on the outside of her wardrobe.

"Hey" CJ said as Jade sat on the bed.

"I heard about Olivia" Jade told her "came to make sure Ty is ok, thought I'd come say hi"

"He seems to be ok" CJ said "Roman called her and persuaded her to leave him here, but she is gonna stick around a couple days and spend sometime with him" CJ explained.

"Good" Jade replied "so where you off too all dressed up?"

"Just meeting someone"

"A date?" Jade inquired "I thought you were sworn off men"

"I am, it's not a date. I need you to cover with Rome for me, tell him we're going out together" CJ said finishing her mascara.

"Sure, what's going on?" Jade said watching her.

"I'll explain tomorrow, I'm late, just if Rome asks we made plans to go out" CJ said looking at the clock that read 8.40, it would take at least 30 minutes to get to the hotel so she was going to be late.

"Ok" Jade said as CJ put on her top and leant down to kiss Jade on the cheek.

"Let's go" CJ said leaving the room followed by Jade. Jade went in her own direction as CJ went in the opposite to go and meet Dwayne.

* * *

CJ wondered on the way to meeting Dwayne how she had let Ty talk her in to this. She drove past the front of the hotel to see him stood outside waiting for her. She drove round to the back of the hotel and parked her car. She exited the car and walked to the front of the hotel and approached him. 

"Hi" she said smiling

"Hey" he replied

"Can we stay here?" she asked "Have a drink in the bar?"

"Don't want anyone to recognize you?" he asked

"No" she replied laughing that he knew her reason.

"So I never properly introduced myself, I'm CJ" she told him after they had been seated at a table in the back of the hotels restaurant.

"Dwayne" he replied.

"Or The Rock" she said trying to sound like Ty. When they had arrived at home he had drug her away from Roman to talk about Dwayne and show her him in The Scorpion King.

"Just Dwayne" he told her laughing. "What happened to your eye?" he asked, Olivia had blacked her right eye. She rolled her eyes forgetting about the evenings pervious events.

"Someone dissed a close friend of mine and I lost my cool"

"So are all racers hot headed?" he asked her.

"hey don't judge!" she told him kind of angry "you don't know the whole story so don't jump to conclusions!"

"Sorry" he said as the waitress bought over their cheeseburger meals.

A few hours later…

"How does your boss know about the hijackings?" she asked him amazed. Dwayne had explained to her about why he wanted to know about street racing and why he wanted to know about Dom.

"he knows some cops, they told him about it and he decided it would make a good movie, he asked me to be in it but I barely knew street racing went on so I wanted to come down here and find out all the stuff I'd need to know, all their records have been wiped so we couldn't get anything from there so I came down here, I asked a few people and they said the best person to ask about it would be you as you'd dated him"

She looked in to her drink uncomfortable he knew quite a lot about her "well that was a while ago and there's no saying it was Dom who did the hijackings!"

"I know that and I'm not here to accuse him of it, I just wanna know some stuff about him so I can portray him in the best possible way"

"So why not go to Dom?" CJ asked

"you were reluctant to help me so I doubt Dom would've wanted to help me, plus most people don't know themselves as well as other people" CJ had to agree with him on that nobody knew themselves as well as their friends knew them. Like CJ didn't know she had made a habit or rubbing the scars on her wrists when she became nervous until Roman had pointed it out to her. She nodded her agreement and then he asked his next question. "Didn't one of the gang get shot?"

CJ laughed, it was funny to hear someone call the team a gang, "it's not a gang it's a team and yes one of them got shot"

* * *

CJ walked in to the house around 1.45 and knew she would regret it at 6.30 when she had to be up to make breakfast and get Ty ready for school, but it was Friday so it meant she could sleep in on Saturday. There wasn't much noise in the house but when she went in to the living room she saw Roman asleep on the couch and the TV on low. 

"Rome" she said shaking him slightly

"Ah hey" he said rubbing his eyes.

"What you still doin up?" she asked turning off the TV.

"Waiting for you" he told her.

"I'ma big girl now" she joked "don't need Daddy to wait up for me" she added walking in to the kitchen.

"I found this" he told her as she returned with a glass of water and two aspirin, she had head ache. She saw he was holding up a letter.

"What is it?" she asked walking closer to him to get a better look.

"It's a letter of acceptance to Law school" he told her.

"Oh" was all she said looking down in to her glass of water. She had filled out the application form the morning she found out Jade was pregnant, she decided that Jade was old enough to look after herself so she could live her life again, live her dreams, so she applied again, she received a letter a week later to say she had to go down to L.A to take an exam so she did, and then they wrote back to say she had been accepted in to the school. The letter of acceptance arrived the same day as Olivia's letter.

"That's why you came over wasn't it?" Roman asked everything now falling in to place "you came to give me the letter and tell me you were going away to Law School, you gave up Law school for Jade and now she's old enough to take care of herself you were going back, why you didn't go back?"

"I'm tired I'm going to bed" CJ told him walking towards the stairs.

"So that's it?" he asked "your not going to tell me why you didn't go?"

"Isn't it obvious?" CJ asked him part way up the stairs "I put my life on hold for 6 years, another 6 wont make a difference" she told him smiling at him. that was it right there, the moment he knew he was in love with her, she had given up her second chance at her dream for him and Ty, and it didn't phase her one bit, she was happy to give it up, almost proud in fact.

He hobbled up the stairs and tapped on her bedroom door as quietly as he could to not wake up Ty. He waited a few minutes and then the door opened to show her stood in her pajamas "what's wrong?" she asked

"I just wanted to say thanks" he said softly leaning on the door frame "thanks for being you and putting me first" she smiled sweetly at him and then tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek.

"Rome I love you but I really need some sleep" she said standing properly again.

"You go out with Dom again?" he asked. CJ and Dom had been out a few times in the past month, to the movies or for a meal, they weren't dating again, although Roman thought different.

"No" CJ replied smiling at his concern "a Hollywood movie star" she said seriously knowing he wouldn't believe her.

"Yeah and I'm a singer!" he said turning to walk in to his room

"I've heard you in the shower, you're not bad" she laughed as he reached his bedroom door. he stopped and stared at her laughing for a second, she was beautiful, she had all the right curves in all the right places, she had the most intense blue eyes that he could get lost in, her blonde curly hair moved so lightly and so effortlessly.

"Night baby girl" he whispered.

"Night babe" she replied before closing her door then collapsing on to her bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

* * *

The whole team were waiting on CJ, she had taken Roman's place racing while his leg healed, she had called Dom to say she was picking up a friend and would be there in 5 minutes. He was already pissed to say the least 'the team arrive together and leave together' it was the law, well Dom's law at least. 

He saw her Honda coming slowly through the crowd and stood **up from his seated position on the bonnet of his car, he then crossed his arms across his chest in his I'm pissed posture**! She stopped the car and exited and then some tall guy got out of the passenger side. She smiled awkwardly knowing he was gonna let her have it, not only for being late but for bringing Dwayne Johnson, **not because of who he was but because he was an outsider and you never bought outsiders in without Dom's approval**. She walked towards the team, Dwayne following.

"The Rock is your friend?" Jesse asked seeing Dwayne.

"so I don't need to introduce you then, right let's race" CJ said quickly walking back to the car but Dom grabbed her arm, she stopped **she could tell by the look on his face he was going to say **'we need to talk' **and sure enough he did and then** pulled her aside.

"What the hell?" he asked **while giving her the death glare**

"It's a long story, I'll explain later, can we just get this race over with?" she inquired **she was pissed that he was trying to control her**.

"V race for her" Dom commanded looking up from me. Vince nodded to him.

"No V I'm fine to race" CJ before walking away from Dom and in to her car that Brian had pulled up to the starting line for her. A few seconds later the cars began their race and CJ won. No one went to congratulate her knowing Dom would still want 'words' with her.

"Explain" he said pulling her away from her car again and looking at Dwayne and the racer chasers that had surrounded him.

"scared he's gonna steal your attention? **That's what this is really about ain't it, Dom? You can't handle someone else in the spotlight**" she asked

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME CJ!" Dom yelled grabbing both of her arms forcefully.

"you're hurting me" she complained pushing his arms away. **He was hurting her to the point where she almost had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't going to give him that. She had cried enough for him and over him. After Dom saw the fear and almost tears in her eyes. Dom realized he had scared her again and was truly hurting her, this was something he said he would never do to her again and here he was doing it. Backing away he looked at her with a sad smile and then he told her in a voice almost a whisper. "I'm sorry, but this isn't over"**

**"Sure thing Dom, whatever you say" CJ told him sarcastically. She then walked to join the group that had formed around Dwayne. **

**"Things go ok over there?" Dwayne asked, he could see she had tears in her eyes and that something was wrong but somehow he knew she wouldn't admit to it. He could also see the bruises that had began to form on her arms, where the guy he had come to know as Dom, had held her. But he wasn't going to say anything about it.**

**They hung out with everybody and talked, she introduced him to a few important people, explained how races worked and how things were set up. After a few play-by-play races they were all ready to leave. **

**"So CJ you joining us as a team or are we filling in your spot again?" Dom asked pissed, he was pissed that she was spending time with this guy, and that this guy was taking her time away from the team. **

**"Damn, Dom you replace me that quickly? I must really suck then" she replied giving him a cold stare. **

**"You know what I mean" Dom said returning the stare. **

**"I guess I can ride with you guys if that's cool with him" CJ said pointing to Dwayne. **

**"Don't put this on me, you guys work your own shit out" Dwayne said low enough for only her to hear. **

**"Feel like partying?" CJ asked knowing inviting him to the after party was going to piss Dom off even more. **

**"Sure, let's hit it" Dwayne said excited. The more time he could be with the in scene, the more info he could learn about Dom and the inter workings of the team and races. **

**"We're ready to roll then Captain" CJ said giving Dom a mock salute. **

**"Damn it woman, your so fucking lucky I still kinda like your ass, even after all the shit you pulled tonight, if I didn't you'd be on the receiving end of a true ass kicking" Dom said while opening his car door. **

**"Bring it on" CJ said motioning her arms as if she were challenging Dom to a fight. He just smirked and got in to his car. **

**"You guys always like this?" Dwayne asked once they were in the car and CJ had taken up her position in the V **

"Yeah pretty much" she replied.

**After a bit of silence CJ decided to ask "so, you learn anything interesting yet?" CJ asked now engaged in a game of cat and mouse with Dom. **

**"That you have a need to piss him off, he can't take losing and everyone but you lets him rule" Dwayne said while holding on to the door for dear life. **

**"You're doing a racing movie but you can't handle the speed" CJ chuckled to her self, but said it out loud. **

**"Some things are acquired tastes" Dwayne said visually relaxing once he realized CJ was one hell of a driver that knew what she was doing. **

**"Well you had better acquire it if you ever wanna cut it trying to play Dom" CJ said smirking. Once they pulled up at the after party CJ decided that she had better level with him "as I'm sure you know, no one knows that I'm helping you out or what you are doing here. Please don't ask to many questions and whatever you do don't tell them what you are doing cause it would be my ass" **

**"Sure" Dwayne said as they exited the car. CJ leaned against the rear of her car waiting for the team to pull up. She had taken a short cut and knew they weren't to far behind. **

Once the team arrived they went in to the party that had already started, CJ went to find Ty and Roman knowing they would be waiting to hear how she did, Roman didn't liketo go races unless he was racing and of course with his foot in a cast he couldn't race. **She also felt it would only be fair to introduce them properly to 'The Rock' as Ty put it. She had a feeling he was going to be around for a while and she wanted Roman to know there was no competition in her eyes.**

She searched around Tej's garage to find Roman and found him none other than sat in a chair by the Playstation 2 playing Burnout 3 Takedown with Ty. Ty looked up to see her stood looking down at him with Dwayne stood behind her. "Hey Rome" she said leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"who's your friend?" Roman asked eyeing up Dwayne. Ty stood up and shook Dwayne's hand again

"Sorry about my dad, he doesn't watch many movies either" Ty apologized for his father. Dwayne laughed and offered his hand to Roman.

"I'm Dwayne" he said. Roman took his hand hesitantly and shook it introducing himself.

"What did you do to piss him off now?" Roman asked CJ watching Dom walk towards them with a look that said he was about to murder someone.

"That would be me" Dwayne told him

"I shoulda guessed" Roman said looking at CJ in a 'why do you always rub him up the wrong way'.

"Don't look at me like that, it's him who has his head up his ass not me" CJ defended herself "I'll be back, I hope" she said walking towards Dom and then following him through the crowd to the part of the garage where the cars they were working on where locked up. He sat on the bonnet of the silver Porsche 911, his pissed off posture showing again. He cocked an eyebrow at her waiting for her to begin her explanation. She didn't speak she just leant against the door that lead to the office and examined her nails.

"Damn it CJ, why you gots to be such a bitch?" he asked getting up off the Porsche and beginning to pace.

"Why you gots to be such an ass?" she asked

"I don't bring strangers in to our world!" Dom said raising his voice.

"Oh it's _our _world now and not yours?" she asked reaching his voice level. "And how does someone become a friend, they have to be strangers first, like Brian for example!" she pointed out to him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!" Dom yelled getting in her face.

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW HIM I DO!" CJ screamed at him. "I'M NOT ON YOUR TEAM, DOM! I NEVER WAS SO YOU CANT CONTROL ME I BRING WHO I WANT TO RACES AND I DON'T NEED YOUR GOD DAMN PERMISSION, SO BACK OFF!"

"YOUR RACING FOR ROMAN ON MY TEAM SO YOUR ASS BELONGS TO ME!" Dom told her smirking at the fact that he could control her.

"I was doing you a favour racing for Rome, so you know what fuck you I'm out, find someone else to race for him and I'll take the money I won tonight!" she said holding out her hand to him. He looked at her in utter disbelief and then pulled out the rolled up 6 g's she had won in her race tonight and slapped them down in her hand. "Thanks" she said smiling sarcastically and beginning to count off the money aloud and in his face. He watched her then she looked up at him and they both burst in to fits of laughter.

"You're a bitch" he said calming his laughing down.

"And you're an ass!" she said as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"You know if we hadn't have been through so much shit together I woulda just kicked your ass for this shit" he told her while she was still in his arms.

"Dom, he's a cool guy, he's not here to take us down, they don't got shit on us, he's just a Hollywood star looking for some action outside of a movie set" she lied to him, she didn't like to lie to anyone, not since the whole Brian affair but it just wouldn't have been worth the arguments if she told him the truth.

"If anything goes wrong, I'm holding you responsible" he warned

"Nothing will go wrong" she assured him walking back in to party together. She hoped.

* * *

As always let me know what you think... 


	33. Ultimatum

****

The bold writing was done by Rana thank you!

* * *

**CHAPTER 33 – Ultimatum**

It was 8 pm; Roman and CJ were sat at home watching some car program that Roman refused to turn over. CJ had protested, moaned, turned on the charm, done everything but he refused to turn over. Ty was out with Olivia, she was going back to Tampa tomorrow much too every ones delight and she wanted to spend some time with Ty before she went. She had picked him up from school and Roman and CJ hadn't heard anything since, CJ was beginning to think maybe she should call just to make sure things were ok, but then again she didn't want to interrupt them.

Roman finally turned the TV over but then complained that CJ watched the E! Channel way too much, she told him it was for educational purposes

"You watched your crap now let me watch mine," she told him looking down at him, he was lay on the couch with his head on her lap, she was running her nails up and down his neck to relax him.

"So you admit its crap?" he asked as CJs phone rang. Ty's number was on the caller ID and she couldn't help but feel a wash of relief fall over her that he was ok.

"Hey kiddo," she answered.

"Hi Baby Girl," he replied, he had begun to call her Baby Girl as his father called her that more than CJ. "What you up to?" he asked her

"Just watching the E! Channel much to your Fathers annoyance."

"You watch that channel to much, but I know it's for educational purposes," he chuckled **on** the phone and CJ could hear the smile **was sure to be on his face. **

"How's it going with your mom?" CJ asked wondering why he had called, normally he would call tell her he was ok and when he would be home (normally it was 10.30 his curfew).

"Err…it's** umm** kinda bad," he began, CJ frowned and Roman noticed her expression and sat up to look directly in to her eyes, something was wrong he knew it. "She took me and Mike (Mike was a friend of his from school) to Quasar…Then we went to MacDonald's and then we took Mike home, I fell asleep in the car and **when I woke up I found out that** we are at a service station half way back to Tampa," he told CJ as quickly as he could. "She doesn't know I'm calling you, I'm in the toilets."

"Just tell me what you want me to do Kiddo; you want me to come get you?" CJ asked sitting forward on her chair.

"What's going on?" Roman asked CJ, she held her hand up to silence him.

"I don't know maybe I should just go back with her and see what she does? Or you could come get me tomorrow?" he asked.

"It's up to you babe," she said softly.

"I'll go with her, don't wanna make her mad whilst she is driving, and can you come get me tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah sure," CJ told him

"Cool, don't call me, I'll call you, don't want her to know I got a cell phone," he warned.

"Ok, text me later let me know your ok," she told him.

"I will, I gotta go, bye"

"Later kiddo," she replied before hanging up. She stood up and sighed and began to pace. "The bitch took him back to Tampa," she said angrily.

"Ah shit," Roman said rubbing his hands over his head and leaning his head on the back of the couch. He had lost his son, Olivia had taken him back and he knew she wasn't just gonna let him come home, well he guessed she thought his home was in Tampa, but it wasn't his home was in Miami with himself and CJ! He was going to get him back, no matter what it took. **"What in the hell are we going to do now? I'm going to lose him twice. Why in the hell did I let him go with her tonight in the first place?" **

**"You wanted him to have a night with her before she left. There was no sign she was going to try this shit. I would have gone against you in that sense and you know it." CJ said while laying a hand on her leg in a somewhat calming fashion. "Let me make a few phone calls and see what we can do legally."**

**"Sure, work your magic baby girl." Roman said getting up and going into the kitchen.**

**CJ picked up her phone and tried a phone number she hadn't called in a long, long time. She knew that this person would love to hear form her, but didn't really know if they would be willing to help her.**

**"Fallin residence." A younger sounding lady answered the phone.**

**"May I please speak with Nick," CJ asked being as polite as possible. **

**"Who shall I tell him is calling?" The lady asked.**

**"Umm sure tell him it's Casey Jane." CJ said knowing he would know right away who she was.**

**"Just a moment please." The lady said and then CJ could hear what sounded like footsteps.**

**"Casey Jane is that you?" The new voice asked.**

**"Yeah Uncle Nick it's me, how are thing's?"**

**"There good, what about you?"**

**"Not bad, you still in good with some Juvenile Judges? Maybe even have one that owes you a few favors?" CJ asked hoping he could help.**

**"Some why? Is it Jade?" **

**"No, I umm have a friend that has a son, we brought him out here from Tampa to live with us and his mom came out here and took him back with out telling us what was going on. Is there anything we can do to get him back here?" CJ questioned.**

**"Was there a custody agreement?"**

**"A verbal one yes, written no." CJ said mad at her self that they didn't think about that.**

**"There really isn't much that can be done. I might be able to get him temporary custody, but he would have to fight it out in court to get permanent. Other wise it is just he said, she said, and they could take him and pull him back and forth forever."**

**"Shit," CJ mumbled, the thought of Ty being pulled between his parents wasn't exactly the most appealing. "Let me talk this over with him and see what he wants to do."**

**"Sure, so other then that how have you guys been, you know even though you hate your father and he is dead now, I am still more then willing to be here for you guys."**

**"I know. We've been doing well. Jade is graduating early she should be done in about a month, she is going to be a mom too…" CJ said softly wondering how he was going to take that.**

**"Wow, that's great that her education is almost done, is the father still around?"**

**"Yes, she ain't a slut." CJ said in a tone that said he was trying her patience.**

**"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way, just younger guys like that tend to bail out when they get a girl pregnant."**

**"He's not younger, and yes he's around, he is good for her too." **

**"How's Roman?"**

**"Ain't that the question of the century? He's the friend I was talking about."**

**"Oh, well talk with him and let me know what you guys decide to do."**

**"Thanks Uncle Nick." CJ said in a sweet soft kind of kiss up voice. She wanted to keep this contact to make sure when they figured out what they were going to do about getting Ty back that she would make sure they had a legal agreement this time.**

**"Sure, and keep in touch."**

**"I will. Talk with you soon, thanks for the help." With that they both hung up. Roman heard that she was off the phone and decided to walk in and see what she found out.**

**"What'd he say?" Roman asked.**

**"That you could possibly get temp custody of him for now, but you would have to fight for permanent. There is nothing illegal about what she did since you had nothing in writing about your agreement with her." CJ told him blankly, **

**They spent the night thinking about what would be best for Ty and what they should do about it. CJ stayed in Roman's room with him to be there for comfort yet nothing happened. She in a sense knew he was not going to be in the mood, but wasn't going to deny him if he wanted it tonight.

* * *

**

**The next morning they got up and made their routine like normal, work, friends, hang out. That night CJ had another meeting with Dwayne. She wanted to go but she also wanted to be there for Roman.**

**CJ had spent almost every night out with Dwayne since she first meet with him. She would leave work. Shower change, make Roman and Ty some dinner, make sure Ty's homework was finished and then she would leave. Dwayne brought back a part of her past that she never really dealt with.**

**FLASHBACK**

**"Ty, Roman dinner is in the oven, when the timer goes off it will be done. What ever you don't eat please put away. I'll be back later." CJ announced as she made her way down stairs to see them playing the play station.**

**_"You going out again tonight?" Ty voiced in a tone that said he didn't want her to go but didn't want them to know he didn't want her to go._**

**_"Yes. Is your homework done?" CJ asked looking at him._**

**_"Yeah," Ty replied putting his attention back on the play station._**

**_Not getting the answer the way she wanted it and knowing that Roman would never tell him to do it she walked in front of the TV and stood in their way._**

**_"Damn it CJ you just made me die." Roman said voicing that he was pissed at her getting in his way._**

**_"Cry me a river then build a damn bridge and get over it Roman. Tyrese Patton, I asked you a question and want an answer." CJ said glaring at Roman and then softening it a little when she met Ty's eyes._**

**_"Yes. Its done would you like to see it?" Ty asked knowing that he would get nowhere with her in this kind of a mood._**

**_"I believe you for now. If I find out other wise the play station is going to Jesse and Jades for a while. Am I understood?" CJ hated to sound harsh or mean but knew there was no other way to get through to them._**

**_"Yes." They both said in unison. Roman knew not to cross her when she was laying down the law. It was an understanding that they had with Jade that just kind of carried over to Ty that what one said you didn't go against it._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**This was a typical evening when she was leaving**; except tonight Ty wasn't there he was in Tampa, and **tonight Roman was going to lay it down for her. Ty was back with his mom in Tampa and he was fighting to get him back and he truly needed CJ by his side, but if she was going to continue to spend her nights out away from him with some other guy he was going to go back and try to work things out with Olivia. Maybe even to where they could raise him together.**

**CJ was done with her shower and she was getting dressed when she heard a knock on her door. Knowing it was Roman or Jade she told them to come in.**

**"Damn, Baby Girl you look hot. Where you going?" Roman said putting his hands around her waist and kissing her on the forehead.**

**"Where I go almost every other night." CJ said pulling from his embrace to finish fixing her hair.**

**"So all this is for him?" Roman said in a pissed but jealous tone.**

**"We are going to the club, you want to come?" CJ asked in all honesty.**

**"Funny ha-ha. CJ I don't know what I did to push you away but I thought you wanted to be here with me." Roman said sitting on her bed.**

**"I am here with you." CJ said looking at him.**

**"You may be living here, but your not here with me. You have gone out with him almost every night this week. What in the hell am I supposed to think?" **

**"I'm going out with a friend to have some fun. Sorry that isn't ok with you. I thought we discussed this. I'm not yours to control." CJ said pissed that he would be mad with her going out to have fun. Thing was he was jealous and didn't know how to handle it.**

**"I'm not trying to control you. Just what do you think it looks like when my girl is out with some white guy?" Roman said in all seriousness. Dwayne wasn't white, but to Roman if you weren't as black as he was you were white. **

**"So, now I'm your girl when did this happen?"**

**"You know what, forget it. You want to go out with him have fun, Ty is in ****Tampa**** now and you know what I think I might go out there for a while. See what I can do about bringing him back here myself; screw you and your connections." Roman said getting up and walking out of her room. **He had had his cast off a couple of days ago and he still walked as if he had it on, he still wasn't used to not having it.

**"Shit." CJ said out loud. She is going to have to tell him. She didn't want to lose Roman, but knew he was going to flip on her. **

**Walking out of her room she could here him in his room on the phone. Seeing that it was slightly cracked she walked in quietly and laid on the bed next to him.**

**"Yeah, I should be out there this weekend…I don't know yet Ty… yeah she still is… no I don't know all right… I'll talk with you Laters… you too… bye." Roman then hung up and looked at the ceiling. He couldn't face her right now. He felt like shit **for saying what he had but it's the only way he could try and make her see that she was hurting him.

**"Listen Roman, what you said in there. I know that you want to make Ty and us work out. I'm willing to tell you why all of my time lately has been taken up by Dwayne, but you need to promise to keep it between us and not to flip out on me." CJ said cuddling into his side. His arm automatically wrapped around her pulling her closer.**

**"For some reason I don't know if I am going to like this. You sleeping with him?" Roman questioned before even thinking about it.**

**"God, No it's not like that. He is here to do a movie. Needed to get some information on the racing life, the way it works, how it works and most importantly the Toretto team." CJ told him bluntly.**

**"What?" Roman asked half shocked half mad.**

**"The producer of this movie is a friend with some cops, they told them about some racers that were hi-jacking some trucks and the producer decided to make it into a movie. He couldn't get any concrete info from the cops since the team's records are clean but they told him to check with Dom and Brian and all. He went to LA looking for Dom and everyone told him that he was out here. So when he got here he asked around and they all told him to find me. Too keep him from asking too many other outside people about it all I agreed to help him so that way the team would be portrayed correctly." CJ told him softly waiting for him to blow up on her. **

"And Dom will portray his classic ass beating on you when he finds out!" Roman said getting off the bed, he began to pace at the side of the bed.

"He won't find out, till the movie comes out!" CJ said sitting up on the bed; she pulled her knees closer to her body and hugged them. She always felt safe with Roman except when he got angry or frustrated, especially if he was angry with her, she didn't like it.

"CJ are you completely stupid?" Roman asked raising his voice "by talking to him you're practically confessing that it was the team jacking the trucks! Me and Brian worked damned hard to get them records wiped and it's not gonna matter now!"

"you never did tell me how you got them wiped" CJ told him raising an eyebrow at him.

"Don't change the subject!" he warned pointing a finger at her. CJ climbed off the bed and started for the door. "Where are you goin?" he asked following her.

"I'm gonna be late" she explained walking in to her room and picking up her bag that was lying on her bed,

"Your still goin out with him?" he asked her as she passed him to leave the room.

"Don't wait up" she said in a really pissed off tone walking down the stairs.

"I swear** CJ, if you chose him over me then I'll go to ****Tampa**** see what can work out with Olivia to try and raise Ty together" **he said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She stopped by the front door as he began walking down towards her slowly and then stopping after about 5 steps. He felt like shit for giving her an ultimatum but he knew she wouldn't go, she'd stop seeing him and they could go back to the way things were.

"I've helped him this far, he leaves tomorrow I'm not gonna let him down" she said not facing him she put her hand on the door handle and turned it.

"I'm serious CJ, you leave now and I'm gone in the morning" he threatened. She opened the door and walked out. He would be better off with Olivia, raising Ty the way he should have been raised. Her feelings for him didn't matter, he'd be happy with Olivia and that's all that counted.

Roman walked down the stairs and sat on the couch sighing, she had left, she had really gone, he switched on the TV and Nelly featuring Tim McGraw – Over and Over was playing, the words just summed up their whole relationship.

Oo but I think she leavin

Uhh man she's leavin

I don't know what else to do

(Cant go on not lovin you)

Cause its all in my head

I think about it over and over again

I can't keep picturing you with him

And it hurts so bad

(Yeah) cause its all in my head

I think about it over and over again

I replay it over and over again

(Yeah) and I can't take it

(Yeah) and I can't shake it (no)

* * *

CJ entered the house at 12:15 she was smiling, she and Dwayne had had a great night dancing and laughing, she was kind of sad he was leaving tomorrow, but he promised to keep in touch and she believed he would. She lost her smile when she saw Roman sat on the couch watching TV with the furriest look on his face. She didn't say anything to him; she walked in to the kitchen and made herself a glass of water. 

"I want you out" Roman told her as she walked passed him again to go to upstairs. "I don't want you living here anymore, I spoke to Olivia she's giving me a second chance, and I don't want you here when she gets here. You got till 4 tomorrow to pack" he explained not turning to look at her.

"You really gonna end us like this?" she asked tears filling her eyes hearing his demand, he didn't sound upset or angry, he just said it plainly like it was nothing.

"You made the choice not me" he said getting up and turning off the TV. He walked around her and towards the stairs. "You got till 4 tomorrow" he repeated climbing the stairs.

CJ waited to hear him close his bedroom door then she climbed the stairs and went in to her room, the tears streaming down her face, she pulled the suitcase from on top of the wardrobe and began packing up her belongings. Clothes, shoes, trainers, boots, toiletries, perfume, CD's everything she could fit in to the suitcase she put in. after an hour and a half of packing and an hour and a half of crying she closed the suitcase and zipped it up. She carried it down the stairs and went to her car, a storm had started and the rain was pouring but she didn't bother to put on a jacket or even run to the car, she walked slowly with the heavy suitcase and placed it in the trunk. She looked up at the house and then got in to her car and drove away…her relationship with Roman was over…what more did she have? Who else did she have?

**Roman heard CJ leave the house and felt like complete shit_. Why did I have to go and give her a choice like that? Why did I have to be the ass wanting the girl when all I had to do was tell her and she would be mine? Why?_**

**That's all that he could think of while laying in bed, there was nothing he could say or do at this moment to take it back. Sure he could go after her, he could beg her to stay but his damned male pride was getting in the way and he couldn't do either.

* * *

Ok so there is only3 chapters left of this so im going to post one everyday for the next three days so keep reading! hope you all like and thanks so much for reviewing and keeping up with this. let me know what you think. **


	34. An Eye For An Eye

You All know the drill the bold was done by Rana!

* * *

**CHAPTER 34 – An Eye For An Eye**

CJ stood waiting for someone to answer the door in the rain, she was soaked through to the bone, her hair dripping, her clothes dripping, she was a sight for sore eyes. The door opened and Dom stood staring at her, he didn't know who it was at first and then he realized "Baby girl, what are you doin?" he asked pulling her in to the house. He closed the door and inspected her face for what was wrong but there was just a sad, hurt look there. "You got some dry clothes?" she asked with no clear tone.

"Yeah, come on" he said climbing the stairs and turning to make sure she had followed.

CJ sat on Dom's bed in one of his shirts, drying her hair with a towel. She looked around the room; she hadn't been in this room before. Since he had moved in with Vince and Leon she hadn't been in to his room. It looked almost like the one they had shared at the house that now belonged to Jesse and Jade. Dom entered the room with a hot cup of coffee and handed it to her. She smiled her thanks and put the now wet towel on the floor. "Gonna tell me what happened?" he asked

"I really don't wanna talk about it" she told him after taking a sip of the coffee.

"Roman?" he asked, she didn't need to answer the glisten of tears that formed in her eyes answered for her. "He hurt you?" he asked

"No" she replied placing her coffee on the bedside cabinet. "I think I hurt him to many times" she sighed. "You got some blankets so I can crash on the couch?"

"You can sleep in here" he told her patting his bed, she cocked and eyebrow at him and he held his hands up as if surrendering "I swear I wont try anything, strictly friends" he said smiling at her.

"I'm not gonna get much sleep anyway" she told him, "So I'll just stay downstairs."

"I can think of something to help you sleep" he said smiling at her seductively.

"Strictly friends huh?" she asked laughing.

"I meant the kind of friends you and Rome are"

"Were" she corrected him.

"It that bad?" he asked

"worse" she said standing up and pulling back the covers then getting in to the bed. Dom walked around the bed and got in the other side. After about ten minutes of lying in the bed together and listening to the storm outside. CJ asked "Dom could you hold me for a while?" he could hear the tears she was trying to hold back so he turned over placed his around her and pulled her close to him, her body was touching his and somehow things just seemed right to him, the world made sense again.

* * *

Dom walked down the stairs and half expected to see CJ eating breakfast with Vince and Leon but she wasn't she must have already left for work. Vince and Leon's eyes followed Dom as he made himself a cup of coffee and flicked through the post that had been left on the kitchen surface. 

"How were your dates last night?" he asked them knowing they would have seen CJ's car when they arrived home last night.

"Good" Vince replied "you look like shit, CJ keep you up all night?"

"If only it were for them reasons" Dom told him.

"Why was she here?" Leon asked

"She came round crying and soaking wet, something happened with her and Roman" Dom explained sitting at the table with them.

"And she couldn't have slept on the couch?" Leon asked.

"You didn't see her man, I really think them two are never gonna talk again,"

"So you seized the opportunity?" Vince asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"It wasn't like that, nothing happened. She barely slept the whole night, she cried most of it, I just hugged her and tried to tell her everything was ok"

* * *

CJ locked her car with the fob as she walked in to Tej's garage and in to her office. She sat at her desk and began to do paper work she hadn't finished the day before. Tej and Brian walked in laughing with one another; they stopped laughing when they saw her. 

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" Tej asked kissing her cheek. "You look terrible"

"Thanks Tej" she replied not looking up.

"What's going on?" Brian asked her.

"Ask Roman" she told them "Tej, is Brian's old place still empty?" she asked looking up now.

"Yeah" he replied

"Can I have it?" she asked.

"Sure thing" he replied "why you need it? Thought you were shacked up with Rome"

"Yeah well things change" she said sighing, she didn't need the questioning she just wanted to get on with her day and then go home, well her new home now.

"I'll give you the keys later" he replied before leaving the office.

* * *

"CJ, we are all heading out for lunch, you comin?" Tej asked sticking his head through the office door a few hours later. 

"Nah thanks man, I got loads to do" she explained.

"it can wait" he said

"Tej, I'm fine, go on without me" she replied.

"You want me to bring you something back?"

"No, I'm not hungry" she wasn't lying she wasn't hungry, hadn't been since she had fought with Roman. Tej smiled at her then left the office after telling her he would get the key to her new place for her while he was out.

"Dude, whatever is going on with the two of you, you's need to sort it cause both of you are miserable" Tej told Roman as he got in to his own car.

"there's nothing to sort out," Roman said before getting in to Brian's car.

"Last time you two fought, she slit her wrists, you sure she won't do it again?" Brian asked driving off towards the fast food restaurant they had decided on.

"She won't" Roman told him although he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Brian's old boat house still had most of the necessities in, a bed, kitchen utensils, a sofa. CJ had unpacked most of her things and placed them all in the right places. It would only be temporary until she could find some where bigger and more to her liking but for now and for free it would do. She sat on the couch reading through a magazine with the radio on, there wasn't a TV so it was all she had. Although she wasn't interested in either all she could think about was Roman. She jumped hearing someone knock on the door, she got up and opened the screen door to let Brian in from the rain, another storm had started a few hours ago. He held up a bag of Chinese food "thought you might be hungry?" he asked closing the door behind him as she returned to the couch. 

"Thanks" she smiled at him as he put the bag on the coffee table.

"You ok?" he asked as she sighed closing her magazine.

"Honestly?" he nodded his head, yes, "no, Roman isn't talking to me and I don't think he will ever again I really fucked up this time"

"What did you do?"

"ah, it's a long story" she told him not wanting to tell him about Dwayne, she knew she could trust him to not tell Dom but still the fewer people that knew the better. "Mia know you're here?"

"No, told her I was going to see Tej" he explained

"You better get going then before she starts to worry or someone sees your car out there!"

"I parked it out of sight" he told her. After a few hours CJ was tired and decided she was going to bed, she had got up and walked to the door with Brian and thanked him for bring her the food and for keeping her company "anything to spend sometime with you" he told her. She sighed and shook her head, why did he have to make things harder all the time? She had enough to worry about with Roman she didn't need the stress of Brian too.

"Brian…" she began but was stopped by the powerful and passionate kiss that he planted on her. Without saying another word to each other they were in the bedroom ripping off each others clothes. They had stripped down to their underwear and Brian was lying on top of CJ kissing her when his cell phone rang. It was Mia.

"Hey" Brian answered trying not to sound out of breathe.

"Where are you? Brianna wants to kiss her father good night" Mia said. CJ knew it was Mia by Brian's expression so she wriggled from under him and began to get dressed again.

"Sorry got caught up playing Playstation" Brian thought fast "I'll be home in 20"

"Ok, I love you"

"You too" he hung up, he didn't want to say 'I love you too' with CJ in the room. Plus it wasn't completely true, he wasn't sure he did love Mia. "I'm sorry" Brian said sitting up and staring at his feet, he was ashamed of himself.

"Don't be, I didn't stop you"

"Would you stop me if I tried again?" he asked standing up in front of her.

"Yeah, we can't do this"

"I know I'm sorry"

* * *

Mia hung up the phone staring at Brian's car, he had told her that Roman and CJ had had a fight but not that she had moved out, and he had just point blank lied to her about where he was, they were still having their affair all this time, they had still been carrying on. Mia had only left the house to get Brianna to sleep; driving soothed her and made her sleep. She was furious and she wanted to get even… 

**Mia was driving back home to wait for Brian when an idea came to her. She was tired of being the one that everyone walked on. She was tired of being the quiet one. This time she was going to get her revenge on Brian and in a way that would hopefully hurt him. She made a detour and went to Vince's house that he shared with Leon and Dom. When she got there she noticed that Vince's car was the only one there. She got out of the car, took out the car seat and put on her best sad face. Knocking on the door, Vince answered in just a pair of pants.**

**"Mia, what's going on, what's wrong?" Vince asked seeing the almost tears in her eyes.**

**"Just having some problems with Brian.**** Can I stay here for a little while?" She questioned him turning on her charm**

**"You know you can. Let me go get a shirt on and then we can talk. If you want you can put Bree in my room so she can sleep." Vince said while walking toward his room. Mia followed him, knowing that if her plan would work she would have to get him in his room. She placed the car seat out side of the room and then walked in. When she was threw the door she shut it.**

**"Vince, do you still love me?" Mia asked him deciding to start right in on him.**

"I always have" he told her softly looking at her as her sweet eyes searched his. She sat on the bed and put her hands to her face and with her best 'my life's so hard' sigh Vince sat beside her and placed his arm around her softly, she buried her head in to his shoulder as he asked "what happened with Brian?"

"he's mad at me cause he thinks I still have feelings for you" Mia lied, he knew she had told Brian about the two of them dating, for some reason she felt he had a right to know, but Vince didn't understand it.

"Do you?" he said almost whispering, she just about heard his question. She didn't answer she simply kissed him.

* * *

Mia waited for Vince to fall asleep and then slowly crept out of his bed. She went to her car taking a still sleeping Brianna with her. She began to cry as she turned on the cars engine. She sobbed all the way back home. What had she done? And eye for an eye an all that shit wasn't right, she didn't feel better about Brian being with CJ, sleeping with Vince just made her feel like a cheap nasty hoar, it wasn't right and if Brian ever found out, he would no doubt use it as an excuse to not go through with the wedding. She pulled up outside of their home to find Brian's car in the drive way and the living room light on. She crept quietly in to the house and managed to climb the stairs not waking Brian who was sleeping on the couch. She placed Brianna in bed before Brian woke and walked in to their bedroom where Mia had sat on the bed once she had changed in to her pyjamas. "Where you been?" he asked her sleepily sitting beside her. 

"driving around with Miss Madam trying to get her to sleep, I was just lost in thought, thinking about the wedding didn't realise how long I'd been gone" she had thought about her answer to the question she knew he was going to ask so her answer wasn't delayed or stuttered, it was normal and believable. He kissed her gently on the cheek and then undressed and got in to bed, falling to sleep with his arm around her.


	35. Ending One Roman

Ok this doesnt follow on from what Mia did with Vince, it isn't mentioned because if i were to do a sequel it would be to do with that so for now no one knows but Vince and Mia. Ok enjoy! Cant believe this is the end (cries uncontrollably)

* * *

**CHAPTER 35 – Ending 1 – Roman**

A FEW MONTH LATER…

Jade drove to Roman's and Olivia's and honked her horn as she pulled up outside, CJ had given her strict instructions to pick Ty up and then meet her at a restaurant on the outskirts of town. Jade had asked why but CJ refused to tell her anything until Ty was there to. Ty and Olivia had been in Miami for a few months now and CJ hadn't really seen Ty or spoke to Roman. He refused to give her the time of day, she had tried everything to talk to him, she even bribed him with food which didn't work!

Ty came out of the house Olivia walking him to the door and waving as Jade drove off once Ty had fastened his seatbelt. "So where we goin?" Ty asked excitedly as Jade drove out of town.

"We're meeting CJ, she wants to talk to the two of us" Jade explained taking the right which would put her in the right direction of the restaurant.

"About what?" Ty inquired, wondering why CJ hadn't just come round to the house and told him, it's not like his dad or mom had banned CJ from seeing him.

"Wouldn't tell me?" Jade explained pulling in to the parking lot.

* * *

CJ sat at the table rubbing the scar on her right wrist. She was nervous, well nervous was an understatement. The waitress had been over to her four times already to ask if she was ready to order, CJ had just replied a simple no and gone back to her thoughts but the fifth time CJ snapped at her telling her to leave her alone she would order when she was ready. She sighed and put her head in her hands and thought about this being not such a great idea after all. She saw Ty and Jade enter the restaurant and knew there was no going back now. Ty was the first to notice her and walk towards her. Jade followed her belly now evident that she was carrying a child. "Hey" CJ said smiling and standing up to hug Ty and Jade. They sat beside each other on the other side of the booth. 

They made small talk until their food arrived and then Ty asked "what's this all about? Cause I know your nervous you keep rubbing your scar!" _Damn you Roman Pearce! _CJ thought knowing Roman had told his son about her nervous habit.

CJ put down the fork she was using to slowly eat her fries and sighed "I don't know how to say it, so I'm just gonna say it…" Jade and Ty both stopped eating "I'm moving to Manhattan with Joss" she closed her eyes not wanting to see their faces when they both got angry with her.

"What?" Jade asked softly "you're leaving me, us?"

"guys you gotta understand I've lived my whole life with Roman by my side, good times, bad times, hard times, everything, I haven't been through anything without him and now I'm lost, I don't know what to do with myself! I got no reason to get out of bed anymore…" they both looked at her as if to say it wasn't their fault so why was she punishing them by leaving? "I need to start fresh, get my own life not the CJ and Roman life I use to know"

"CJ, my Dad loves you, he's IN love with you not my mom! They sleep in separate rooms for god's sake, he wants you but he's to stubborn to tell you that" Ty said "please stay, you can make it right with him"

"No kiddo I can't. You only know half the stuff me and your dad have been through and I think it's finally taking its toll on him, I'm not mad at him or upset I understand it, I expected it I knew it was going to happen and I have to deal with it now!"

"So your answer is running away?" Jade asked tears falling.

"I'm not running away Angel, I'm starting over"

"That's bullshit for running away!" Ty said before standing up and taking off.

"Ty wait please" CJ said running after him and grabbing his arm "I couldn't stand you to be angry with me, just please sit down and we can talk"

"Remember the conversation we had when we first met? About being honest?" she nodded yes "well be honest with me now, are you in love with my dad?" he asked. She sighed and looked at her feet.

"More than you'll ever know" she said looking up at him

"So tell him!" Jade said from behind her "go round there and make him listen to you, tell him how you feel and stay here in Miami"

"It's not that simple" CJ said walking back to sit in the booth, Ty followed her.

"Why isn't it? Why do you always have to make things harder then they are?" Ty sighed.

"Look can we just not do this?" CJ asked annoyed they didn't understand that their relationship was different to a normal one. Jade and Ty both gave each other a look knowing they were going to need to intervene to get them together.

"when are you leaving?" Jade asked

"Saturday morning"

"That's like the day after tomorrow!" Ty almost yelled out "talk about late notice"

"Who else knows?" Jade asked

"Just Tej, I had to let him know so he could find someone else to do my job" they all spoke for a while longer and then Jade took Tyrese home and CJ went back to the boat house she had been staying in.

* * *

"I just gotta go see Jesse before we go out" Jade said getting out of CJ's car. They were outside Tej's garage "he's playing poker with the guys tonight" Jade explained the reason as to why they were at Tej's. They were spending CJ's last night in Miami together along with Ty, as no one else knew that CJ was leaving Jade and Ty wanted to give her a good sending off. Jade disappeared in to Tej's garage, CJ and Ty sat in the car making small talk about school and if CJ was looking forward to going to see Joss. 

"What the hell is taking so long?" Ty asked casually, they had been waiting 20 minutes for Jade, CJ had honked the horn a few times but still there was no sign of Jade. "Maybe we should go in and see what she's doing?"

"Ty is this some kind of a set up?" CJ asked turning to look at him in the back seat.

"No"

"Ty I swear if I go in there and there's a party in my honor, I'm not gonna be happy"

"I swear" he said crossing his heart.

"You lying to me now?" she asked eyebrows cocked. Ty avoided the question and exited the car walking towards the garage to find Jade. CJ got out of the car and locked it walking a few paces behind Ty "so fucking predictable" she mumbled to herself as Ty entered the garage her following close behind to be greeted with a "SURPRISE" roar. Everyone was there, everyone knew she was leaving thanks to Jade and Ty having big mouths, she knew they only did it with her best interests in mind but she just wanted to leave Miami with no fuss, no explaining her reasons to everyone but now she had to.

Ty and Jade had tactically avoided CJ for most of the night, CJ had spoke to mostly everyone at the party, just saying goodbye and take care to people she knew but nobody really important, she still had to talk to the team explain properly to all of them her reasons for leaving Miami. Roman was there but he kept his distance, he left a room if CJ entered or changed direction if they were walking towards one another, his behavior made her want to leave sooner.

"Rome" Jade said walking up behind him whilst he spoke to Jimmy and some of his friends.

"What's up Angel?" Roman asked turning around. Jade walked away from the people Roman was talking to and Roman followed knowing it meant that Jade wanted to talk to him alone.

"the team are gonna talk to CJ outside, I gotta go get her, I know you wanna know why she is leaving just as much as they do so if you wanna know I suggest you get your ass out there" Jade told him before walking away to find CJ. Jade didn't need a smartass remark or a macho 'I don't give a shit' from him, she was sick of his attitude when it came to CJ so she walked away before he could reply. Jade walked off in to the crowd of people to search for the girl of the hour. She found her talking to Suki and her girls and pulled her aside. "The team wanna talk to you"

"Here we go" CJ sighed following Jade. Jade walked out of the back door of the garage and CJ followed to see Vince, Leon, Jesse, Dom, Mia, Ty and Brian standing on the doc next to her boat home. The boat house was empty, she had already packed everything in to boxes and they were in her car ready to go to Manhattan with her. She looked at her feet as she closed the door, feeling a little ashamed that she was leaving then looked up losing the feeling. She wasn't ashamed, she knew in her heart she was making the right choice, of course it was hard to leave her family, but she had to do this. She had spent the better part of her life taking care of everyone else and now it was her chance and her turn to have her own life, although given the chance she would stay and keep her old life, but that old life was gone, it left through the door the moment she made the choice to go out with Dwayne. No one spoke a word, there was a mixture of emotions, sadness that she was going, hurt that she wasn't going to tell them, confusion as to why she was going, anger from Ty because she was leaving him, Mia was relieved with CJ out of the way her and Brian could be happy.

CJ looked at everyone and then stared at the sky tears began to fall from her eyes Dom hugged her and then everyone followed it was one big team hug. CJ sobbed in the middle of the huge hug that had formed around her. She wasn't fazed about leaving until now it felt like the next step but now she was here, saying goodbye to everyone, it upset and hurt her more than she imagined. The hug slowly broke up and CJ was still stood where was wiping away the tears with the sleeve of her white shirt.

"Why?" Leon asked breaking the silence

"I got nothing here any more" CJ said softly "I know I got you guys and a job but it's not the same without Rome. I've been in Miami my whole life with Roman and now he…" the next words hurt her to say but she had to explain, she owed it to them "hates me I got nothing, I'm totally lost, I don't know what to do with myself. To me Miami isn't Miami without him. I know it must sound dumb to you guys cause he's just a friend but he isn't he's part me I'm not me unless I got him and I haven't. I need to start over and I've tried to here but I can't. Every where I go he's there or something reminds me of him and it hurts too much I just really gotta get out of here" she had been sobbing the whole time and her chest was beginning to ache.

"So tell him" Ty blurted out "tell him how you feel"

"Ty we've been over this" CJ began. The team knew they needed to be alone so they all walked in to the garage after telling CJ they would be around early in the morning to say goodbye. Ty sat down on the doc dangling his legs by the water. CJ sat beside him and put her arm around him and pulled her closer to her. "I know you don't want me to go but you understand why I have to don't you?"

"Sort of" he sighed "I just don't get why you can't just say sorry and be together **again**?"

"Me and your dad have been through so much Ty, so much that **sorry would never make it better**, I wouldn't even know where to start and he just can't be there for me anymore. I don't blame him for it and I'm not angry with him. It's like a candle it burns for a long time and sometimes wind might make it sway or flicker but still it burns then other times it blows it out, but eventually it has to go out, we just had a big gust of wind"

"Why can't you relight it?" Ty asked. CJ chuckled he was determined if nothing else.

"Believe me babe there's nothing I want more but unless your Dad gives me a reason **as to why he would want me** to stay I'm leaving tomorrow. **I can't handle this anymore and I feel worse knowing I hurt him and now you**"

"What if I tell him what you said?" Ty asked hopeful.

"Ty he has to do it cause he wants to not cause you want him to"

"I know" he sighed "but I still want you here, **I just wish things worked out**"

"I know **Ty, I am sorry things are going like this for you. I am sorry that you got thrown in the middle of a relationship that never should have had kids. And I am sorry that I promised you things that I am not going against, but** I **do promise that I will** and I'll come back and visit or you can come up to visit me**, no matter how much me and your dad are fighting, I know he would never hurt you like that**"

"I know but it's not the same as living with you, **I have some great and happy memories being with you guys, they never would have been the same with out you**"

"You've managed it for a while now **and** you'll get use to it. **I know that may sound harsh and it may make you feel like I don't care, but I do and this is why I am doing this. You need stability not two people that right now have nothing out side of great sex, pardon me being so blunt**. **Stop being sad, and stop trying to get me to stay, I'm sorry but I have to do this for me and this is for you as well,** Now go an enjoy the party"

He sighed knowing her mind was made up "you coming?" he asked standing up helping her up.

"I'm gonna stand out here for a while**, I need** some time" he nodded and entered the garage. CJ sighed and looked up at the sky. She heard a noise behind her and shot around to find the source of the noise. "Who's there?" she asked aloud. Roman held his breathe and held his body close to the garage out of the light. He had gone outside when Jade had told him to but he left from the front entrance and walked around the back out of sight and listened to the conversation. CJ walked back in to the garage after getting no response.

* * *

Vince placed the last of CJ's boxes in to the back of her Honda and walked over to Dom, Leon, Jesse, Tej, Brian, Suki, Jade, Ty, Jimmy and Mia who were stood a few yards away from the car saying goodbye to CJ. She was hugging everyone and crying. 

Vince hugged her and she sobbed lightly in to his shoulder. "I really gotta get going" she said coming out of the hug and looking at everyone one last time.

"We know" Jade said hugging her again.

"I'll be back when the baby's born" she told her wiping her tears away "and Jesse you call my nephew or niece Jesse Junior there will be trouble" CJ said pointing at him, he shrugged his shoulders and laughed at her.

She got in to her car and closed the door widening down the window to say goodbye one last time "later guys" she sighed. They waved and smiled or said goodbye then she reversed off the drive. She quickly stopped as Roman's car screeched to a halt behind her. He exited his car and walked towards her, she got out of her car pissed off he was being an ass to her today of all days. "It not enough that I'm leaving you trying to kill me now?"

"Don't go" he said quickly "please stay"

"Real funny Rome now move your car before I move it with my car" she said going to get back in to her car. Roman grabbed her arm stopping her. She got out of the car properly and stood in front of him "just can't let me leave without giving me some more shit first huh? Fine let me have it"

"Damn it CJ stop being so stubborn and listen to me!" he raised his voice "I want you here, I want you to stay. Olivia left last night, she said she knew I wanted someone else not her and she's right I want you! You've been all I've thought about since I kicked you out and I feel like a total ass for doing it but the truth is I did it cause I was jealous" he was tired of holding back his feelings, he didn't care that everyone was watching them or that he had tears streaming down his face either, he needed to tell her this at any cost and he was going to.

"Why in the hell would you be jealous?" CJ questioned

"Don't you get it? CJ I'm in love with you, have been ever since you moved to L.A and came back I was just too stubborn and had too much pride to tell you! You're the woman I want, the person I wanna spend the rest of my life with, I wanna be the guy you come home to, the guy you go to bed with every night, I wanna wake up with you every morning, I wanna be the guy to make you smile."

"Do you mean it? Or are you just messing with me?"

"I mean it with everything I am, Casey Jane Messenger" Roman began getting down on one knee and producing a small black box with a platinum setting that had the most beautiful heart shaped diamond she had ever seen "will you marry me?"

* * *

well here it is people! Hope you like, don't be mad at me for finishing it here, I've left it open for a sequel if I decide to write one so I had to finish it somewhere. Let me know what you think. 

Huge thank you's go out to Rana and Cheer, this wouldn't have been possible without either of them so thanks girlys!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed its much appreciated and kept me going with this so thank you so much!


	36. Ending Two Brian

Ok I wrote nothing of this chapter! Paulsgirlygirl wrote it so a huge thank you to her! I know you all wanted Brian and CJ together and the ending I wrote where they were together sucked big time and was a load of crap compared to this so I'm posting this for all you CJ and Brian lovers (lol) thanks again to Paulsgirlygirl and all of you who kept reading and reviewing this I am so sad that it's finished but it had to finish some where!

In order for this chapter to work, ignore chapter 35 it didnt happen. CJ and Roman made up and are talking they're just not as close as they use to be...enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 36 – Ending 2 - Brian**

Mia looked frazzled, all the details of the wedding were piling up on her and instead of enjoying her last days as a single woman, she was on the verge of a breakdown. Meanwhile CJ was acting the happy friend, but inside, unbeknownst to everyone around her, she also, was on the verge of a breakdown for different reasons. Brian was about to become a married man, married to her friend, her ex-lovers sister... and well to her ex-lover. CJ wasn't sure how she was going to make it through the wedding, she didn't want to help out Mia with getting ready before hand, that wouldMean she'd have to suffer through all Mia's jitters, her happiness, watching how beautiful she would look in her wedding gown. It'd be sweet torture. Maybe she deserved it – maybe this was punishment for being 'the other woman' with Brian… obviously whoever looked down on her, whether it be God or not, didn't have much of a sense of humour lately.

So CJ had a plan, "Mia… look, I know you're stressed about the caterers and the reception hall decorations, but you need to stop worrying… otherwise you're going to look 90 when you walk down that aisle." CJ put a comforting hand on Mia's shoulder, who was sitting at the kitchen table with a list of people to call for confirm all was well for tomorrow… her wedding. To add the drama, she was supposed to be having a last fitting in the wedding dress, but she had so many things to do, she wasn't sure she was going to get there.

"STOP WORRYING!" Mia cried, pushing her hair back from her face with exasperation. "I have a MILLION and one things to do before tomorrow… you don't know what it's like trying to be the bride!" she snapped. CJ bit her tongue, and refused to snap back at Mia.

"Look, I'll take care of the caterers and the reception hall decorations and I'll ring the florists. You go for you dress fitting and leave the phone calls to me. I'll… uhh... I'll manage the reception details tomorrow... I'll visit the hall and make sure it's all ready to go, so I umm... I wont be able to help you get ready tomorrow, and I may be a little late for the ceremony." CJ put on her best disappointed face, 'hopefully I'll be able to miss the ceremony all together' she thought, without showing it on her face.

"Oh CJ, thank you so much!" Mia jumped to her feet; "You're a lifesaver!" she called over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs toward her room. "Yeah… a real life saver..." CJ muttered to herself, falling into the chair Mia had been sitting at, and proceeded to dial the florist's phone number.

* * *

Brian sat on the floor in his bedroom, papers spread out all around him. Mia had given him the task of catching up on all the details he had missed concerning Brianna. The medical records, old photos, baby book and albums that Mia had created. She wanted Brian to get to know his little girl – so he had to start from where it all began. Instead of reading the medical details, he got caught up in looking at Brianna's Baby book and the photo albums Mia had created. There were tonnes of photos of Brianna and Mia smiling at the camera, Brian noticed the gaps in all the photos. Next to Mia… there should've been something else there. He realised…. It was supposed to be him. He should've been there to help raise Brianna right from the start… he should've been at the birth of his first... and maybe only, child. 

He sighed sadly, looking at a photo of Brianna at one day old, he ran his index finger over her tiny body, this was a part of him. And he had missed it. Trying to ignore the seething disappointment weighing heavily in the pit of his stomach he rifled through more papers, and read some of the medical reports about Mia before the baby was born. There was a 'photo' from a scan she had down, just visible was a just recognisable foetus. He smiled, and continued on through the papers, reading about her birth and the doctors Birth Summary, stating that both mother and child were healthy and happy. He smiled, imagining the scene when Brianna had first come into the world.

He wondered if he'd get to see that miracle again, a part of him, arriving and taking its first breath in the world. His eyes stung, but he ignored it and read on,Suddenly he stopped for a moment, eyeing their clinical details, he frowned for a moment, and looked back at the paper; then reached over and picked up the image of the foetal scan, reading the summary at the bottom. He let the papers fall back to the floor, and stared up at the ceiling, and sighed loudly "God help me." He muttered before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Wedding Day 

CJ looked at her watch as she walked up the Church steps. The ceremony was well under way; in fact, it would probably be finishing very soon. She was relieved to have missed the speeches and declarations of undying love… she was no longer sure if she believed in love, or… if love believed in her, enough to grant her its presence. CJ crept into the church and slid into a pew at the back, the person in front of her turned around. Roman. "Hey... where you been?" he whispered.

"Sorting out the reception… did I miss much?" she whispered back, trying to act disappointed.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the Bride." The Priest directed to Brian. Roman raised his eyebrows,

"Well... only most of the ceremony." He chuckled slightly. The guests clapped as Brian and Mia kissed, for the first time as Husband and Wife. CJ joined in on the clapping distractedly,

"Well… I got to see the most important part… they're now legal." She raised her eyebrows back at him.

"Not until the registers signed." Roman countered. CJ nodded, remembering the special table set up at the front of the reception hall, that was for the Bride and Groom to sign the wedding papers in front of all their guests, to finally make it legal. She shivered slightly, despite the warmth outside; the Church had a cold air about it.

CJ looked up at the front of the Church once more; Brian and Mia were still kissing… Mr and Mrs O'Connor, CJs stomach turned, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Finally they began to pull apart, surfacing for air, and in the instant Brian's eyes caught hers. CJ flinched as if his eyes had stabbed her like blades of ice. Brian rubbed the spot of hair just under his bottom lip… CJ knew that habit so well, his nervous habit that he couldn't help but do when he was uncomfortable, CJ looked away from him, and stared down at her hands while the priest introduced them for the first time as Mr and Mrs Brian O'Connor.

* * *

At the Reception 

CJ jumped slightly as someone approached her from behind, she turned just as Jades fingers intertwined with hers. "How're you holding up?" Jade asked, absently running her free hand over her expanding belly.

CJ frowned, ever the actress, "What do you mean how am I holding up? Everything's good." She shrugged.

Jade shrugged, "If you want to front to your own sister, go right ahead. But remember, I can see through it." She muttered, with an air of indifference and a maturity that surprised CJ.

CJ sniffed, "Jade... I'm fine okay. I'm not fronting. I thought it would be hard, butReally... its not." She replied.

Jade clutched CJs hand tighter, and turned to look at her, "It's okay for it not to be okay, CJ… you know that right? I mean, you love this man-"

CJ interrupted "Loved. Past tense. As in, no longer…I'm over it now Jade." CJ half-lied.

Jade shrugged, "I always thought I'd be the bridesmaid at yours and Brian's wedding, not Mia's and Brian's." She sighed almost sadly. "I mean... you and Brian… he's… he's your Ross. You're his Rachel. At least... that's what I thought." CJ laughed, despite not being in the mood,

"I'm his Rachel? He's my Ross? What the hell are you on about!" Jade looked hard at CJ,

"You know! From Friends! Rachel and Ross… no matter how much shit they went through, no matter what fights they had, what other people they saw… they were MEANT to be together. And inevitably they ended up together. There was no other way for it to be." She replied.

CJ frowned and shook her head, "You watch too much TV, the script writer of my life obviously isn't into happy endings, cos I haven't had one yet." She looked away from Jade, hearing those words had been hurtful. "Look, Jade – I'm fine with this okay. And I need everyone else to be as well, I need them to stop talking about me and Brian. That was so long ago now, and it's over. He has a new life, with a beautiful family. And He and Mia deserve to be happy." She completed her well rehearsed speech with satisfaction, it sounded perfect. Jade nodded,

"Okay CJ... I'm sorry." She slowly let go of her hand and drifted away into the crowd to find Jesse. CJ watched from a distance and Mia and Brian walked around hand in hand, thanking the guests for attending and receiving the obligatory 'Congratulations'. Then Letty walked up to the couple, and grabbed Mia's hand excitedly, and pulled her to the side. Mia rolled her eyes as Letty pulled out a camcorder and started to interview her, while Brian laughed and started talking with Roman. The scene seemed so happy, yet CJ felt empty. Roman walked forward and grabbed a microphone, as Brian faded back into the crowd.

"Excuse me…" he tapped the mic, conversations started to fade, and all attention turned to Roman. "I'd just like to welcome you all, and thank you for attending the Wedding of my two good friends, Mia and Brian. As y'all know, Brian and I have been friends since we were rug rats, so it was only fitting that I am the best man.." he grinned, "although if I'm supposed to be the best man… why is he getting married and I'm not?" he laughed to himself as he delivered an old joke. The guests laughed politely. "So, I thought I'd give y'all my best man speech… embarrass the happy couple a bit, and do my lovey-dovey bit, before they sign the register and become a legally wedded couple. Back in the day, Brian…." Roman launched into his speech, while the crowd listened with interest. He drew many laughs, as he recounted tales of their mischievous behaviour.

CJ listened on, smiling as he told of funny memories and things that most people would remember. Thankfully Roman left out moments of Brian's history that were either too colourful or wouldn't have earned him any fans. At the end of Romans speech the crowd clapped, and raised a toast to him.

"So, now I've finished my entertainment… lets get the couple up here to sign the register… so we can get this party started!" the crowd cheered, looking forward to the food, the dancing, and of course the drinking. Mia walked slowly towards Roman, the train of her wedding dress trailing elegantly across the ground. CJ smiled, she really did look beautiful – no one would have guessed she had barely slept the night before. Roman put his arm around Mia, and turned to do the same to Brian. Roman frowned. "Come on Brian, get yo' ass up here." Some of the guests laughed, while others turned to look at him... or rather, look for him. He hadn't arrived at the front of the hall, and no one else could see where he was.

"He's probably in the bathroom... spilling' his guts" someone yelled from the crowd, others laughed. Jade let go of Jesse's hand, as he announced he would go retrieve him. Jesse jogged through the crowd, out to the hallway, and down towards the bathrooms.

He opened the door of the men's, "Brian? Yo... Brian man, they're waitin on you out there." He called as walked down the line of cubicles. The very last door was closed, but did not have the busy sign on it. Jesse frowned and knocked, "Brian? Yo... you alright?" He was met with only silence. Jesse gently nudged the door open, and jumped back with a crashing. "SHIT" he clutched at his chest, as he almost jumped and hit the ceiling. He had jumped back and knocked over the rubbish bin behind him. He turned and looked "Oh man..." he sighed, there on the floor, hanging out of the rubbish bin, was Brian's suit jacket. Brian was gone. Jesse walked slowly out of the men's toilets, wondering what on earth he was going to say to everyone... Mia especially. Just as he walked into the hallway, Jade rounded the corner.

"Jess... where is he" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"I don't know Jade. He's not here... "Jesse shrugged. "What? Well he's not out there... where else could he be" Jade cried.

Jesse bit his lip a moment, looking downwards"I found his suit jacket, stuffed in the bin in there." he gestured over his shoulder to the toilet door. Jades shoulders fell as she too realised what had happened"Oh my God... this is a nightmare."

* * *

few days after wedding disaster 

CJ stuffed another pair of jeans into her bag and zipped it up afterwards. Jade stood in the doorway watching, finally she spoke up. "CJ, you don't have to go. Seriously, no one is blaming you" CJ snorted and turned abruptly to look at her sister in disbelief

"No one is blaming me! Yeah right" she snapped "I can't take it Jade... I'm getting the cold shoulder from everyone... Mia won't talk to me; all I get are accusing looks and cold stares. They're all avoiding me like I've got the plague" she added and sank down onto the bed with resignation. "They all think I have something to do with Brian's disappearance! They may not say it out right, but I know they are blaming me" she looked down at her hands, pale and clammy.

CJ, I KNOW it's not your fault... and it's only a matter of time before they realise that too." CJ shook her head

"No... I don't see that happening. Look" she stood up and pulled out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket"After I've gone give them this. Don't tell them anything, just give it to them." she handed it to Jade, who took is reluctantly.

"What's it say" Jade asked, looking at it curiously, but not opening it.

"It just explains a few things... they wont listen to me in person, so I'm telling them on paper. I had no idea Brian was going to disappear, I had no idea what was happening or where he had gone. We hadn't even spoken to each other in so long because Mia had forbidden him too." she threw her hands up in frustration.

Jade stepped back "CJ… I know all this; you don't have to yell at me." CJ sighed heavily, and picked up her bag

"I have to go." she replied sadly and sidestepped Jade to walk out the door.

"Are you at least going to tell me where you're going" Jade demanded.

CJ shook her head"I… I can't right now. Partly because I don't really know... and partly because I know Dom will get it out of you. I don't want anyone to come looking for me, I just need some time on my own, sort things out in my head and just get away from this... mess that has become my life." Jade leant against the wall, a hurt look on her face.

"What if I need you" she asked quietly. CJ stopped in her tracks

"I'll stay in touch with you Jade… just give me a little while okay? Besides you've got Jesse and he'll take really good care of you. You've got everything you need, don't worry." CJ replied.

Jade nodded, staying where she was, watching CJ leave. As the door close behind her Jade sighed"except my big sister." she muttered to herself.

* * *

next afternoon 

As she pulled into a diner, CJs phone rang, she was sick of it ringing, but couldn't bare to turn it off. Dom had rang her last night; obviously he had received her little letter. But she wasn't going to answer any of their phone calls. The call was from a number she didn't recognise so she picked it up. Before she even had a chance to say anything"Where are you" came at her from the other end. "About to get Coffee." She replied then hung up the phone.

She got out of the car, and headed into the diner. She looked around hoping for a table near the back that wouldn't be noticeable; she smiled as she saw one free. "Took you long enough." a voice from behind her said.

CJ smiled and turned around "Got a late start this morning..." she replied.

"I've been waiting here for an hour already."

"I'm sorry... I was tired." she shrugged, getting in line to order.

"I've already ordered for you..."

"Oh... well, I don't want coffee." she wrung her hands together, suddenly she was very nervous.

"I knew you wouldn't... that's why I got something stronger."

CJ smiled; "You know me better than I thought you did..." she started walking towards the empty back table. When she got to the table she turned around, her insides were shaking "God... I missed you Brian…" she murmured before latching onto him and giving him the most intense kiss she'd ever given.

* * *

At a motel later the same day.

"So... why'd you do it" CJ asked, looking up at Brian as she lay wrapped up in his arms.

Brian sighed "I... I couldn't go through with it. I don't love Mia the way I would need too to make a marriage work. I realised I was only doing it to give my child a proper family... so Brianna would have her father around." he replied, with a sigh. CJ nodded, she wondered about what would become of Brianna now her and Brian had eloped. The question lay on the tip of her tongue but she didn't want to verbalise it, in case it ruined the mood. Brian smiled "Go on... say it."

CJ rolled her eyes"You know me too well."

"It's okay... I want you to ask." he replied.

"So... if the wedding was for Brianna... what about her now" she bit her lip, looking up at Brian.

"Well... I hope Brianna will... be able to spend time with her father. Her real father."CJ frowned. "I'm not her father... I was looking through her baby stuff, and found her birth details. The blood types don't match." CJ gasped, her stomach churning. Her thoughts raced a mile a minute, but she couldn't ignore one emotion...it was relief. Brian was rightfully hers now.

"But..." CJ began, not even sure what she wanted to say.

"I don't know who is... but it isn't me. I feel bad for the girl... but you know, Mia didn't even give me enough time with her to form an attachment... so it's like losing something that never was mine to begin with... it hasn't really affected me that much. I mean, yeah she was cute, and I felt happy to have a child. But under the circumstances, there was so much shit going on - I couldn't really focus. I guess itsA good thing in a way, because she didn't form an attachment to me... and I didn't form an attachment to her." he explained.

"But still..." CJ vocalised.

"Yeah... still." he shrugged.

"But it's okay... I have you now... and I don't know what in the hell we're going to do from here on out... but we'll manage somehow." CJ pondered for a moment, right now they had nothing. No plans, no security, no one knew where they were, no one would approve of where they were - together. It was just another crazy chapter in her mixed up life… but somehow it felt right.

CJ sighed, snuggling closer to Brian "Maybe you are my Ross..." she murmured, closing her eyes.

"What" Brian frowned, looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"Never mind..." she shook her head, smiling, thinking about what Jade had said. 'Rachel and Ross… no matter how much shit they went through, no matter what fights they had, what other people they saw… they were MEANT to be together. And inevitably they ended up together. There was no other way for it to be.' CJ smiled, 'Rachel and Ross indeed' she thought to herself.

* * *

Let me know what you think of this chap and the story overall and what your favourite chapter was! Thanks again Stacey 


	37. Snippet of Sequel

"Honey Im home" Roman called walking in to the house and putting his car keys on the table by the door. He couldnt be happier than he was right in that moment, CJ had said yes to marrying him, she had moved back in, Olivia was back in Tampa and agreeing to let Ty live in Miami and see her every other weekend. It was perfect, life couldnt be sweeter.

In here CJ called from the kitchen. Roman found her stirring pasta that was on the stove.

Roman slinked his arms around her waist and leant down to kiss her neck "I missed you fiance"

"I missed you more husband to be" CJ smiled turning around and putting her around his neck. Roman picked her up and placed her on the counter top next to the stove and began kissing down her neck.

CJ laughed "I gotta finish dinner"

"It can wait"

"Ty will be home in like half hour"

"I dont care" Roman kissed her collar bone and back up her neck and claimed her lips. CJ was happy, she had got her man, she was so in love.

* * *

Author Note:

Hi All

This is the beginning of the sequel Im writing for this story. Although this snippet suggest CJ and Roman are together, believe me there is a HUGE twist that may make that impossible!

Thing is I have some ideas and have for a while but I need some help! Would anyone be interested in helping me write some bits/chapters?

Message me if interested and I will share my ideas and what I have written so far.

SJ


End file.
